At dawn
by youte
Summary: AU with powers. In a world governed by strict rules, two girls struggle to find their true places, one unsure of humankind, the other unsure of herself. Unbeknown to them, their destinies are linked. Ino/Sakura, others het.
1. Another day in Konoha

_Hi. So, a f__ew precisions. I am French, therefore I don't speak English fluently. I write in that language to try and improve, and I'll be happy to correct mistakes in chapters if they bother you. Because I'm not fluent, I'm going to keep descriptions, actions and all that to a minimum. Vocabulary and grammar are a pain._

_**About the story:**_

**Summary: **_In a world governed by strict rules, two girls struggle to find their true places, one unsure of humankind, the other unsure of herself. But unbeknown to them, their destinies are linked.  
_

**Universe: **_AU but with Konoha, their world and their society, only in a more modern day (they have cars, for example, but Konoha is still a city built in the middle of a deep forest). No more ninja, but some characters do have powers._

**Characters:**_ Sakura and Ino centric, but others will have a role to play (Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, etc.). But given the number of characters in the manga, a few won't be there or will be only mentioned. It's not that I don't like Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Sai, Tenten, Gaara, the Sannin (quite the contrary) but I found it difficult to write with too many characters, at least in English, so the ones that will appear won't hold a big role, for the others, well, sorry._

_Also, it's an AU so a few could be a little OOC, but not by much (I hope)._

**Genre: **_Primarily friendship, drama, family. Secondarily romance._

**Pairings:**_ Ino/Sakura, but nothing explicit. Others will be mentioned (Naruto/Hinata for ex)._

**Age: **_Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Sasuke are 17 or 18, in their last year in the Academy._

_Shikamaru, Choji and Neji are 18 or 19 and already graduated._

_Others are adults._

_**Disclaimer: What isn't mine is the propriety of the author of 'Naruto'.**_

_**O**_

**At dawn**

**I. Another day in Konoha**

Sakura Haruno sighed, her green eyes turning toward the window to her right. School could be really boring, even if she was in her final year. Not because she didn't like it, quite the contrary, she loved to learn. She wasn't naturally a genius, but she was intelligent, greatly curious, really hard working and she learned fast and well.

Her classmates suddenly laughed, forcing her attention to the class once more, and Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto Uzumaki, the worst student and notable clown, had once more opened his big mouth.

Well, Sakura couldn't say it was that _hard_ to be the best student in here.

When Mitarashi dismissed them a few minutes later, Sakura took her time to leave the classroom. She had no desire to be swallowed in the mass of teens.

"Haruno?"

Surprised, the introverted girl raised her head to her left. Teachers rarely spoke to her, except when they needed her to give the good answers to the class. Sakura liked to be the quiet girl in the back that nobody noticed and people generally respected that.

"Sensei?"

Anko Mitarashi, a rather young teacher, nodded to her.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're awfully distracted these days. Something's the matter?"

"Hum, no. No."

"Really?"

Sakura frowned, shifting nervously under the woman's stare. She hated it when people looked at her like that, so she let her old instincts took over and tilted her head lightly to allow her pink hair to partly hide her face.

"Yes. Really."

"You seem tired."

Clenching her left fist, she shook her head. She knew she was pale and too thin, and that people couldn't have missed it in the twelve years she had frequented the Academy. Still, she would rather die than let them know of her pitiful family life.

"I study a lot lately."

"Ah. Nobody… tried to talk to you about the use of your gift or about your future?"

"My future, sensei? Uh, no. No."

Mitarashi narrowed her eyes at her, not moving for a few seconds, and then, suddenly, she nodded curtly and left the room. Sakura stood there dumbly, stunned, and shook her head before leaving the classroom too.

Well, another great day in Konoha. And by great she meant weird and annoying.

She went to the cafeteria and found a little table in a corner. Sitting down there, she began to eat her meal, looking around to verify that nobody was gazing in her direction. It took her a few minutes to eat, she never had a lot, and once she had forced herself to forget her hunger and the odd conversation with her teacher, she began to study the teens around her, scowling at a few of them.

The Academy wasn't the only school in Konoha, but it was the largest and most prestigious. It was the only one that was mixed, too. The Leaf School only accepted normal students, while the Stone College only accepted children with special abilities – like Sakura.

A letter sent after the child's fifth birthday informed the families of the definitive school the heirs would attend. Most of the time, it was the one one of the parents had attended (abilities were hereditary after all). Sakura was an exception, both her parents had attended the Leaf School, but obviously she hadn't been able to go there.

Where they studied wasn't that important. The subjects were the same, like the rules and the organization. It was just a traditional thing to separate the children in three groups per generation. The Academy had been created after the last war, at the same time as the Laws. All of that to promote the unity between the few families with abilities and people without any power. Sakura could say that it had worked. Decades later, the world was more or less at peace, and no discrimination or useless fear of magic existed anymore.

Well, that was the theory, but eh, Sakura loved the irony. After all, their ancestors (especially the ninjas) would have certainly hated to see what they had become. The most famous and powerful families descended directly from them. Money, political power, fame, they often had all of it. Legends about their past, their way of life and their powers were running around, even if now their abilities were more or less known.

Speaking of which…

The Academy had surprisingly welcomed almost every heir of the Old Clans these last years and almost every one of them were in Sakura's year or so. Naruto was once again joking around. Four of his now infamous clones were dancing on one table, and the original was just finishing a mysterious seal when Hatake-sensei entered the room and went directly to him, his right hand crackling with electricity.

Yeah, Kakashi Hatake was pissed off, that was for sure. Naruto had been trying to show off for a week now, Sakura didn't know why, but she thought that it was because he had finally learned to master the ability of creating seals that he had inherited. Both his parents had died years ago in an accident, the story making the head lines for weeks, and now Naruto was the last of his clan.

But as Naruto was explaining to Hatake, using abilities in public wasn't forbidden if nobody was hurt, nothing was destroyed, if they weren't used on unwilling people, for personal gain or with bad intentions. The Laws were strict and much more complicated, but it was close enough. Anybody could end up in prison for the rest of their life if they didn't respect that (and prison wasn't the worst of it). The government, the Agents and the policemen weren't joking about laws, that was for sure.

Finally, Naruto sat down next to his friends. What a weird and prestigious group they were. Next to him was Kiba Inuzuka, another heir of a famous family. The Inuzuka clan wasn't big, nor was it really rich or powerful, but they were with the Nara family the most loved in Konoha. Pleasant and colourful, the Inuzuka clan had an ability that allowed them to communicate with animals. Kiba was never seen without his dog, Akamaru, since his mother had given the puppy to him on his fifth birthday, just before entering the Academy.

Sakura thought that Kiba was the most normal boy in the group. Often joking, sure of himself, as loyal as his dog, he was always seen with Hinata, a long time friend of his and, before his moving out of the country, with Shino Aburame.

Hinata Hyuuga was the first heir of a large and powerful clan who possessed the Byakugan. Its members could therefore see everything around them, even through solid things. Their political role and their wealth, their dignity and the discipline they were raised with provided them with a regal aura that paparazzi absolutely loved. Hinata however was an exception in the clan. Shy, introverted, discreet, she was everything a Hyuuga was supposed to despise. It was even rumoured that her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, businessman, had almost disinherited her. Even if Minako, his sister in law, and Neji, his nephew, convinced him not to, it wasn't a secret that Hiashi gave Hanabi, his ten year old daughter, everything he never gave Hinata.

Money and power didn't mean happiness, and Sakura had learned that lesson while frequenting the Academy.

Despite a rocky beginning, Neji and Hinata were as close as a brother and a sister. Neji was a true Hyuuga, talented, noble, always composed. He was now working alongside his mother in the company, having graduated a few months before.

Sakura noticed the hour and quickly went toward the library. She needed to find two or three books before her next class, and she preferred to stay in the cafeteria the less time possible anyway. Avoiding the other students was easy. She had been frequenting this school with them all since she was five, they were used to her quietness and she was sure that nobody noticed her anymore. Even if a few talked to her sometimes, most of them despised her and avoided her.

She was a First, after all, one of the few this century had welcomed, and Firsts in the past had too often been instable, crazy, too powerful for their own good or traitors, or even all of the above. And now, it was almost common knowledge that she was one, even if it had been top secret for years. Leaks happened, she supposed, and even if they couldn't be sure because she had never used her ability in front of someone, people now looked at her with wariness and/or contempt.

Sakura didn't think she was dangerous, really, but she supposed it was natural. It wasn't as if Sakura wanted friends, anyway. Who cared about that? People were hypocritical monsters, in her opinion. All of them were liars, egoistical and vain. She could see it as she watched them interact, all the fake smiles, all the whispered words. They hurt each other, they wanted nothing more than be on top and they didn't care who they destroyed in their quest. Humans weren't loving creatures, they were born to hurt and to hate.

No. Sakura was fine on her own, as she always had been. She didn't need friends, love, parents, anything. She could take care of herself. In a few months she would graduate, and with results like hers she was going to get a job that would permit her to get her own place and live without worry for the rest of her life.

That was her plan since pre school, and Sakura loved plans, especially when she was the one making them.

A few more months, and she would forget all of these teens with no brain and no decency.

**O**

The fire surprised everybody.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to lose control like that, and the Uchihas never used their abilities in front of everybody unless there was an emergency.

But Sasuke Uchiha wasn't in his normal state of mind since the death of his beloved mother and big brother a few months before. What had happened in the Uchiha household that night had been kept top secret (not difficult when the head of the most powerful clan of Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha, happened to be the head of the Regular Police), but it surely had thrown the last heir of the rich family into a spiral of hate.

For Sakura, the boy was clearly completely _insane_.

"Uchiha! Stop that at once!"

Kurenai Yuhi, their current teacher, narrowed her strange eyes at the young man when he didn't make the bright red flames he was cradling in his hands disappear. Instead, he turned his head toward her, activating his second genetic ability, and narrowed his now red eyes. The woman didn't let herself be impressed by the infamous Sharingan.

"Now, Uchiha."

"Don't you dare give me orders," he threatened, his cold voice laced with hate but deadly calm.

Sakura shuddered and, like everybody in the room, she held her breath. Few were the ones who had already seen someone use their gift against somebody – the rules against that and the high sentences linked to them were fully dissuading. Of course, one had to be eighteen and considered an adult to be subject to them without a trial, but even an underage teen could be arrested, interrogated and exiled. Heck, even a child could. That was how the peace had been kept all these decades.

"Really?" Yuhi said. "Or else?"

Even Uchiha's fan club couldn't help their little horrified cries when the boy raised his hand to form a ball of fire capable of engulfing the pregnant woman. Having been trained to think quickly and to act accordingly like all of them since her youth, Yuhi-sensei moved and did a strange sign with her hands.

Sasuke froze suddenly, paled and murmured something about Itachi, the fire disappearing from his hands, the Sharingan leaving his eyes black. A few seconds later, he fell unconscious in Naruto's arms.

"It's… It's not his fault!" the blond defended quickly. "He's tired, and sad, it's…!"

"Are you crazy?" another boy snapped at him. "He fucking tried to kill her!"

"He didn't do that!"

"Yeah? He could have burned this place down, and all of us with it!"

"You don't know a thing!"

"Why? Because I'm a Common?"

"No!"

That was when a fight erupted. Sakura watched it unfold with curious eyes. The Gifted Ones against the Commons, a few confused and wary ones in the middle. Laws could force people to bend to the rules, but they couldn't help the fear, the disdain or the uneasiness, Sakura guessed.

After all, how a Common could defend themselves against someone like an Uchiha with their two abilities or a Nara with their capacity to control shadows? How could a Common know if someone like Yuhi-sensei who could create illusions strong enough to confuse an Uchiha wasn't controlling their mind?

They simply couldn't, and that was why the Laws had been created and were so strict. To keep the Gifted Ones in check, and the Commons from wanting to eliminate them all out of fear.

"_Shut up_!"

Now that was unusual. Therefore that shut them all up and stopped Sakura in her musing.

Ino Yamanaka _never_ used that tone, she was too perfect to even raise her voice.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked, fixing them all with her strange eyes. "Fighting like that when we've all known each other for years. Suhei, Naruto was the one who helped you when you couldn't walk after the bus accident. He used his clones to push you around, to carry your things and your bag. And Naruto, I know Sasuke is your best friend, but he isn't the boy we knew, he isn't the one who played with you when we were kids or even the same one who joked around with us last year. I'm sorry, but you have to see the truth. Now I want you all to sit down and wait until we come back."

She followed Yuhi outside the room, with Kiba and another boy carrying Uchiha toward the headmaster's office.

Sakura sat back down, pondering. Ino Yamanaka was the most popular girl in the school (possibly in all three schools). She was beautiful, witty, always perfect, and she was in the top five in all her classes (Sakura being the first). To top it all, Ino was apparently kind with everybody. She always had a moment to talk with her classmates even when she was with her friends, she helped the younger kids in the corridor, she was polite, athletic and she came from the third most powerful clan in Konoha.

Even if the Yamanakas were now only seven in Konoha, they had kept their place in the society because of their heritage and their aura. They didn't inspire fear like the remaining Uchihas nor did they inspire respect like the Hyuugas, but nobody would dare cross the Yamanaka family, even other Gifted Ones. Inoichi Yamanaka was the head of the Secret Police or Agency, as it was often called. Its Agents were few but trained in spying on Konoha people and if necessary controlling Gifted rogues. Nobody knew what they really did, and nobody asked. Because when something happened that involved powers, like Commons being manipulated or assaulted by people with abilities, it was always the Agents who saved the day. The Secret Police was specialised in controlling the gifted population. Nothing happened in the city without them knowing, and they had surely stopped a lot of guerrillas.

But the main reason behind the aura of the Yamanaka family was that everybody knew they were telepaths. What they could do exactly, nobody knew for sure, but some murmured that they could enter the mind of a person and force them to do everything they wanted and that they could kill with a simple thought.

Of course, the Uchihas for example were far more powerful with their control over fire and their mysterious Sharingan that no heir had been able to really master for many generations, but these were destructive powers. Telepathy was subtle, discreet, _invisible_. Only another telepath could identify it. And that made everyone wary of the Yamanaka Clan.

Sakura couldn't know if the rumours on their abilities were true, she only knew that every legend had a part of reality somewhere, and it was enough to persuade her to stay far away from them all, and especially from the group of oh so great heirs of Konoha.

Uzumaki was annoying and loud, the Hyuugas were worrying (even if Neji was not in the school anymore and that Hinata seemed like someone Sakura could almost be at ease with), Nara had been a lazy fool and his friend Akimichi was of no interest (these two were gone too), Yamanaka was puzzling and an annoying competition in class, Inuzuka was an idiot, and finally Uchiha had gone insane over the last three months for a reason or another. He didn't even stay with his friends anymore when he bothered showing up at school, and seemed always busy scaring people off.

The weird group hadn't been easily formed. At first, nobody wanted to talk to Uzumaki, Neji hated Hinata and more or less everybody else, Hinata was incapable of forming a sentence before running away, Akimichi and Nara seemed happy to only talk to Yamanaka, everybody wanted to be friend with Uchiha who wouldn't leave his older brother's shadow, and Inuzuka seemed at ease only with his dear dog. Until one day, Uzumaki succeeded in dragging Uchiha along for a game, and then Inuzuka and Aburame. And then, sweet Hinata.

It stayed like that for a while, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka on one side, Neji Hyuuga on the other, and the third group in the middle. They also befriended two Commons, a strange boy named Rock Lee and a tomboy named Tenten.

But a few years later, they were all the best of friends, making a few of their parents proud and happy about this prospect of new links between the clans, and the other adults enraged.

Sakura had always been annoyed by them all, not because they were the famous heirs, not because they were powerful or because Yamanaka and Uchiha had so many love declarations per week that they could recover the Academy's roof with them, but because they were loud, annoyingly so, and because everybody in the school seemed to follow them like they were royalty or something. She found the dynamic disturbing, and couldn't help but clearly doubt the sincerity of all those friendships.

Really, all these heirs loving each other without thinking about future business alliances and such? Ah! Impossible.

They were all the same, after all.

As she left the classroom, thinking that they would not see Uchiha anymore for a while, Sakura shook her head, annoyed with herself for being so distracted lately.

It was true that school had been weird. She was a good observer, intelligent too, and she had seen the tension rise these last few months. It wasn't clear, but it was there. Why would the fight occur so easily earlier if it weren't because of this atmosphere that had engulfed them all? Of course, Uchiha had been cynical, cold and cruel lately, and maybe everybody was shocked that he had gone that far, but still. Something wasn't right.

It wasn't only at school, Sakura noted, nodding to herself as she crossed the street toward her bus stop. She seemed to meet more policemen patrolling these days. And she was fairly certain that if she had been able to see them or to notice them, she would have found Agents from the Secret Police around too.

Was it linked to the mysterious murders of the nine Uchihas? Sasuke's brother, mother, uncles and aunts, and cousins?

What did it mean?

"Ow!"

Sakura jumped and looked around. In her concentration, she had walked past her bus stop and near an alley she didn't know.

"Help! Help!"

It was a boy, crying and apparently alone. Sakura looked around but saw no one, and so she went to him. He had been playing around with a skateboard on a makeshift bridge with heavy wood shelves placed upon the new and metallic huge dumpsters. He had fallen and, of course, had found himself under one of the heavy thing. How he had succeeded in pushing it over was beyond her. She hoped his leg wasn't broken.

When he saw her, his eyes lightened despite the pain.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Are you hurt?" she asked, her voice raw because of lack of using.

"Yes," the young boy sniffed. "My leg, and my arm. And I can't make it move!"

He tried to push the dumpster, but it didn't even shake. Sakura knew that those things had been installed to keep stray animals from going to eat in them and people from moving them around. They could be moved only with the mechanical system attached to the garbage trucks.

"It hurts!"

They were hidden from view, and Sakura knew that the help she had just called wouldn't be there before at least fifteen minutes.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Calm down, help's coming."

"It hurts!"

Damn. Leg's broken.

Sakura never had any luck. She hated this city, and she hated her life.

"Hey, what's happening?"

She raised her head to see a man who had just opened his window a few stories above them.

"The kid's hurt himself, I already called help!"

"Is he alright?"

"I think his leg is broken!"

"Wait here! I'm coming to help you!"

Well, she supposed that people weren't totally evil when they wanted.

"Calm down. What's your name?" she asked the kid.

But he was still crying, obviously in pain, trying to push himself from under the dumpster.

"Stop that! Stop, you're hurting yourself more!"

"I want my mom, it hurts!"

Sakura sighed, trying to decide what to do. She pushed a lock of her short pink hair behind her ear and nipped at her bottom lip nervously. If she wanted to do something, it was now or never.

"Damn," she whispered, crouching down and putting her hand under the dumpster. "I'm going to lift it, alright? At three –"

"But you can't, it's too hea –"

"One, two, three!"

She stood up, lifting it with little to no effort. The kid cried out in pain and she ordered him not to move. Deciding against leaving the dumpster up, for it would raise even more questions, she put it on its side just after the boy's feet.

She reddened when she saw him staring at her with wide eyes.

"How – how did you do that?"

Sakura shrugged. She rarely used her ability, because really, who needed that sort of strength every day? Besides, she hated it.

"Don't move," she repeated, looking behind her to see if the neighbour was coming.

What she saw instead made her heart clench.

"That was impressive," Ino Yamanaka said calmly, coming toward them.

Sakura cursed herself. She knew using her gift in front of people was dangerous. But of course she had to do it to keep a stupid kid from hurting!

When her mother had understood that Sakura was different, she had panicked. Not that her mother wasn't used to extraordinary people, the streets were full of them, but nothing had prepared her to have a gifted baby. Sakura had been recognized as a First and registered as such early, and authorities had explained to her that it could be wise to hide her power for a while, as was her right, because people tended to be wary of persons like her. The Old Clans didn't like new bloodlines appearing under their noses because of old pride and distrust, and some calculating persons could try to manipulate her or worse to gain her help, which wasn't rare when a Gifted One didn't have a family behind him or her.

So Sakura hid her gift, and even more so since the information had been leaked and that people had begun to whisper that she was a First. Nobody had known for sure though.

Until now.

And it was _Yamanaka_, no less.

"You could have helped," Sakura retorted, trying not to step back.

She had never been at ease with people, and even less so with that girl, even if they had been in the same class almost forever at the Academy.

"Sorry, you were faster than me."

Ino was the type of young woman that other girls hated. Fair skin, always dressed impeccably with expensive clothes, long blond hair, nice smile and voice, tall enough but not too tall, incredible body and blue eyes.

Dark blue eyes without pupil, the eyes of the Yamanaka clan. They seemed strangely lifeless and distant, and yet they seemed to pierce Sakura's soul and leave her bare to the world.

Sakura hated those eyes.

Her unease seemed not to go unnoticed, and the blue gaze hardened, Yamanaka's lips a thin line suddenly.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked more coldly. "Go."

Not liking the tone at all, Sakura frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"A man is coming. I'll stay and answer the questions, unless you want people to ask you how you helped the boy?"

What the hell? Who did she think she was?

But Sakura couldn't retort, because she heard the steps coming toward them. She glared at the girl and quickly left the alley.

She had the weird impression that the distinctive eyes of Ino stared at her back until she turned the street corner, but didn't dare check.

It was only once she was in a street far from the center of the city and in front of a decrepit building that she stopped to breathe.

And why was Ino in that alley to begin with?

Stupid princess who thought that anyone should adore her! Well, she had another thing coming!

Sakura sighed, opened the door to the apartment and was immediately assaulted with a smell she knew too well.

Okay. Maybe now she could confess it to herself.

Maybe she was kind of jealous of all those kids at school. They had money, a true home, parents who loved them. They certainly didn't know a thing about true hunger, about a winter without heating because the only money your unemployed mother earned thanks to Konoha Social Services was spent in the liquor store.

But Sakura wasn't really complaining, she was quite proud to say that she didn't need to beg her mother to buy her something to eat or new shoes anymore. She had worked hard, and she was top student in the Academy since she had entered it, and that meant she had won each year the scholarship the Academy granted its best student. Theoretically, it was to permit the student to pay for his or her studies in one of the best universities. There were three of them in Konoha and they were expensive. School was free until teens graduated from their first establishment, usually around eighteen, after that, everyone was considered an adult and adults had to pay to study.

Sakura was trying to save the most money she could. She divided the money she earned after each successful school year in twelve parts, one for each month, but after she had paid the part of the rent that social services didn't and that her mother neglected almost every month now, buy her school furniture if needed and after she had saved a little for her future, she had barely enough to sometimes buy herself clothes that would fit her (growing up was a pain), her bus tickets and her public library subscription. The little she had left after all that, and it wasn't much, was spent in food.

Yep, Sakura Haruno was proud.

She was introverted, asocial, brilliant, supernaturally strong, poor, skinny, ridiculously nervous under others' stares, unloved, alone, but proud.

And quite adept at convincing herself that it was all she needed.

**O**

It wasn't like she had thought that suddenly Sakura would remember.

Ino Yamanaka wasn't a fool, and she knew that it was unlikely that suddenly, ten years later, Sakura Haruno would have a flash about what Ino had called in her head the Event.

She had been young, inexperienced and intrigued, and it had ended badly. If anybody learnt about it, she would be in deep trouble with the authorities, especially with her father (which was almost the same thing).

It wasn't because she had been seven that she hadn't known that it could happen and that they would let it pass. Nothing was forgotten or forgiven, that was the base of the Laws.

And these Laws were that strict because of people exactly like her.

A lot of people were waiting for a mistake in the Yamanaka Clan, watching them, staring, always. One wrong step, and everything could end. Ino understood it, more than anybody could ever know. She understood the fear they had of her and of her own, she knew quite well it was justified.

She knew what her responsibility in this world was.

Yamanakas had to be irreproachable, because a slip of the tongue, a step too far, and everything her ancestors had worked for would be lost. People would say that they were manipulators, dangerous, too unpredictable, and they would hate them, hunt them, possibly exile them. Or worse.

And so, she had been raised to be perfect. In _every_ aspect.

It didn't mean that she was, inside. It didn't mean that her beautiful smiles, her calmness and her happiness were real. It didn't mean that she had never made mistakes.

It only meant that she was a good liar.

"You're quite silent," Choji noted from the car seat behind her.

Ino shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm tired."

"Headaches?"

Shikamaru, always a tad protector behind his laconism.

"It's fine," Ino reassured, rolling her eyes.

"Couldn't you drive a little faster?"

"I just had my license, Choji, so, no."

"If you had passed it just after your eighteenth birthday, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I'm looking forward to my birthday," Ino sighed.

"Want to learn to drive this badly? You know we're happy to drive you, princess," Choji teased.

"I miss you, guys. School is so weird without you."

"Nothing can replace the Ino-Shika-Cho team, huh?"

"Nothing, that's for sure."

"We're here."

They got out of the car and walked calmly in the cemetery. Silently they stopped in front of a simple tombstone and Ino put a few seeds on the grass. She kept her hand over it and soon it transformed into beautiful and pale flowers.

"Nice choice," Shikamaru approved.

Choji put an hand on Ino's shoulder and nodded.

"I think Asuma-sensei would have loved them."

Together, they remembered their favourite teacher for a few minutes. Asuma Sarutobi had been one of their teachers at the Academy, but also their tutor. Every child had a tutor for the first five years after entering the school, and he had been theirs.

They left the cemetery silently and spoke again only once in the car.

"Do you know what is going to happen to Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. I went back to class, I wanted to be sure that Kurenai-sensei and the baby were alright."

"Are you sure they're fine?"

"Yes, I'm sure, stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles."

"Troublesome," he mumbled to her amusement.

"I doubt it's a coincidence, you know," Choji said between two crisps. "The Uchihas' murders, Asuma-sensei's pretended accident, the Aburame family who moved without a real explanation two years ago,…"

"We shouldn't talk about that."

"Why?" Choji frowned. "Ino, what do you think?"

"Shika's right. You know how it is."

"But did you learn things?"

"You know how it works."

"I know, you don't want to talk about all the thoughts you hear everyday, but that's different."

"I know as much as you. Something's up, and talking about it could get us all in trouble."

"You follow the rules too much, Ino."

_Don't mind him, _Shikamaru projected to her, knowing that she couldn't help but hear that type of loud thoughts.

The boys had quickly learned to protect their thoughts thanks to Ino and the fact that their fathers had known each other since childhood too. They hadn't learned only for their privacy, but also to shield the girl from them.

_He's just __being Choji._

Ino smiled, and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey! Stop that! Silent conversations are allowed only if we're all invited!"

"Sorry, Cho," Ino smiled.

"But he's right about something. I always knew Uchiha was crazy, but something really made him snap that night."

"He wasn't crazy," Choji contradicted. "He's always been a little obsessed with his abilities, that's for sure, but that's because their father was always on their back and he wanted so much to prove himself to Itachi, to make him proud."

"My father and the Agents are the ones who must understand what happened, not us."

"Still, we should keep our eyes open, things are unclear lately."

"Hmm. I hope Sasuke will go back to the one he was before."

"Remember when you had a crush on him?" Shikamaru said, trying to ease the sudden tension.

"I was twelve! Every girl had a crush on him! Come on, have you seen him?"

"Thank god, you came to your senses long before falling into his bed."

"Nice, Cho, really nice."

"Ah, Cho is hiding things from you, Ino."

"What?"

"Shika!"

"He has a girlfriend. She's in our history class."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that as soon as I entered the car? Why didn't you call me? Cho, come on, tell me everything!"

"Shika, _thank you_!"

"Come on, I'm your sister or not?"

_God, give her a boyfriend, then she'll let us be._

"I heard that!"

**O**

"Are you sure it will work?"

"It's been years and everything went fine. My plan was perfect from the beginning. It _is_ working."

The younger man smirked.

"You're sure of yourself, aren't you, Shimura?"

Danzo smiled, a cold expression on his features betraying his real feelings.

"Oh, I am sure. The old Sarutobi will never see that one coming."

"The loss of his son could push the mayor to try and find a link between all that's been happening."

"No, he is too worried about his people, as always. Where is the Uchiha boy?"

"In the custody of the Secret Police. Have you found potential hosts?"

"No, not yet. The heirs are too risky, their families would understand too quickly. Your ability isn't without side effects, Ekari. But wait and see. I'll find one soon."

"And now?"

"Now, we wait and we keep an eye open. Their pride will be their downfall, and then this city will be mine."

**O**


	2. Telepaths

**O**

**II.**** Telepaths**

"Shiranui was being a pain, wasn't he?" Kiba groaned.

"I found him normal," answered Lee while he sat down next to him.

"Is that because you're a Common too?"

"Haha."

"Could you stop joking about what happened last week? Sasuke could have hurt someone."

"Tenten, you're no fun," the boy complained as Akamaru softly agreed with him.

"Come on, Naruto, don't be so depressed. I'm sure they're taking good care of Sasuke."

"Yeah," Kiba said with a smile for his usually perky friend, "and you read the newspaper, huh? The remaining Uchihas are already trying to get him back. He'll be home in no time. Right, Ino? Your old man won't keep him eternally, after all? Huh? Ino?"

"Hum, yes, sure. Of course," she answered quietly, her mind somewhere else, her eyes not fixing on them but lowering.

Needless to say, that was not reassuring.

"You could ask him, right? Call him, use my phone, here!" Naruto gave her his cell phone rather abruptly, hope shining in his bright blue eyes. "Uh, wait, no, not mine, I'm already short, use yours! Ask him how he is, and where he is, and when he's coming back, and if we can visit him too! Your dad is head of the Secret Police, so he could do that, no? Come on, call him!"

Ino stayed frozen, not knowing how to react. Naruto was sometimes like a young child, naïve, adorable, full of hope and love and pure strength and altruism and so much _innocence _that it made her head and her heart and maybe her very soul _hurt_.

Because she wasn't like him, and she felt cruelly unworthy of being the friend of such an incredible person.

"It's…" She could hear his excited thoughts on the prospect of seeing his best friend and helping him, and she had trouble finding the strength to crush his hope. "Naruto, he's working, I can't call him now."

"Why not?" he asked, almost whining. "You're his daughter! I call Iruka all the time and he doesn't mind!"

"He's the head of the Agents, he's always occupied, I can't distract him."

"But –"

"Iruka is teaching the first years in the Leaf School, it's not the same."

Hinata, sweet Hinata who saw and understood so much more than what people believed.

Sometimes Ino thought that she understood too much. When she felt the girl's white eyes on her, she couldn't help but feel really ill at ease, which was not really a first for her, but it was surely one of the sole times she couldn't hide it completely.

Akamaru whimpered quietly, muzzling her hand with tenderness but drawing too much attention on her. She patted his head and smiled softly.

"Kiba, I think he's hungry."

The young man shot her an insulted look, raising an eyebrow to show her that her distraction was absolutely inutile.

She almost reddened, but succeeded in looking as regal as ever.

"You know, we could go eat ramen after school," Hinata suggested shyly to a still down Naruto.

"Ramen! Yes. Okay."

He seemed to perk up a little after this, and Tenten and Ino secretly smiled at each other. Everybody in their little group knew that Hinata had fallen in love with Naruto, and that the boy wasn't insensible to their timid friend.

Ino winced slightly, her headaches were getting worse. It happened sometimes, when she was stressed, tired or preoccupied, she couldn't seem to control herself enough to keep stable. Every thought was worsening her pain. It wasn't like she could put the sound on mute, people couldn't help but think, after all.

Luckily, when they were occupied with a conversation or when they were studying, their thoughts were quieter, and she could almost ignore them. She couldn't understand the words, they were just noises in the back of her mind that she could forget.

"So, Tenten, could you help me with the science thing?" Kiba asked the girl next to him, to Ino's surprise. "Only two weeks in the new school year and they're already killing us with work."

Ino full well knew that he had a good grasp on science, she was his lab partner after all. But Tenten smiled, came closer to him and began quietly explaining a few things, making him smile cutely.

Well, Ino had heard a few things here and there, of course, but she hadn't seen that coming. After all, teens (and adults for that matter) had this type of thoughts constantly. Affection, hate, disgust, physical attraction, love, sex, it crossed everyone's mind everyday (hour). Pretty normal when humans interacted with humans. Ino had to get used to it all at a very young age.

Ino smiled, trying to concentrate her attention on her math once more, ignoring the two almost couples around the table. But her gaze fell on the back of the school library, and she froze.

Naturally, being a telepath also meant being able to feel anybody around her not capable of protecting their mind.

But she hadn't felt _her_. She never did.

She was alone, of course, at a little table near the biology shelves, and she was fully focused on the books around her, seemingly unaware of the world around her.

Sakura Haruno was… a mystery. Cute, brilliant, always on the defensive, lonesome.

_Fascinating._

"Earth to Ino!"

"What?" she asked Kiba, annoyed.

"Don't bite, princess! She really intrigues you, huh?"

"What?"

"Sakura. You were looking at her. Again," completed Naruto absentmindedly, still working on his history homework with the help of Hinata (the sole reason he hadn't given up on it yet).

"I wasn't."

"You were," Kiba insisted. "Like you always do every time she's near. You look just like a little girl in a playground fretting while trying to find the courage to go talk to the girl she so desperately wants to be friends with."

Tenten giggled.

"It's exactly that."

"It isn't!" Ino tried.

"Come on, why did you never go to her? You're friends with everybody here – well, at least with the ones that don't hate you."

"Tsss."

"It's true," Tenten agreed. "She's weird and really introverted, but she seems alright. At least she was when I worked with her on that history thing. We could invite her to go to the movies with us or something."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I like her," he declared. "Bossy, that's true, but funny bossy, and really silent otherwise. And shy, too. She kept reddening when we tried to talk to her, you know, when Sasuke, Sakura and me we had Kakashi-sensei as a tutor years ago."

"So, Ino, go ask her!"

"It's not that simple," Ino almost snapped.

"Why?"

_She is different._

But Ino kept silent, her friends wouldn't understand. They didn't know the extent of her psychic gifts, didn't know what had happened ten years before. Of course, Ino knew that nothing had _really_ happened. And what did wasn't important. It had just been like any experience she had thousands of times with her friends in her life. Ino couldn't understand why she kept thinking about it, even now, years later.

Maybe because it had been the first time she had broken a promise.

"I have to go. See you later."

She stood up quickly, drawing attention on her.

"Why?" Hinata asked softly. "They were only teasing you, you know."

"Oh, it's not about that. I promised something to a kid. I'll see you in our next class."

O

Sakura wasn't worried.

Really.

Ino Yamanaka didn't seem to be the type to gossip. Well, at least not about things like that, not in the Academy. Of course, Sakura thought that the girl was really close to Nara and Akimichi, but both were out of the school, and the pink haired young woman could hope that the trio didn't spend that much time together anymore.

It wasn't like it was a life or death thing, really. She wasn't the only human with a power. They were a minority, but still, it was usual. The Academy was composed of a quarter of Gifted Ones, and for the most part, they fitted right in. The heirs were a big exception, all of them being born in the same two years and being part of the same group of friends. Gifted families and people with minor abilities and social statuses were far less known than the few Old Clans, and a lot more invisible in the mass of Commons of course. Sakura could be considered as one of them.

But she wouldn't be this nervous about the Yamanaka heir knowing her gift if things weren't just weird lately in Konoha.

It was getting late. As always when she didn't have school, Sakura had stayed in the public library all day. It wasn't like she had things better to do than read, after all, or anywhere to be. She had often thought about finding a part time job, the legal age for that in Konoha was seventeen, but she had to be eighteen to be considered an adult. It meant that even if she found a job, she needed her mother to give her legal authorizations and that was out of the question. And she didn't even want to think about the physical checkup she would have to undergo before anything, she had enough trouble avoiding the yearly ones at school.

Sakura would simply have to wait a year to be eighteen and free.

She got the last bus, and didn't waste any time entering the sad building she lived in. The groups of thugs and criminals that populated this neighborhood didn't usually bother the residents, but still, if they were too high, drunk or excited, anything could happen.

Taking a breath, Sakura opened the door quietly. The only real room in the tiny flat was filled with old and inutile things her mother kept around for old time's sake. They didn't have a lot of furniture, and all of it was buried under a disgusting clutter. The kitchenette was rarely used anymore. An old couch was supposed to be the mother's bed, but it was Sakura's often enough in the end.

Reika Haruno didn't greet her daughter. She wasn't in the main room, but in the supposed bedroom which was barely big enough for a single bed (or rather, mattress) and a few things. For Sakura, it was nothing more than a closet. When she was lucky, it was hers. The rest of the time, she had to do with the couch, the cluster and that smell that sickened her and seemed to follow her everywhere. Since she didn't know if she would find her things still there when she came back at the end of the day, she always hid them under the creaked wooden floor to the right corner and under the cluster.

"No, I tell you," Reika was saying quietly. She was talking to Sairi about her once more, without a doubt. They were in the 'bedroom'. "She's different, don't! Don't try to defend her again!"

Sakura could barely understand the following murmurs, but she knew all of them were about her. She gritted her teeth and quickly gathered the things she needed.

"Oh please," her mother was answering Sairi, "You know she's abnormal! We're not even sure she's our blood! With you, there's no doubt, but _her_…!"

Sakura quickly locked herself into the bathroom, closed her eyes, and let herself slid against the door to the floor. She was going to spend the night here, if only to avoid listening to the words she had been hearing forever. It wasn't like her mother and sister needed her anyway.

It wasn't like they would miss her.

O

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to need me at the flower shop after school?"

"No, but thanks. It's kind of slow now, you know."

"Oh," Ino answered, effectively hiding her disappointment. It wasn't like she spent a lot of time with her mother anyway, not since her early childhood. "Are you sure?"

Kire smiled softly, her brown eyes caressing her beautiful daughter's face. Ino had almost inherited nothing from her side, except her smile. She was her father's heir before anything else. And it hurt, Ino knew it hurt her terribly, she had always known, because her capacity to read thoughts had awaken early in her life, _too_ early. It wasn't because abilities were hereditary that they were identical to every member of the clan. They could vary in strength greatly, Ino's youngest uncle could barely use his, or users could develop specialties, like Ino's father who was a master when it came to probe others' minds and find information in their memories or even in their conscience, or his older brother, Irake, capable of projecting psychic waves.

Nobody in the current Yamanaka Clan was able to hear and read thoughts like Ino, and her two uncles, her father and her grandfather hadn't developped as many aspects of their telepathy as Ino in their youth.

Even if Kire knew how to shield her mind enough for Ino not to hear every thought that crossed her mind, Ino was unable to ignore some things. The fact that her mother was unhappy and kind of disappointed wasn't a secret to her, it never had been. Kire was a member of the Yamanaka Clan by marriage, as Ino's grandmother was. But Hiza was a Common, Kire wasn't.

She had come from another of the five cities where gifted families still lived, Konoha being one of them. Her clan was a little one, she had been one out of three heirs. Ino knew that she, too, had been raised in the old (and somewhat outdated) fashion of the clans, with their honor. Protecting the line, their secrets and cherishing their heritage and history were their first rules. Maybe it was because of their upbringing that Inoichi and Kire had so quickly fallen in love. Because they had been alike. Strong, honorable, beautiful.

But as heir of a little clan, Kire had naturally thought of her heritage when she had fallen pregnant. It had been obvious with her eyes that Ino would be a telepath. And for a few years, that was all she had been, to Kire's silent dismay and disappointment. And terror.

Ino had finally begun to show signs of her control over plants at ten, when all hope had been lost. She had been so proud then to demonstrate her gift to her mother, so excited about it all. Her mother had cried, and she had spent a little more time with her only child to teach her to use her second gift. Of course, Ino would never have her level, but still, she was her heir, too, and that meant something.

But it wasn't enough, Ino knew that. She didn't doubt her mother's love for her, she knew she was the most important person in Kire's life, she knew her mother would die for her in a heartbeat, but she also knew that it wasn't that simple, not in their family, never in the Yamanaka Clan.

Her mother couldn't look at her and not see their future.

"You should eat," Kire said quietly, looking at Ino's untouched breakfast. "Are you still sick?"

"No, I'm better."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Ino smiled, trying to reassure her. "Where's dad?"

"He didn't come home last night," her mother answered quietly. "His work, you know."

"With Sasuke?"

"You know he doesn't talk to me about these things. I'm sure your friend is fine."

"But he isn't," Ino murmured.

Her mother didn't try to reassure her, didn't say anything. That wasn't how things worked under their roof, where so many unsaid things were ignored.

Ino stood up and took her bag silently, her breakfast untouched. It was too early, but she didn't care, and her mother didn't say anything about her abrupt departure.

"Ino…"

"Yes?"

The silence was oppressive, because it wasn't really silence, not for Ino. She tensed, between hope and wariness, and slightly turned her head toward where her mother sat, her back to her.

_Have a good day._

Ino nodded, knowing her mother couldn't see her, knowing that these words were empty and far from what her mother might have wanted to tell her, and left the mansion with her black sunglasses on. She wanted to walk to school despite the cold, and she didn't want to see the odd looks people gave her when they saw and recognized her eyes.

Her headache had suddenly come back, but she ignored it for the time being.

She had other things on her mind lately.

O

It was weird, Sakura thought, that in a society like theirs they would put a few people on an altar and call them Legendary, letting children know about their achievements and cultivating the fables.

In Konoha, they learnt that Su Suei was a Common who had created the remedy to the terrible Black Death disease. That another one, Dani Jiramana, had been the first teacher to promote a class where Commons and Gifted would learn together and play together. They learnt that Hiro Kana had been a man of peace and had invited his fellow Commons to accept the last heirs of the late ninjas. He had been one of the Founders, the five who had participated in the creation of the New Konoha and of the Academy.

They also learnt how, twenty seven years before, the granddaughter of another Founder, Tsunade, her friend Jiraiya, a First, and Orochimaru, their comrade, had participated in a battle so fierce and extraordinary that people had begun to whisper about the beginning of a new era of ninjas. In truth, as their teacher was saying, Orochimaru had been a sociopath who had used his genius and his incredibly powerful gift over reptiles to conduct horrible experiments on humans. Apparently, he had wanted to find a way to gain new capacities. Nobody really knew how many people he had killed or destroyed, but History retained at least fifty.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both were unusually powerful in their control over their respective gifts, but they had been altruists, devoted to Konoha and peace. When they had begun to suspect the true activities of the man, they had followed him, a battle outside of Konoha had followed, and Orochimaru had died after hours of holding his own.

The Three had had a thing in common. Their powers had permitted them to invoke giant creatures, a toad for Jiraiya, a slug for Tsunade and of course a snake for Orochimaru.

After the battle which had left huge marks in the landscape around the city, the true power the last heiress of the Senju and the First held had begun to be feared. They both had been heroes before the battle. Tsunade was the best doctor Konoha had ever seen, partly because she could create medical and regeneration seals, partly because she was a natural genius in that field, and Jiraiya had been one of the first Gifted Ones to be so popular and to use his capacities freely to help the city and its inhabitants, greatly helping the Commons to accept the gifted ten per cent of Konoha's people.

After they had to kill Orochimaru and because of the new awe and mild wariness their presences inspired in Konoha, Tsunade and Jiraiya had decided to leave the city. Nobody knew where they were now, but their legend had traveled all around the world.

Sakura thought that if she had been Tsunade or Jiraiya, she would have done the same and found a nice home far from all these crazy people. Still, she couldn't help the childish curiosity and excitation that rose in her when the teacher once again told them of the epic battle. She wondered how it had really been, and why nobody had done something to stop Orochimaru before his friends had to kill him.

People were blind and stupid, she reasoned. They had been lucky that Tsunade and Jiraiya were as powerful as the sociopath.

Finally, the class was dismissed and Sakura left slowly. She knew she had to find something to eat, she was shaking. Ignoring the flow of teens around her, she went to the east wing, the one destined to the first years. She knew the kitchens there were already opened because of the ten o'clock snack the lucky kids could take, and Sakura knew how to access the backdoor.

She knocked quietly and couldn't help but smile a little when an old and jovial round face greeted her.

"Sakura! It's been a while! I thought that you wouldn't come to see me anymore!"

"Sorry, Miss Yonto. I was occupied."

"You're in your last year, it's natural. How are you?"

Sakura reddened when the dark eyes of the lady traveled on her skinny body.

"I'm fine," she answered hastily, awkward.

The woman wasn't blind nor was she stupid, but as often she didn't say anything. She disappeared inside and quickly came back with a bag. Sakura frowned, that wasn't the apple and chocolate she had come there for.

She took it warily, and immediately shook her head.

"I can't –"

"Nonsense," Yonto answered with a hard tone. "Take it, it isn't going to be missed."

Sakura hesitated, cruelly torn between her pride, hurt by this gesture of pity or sympathy, and her hunger and logic. But since Miss Yonko had always been nice to her since she had entered the Academy, giving her twice her share every time when she had been a kid, she accepted the bag and bowed.

"Thank you," she said shyly, her cheeks burning.

Yonko smiled brightly.

"Ah, it's nothing, really! You always were my fav here. Go, or you're going to be late! And keep being top of the school, ok?"

"Promise!" Sakura said with the first little smile she had in a month.

If someone could make her revise her stance on human nature, it would be this old woman.

She walked toward the end of the building, putting the five chocolate bars, the two apples, the biscuits and the cookies in her bag. She took a piece of sugar and put it in her mouth, forcing herself to wait to eat something more consistent.

Quickly joining the main building and corridor invaded by students of all ages, ranging from five to eighteen, Sakura kept her head low and went toward the staircase. Thankfully the hallways were already emptying, but that was when she heard the clear voice.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!"

At first, she didn't know that these words were directing at her, but as her instincts screamed weirdly inside of her she turned her head warily. Her clear green eyes widened with horror when she saw a boy coming toward her with a big smile on his face.

It was the boy she had helped in the alley, almost two weeks before. _Of course_, he was going to school there, with her luck!

"Hey, hi! I can't believe you're here! I wanted to thank you!"

Sakura was all too aware of the few curious pairs of eyes that had fallen on them. The girl with pink hair who was always alone and mute talking to a kid, that was bound to attract attention.

"I don't see what you're talking about," she quickly told him, but before she could even turn the child stopped her.

"You were in the alley and you helped me!"

"You're confusing me with someone else."

"I am not!" he said, and his indignation made him raise his voice.

_Shut up!_

But Sakura couldn't tell him that, not when so many others were around them, listening or not.

"You helped me! And I wanted to thank you! It was so cool what you did!"

Oh god. Sakura began to panic. She didn't know _why _she was, it wasn't that big of a deal if the boy screamed to everybody what her gift was, effectively and definitively identifying her as a First and a Gifted. It wasn't illegal, after all. But somehow, it _was _a big deal. She didn't know why, only she had learnt to trust her instincts, and she knew that lately it was better to stay unnoticed.

But the excited boy didn't seem to understand that.

"I mean, when you just took it and –"

Sakura was ready to stop him, slap him, whatever to make him shut his big mouth, which would have only worsened her case, really, but suddenly the kid just stopped talking, like that, abruptly. His brown eyes were strangely vacant, like his expression, and Sakura frowned.

"Huh… hey?"

The boy blinked and looked at her with confusion.

"What?" he asked, calmer.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," he answered, looking at her strangely, as if he hadn't been on the verge of informing everybody of her power. "I just wanted to say thank you for calling for help and staying with me a little."

"You… you're welcome."

Absolutely lost, Sakura watched him leave the hallway as people went to their respective classrooms. But when she began to do the same her eyes met a dark blue pupil less gaze. Frozen at the end of the hallway, pale and shaken, Ino Yamanaka just turned on her heels and left quickly.

"What the hell…?"

When Sakura sat down in the class, lost in her thoughts, she noticed that the girl wasn't there, to the apparent worry of her friends.

It was only when she remembered the fear in Yamanaka's wide eyes that Sakura understood why and how the boy had suddenly stopped talking and had seemed to have completely forgotten what Sakura had really done.

But Sakura couldn't understand why Ino Yamanaka would do something like that.

She only knew that if the girl had really done something to the boy's mind to make him forget, she was guilty of one of the highest crimes according to the Laws, and that her life as she knew it could very well end there.

And the only one who now knew that was Sakura, possibly the very reason why Yamanaka had done it. Granted, the girl was protecting herself too, because if the boy had talked people would have possibly understood that she had known Sakura had been present and therefore that she had lied to the medics, at least. But that was nothing compared to what she had done just now, and so Sakura couldn't understand her choice. But had it been a choice? Maybe Yamanaka couldn't even control her gift, after all.

Ino didn't show up at school again that day, to Sakura's relief.

She decided to forget all that for now.

Things were never simple, were they?

O

The dinner was a silent one in the Yamanaka home that night.

Her mother seemed tired. Even if she had said to Ino that she didn't need any help at the shop, the girl knew that even with her three assistants she still had enough clients to be overwhelmed at this time of the year. People went to their shop because they knew they could find there the most beautiful specimens they could have. Nobody knew flowers and plants better than Kire Yamanaka, nobody could talk about them with more passion and nobody could take care of them with as much skill. Her gift greatly helped of course.

Tonight, Inoichi was home, too. But he was pale, a sure sign that he hadn't slept a lot, and awfully silent. He often was these last few years, and especially these last months when he came back from the Agency. Even without all she knew, Ino could see that something was definitively going on in Konoha with the way her father acted.

"So, are things okay with you?" he suddenly asked his daughter.

Ino nodded.

"Yes."

"You seem silent."

"Our teachers give us a lot of work."

"Hmm."

His gaze was a piercing one, in more way than one. But Ino had faith in her psychic walls. Even if he entered her mind and probed inside, he would find only what Ino wanted. (Sometimes a little more than that.) But what she feared he would see had been locked in a little psychic box so hidden and guarded that he wouldn't even be able to detect its presence. Her memories of what had happened with Sakura and the boy were in it, together with her memories of what had occurred ten years before.

The thought of these secrets made her stomach tightened that night, as she laid awake in her bed. Two times, and both because (for?) Sakura Haruno.

She hadn't wanted to do it. It had been a reaction, instinctive, too fast for her to stop. She had come inside the hallway, heard the boy, and she had known that letting him continue would be dangerous, and she had _reacted_. She didn't even really know how to alter memories, she had never trained for that, of course, but instinct had taken over, and she had succeeded. She could only hope that she had done it correctly and hadn't changed anything else.

The knowledge that she _could _alter things as precious as memories frightened her though. There were many aspects to telepathy, but generally someone could really manipulate a few perfectly, could use others tentatively, and couldn't even fathom the last ones. Ino knew that she was powerful in at least two aspects: read thoughts and penetrate a mind to take control of it. She knew because she had developed one as early as she could have and had been trained in the other one when her natural ability for it had shown itself when she had been six. She also knew that she was quite adept in probing the mind, but she wasn't even near the level of her father. And now, it seemed that she apparently had a disposition to affect memories.

Ino full well knew that it wasn't good news for her, and for her future. She had seen what telepathy could do, and the fact that she was kind of a prodigy could only meant one thing for her, and it wasn't pretty.

In her opinion, the lucky one was her uncle Idaiki, her father's younger brother. Even if he saw his weak abilities like a curse and a shameful condition, Ino was persuaded that he was the only one who had been given a chance. Too bad he didn't see it that way, especially given that he really didn't have any luck in other aspects of his life.

_What a beautiful family we are.__ And I'm supposed to be perfect._

Perfect girls didn't break the Laws, perfect girls didn't lie all day, perfect girls didn't skip school.

Ino closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and sleep, but it wasn't that easy.

_I'm not a criminal. _

_I am not._

O

"So…"

"So what?" Ino asked, a week later.

"Heard Choji had a girlfriend. That's true?" Tenten asked with a smile at lunch that day.

"Yes. She's cute, and funny too. We met last week-end."

"You forced him to introduce you, huh?"

Ino grinned. Her friends were weird ones, but they were one of the best remedy in the world when it came to make her forget her life.

"Maybe."

"Speaking of that, have you heard of Daiki lastly?" Kiba asked, his mouth full.

"No. Thankfully. Maybe he found himself a new girlfriend. Leaf School is almost as big as the Academy, so it wasn't as if he wasn't around girls all the time."

"Ah, but they're not the Ino Yamanaka."

The girl rolled her eyes at Lee. Daiki had been her second boyfriend the year before. He had been nice and handsome, and funny too. But like for her first, a few months before Daiki, it hadn't gone beyond a few simple dates. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed it or had affection for them, but it had been complicated, and not only because she had been able to hear everything they had been thinking when with her. After all she was used to it, she knew teens and their hormones, and Daiki and Ren had been quite normal in that aspect and true gentlemen.

She supposed that she couldn't be herself with people that didn't know at least some true things about her, it was complicated enough to be a real friend. The only ones who knew some truth behind the capacities of her clan were Shikamaru and Choji, but they knew each other so well that they were more or less siblings at this point. At least she saw them as her brothers.

"And what about Dina?" Tenten asked lightly.

Kiba darkened at the mention of his ex girlfriend of one year. She had dumped him six months before, it had been a hard blow for the boy. Ino wasn't really sure why she had, and she wasn't going to pry (mentally or otherwise).

"I don't want to think about her."

Luckily, the girl attended the Stone College, which was on the other side of the city. That school was the smaller one obviously. Only thirty to fifty students went there, against a few hundreds for the other two schools. It wasn't hard to understand why, given that Gifted Ones were a tiny minority in the large population, and that half of the gifted children were sent to the Academy. But if all the students in the Stone College were gifted, teachers, them, were mixed like in any other schools.

"I heard that Sasuke is going to go back home soon," Naruto said, looking at Ino.

"Really?" Kiba asked. "Who told you?"

Hinata reddened.

"Neji told me," she said quietly. "I think that a client of his mother in the company is close to an Agent. Father was furious."

"I thought Neji was your father's protégé now?"

"He is."

"I didn't know that," Ino said, still feeling Naruto's eyes on her. "I barely saw my father these last days."

The blond grinned.

"I'm sure he'll be with us like before in no time!"

The boy's enthusiasm knew no end, really. Being at his side everyday pushed them to keep their dreams and hopes alive, that was why Naruto was so special.

The men decided to go outside before their next class, which left the girls all the time they needed to talk... about them.

"So, did you talk to him?" Hinata asked Tenten with her quiet voice.

"No, but he did."

"What?" Ino asked eagerly. "Kiba did? Really?"

"We're going to play mini golf this week-end together. With Akamaru of course."

"Of course," Ino grinned. "But Akamaru loves you, so you already have him on your side."

"He loves you too," she noted with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not the same. I'm close to Akamaru because I had the opportunity to spend time with him, not with Kiba. Not that I don't care for Kiba of course. So, about that date. What are you going to wear?"

Tenten's eyes widened. She full well knew how Ino could get when it came to clothes, and Tenten hated shopping. Luckily, Hinata saved her in her usual soft fashion.

"I'm happy for you both."

Of course, Tenten jumped on this opportunity to escape.

"What about Naruto?"

She was sorry to see Hinata redden so much.

"You know, you should ask him out."

"Wh…what? Ino, I can't… do that."

Ino smiled gently and took one of her hands.

"Naruto is an idiot, a kind one, but an idiot nonetheless, especially when it comes to girls. He's never going to take the first step. You have to do it, Hinata."

"I… I can't!"

The girl looked terrorized. Ino crossed her arms with a soft smile on her lips.

"Be brave, it's just a question. Ask him if he wants to go eat somewhere with you, for example."

"Yeah, he won't be able to resist that," Tenten grinned.

O

"Father? Did something happen?"

Inoichi looked at his daughter, occupied with watching TV in their living room, Shikamaru and Choji next to her.

These two looked so much like their fathers, as much as Ino looked like him. It hurt him somehow, it reminded him that Choza, Shikaku and he weren't as close as they had been in the past, or even when their children had been toddlers. They rarely saw each other anymore, but their kids had stayed the best of friends.

Life was ironic, he supposed.

"Father?"

"Sasuke Uchiha is free. His father came to retrieve him this afternoon."

"Is he alright?"

"I want you three to keep your distance from him. Don't go near that boy."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Is he guilty of something?"

"You wouldn't have let him go if that was the case though."

"Stay away from him," he ordered, giving all of them a hard look.

And he left the room.

O

"Your father is scary," Choji said between two chips.

Ino couldn't contradict him. She really wasn't at ease with him in the mansion, she hadn't been for years.

"I wonder what happened with Uchiha…"

Keeping silent, Ino shrugged, but she already had her ideas. If Sasuke had been released, it was because they had nothing to hold against him apart from the scene in the classroom, and given what he had witnessed a few weeks before, it surely had been excused after the necessary examinations and investigation. He would be under surveillance from now on though.

No, it was something else, something that Inoichi must have seen or feel in Sasuke's mind. Ino knew he had entered the boy's conscience to determinate his true intentions and the source of his sudden dangerous attitude. And he surely had looked for clues to what had really happened the night of the Uchihas' massacre.

"Excuse me."

She went toward her father's study, sensing his presence there, and entered it quietly.

"What did you see in his mind?" she asked softly, but boldly.

Inoichi didn't turn.

"Nothing clear."

"Nothing? But Sasuke doesn't have psychic walls this strong."

"Exactly."

"Do you think he's lost it? That would explain his confused state of mind."

"I think that his mind couldn't bear whatever happened that night, no matter if it was of his doing or not. Something is terribly dark in this boy, and I couldn't determinate what."

"But… but to stop you of all people to find the truth in his mind would take an amount of power incredible. I mean, I know the Uchihas are really powerful but…"

"Ino, I forbid you to go near Sasuke Uchiha or one of his clan. And if you love your friends, you'll convince them to stay away too."

Ino couldn't help but shudder. For the first time in her life, she felt uncertainty in her father.

It was enough for her to be convinced that whatever was happening in Konoha, it was something dark, something bigger than what they had thought.

"It's time we resume your training."

The eyes of Inoichi on her were expressionless, hard and empty. She knew their gazes were eerie, but she hoped that hers was more human than her father's. Hope was all she had.

"When?" she asked with difficulty, apprehension tightening her stomach.

"Tomorrow."

O


	3. The Ring

**O**

**III. The Ring**

"Mmh?"

Tsume Inuzuka blinked sleepily upon hearing Kuromaru moving next to her bed. The dog lowly groaned, but the woman was fairly certain that she wasn't due to the police station before the evening. She had the night shift these days, and it was way too early for her to be awakened.

Hell, it was too early for anybody sane to be awakened. She had gotten home barely one hour ago and the sun was only beginning to rise!

"This better be good!"

She grabbed her robe and quickly made her way toward the front door of their little home. Her son was still sleeping soundly, the lucky brat. She rolled her eyes moodily and wondered who the fool knocking on their door could be. Tsume's temper was well known.

"Akamaru?" she asked, surprised, frozen for a second.

The white dog was calmly waiting for her at the door. He knew who was on the other side and was a little worried, and Kuromaru soon agreed with him, his state of mind the same.

Tsume opened the door and waited for the pretty blond girl to say something. Ino Yamanaka wasn't one to stay head low for long, but this morning she kept looking at her own feet as she greeted her and apologized for the early hour.

"I was wondering if Akamaru could come with me for a while?"

The soft tone made Tsume's eyes narrowed. She wasn't one to respect weakness, but she very well knew that this usually proud girl wasn't in her normal state of mind. Something was strangely off with her, and the dog handler hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

She didn't answer, because it wasn't her place to do so. Besides, Akamaru was already outside, licking Ino's hand gently, his way of showing affection and support. The dog had always been weirdly sentimental.

"Thank you," the girl whispered, before quickly leaving with the dog.

Tsume watched them until they neared the end of the street. She heard Akamaru softly barked, and saw Ino nod. And then, Akamaru took off running, the girl on his back.

Closing the door, Tsume locked eyes with Kuromaru, who sat proudly next to the sofa, his seriousness and silent vigilance a sharp contrast with Akamaru's playful and sensible nature.

"Weird, huh?"

Kuromaru thought so too.

"Yeah, we'll talk to Kiba, or Akamaru will. I wonder if we should talk to the others, too?"

The dog answered, his left eye glowing strangely golden in the soft light.

"Mmh. I don't know how this could be related to it either. But we should be more careful. It seems that the Ring is always a step behind lately. Better keep information going, even if it could be nothing."

O

"It's a bother."

"You'll spend time with your old man later, Shikamaru."

"It's not that. He's always absent nowadays, and it raises a lot of questions."

"He's a diplomat," Kiba answered. "Isn't it logical?"

"Not because of his job. He saw the mayor yesterday."

"Sarutobi? I heard he was pretty occupied lately," noted Tenten, walking besides Choji and the two other boys.

"Where did you hear that?" Kiba asked.

"The Academy. Two boys were talking about it. Anyway, have you seen Naruto and Hinata? They were supposed to eat with us, weren't they?"

"They should be there, somewhere. Naruto told me they would meet us near the shop center."

"Hey! Here they are! Naruto! Hinata! Oups."

"That's new," Choji said with a grin, looking at their two friends kissing each other.

Hinata reddened heavily when she noticed them.

"H-hi."

"Hello," Kiba said. "Should we wait inside? It's curious that you didn't spot us immediately, Hinata. Too occupied?"

He stopped his teasing when his own girlfriend hit him in the shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked, all smiles.

"Lee couldn't come."

"And Ino?"

"She'll meet us later. Akamaru's with her."

"Oh? Really? Why?"

Kiba shrugged.

"I think they went outside the city. For a walk in the woods."

"In the woods?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "_Ino_?"

"It's not a first. They went there last week, Monday morning."

"They did that a few years ago, too, right?" Hinata noted.

"They did. And that's all I know. Akamaru is pretty loyal in friendship. Don't worry, he'll look after her."

"She's been pretty weird lately," Choji said. "Like, quiet."

"She's tired, that's all, I'm sure. She surely needs her time alone." Shikamaru shrugged. "She'll be there soon enough."

"Hey, guys!" a clear voice sounded behind them.

"See?"

Akamaru barked his hello. Ino looked well, a pretty smile on her face, and even if Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder where she had been, he only nodded to her and didn't ask. No one did.

"Oooh, Tenten, we have to find a pretty dress for you!"

"Wh-What? No way!"

Following the girls inside, Shikamaru sighed.

Girls, and questions.

Mysteries.

It was all annoying to him.

O

Sakura couldn't help but be in a great mood.

She had won.

She had won!

Nothing could have made her suspect that of all the participants in this scientific contest, _she _would win. One year, three tests and a project developed on paper later, this pretty white sheet of paper was in her letterbox. Making her the winner out of all the participants of four different cities.

"Christmas has come early this year," she whispered, elated.

In a week, she would be the happy owner of a splendid microscope and a laptop. And the money was nice, too.

"At least one good meal per day."

As often in her life, Sakura wasn't able to celebrate long. She heard soft sobs coming from the stairs and couldn't help but follow the sound.

"Mari?" she asked softly to her little neighbor.

The seven-year-old raised her head guiltily, her brown eyes red from crying. And the skin of her chin softly turning blue.

"Hi, Sakura."

The child quickly erased her tears, her arms coming around her knees in a gesture that Sakura knew well. She quietly sighed and went to sit down near Mari.

"Bad day?"

"Mmh."

"Are you alright?"

"It'll heal. It always does."

"I thought he had stopped."

"He was angry. He's always angry."

There was so much anger in Mari. And despair. There was no hope in her life, no light in her eyes. Sometimes, Sakura wondered if she looked like that too, despite her strength, despite her determination and her plan. She knew that one day she would be free, she would have an almost normal life. Mari didn't.

"You rarely speak to me usually," Mari noted.

"I know."

"I saw your mother leaving. She was talking to someone, you know."

"Yeah."

"I rarely see her. Like you, she never talks with anybody."

"She doesn't like to leave the flat."

"And you don't like to be in there."

There was a silence. The girl stood up suddenly.

"Come play with me?"

"Huh?"

"Play? Basketball?"

"I… I don't know."

"Please? Nobody wants to play with me."

Loneliness. That was something that Sakura understood, at least. And Mari was looking at her with so much hope.

Damn. She obviously had a soft spot for children.

"Ok."

"Yeah!"

O

"Uzumaki with Tsumata and Rock. Inuzuka with Suba and Azae. Silence." Professor Tenzo Yamata narrowed his eyes at them and waited. Once his students had calmed down, he nodded. "Yamanaka with Hyuuga and…" The class held its breath. Both girls were well liked, but the possibility of being in the same team as two heirs such as them made everyone wary these days. "Haruno."

Sakura raised her head so fast that her neck cracked. Her cheeks burned when she noticed all her classmates looking at her even if their sciences teacher kept calling names.

Looking at her hands once more, she silently cursed. _Of course_, after all the efforts she had made to avoid the girl and even her gaze, she had to be put in the same group as her! And with Hyuuga too! So much for staying in the shadows!

"Hey."

Her green eyes met two unordinary gazes with no pupil. Hyuuga's were almost white, larger too. But they were less intense and so much less worrying than Ino's dark blue ones.

"H-hey."

"Can we sit?"

Surprisingly enough, Ino waited her nod to act. She pulled a chair for herself and another one for her friend and the two girls sat down across from Sakura.

"So. Piece of cake, huh? I mean, science is your thing after all."

"Yes."

The other teens were leaving the classroom. It was the end of the week.

"We could go somewhere and talk about the project?" Ino suggested after a while of awkward silence.

"Ok," Hinata answered softly.

Sakura was more interested in the way Yamata gazed at them before leaving. She had the impression that he had wanted them three to be together for a reason that had no link with the science project. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hum, Sakura, are you okay with it?"

"Okay with what?"

Hinata reddened heavily.

"With going to a café to talk about our schedules?"

"Oh. Yes. Okay," she answered, a little thrown off.

It was the first time someone reddened under her gaze. Usually it was the other way around. And it was the first time in years that Sakura was invited to go somewhere with classmates.

She followed the girls outside, finding it as awkward as she thought it would be to be with them. Hinata and Ino didn't talk either, they seemed focused on getting to the café as fast as possible.

Sakura frowned, already tired. What was the rush? She was ready to complain about it when she felt a strange shiver ran up her spine. She turned her head but couldn't see anybody standing out in the busy street.

"Keep walking," Yamanaka advised quietly but firmly.

She didn't even turn toward her. Sakura followed their quick step, noting only at this instant how tense the girls were.

"He's following us since we left the academy," Hinata informed, and Sakura wondered what else she could see with her Byakugan.

"As far as I can tell, he's alone."

Sakura's eyes widened. What the hell? Fifteen minutes with them and she was already in the fourth dimension!

"Who is he?" Hinata asked quietly.

Yamanaka shook her head.

"Don't ask me," was all she said, but the words were rushed, anxious, praying.

Hinata gazed at her.

"Sorry," she whispered, and Sakura felt that she didn't understand Ino's reaction much more than herself.

"He's still behind us?"

"He's leaving," Hyuuga answered. "He's left."

"Damn."

"Do you think we should be worried?"

Ino seemed to ponder it for a few seconds, lost in herself. Then, she shook her head.

"Nah. For all we know, it's one of my father's men. I'm pretty sure he wasn't a menace."

Sakura wasn't ready to take her word for it, and she couldn't get rid of her unease, even as they sat down inside a little café and began discussing their project.

That was something she could do, even with classmates, even with Yamanaka and her friend. Working was reassuring, it was routine. So even if she was really nervous about the situation, she quietly participated in their discussion about the project while Hinata took notes of everything.

It was not that hard, Sakura found, to be in company of others. She had to watch her words, but it was almost… nice. Even if Yamanaka tended to digress easily from science. Sakura wasn't sure, but she was under the impression that the other girl was trying to lure her toward other subjects, personal ones or at least not-related-to-homework-ones.

Was it because of what had happened the other day? With the boy? What if Ino had manipulated the teacher somehow, what if she had wanted to be in the same group as her? What if all of it had been planned?

What was her goal in all of that?

Sakura tried to ignore all of her thoughts as she politely declined another soda when the waiter came back a while later. She was thirsty but still too used to be broke to accept. Turned out she didn't have to.

"Please, could you bring us a bottle of fresh juice? And fries for everyone. Thank you," Ino asked with a nice smile, giving the man the money needed to pay the full order.

"You shouldn't have," Hinata thanked her with a nod.

The blond shrugged.

"Oh, please, it's nothing."

She really wouldn't know, even a lot later, why she reacted this way. Maybe it was the stress of being with her classmates, and everything happening to her lately, and the fact that it was Ino, and, yeah, shame and jealously too. Maybe it was paranoia, or fear, panic even.

Maybe it was none of these things.

Nevertheless, Sakura snapped.

"You could have asked us if we wanted something, you know. It's not because you're a Yamanaka that you have the right to decide for us."

Both girls looked at her with stupefaction.

"Huh, excuse-me?" Ino asked warily. "I didn't think that it would bother you."

"That could be your problem! You never think!"

"What the hell is _your _problem?"

"Oh, what, have I offended you?"

"You know what? I don't know why you are like that with us all, but you really should learn to act normally!"

"Maybe I'm just irked that I have to spend time with you because of this stupid homework!"

"What did we ever do to you?"

"Your kind is –"

Ino's voice became incredibly colder suddenly, her eyes narrowed, their color the one of an ocean during a late evening storm.

"And what do you mean by _that_?"

Sakura stayed silent, unsure of her own words. She was angry, that was true, and those were angry words, but she felt painfully ill at ease under Ino's furious gaze and Hinata's shocked and nervous one.

"Ironic, coming from a First, don't you think?"

When you can't fight back, retreat.

Sakura stood up and left the café without turning back.

O

"That was… huh…"

Ino just sighed as she walked beside Hinata.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you what happened?" the Hyuuga heiress softly asked. "I mean… you're never awkward with people. You always know what to say or do. But it seems that with Sakura you… well, you are in the dark."

In the dark. Well, it was exactly that, wasn't it? Ino truly didn't know how to act around Sakura, simply because she wasn't used to have to _guess_. It was easy to talk with Hinata right now because, even if she didn't want to, Ino was constantly hearing her louder thoughts, which were usually the ones in relation with the conversation. Inner thoughts were more intimate, buried, they were the ones that Ino tried really hard not to eavesdrop, the ones that she could ignore most of the time.

Right now for example, Ino knew that her silence made Hinata nervous, that the girl was wondering if there was a reason why Ino was that interested in Sakura, if they knew each other outside of school or if something had happened between them to explain the scene in the café.

"I don't know her at all, she's a mystery, isn't she?" Ino said with a shrug, answering all of Hinata's silent interrogations at once.

The girl's nervousness partially disappeared and she nodded. She wasn't convinced that Ino wasn't trying to hide things from her but she wasn't going to pry more.

"What are you going to do?"

"I suppose that I have to apologize to her."

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe. What? I'm not the only one who was in the wrong here!"

O

"Mister Hyuuga?"

Neji raised his head, but didn't show his surprise. His face stayed neutral, never betraying the questions turning in his mind.

"Yes?"

The boy, who was around his age, smiled weirdly.

"I'm new here, and I was said to ask you where I should put my things. It's my first day."

His mother hadn't informed him about this, which was highly unusual. Neji was a junior collaborator in the advertising agency his family owned, he was currently learning alongside his mother and her assistant how to manage this little team. It was the less known of the company's divisions but also the most important, as it was there that were born all new ideas and projects that would ensure the company's first place in the business in the years to come.

Minako Hyuuga had always been a serene and highly intelligent woman, a brilliant publicist and compassionate person. It was her ideas and work that had pushed Neji's father to go meet the discreet young associate in the first place, her mind that had seduced the young man, her smile that had charmed him. Since his death, she had been totally dedicated to her work and to her son. Neji knew she had trouble working alongside his uncle, who was directing the business branch of the firm, but she didn't want to retire until her son was ready to step in her place. She was determined to train him, and it was because of this that Neji looked at the sudden and very unannounced arrival of this new face with distrust.

"You are?" he asked with his usual tone, detached, calm.

The boy didn't flinch under his almost white gaze.

"Sai. Sai Ayauri. Hi."

"You seem young."

"I'm almost sure I'm older than you, Mister Hyuuga," the boy answered simply, still smiling.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What are your qualifications?"

"Oh, I attended Leaf School, and then I studied two years at Senju University."

"Senju?"

It was the most prestigious university of the city and of this part of the country. Founded by a respected politician and a doctor in genetics, the school was named after two of New Konoha's founders, both members of the highly famous Senju Clan which had produced only very powerfully gifted heirs and of which only one known member remained, 'princess' Tsunade.

"I studied politics and economics, but I majored in art and advertising. I was hoping to end my curriculum while working here for a while now. I'm very honored."

"We already have a student working in this division, we can't afford to train two."

"If you're talking about Eli Watanabe, I believe that she was fired."

"Huh, excuse-me?"

Still smiling, Sai nodded.

"I heard Mrs Hyuuga talk to someone on the phone about it."

"Go to the last desk on your left, it was hers, it's now yours apparently."

"Thank you."

Once the young man had left, Neji frowned. Eli's work was faultless since her first day and she was well loved by everybody. So much that, despite being only twenty-one, she had been considered by the team as one of them. Minako would never have fired her like that, suddenly, without warning, and without telling him!

And how could Sai already be there?

This strange guy…

Neji knew his mother had been distant lately, but it was the trimester during which the agency was the busier.

Later, when he asked her what had happened with Eli, her only answer was another way to tell him not to ask questions about it.

He wasn't one to be curious, but still, the uneasiness didn't leave him for days.

O

"Wh… What? Oh no!"

Sakura jumped out of bed (old and smelly couch), struggled to get dressed and find her bag and swore.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

No answer. With anger, Sakura took her keys and rolled her eyes upon seeing the state of the tiny flat.

"Charming," she mumbled. "You could at least clean up between two bottles, or between crises. Mom? Of course. Damn it."

The woman was out cold in the bathroom. Sakura gazed down at her with disgust and hatred, wondering how this weak human could be the same mother who in her very distant memories had read fairytales to her sister and her, the same mother who had played with her and taken care of her. But that was exactly the nature of humanity, wasn't it? The weakness, the malice, the fact that without warning, humans could change and become your worst nightmare.

"And I suppose that these bottles mean that the fridge's still empty?"

Only quiet snores answered her, but Sakura was happy with the silence. Silence was empty of hateful words, insults, reproachful glances. Angry screams and bitter tears.

"I don't care, you know. I have a little money, and I'm not hungry today. Because I could eat yesterday, and I bought a new blanket. Winter's coming, I'll need it since we won't have heating again, and everything in there is smelly. Speaking of which, you really should take a shower."

She was late. Sakura knew it. Her mother was completely out, she knew that, too. And still, she stayed there, standing up near the tub, her green eyes on the woman, her voice quiet and calm.

She never noticed she was shaking.

"Do you hear that? I don't need you. Thanks to you, I don't need anybody. I don't need anybody."

Despite everything, Sakura Haruno was only human herself. Hating herself for it, she used her strength and scooped her mother up in her arms. Once she had put her on the mattress in the closet/bedroom, she straightened up, shook her head.

"Don't worry, Mom, one day, I'll leave. And you'll never see me again."

"Sairi…"

Green eyes narrowed. The moan stopped, but the name resonated without a sound in the pitiful flat, in their head, in Sakura's very being. Sairi. Always Sairi. It would always be Sairi.

"Please…"

There was something in the mother's face, something reflecting terrible pain, it echoed strangely in Sakura's heart. Her hand went to Reika's cheek with a mind of its own, smoothed the lines there.

"Apparently, Sairi's already left for school. Even if the Leaf School is farther than the Academy, she could have woken me up, huh? She could have left me something to eat. But I guess not. It's not like she cares enough to acknowledge me. Sleep now."

Sakura looked at her watch and sighed. She had already missed two periods. She left the flat, but decided against going to school that day. She would find an excuse for the teachers. Maybe the library?

"Sakura?"

"Mari? You're supposed to be at school!"

"You too."

"Err… right. Whatever."

Sakura walked toward the end of the street, but she could hear the girl following her.

"Mari, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored. Where are you going, Sakura?"

"Near the center."

"Oh. I rarely go there. That's where your school is, huh?"

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"I…" Mari lowered her eyes. "I forgot my bag inside and… I didn't want to go back for it. Daddy is awake. He doesn't work today, and mom isn't there."

"Did you forget your jacket, too?"

Mari reddened.

"It's, well, it's old and there are holes in it. It's too small anyway." Her eyes brightened and she smiled proudly. "I'm growing up!"

"Huh. Wow…? Hum, listen, I'm not going to do something funny or anything, you know."

"It was fun when we played basketball the other day. You're funny."

Well. That was a first.

"Ah. I'm sorry, I really have to study."

Mari didn't follow her this time, but Sakura could feel her eyes on her back. She didn't care. Really. Mari was a nice girl, cute – skinny and too short, but cute. Smart, and positive, outspoken, joyful. And that was the strangest thing about her, how could this tiny girl with her hard life could be so… sunny?

It didn't matter. It didn't.

Sakura didn't care.

"Come on," she sighed, ignoring stubbornly the bright smile on the girl's face when she ran up to walk by her side.

Sakura didn't care.

_She didn't._

"Thank you!"

"Not a word to anybody about this, okay?"

"My parents think that I'm at school anyway, I'll tell my teacher that I was feeling sick."

"My, that's lying, isn't it?"

"You never lie?"

"I don't like to lie. I'll have to lie to my teachers about today, and I don't feel well about it."

"You're so cool, Sakura!"

"Wh… what?"

"Where are we going?"

Sakura only sighed.

O

Naruto was a man on a mission.

He didn't care that Iruka forbade him to go near the Uchiha's houses. He didn't care about the warnings his friends gave him every time he spoke of Sasuke.

Sasuke was his best friend, and Naruto never left a friend behind.

He pushed the portal and walked toward the gardens, remembering happier times, when he had come here after his parents' death to stay and play with Sasuke. His mother had wanted to take his mind off of the sadness. Even Itachi had stayed with them. Naruto could remember how impressed Sasuke had always been by his older brother.

And now all of that, the love, the laugher, all of it was gone. The propriety was eerily silent.

Aside from Fugaku and Sasuke, only two other adults, a teen and a child were still alive. They had been discreet since the massacre, and nobody seemed to know what had really happened inside these walls.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mister Uchiha! Hello! I wanted to talk to Sasuke. It's been a while since I've seen him."

Head of his Clan, Fugaku Uchiha was a tall man with broad shoulder and hair as black as his eyes (until he decided to use his Sharingan, that is). Impressive, severe, he had always been distant with his sons, hard on them. Sasuke had been intimidated by him for a very long time.

"Sasuke is occupied, and he doesn't want to see anybody. Go home, Naruto, and don't come back."

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine when the man glanced at him with eyes full of disdain and hatred.

But the boy wasn't one to be dismissed that easily. He used the same way he had always used to go see Sasuke when they had been grounded. Soon enough, he found himself in front of his friend's window without having been spotted by anybody.

Or so he thought.

"Naruto."

He almost jumped out of his skin and smiled embarrassingly at Sasuke who had appeared behind him.

"Hey!"

Sasuke was pale, and thinner too, but stronger. He wore the old traditional training robes of their ninja ancestors, a katana clasped to his back.

"I was wondering how you were doing. You don't answer my calls!"

"You're annoying," Sasuke said with an impassive voice.

But instead of the good natured teasing gleam Naruto had always seen in his friend's eyes, only coldness was there this time.

"You could come with me, we could go somewhere, have fun with the others?"

"I have things to do there. I don't have time for this."

"What things?"

"Important ones. You couldn't understand."

"I understand sadness, and anger. Remember, you were here for me when my parents died. Now it's my turn."

"Oh, naïve, naïve Naruto. There's a _world_ between my hatred and your anger." Sasuke took a step toward Naruto, almost bringing their bodies together. One of his hands caressed the handle of his katana, the other came to rest on Naruto's shoulder, and a sick smile graced his thin, pale lips. "Don't bother coming back there. Ever."

Eyes wide, Naruto couldn't understand what had happened to his best friend. How a few weeks could change a person that much? What did Sasuke see that night that had pushed him to become this cold?

"Hatred?" he repeated. "The police and the Agents are looking for your family's murderers. They'll find them!"

"They never will," Sasuke stated with a finality that froze Naruto's mind for a few seconds. "They can't begin to understand what is happening. _You _can't. But I will have my revenge on them all."

When he straightened up, his Sharingan had replaced his black eyes. It was slightly different than what Naruto remembered. Three black marks were adorning the black circle instead of two.

"Go away, Naruto. Don't stand in my way."

"Or else?"

"You'll be the same as the Clan and my mother's and Itachi's murderer to me." His Sharingan brightened, and Naruto could feel a sense of dread take over his heart. "And you'll die by my hands like them all!"

When Naruto came back to his senses, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"What…?"

He blinked and cursed, before quickly making his way outside the quiet propriety. He couldn't believe it, couldn't understand. Anger, sadness, determination, doubt, all of them tore his heart, and he shook his head to try and push them away.

Sasuke had just used his Sharingan against him.

O

"He…?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed.

Hinata beside him nodded.

"We can't tell anyone," Naruto decided. "If the Agents learn that Sasuke used his gifts against me, they'll arrest him again, and this time his father and the Clan won't be able to do anything for him."

"And the others?"

"I don't know. They seem to have given up on him already."

"You know that's not true. They love him, too. But Sasuke really isn't the same, Naruto. You saw it yourself. The friend we had would never have let us without any news for weeks, and would never have hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me."

"You know what I mean."

"It's still Sasuke. I'm sure of it. I just need to reach him somehow."

Hinata gently smiled, gazing at the side of his face, the determination, the faith, the loyalty. Everything about him seemed to shine with pure strength and love.

He was so special.

"They're our friends too. We can't keep secrets from them, especially now."

Naruto turned toward her, and finally smiled.

"I know that. But could you wait a little? I'll tell them. Everybody seems so distant lately. Neji works so much we barely see him, Choji and Shikamaru are busy with their studies, Lee is spending more time with his parents and sisters than usual… Ino is doing whatever she's always doing, even Kiba splits his time between Tenten and helping his sis in the veterinary clinic… Things have changed so much…"

A soft hand on his own made him raised his head. Hinata smiled softly at him.

"You never give up, and you never will, Naruto. Your friends are with you, just a phone call away, I can assure you of that. You really have no idea of the loyalty you inspire in other people."

Reddening, Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"I just wish it was true, and that Sasuke would come back to us that easily."

O

The headache was unbearable.

It didn't want to fade and instead increased, making her squirmed in her bed, her body covered with sweat. Ino was used to headaches, but these ones were absolutely impossible to control. She wished for unconsciousness, but her tired mind just didn't want to fall asleep.

The pain swallowed everything, even the voices, the world was black around her, she couldn't even feel her family's presence in the manor, and it was the only good thing about it all. Nevertheless, the girl was close to lose herself in the excruciating feeling. Her own thoughts escaped her, and the terror that gripped her heart had nothing to do with the pain.

It was too soon. Too soon. She was too young for it to begin. It had never happened before mid-adulthood, not for generations, and mid-adulthood was already exceptionally young.

Ino wasn't even eighteen.

It was too soon!

She moaned when suddenly pain and silence became more pain and screaming voices inside of her head. The thoughts of the entire neighborhood entered her mind with vicious strength, and the girl forced herself to stand up, stumbled toward her bathroom and threw up.

It took a few minutes of utter concentration for her to control her gift and the pain, but her mind was too tired to do much more. He had almost completely shattered her mental barriers, but she had managed to stop him from going too far. Her secrets were safe, she wished she could say the same thing about her sanity.

Shakily, she stood up again, went toward her bedroom door. She could hear faint voices outside, in the hallway. One of them was surely her fathers since she couldn't sense his mind, the other, her mothers.

She frowned and calmed her breathing to have a chance to listen. It was late at night, they should be in bed.

" –sten to me! You can't do that to her, she's a child, she's our child!"

"I know that, Kire, that is exactly why I'm training her, and you know it perfectly."

"Didn't you see how sick she was! What the hell are you thinking lately, I –"

"I'm thinking of protecting my daughter and my city, that's what I'm thinking. She needs to learn to control her telepathy, and to protect her mind, or she could end up like –"

"She doesn't have to learn that because she'll never end up in the middle of this madness!"

"You can't know that. We can't know that until the Ring knows more. Ino is our only heir, the only heir to both ours clans, and if things come to that, she could be called to help."

"Never!" her mother spat, and Ino had never heard that tone coming from her. "Are you listening to yourself? We're not ninjas or heroes, she's not a tool or a soldier, and you won't make one out of her!"

"I want her to be able to protect herself."

"Don't you see what you're doing? I can't recognize you anymore, Inoichi! You're not the man I married anymore..."

"You know it would happen eventually," her father answered quietly, and Ino closed her eyes against the tears.

She already knew, of course. She had sensed it in him, seen it in his mind when he had tried to enter hers. But it hurt nonetheless. It hurt, and it scared her. She knew she was going to be next.

"And what if your supposed training is hurting her mind? What if you're accelerating it somehow? What then, huh? Are you willing to risk that?"

"You know that I'm not. But you have no idea of what is happening, and I don't want our family to end up like the Uchihas."

"If I lose my little girl sooner because of your doings, Inoichi, I'll _kill_ you myself, I swear it."

She couldn't hear them anymore. Ino went to her bed and let herself fall on it.

What the hell was happening in Konoha?

What was worrying her father so much?

She had seen snippets of things in his mind but not enough. As soon as she had perforated his amazing mental protections, he had expelled her, but not before she could probe his memories a little.

She was making progress, that was for sure. She was stronger, more habile, but it scared her, and she believed it scared him too, somehow. He was still relatively young but he was powerful, and so it had already begun for him, and one day it would happen to her.

Her fate was written in her genes, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to try and fight against it. She didn't know how, but she was going to fight.

And still, she very well knew that nothing would be able to prevent her from ending up like her ancestors, her grandfather, her uncle Irake, and soon her father.

It was the fate of all the Yamanakas who possessed the gift of telepathy.

It was their curse.

O

"And about Eli Watanabe?" Shikaku Nara asked, his face a mask of gravity.

Hiruzen Sarutobi turned his attention toward the other members present tonight. Kakashi Hatake was quietly listening, Anko Mitarashi, the youngest one, was looking deceivingly bored.

"She was taken to the isolated cells of the Secret Police building. Inoichi and Ibiki will be questioning her as soon as she's ready, but it was confirmed that she was a spy by Minako Hyuuga after weeks of suspicion."

"Very well," the mayor quietly approved. "It saddens me that we have to arrest people this young, but given the situation we have no other choice. It seems our enemy is moving faster, but we have yet to identify him. It must be our priority."

"And what about our allies?" Kakashi asked. "Any news?"

"They're still working in the shadows, but a delegation should arrive soon. It's time we act with more strength."

"And about the Uchihas? Since Itachi's death, we don't have any information on their plans."

"We're still watching them, Shikaku. Inoichi's Agents are prudent, especially given their status in the police. But it has become clear that their focus has shifted. To what? And for how long? That we don't know yet, but their plan can't work with only three people."

"We're still pitifully in the dark," Anko groaned. "We should have gone into action well before that, last year, when it was still time!"

"Patience. The Shadows will make a wrong move sooner or later," Kakashi advised. "It's bound to happen. And then…"

"Well, they have almost all the Old Clans of Konoha against them, the mayor and the head of the Agents included, and of course our allies." Tanzo shrugged. "They will have no chance of escaping us, especially if we divulge all we know to the public."

"And at last, they will pay for all the pain they caused! I hope they'll suffer."

Nobody tried to calm down Anko this time. Nobody felt the right to.

Many in the Ring had suffered because of the Shadows, the name they had given their elusive enemies. Anko was one of them, and the only one with the gut to voice what everybody else thought and hoped.

Of course, the members of the Ring couldn't know that their chance of success resided not only in them, but also (and especially) in their children and pupils.

O

_She was so sad. _

_Sad and sick. And alone._

_She felt lost in this big, big world where she couldn't understand many things._

_What had she done that was so bad?_

_And there she was, all alone in the dark, shivering and quietly sobbing like the young, confused child she was._

_She wanted her mommy. And her daddy, too. But they wouldn't come. They wouldn't answer her cries, her pleas, they never did anymore. _

_Because she was a bad girl. Because she was different._

_Ashamed, and tired, and feverish, she felt better lost in this strange, black place than in the real world where her classmates intimated her and left her alone, and where her mother hated her._

_She wished she could disappear here forever._

"_Hi."_

_She jumped, frightened to death, and raised tearful green eyes to find another girl standing in front of her. She had short blond hair, strange deep blue eyes, and a soft smile on her delicate face._

"_Wh-what are you doing here?" _

"_What are you doing here?" the girl asked in return, her smile more nervous. _

"_I-I fell asleep, I think. I was sick, and they led me into the infirmary."_

"_You must be dreaming then. My name is Ino."_

_Sakura lowered her eyes on her feet. The girl seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember why, the thought eluded her. _

"_You don't have a name?"_

_Reddening, she tried to erase her tears._

"_S-Sakura."_

"_Pretty name," Ino grinned. "You shouldn't cry and hide behind your hair like that. You're pretty, you should show your face, keep your head raised."_

_Sakura hadn't heard such nice words directed to her in at least two years. She raised curious eyes to the confident and beautiful girl. She seemed to be about eight years old, like her._

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_Is it that important? But we could go somewhere funnier. And play!"_

"_How?"_

"_It's your mind, you just have to choose, I guess." Ino extended her right hand toward her. "Well? We're friends, aren't we?"_

_Sakura was absolutely dumbfounded. She took the hand and couldn't help her shy little smile when Ino grinned happily at her._

"_Let's go."_

_And Sakura thought that everything was a lot less scary and lonely when she held the girl's hand._

_O_


	4. Bloodlines

O

**IV. Bloodlines. **

"Well, miss Yamanaka. You're lucky today."

"I'm sorry."

"I just closed the door. Go sit down."

Out of breath, Ino nodded toward Gemma Shiranui, their math teacher, a Common, and went to sit down, all her classmates' eyes following her. Ino Yamanaka was never late (or almost late).

Sakura raised an eyebrow but didn't react. She had yet to talk with the girl or with Hyuuga about their project, but she wasn't in a hurry to do so. She was annoyed and embarrassed about her actions in the café, and at the same time, was quite pissed off. Just when things were looking brighter money wise, she had to endure this situation.

Almost one hour later, Shiranui let them talk amongst themselves until their next period. To Sakura's horror, Ino came directly to her desk.

"Hi. Look, about the other day, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Really."

Sakura swallowed back her unease and nodded.

"I'm sorry, too. I was out of line."

Ino offered her a little smile, and Sakura was shocked by the exhaustion she could see there.

"Okay, so Hinata, you and I could go somewhere to talk about Yamato's homework after school."

Sakura was nodding when their teacher's voice sounded in the classroom.

"I almost forgot. I want your homework on my desk before you leave."

"There was homework to do for today?" Ino asked Sakura, surprised.

"Uh, yeah."

"Damn."

"I want to know right now who didn't do it. Don't force me to count the papers again."

A boy and a girl raised their hands, one far more serious than the other. Shiranui was known for his strict rules about lateness and homework. It was a sure ticket for a trip to the headmaster's office.

The teacher, their classmates and her friends all looked at Ino with wide eyes when she too raised her right hand.

"Yamanaka?" Shiranui asked with a trace of shock in his otherwise impassive voice.

"I apologize, Shiranui-sensei, I don't have my homework today."

"Well, there's a first for everything, I guess. You will all go see the headmaster after your last period. I hope it's for the last time, huh, Taruno?"

The girl, a known troublemaker, only shrugged.

After her last period, Sakura waited by the north entrance (the largest), feeling quite stupid. She wasn't used to have to wait for anybody, and realized that, besides with Mari lately and obviously school, she never had to adapt her chosen daily timetable to people, to _anything_ really. She'd been totally independent for years.

Hinata Hyuuga was the first one to spot her. She smiled shyly and waited patiently at her side. A big, white dog soon joined them, and to Sakura's amazement, Hinata was quick to introduce her to the animal.

"This is Akamaru, Kiba's pet, but I think you already know that. Akamaru, this is Sakura Haruno."

The dog barked gently, as if he understood what Hinata said, and Sakura could only nod.

Finally Kiba, Naruto, Lee and Tenten arrived.

"Oh, Sakura! Hi!"

"Hi, Lee," Sakura answered warily to the strange boy in green. He had too much enthusiasm and was way too loud for her liking. "But we were in the same room all day, you know."

"But I didn't say hi to you."

"Right."

"Hum, look guys, I really have to go home," he then informed his friends, visibly ill at ease.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"My mom wants me to make sure that my sisters arrive home safely. They're surely waiting for me by the South entrance."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Hey, you know that if I had a choice, I would stay with you. Mom's just being overprotective."

"She's scared of what we could force you to do," Kiba said darkly.

And Sakura noted that he looked weirdly like an angry wolf when he wasn't being the good natured boy.

"Oh, come on, she knows all of you. She's just nervous, it'll pass."

"It's okay," Kiba smiled. "We're badass, we know that."

"Have you seen Ino? I just wanted to apologize again for my absence to the birthday party last week-end."

"Yeah. I suppose that letting you go to the Nara's house to celebrate the birthdays of their son and of the Yamanaka heiress was a little too much," Tenten joked.

"Could you tell her? I really have to go."

"Don't worry, she knows."

"Bye."

Once he had left, Kiba sighed and his dog whimpered.

"Man, it sucks."

"Yep."

"So, Tenten, your parents aren't too jumpy when you're with the Old Clans' evil children?"

"You're kidding! My mom finds it so cool! My bro is jealous, he's friend with a few Gifted of course, but they're not you."

"Ah, it's nice to be loved," Kiba smiled, putting a kiss on the girl's cheek.

Sakura found it all boring, and she was sick of waiting. She was ready to leave when at last Yamanaka showed herself.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. So, what did the headmaster say?" Naruto asked.

Ino shrugged.

"He was okay, as always. He let Shiranui give us detention and homework to do."

"He's cool with everybody but me," Naruto whined. "I swear he hates me. He hated Dad too."

"He's nice with all the students, I'm sure it's just bad luck in your case."

"Tss."

"Sakura, Hinata and I have homework to do."

"Okay."

They left the school and were ready to split up in two groups when a minivan stopped near them. A tall boy with a ponytail got out of the car and nodded to them before stopping in front of Ino. Sakura knew who he was.

Shikamaru Nara. One of the three heirs of the Nara Clan, but the only one of the main branch. Shikamaru would therefore be the next head of the Clan according to their laws. Even if Sakura didn't really see the point nowadays. Stupid traditions.

"We need to talk."

Ino nodded.

"Okay. About what?"

Shikamaru glanced at them, obviously not wanting to talk in front of them. He turned his head back toward Ino and looked intensely into her eyes. They seemed to understand each other, because she nodded gravely. And then, after a few more seconds of strange silence, he sighed.

"Troublesome," he whispered, annoyed. He turned his head towards Tenten and Sakura and narrowed his eyes. "Do you know how to keep secrets?"

Tenten immediately answered positively, and Sakura nodded despite herself.

What the hell? She just wanted to work on her homework!

"What was that?" Kiba whispered, looking intently at Ino and Shikamaru.

But the two oldest teens invited them to enter the van. A chubby redheaded young man was behind the wheel.

"Hey, Choji," Ino smiled, she was the last to enter the red car and as such closed the door after her. "How are you?"

"Well. Want to drive?"

"Ahaha. But you'll see, I'll have my license before this winter."

"Hey, I hope. I won't have to drive you anywhere anymore, princess. My parents and the rest of the family say hi. Mom wants you to visit the restaurant, she says it's been a while since they last saw you."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Where to?"

"Shika, are your parents home?"

The boy frowned.

"At work."

"Okay, then."

Choji turned left and gave them all an apologetic smile when they ended up crushed against the side.

"Sorry, it's a little old. My uncle and my dad fixed it and restored it for me last year for my birthday."

"It's cool. At least we all fit in there," Naruto grinned. "I hope I'll get a car too for my birthday next week."

"Don't keep your hopes up. Iruka doesn't have the money for that and, contrary to Choji's dad and uncle, he doesn't know a thing about cars," Kiba smirked. "Hey, you still didn't tell us about the party."

"It'll be at home of course."

"Huh… in Iruka's flat? Are you sure? Last time the only reason your neighbors didn't call the police was Neji and Sasuke answering the door."

"Nah, it'll be cool, I swear. And it'll be just us this time. I won't invite all the class, I promised Iruka, and no clone. Oi, Sakura, you should come!"

Stunned that they hadn't forgotten her, the girl raised her eyes to see the blond boy grinning at her next to her.

"Yeah, you should come to my eighteenth birthday, next week-end. Last week we celebrated Ino's one and Shikamaru's nineteenth birthday. They were born one year and one day apart. You should really come, no need to bring anything, it's just going to be a party with a lot of food and a little alcohol. Nothing wild, I swear."

It was weird that Naruto invited her when he had just said that he wanted to invite only the close group of friends. But it was who Naruto was, she guessed. She didn't say yes nor did she say no, and he didn't insist.

"Whoa! Look at that! It's not a house, it's a castle!" Kiba exclaimed.

Sakura turned her head to see an old mansion on the right side of the road. The neighborhood was calm, serene even, with big houses and well-kept gardens, far from the buildings in the center. But the propriety Kiba pointed at was different with its elegant and old grey stone walls, its European style and beautiful wooden doors and windows. The gardens were full of colorful and rare flowers and a grey wall and a black metal gate protected the expensive home, letting them see just a glimpse of it.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Kiba, that's the Yamanaka Manor."

"The… Fuck, Ino, you live in there?"

Ino, who hadn't reacted to her friends' awe to the sight, shrugged.

"I was born here."

"Really?" asked Tenten.

"It's usually a tradition maintained only for the first born of the clan's heirs, but my mother wanted to have me at home, despite my father's wishes."

"But… are you not the only heir to your family?"

A short silence answered before Ino did, her eyes on her family's home.

"My father is the second of three sons. My cousin along with my pregnant aunt died in a car accident three years before my birth, which made me the sole heir, but not the first born."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"How come we never came here? Wait, Hinata, are you living in a castle, then?"

The girl reddened.

"No. The propriety was built forty years ago by my grandfather, it's a nice villa but not as big as Ino's ancestors' manor. But it's just my parents, my sister and I, so it could be considered as a large house."

"So, how many times did you get lost in there when you were little, Ino?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Never, but Shikamaru did when he was six. He used his control over shadows to find his way."

"Shut up," the young man sighed, annoyed.

"Anyway we don't live there alone. My grandmother's quarters are on the ground floor, my parents and I are living on the first floor, and my uncles on the second."

"You all live in there?" Tenten exclaimed. "Ugh. I'd hate to have to live with my grandparents and my cousins."

"Well, my clan was one of the biggests when ninjas still existed, but the last three centuries have reduced our number greatly. That's why we've all been living together in the manor for decades."

Ino wasn't telling them everything, Sakura could see it. But it was her right, so nobody called her on it.

"Why didn't we celebrate your birthday here?" Kiba said avidly. "No offence, I love your house, Shika."

"None taken. You should see the swimming pool."

"Like I said, I don't live there alone."

"What was this thing on the portal?" Tenten asked her.

"The emblem of my clan. All of the old clans have one."

"Here we are," Choji announced.

He parked in front of a traditional house, the Nara's emblem discreetly painted on the wall. It was a beautiful home, middle sized, very traditional with its tatamis, wooden hallways and screen doors. They all went to the garden situated in the center of the house.

"So, what's the problem?" Kiba asked, sitting down near the koi pond.

"The remaining Uchihas have disappeared."

"What?" Naruto asked. "And Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I just heard my father talking with Ino's about it. It appears that the Agents can't find them anywhere. They were preparing something big before the murders apparently, and Inoichi and dad are worried they're going to do something soon."

"So do we know if they're still in Konoha?"

"No."

"But, Ino," Tenten began, "can't your father feel their presences or something?"

Ino frowned, looking ill at ease.

"Konoha's really big, with thousands of people. My father's gift in scanning presences isn't powerful enough, far from it actually. His telepathy isn't centered on that."

"Do you think the Uchihas know who murdered their family?" Naruto asked darkly. "Do you think they've always known?"

"It's a possibility," Shikamaru answered. "It's a possibility that they're plotting their revenge, but we still don't know what they were planning before it happened."

"Ino?" Choji asked. "What are you thinking?"

The girl raised surprised eyes to him, and seemed nervous with all their eyes on her.

"Whatever the Uchihas were planning, it was criminal."

"How do you know that? Huh, never mind," Shikamaru quickly added. "Wait. The city's authorities can't have plotted their death, right?"

"I thought about it," Ino admitted. "But if it had been the case, my father would have been involved, and I'm certain he doesn't know what happened that night."

"Whatever it is, it must be big. Your dad reminded mine about the oaths. He seemed worried, as much as Inoichi can seem worried."

"The oaths? What oaths?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The Akimichi Clan, the Nara Clan and the Yamanaka Clan have been linked by oaths for centuries. Shinobi of our families trained together and protected each other in wars and conflicts. They've been helping each other financially and politically since then. Every generation of heirs swear oaths. Ino, Shikamaru and I did on our sixteen birthdays, too."

"Our fathers were friends anyway. So we've known each other since birth. Anyway if my dad was reminding Shikaku of his oaths, it's because he's worried for the safety of my clan, maybe of all our clans."

"It's clear that the Seven seem to be at the center of this… _thing_ that's going on," Kiba said.

Sakura stayed silent, sitting apart for them, feeling quite awkward about being there during this strange reunion. She was absolutely curious about all she was hearing but she couldn't help but wonder why they all seemed so at ease talking about all that in front of her. After all, they barely knew her!

"The Seven?" Tenten asked, confused. "Seven what?"

"Old Clans. Well, the most powerful clans, at least, because there are a few more than seven," the boy explained. "Initially when Konoha was still a shinobi village, seven families raised above all others because of their secret techniques and the strength of their members. They were the Senjus, the Uchihas, the Hyuugas, the Naras, the Akimichis, the Yamanakas and the Aburames. It's because of their number and their strength that after all the ninja wars they remained large clans, and that's why they didn't disappear during the last centuries like so many others. The gifts the heirs of these clans hold even nowadays are very powerful and above what families like mine can still do. Some even say that they know secrets about the past and the true history of the world, knowledge that was lost for everyone else generations ago."

"Really?" Tenten asked Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji, obviously loving those stories.

"The secrets of the clan stay in the clan," Choji answered, his mouth full of his beloved chips. "First rule we learn as children. There are three."

"Anyway," Kiba resumed, "when the Seven were still the main forces of the Fire country, the principal secret every ninja had to keep by all means was the secret of their techniques. At that time it was still possible for people to learn how to use others' powers. That's why they were techniques, and not natural gifts."

"And now three of the Seven Clans are really weakened or close to extinction, moreover the sole known heir to the Senju family is somewhere unknown. The Aburames are also not in the city anymore. I doubt that what happened to the Uchihas and the quick departure of the Aburame clan are a coincidence. Damn, it's so annoying."

"Someone is trying to weaken the city… because they fear the power of those clans."

"So…" Hinata whispered. "It must be people powerful enough to stand against us. With a plan that takes its origin years in the past."

"Probably. Anyway, we all have to stay alert. Four of us are future heads of clans, and Kiba and Naruto come from respected gifted families known to always stand up for justice. We could be targets."

"Huh! I pity the fools who would try attacking Hana or me," Kiba snorted. "My mother and the dogs would tear them to pieces."

"Or die trying."

"Gee, Ino, aren't you positive today?"

"Sorry," the girl sighed. "Shikamaru?"

"Yes. For security reasons, we should all meet at least once a week."

"All of us?" Hinata asked.

"With Neji, if he can."

"Why not a phone call?" Choji asked.

"Too easy to fake."

"But if we can't come to the meetings?"

"It's once a week, Choji."

"But knowing our timetables it will be every Friday, after school. It isn't a good moment for me."

"We're interfering with his love life," Ino teased.

"Hey! Stay away, you know our rules!"

The girl raised her hands.

"You projected."

Sakura, and the others apparently, had no idea what they were talking about, but she forgot it all when Shikamaru's dark eyes suddenly settled on her.

"You too."

"Me what?"

"You should come to these meetings, for your own safety."

"E-excuse-me? I don't have anything to do with –"

"You're a First. You are surely not aware of this, but you're not the only one in the last three decades to have been born in Konoha. A boy a few years older than us who had been declared as a First was abducted when he was three years old. The police and the Agents tried to find him for months, but the baby had vanished without a trace. And you're the only other First in the country since Jiraiya himself, and the three of you are the only Firsts of this century. That fact is known today by many, and the enemies are obviously interested in powerful people. Firsts are, by definition, dangerous gifted people. Conclusion: you are surely in as much danger as us."

_What the hell? Are they nuts?_

"I have nothing they could be interested in," she affirmed firmly, feeling annoyed and tired. "Believe me, there's nothing tremendously powerful about me."

"They don't know that. And truth is, you don't know either. Don't feel insulted. It often takes decades to learn to develop and control one's gift, and decades more to really understand its nature. We, as heirs, are taught everything our parents know about our abilities and we are trained from birth. And besides that, we're all alone when it comes to really know what we can and can't do."

"And even without that, they could want you for your blood," Naruto said darkly. "Our gifts are linked to our genes. Many theorists have studied gifted families and their blood to find the origins of the abilities, and some people were even experienced on before the Laws were established."

"Orochimaru himself was a great scientist, obsessed with abilities. He was convinced that, like our ancestors, we could learn other techniques, and that the key to that was in the body and the blood. Some believe that he found a way to gain other powers, but his research, too dangerous for a lot of obvious reasons, was destroyed by Tsunade and Jiraiya." Ino looked at Sakura darkly. "That boy, the other First, was not the only one who mysteriously disappeared these last decades. Other children were abducted in other cities. Nobody can affirm that all these things are linked but it is highly suspected by both the police and the Agency. Now given what we know, it is possible that one of the goals of the people behind all this is to resume Orochimaru's research. We could be wrong. Maybe they simply kill powerful gifted by hatred or prudence. Either way, they could soon be interested in you."

_Nice. Really nice. Is it always this weird to be around people?_

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"You do what you want. But think about it," Shikamaru said before yawning. "My mother will be home soon."

"We're leaving. We have work to do, after all," Ino smiled. "Choji, you _will_ be there Friday."

The boy grimaced.

"Come on."

"Bring her with you."

"I'm trying not to scare her away with our general weirdness. Hey, you could contact me and you'll know immediately if something's wrong! That way I –"

"She won't," Shikamaru intervened while stretching. "She's not a tool."

"See you Friday!" Ino grinned while leaving with the girls.

Sakura just sighed.

O

"I'm sorry," Ino apologized for the tenth time of the day when the girls sat down in the public library. "You were kind of kidnapped there."

"Yes," Hinata gently said. "It must have been really weird. I assure you we are not always this strange. And we don't kidnap people, of course."

"It's okay. So, about science?"

Sakura was really eager to end this session, and this weird, freaky day. She had learned in the last hour a lot more than she wanted to. What those crazy people were doing, exactly? Playing detective? And why the hell had she been involved in all that? She never even had talked to Akimichi and Nara before, and they seemed to know everything about her!

But, Sakura thought as she walked slowly toward home, there was truth in there somewhere. She remembered to vividly the warning the authorities gave her when her status had been registered. And all the advises she had heard again and again. Now that she thought about it, they all had seemed really insistent, anxious that she understood that she was in a delicate situation and that she had to be as discreet as possible.

And Mitarashi a few weeks ago, asking her if anyone had been interested in her gifts, her eyes darker than usual, a worried frown on her face. The weird and invasive group of friends wasn't the only one to be tense about the situation apparently.

One more reason to stay away from them all.

They were distracting, annoying and loud, and if they thought she was going to be frightened by their words and go to their meetings, they had another thing coming!

She couldn't understand them, couldn't understand their reasons, and Sakura hated not being in control of things. She was wary of the situation, and of them all.

Thankfully, the study session with Yamanaka and Hyuuga had been okay. They hadn't tried to talk about anything other than their project and hadn't broached again the subject of the danger they were supposedly in.

Really, they were idiots, all of them.

Except…

Well, Sakura would laugh about it all, if only she wasn't so sure that they were right.

O

She blinked, looked at herself, blinked again.

Nice, she decided, maybe for the first time of her life.

In only a month, she had gained weight and was thin instead of skinny. She even found her skin less pale. Eating properly a few times a week worked wonders for the body.

Shaking her head in self-derision, Sakura took her bag and left for school. Today would be the day their science project would be held over to their teacher. It meant no more study sessions with the girls, even if the last one the day before had been quite normal compared to the other two, especially the one in the beginning of the week. But it _didn't_ mean that Sakura was going to go to their meeting after school.

"Sakura!"

With a little sigh, the girl stopped and waited for the child. Mari grinned up at her.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

She was wearing the jacket Sakura had bought for her the last time they had seen each other, when they had skipped school. It was quite expensive for Sakura, but the girl had really needed it. Mari seemed well this morning, a relief. Getting angry and frustrated wasn't what Sakura wanted to begin her day.

"Look! It's going to rain, it's great!"

"Great? You really find everything great," Sakura mumbles.

The girl laughed.

"Of course! I love rain, and sun, too! It's because they're _so_ different."

They walked a while more, with Mari chatting about everything she could see.

"And look at this old guy! Isn't he funny? Oh, and these little children, they seem so excited! Whoa! I love those flowers!"

Sakura was ready to snap. Really. Thankfully, the end of the street was near, and they would each take a different bus.

"Don't you love it, Sakura?" Mari asked curiously while they sat down on a bench to wait.

"Love what?"

"The world. You rarely smile, you know. Don't you love it? People, and the sky when it's going to rain, the sound of the leaves when the soft autumn wind plays with them, and all those people in the streets, all of them so different…"

She didn't. Nothing was beautiful to Sakura, everything had lost its colors years ago. Especially now that people were all potential dangers. The world was harsh, and cold, and lonely. There was nothing beautiful about it when you starved every few days, when you had no shoes that fitted you anymore to go to school, when you couldn't sleep because you were scared you would freeze to death. Or when little girls who loved this cold, lonely and harsh world spent their time trying to avoid getting beaten by the very same man who was supposed to protect them from everything and love them unconditionally.

But that didn't exist, right? Unconditional love.

Unsaid rules were always hidden somewhere behind it, and someday, without warning, they suddenly blinded you with their existence and you found yourself confused, lost and all alone.

"The world is a beautiful place, Sakura! When you try and forget the hurt inside, it's really a beautiful place."

What an odd little girl, this Mari.

O

"Hey."

Sakura raised her head and was only half surprised to see Ino Yamanaka a few feet away from her. After her quick lunch, Sakura had decided to go to an isolated corner of the school to be alone, but lately nobody seemed to respect her need for privacy.

"Hey," Sakura answered.

Ino seemed strangely nervous. Her grip on her blue bag was strong, her voice wavering.

"Hum, I was wondering if maybe, if you have the time, you could help me with my math homework, the one Shiranui-sensei gave me when I forgot to do the other one."

"You're second in this class," Sakura replied, quite dumbly.

"Third," Ino corrected with a little embarrassed smile. "And math is really an hard subject for me. I… well, I spend a lot of time studying to obtain these marks. I'm not like you, it seems so easy for you. Usually, I would ask Shikamaru, but it's a pain to convince him to work, and with university…"

Study harder, was what Sakura wanted to answer. But it was really uncalled for, and Sakura wasn't that mean.

Ino was intelligent, and when she stopped chatting about everything that crossed her mind she could be hard-working. It wouldn't take very long to have this paper done. And Sakura felt she owed it to her after what Ino had done (and risked) when the boy Sakura had helped almost put her in the spotlight.

"Okay, I'll give you a hand."

"Great," Ino grinned happily. "Thanks a lot!"

"Do you want to do that today?"

"Yes, well, if you can, that is."

"It's okay. I'll see you after school."

Ino nodded happily and left, her steps bouncy and a smile illuminating her eyes, making them clearer.

Was it Sakura, or everything was strange lately?

O

Sakura had to wait for Ino. The girl was comforting a seven-year-old who had fallen in front of the south gate and burst into tears when her peers had laughed at her.

"Here, see? It's nothing. The mark will leave with a little water and your dress will be as good as new."

The girl sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you, Ino."

"You're welcome," the teen smiled gently. "Hey, everybody fall once or twice here. No need to feel embarrassed about that. Crying is human."

"I know," the child affirmed, but her bottom lip was still trembling.

"Tomorrow, if somebody talks to you about it, don't lower your head. Stand proudly, and smile, you have a beautiful smile. And one day, you won't be an awkward little girl anymore, you'll be a beautiful young woman."

"How can you know that?"

"Because buds all bloom into beautiful flowers someday."

As she talked, her right hand went to fetch something in her pocket and soon, to Sakura's stupefaction, a beautiful and radiant yellow, red and orange rose grew in her hand. The child's eyes sparkled with awe and glee.

"Oh! It's magic!"

Ino chuckled.

"It's for you."

"For me?"

"Yep."

The girl took the rose prudently, minding the thorns like Ino told her to.

"Remember what I said."

"Thanks, Ino!"

Ino smiled and waved at her before joining Sakura. They began walking slowly together, and Sakura wanted to ask the other girl if she was always this altruist, or nice, or maternal, or stupid, whatever. What did she gain in all of that? If one day Ino needed people to help her, comfort her or come to her defense, all these people she was always helping would not do a thing. That was for sure.

And what the hell was that, with the strange flower? Weren't Yamanakas telepaths?

"My mother's shop isn't very far from here. I was thinking that we could work in there, it's calm at this hour."

"Okay."

O

Sakura had never seen a flower shop this big.

Four greenhouses were aligned behind the main building (the shop in itself), and glass doors led to them. The main room itself was full of colorful flowers and various plants, the smell was divine and the atmosphere serene. Walking in the alleys of the shop was like entering a labyrinth, and Sakura wondered how many customers were found dead in there in a week time.

At last they arrived in front of a counter behind which a door was leading to the office and the workshop. A beautiful woman was working there. She had mid length auburn hair and warm, chocolate colored eyes. Her skin was tanned and she was quite tall.

"Mother?"

Surprised, the woman raised her eyes toward the girl and offered her a little smile.

"Ino. Hello. How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you."

"Did you need something? I asked Mister Kino to grocery shop earlier this week, but he may have forgotten."

"No, it's okay, you know he never forgets anything. I'm good. I thought you were coming home yesterday evening?"

Mrs Yamanaka seemed to have a hard time looking into her daughter's eyes, Sakura noted. She knew Ino noticed it too. Also, the girl was very different in front of her mother, less proud, hesitant, shy somehow.

"I'm sorry. You know I was in Kiri these last few days and I met a distant cousin of mine. I decided to stay a day more. I came home only this morning. I didn't see your father, how is he?"

There was even more tension in her shoulders than before. Worry didn't seem to be a word strong enough to describe what Sakura saw in this pretty woman.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't see him these last four days. And Uncle Irake and Uncle Idaiki didn't put a foot in the common quarters either."

Mrs Yamanaka nodded, looking torn, but Ino saved her from having to say anything.

"Sakura and I were hoping to use a table to work. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course. Hello, Sakura, it's very nice to meet you."

Sakura bowed lightly.

"You, too. Thank you."

Ino watched her mother take care of a few weird looking brown flowers with her gift before asking softly:

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of work here now that we brought back all those new buds from Kiri."

"Oh, okay. I could stay to help you."

"You have enough work with school, don't worry about that."

"Fine. See you later, then."

Sakura followed Ino back into the labyrinth, a little ill at ease. Apparently money and power could be associated with a lot of work. She wondered briefly how many meals the Yamanakas took together in a week before stopping herself. It didn't mean anything. Still, Ino's mother had a strange behavior. She had seemed sad and worried, a guilty feeling in her eyes quite obvious, but in spite of that she hadn't say a thing to make things better. Maybe because of Sakura's presence, but it seemed unlikely.

As she sat at an isolated table in the middle of the flower forest that was the second greenhouse, Sakura noted that for the first time she was seeing Ino Yamanaka without that trademark elegant cheerfulness. No hint of a smile, eyes of a dull grey color, it just wasn't the same girl everybody admired and seemed to either love or hate.

Sakura found she liked it better when those eyes were a clear and sparkling dark blue.

"I take it the thing with the flower came from your mother's side."

Ino raised her eyes toward her as she opened her math book and nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm far from having the level of control my mother has. It's what we could call a minor gift in my case. I developed it very tardily and I never will be able to obtain the power my mother's clan usually holds."

"I didn't know we could inherit two gifts."

"Really? That's why the Uchihas can create fire, you know. Generations ago their clan was mixed with another. But no one can develop more than two gifts, no matter how many different gifts there is in the genes of their ancestors. And developing two gifts is not a sure thing even if the two parents have one. For a long time my family thought I would only be able to use telepathy, because my ability in controlling vegetation was so dominated by my telepathy that it took me years to discover it. I could have very well not inherited it. The genes which hold the secrets of the gifts can be recessive, you see. Take Neji Hyuuga for example. Despite the fact that his mother can use telekinesis, he can only use the Byakugan of his father's side. But it's possible that his children or even great grandchildren will suddenly develop strong telekinesis, even if it's really rare. Byakugan and Sharingan both are dominant gifts, like my clan's telepathy. Naruto can use clones easily but can only create a few seals."

"I see."

In fact, Sakura found herself really intrigued by it all. It was pure genetics and science, and these subjects were her favorites. She never had read anything about it in the library, and she wondered if only students in those subjects had access to the books developing this. Or maybe they were forbidden to stop crazy people like Orochimaru from trying to develop experimentations and people like the haters from elaborating theses about the Gifted Population's Extermination – a term forbidden by the Laws since the foundation of New Konoha. Maybe Kiba was right, and this knowledge was truly held only by the clans nowadays.

"So, math."

O

"Hey, you."

Shikamaru almost jumped out of his skin. He had been ready to enter his car when the feminine voice surprised him.

"What are you doing there?"

Temari Suna smiled at him, clearly amused.

"I was representing my country in an unofficial meeting with Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Where is your team then?" the boy asked, knowing the twenty year old blond woman would never be allowed to come to another country without advisors from Suna's Council and bodyguards.

"I lost them to say hi to you, you idiot."

"Troublesome," he replied, but the hint of a smile appeared in his eyes. "How are your brothers?"

"Well. Kankuro is working on a project to develop Suna's tourism, and Gaara is doing surprisingly well given that he's only seventeen. But as the reigning prince, chosen by Suna's people, he had to learn fast."

"Your father's death was sudden, that's for sure, your highness."

Sparkles of anger made her brown eyes lit up.

"You know how I hate when people call me that. I told you when you were twelve, and I've been telling you ever since."

"Ah, yes. That trip with my father to meet the king of this strange city lost in the desert. And instead I met three brats with the annoying habit to use their gifts on everybody."

"I wouldn't have used the wind to teach you a lesson if you hadn't been this… _you._"

"Luckily for me, you aren't as gifted in the puppets' control as Kankuro."

"You would do well to remember that I can still teach you a lesson."

"I doubt it," he smirked. "How long are you staying here?"

"Until tomorrow. It gives you time to invite me to eat dinner."

"I really don't want to."

"As if I was giving you a choice. And I won't tell you why I'm here, don't try and form sneaky plans in that big head of yours."

"You're already annoying."

O

Ino was preparing herself to spend a cold, lonely evening in the Yamanaka Manor. Lately her parents were rarely home, and when they do were home, the atmosphere was tense and even more silent than usual.

His father was especially quiet, short tempered too, which wasn't like him. He tended to forget things, to lose control of his telepathy. He looked exhausted and Ino knew that her training had a lot to do with it. At least, that was finally over.

Her mother was worried for them both. And when Kire was worried, she retreated into herself. That was something Ino had seen for the first time years ago, when her father and uncle had confirmed that her telepathy was above theirs. But they never talked about all of this. About the common fear, the worry, the consequences for them all, for the clan, for their society.

Ino was currently losing her father, it would take months, a year, maybe more, but soon, very soon, she would lose him. And nobody wanted to talk about it, because Yamanakas were supposed to be perfect, smiling, brave, intelligent, helpful people. Yamanakas were infallible. They had to appear that way to protect themselves, to protect the balance.

It didn't mean they didn't want to talk, didn't mean her father wasn't angry or terrorized by what was currently happening to him, didn't mean Ino wasn't feeling like a scared little girl abandoned in a big and cold mansion. An old house empty of any laughter and that held the most important of their secrets, their fate. An old house they didn't choose, and that sometimes felt like a prison.

Ino went immediately to the common quarters, where the members of the clan reunited to eat together or to spend time together. It was there that the two remaining training rooms still were, here that Ino had walked for the first time and celebrated a lot of birthdays, here that she had her happier memories with her parents, uncles and grandmother. Even if they all had a living room and a kitchen in their respective quarters, they had taken at least four dinners a week in this room when Ino was a child. Her father and uncles used to love to tell her stories about their clan, about heroes and epic battles, secrets and family legends, her grandmother had taught her how to hold herself like a woman and had talked to her about all those animals that she loved so much, her mother had told her about flowers and plants and trees, about her hometown of Kiri and her clan, about the world and its people.

Her family was a good family. Loving, noble, strong, altruist, they had done so much for this city, for this world during centuries. All of them, her uncles, her parents, her grandparents but also her late granduncle Satoshi and her dad's late cousin Santa, all of them were or had been beautiful people.

Ino couldn't be prouder of them, of her clan.

It didn't mean each of them hadn't cursed their own blood at least once.

"Hey, princess."

Ino jumped, which made her thirty-nine year old uncle smile proudly. Idaiki Yamanaka's telepathy was barely developed compared to what the other members of the clan were capable of. But he was a master when it came to shield his presence and his mind.

"Hi, uncle Idaiki," Ino smiled. "It's been a while!"

"Yes, I know," he answered while going to fetch water for them both. "I was occupied lately, and the rest of the time I stayed up there."

Ino nodded, suddenly somber.

"Irake isn't well."

"No, he isn't. We'll have to do something for him soon. He's becoming too dangerous, he can't stay in the manor without supervision anymore."

"I know."

"Where are you parents?"

"Working," Ino shrugged.

"Again?" he frowned. "That's why I'm happy I decided not to enter the Agency. Irake and dad were the same when there was a crisis in the city. Never there."

"Where were you this last week?"

"Dating. It's great, for once," he answered, passing a hand in his short bright blond hair, his light blue eyes losing its spark. "A Yamanaka with no stable job tends to scare women away. Even if I shouldn't even carry the Yamanaka emblem given my pitiful gift."

"Don't say that," Ino whispered, her eyes on her glass of water. "It doesn't matter. And you should feel lucky."

"Ino, is something wrong?"

"It's been a while since you've seen dad, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He didn't say it clearly. But it has –"

"No," Idaiki paled. "Inoichi, too? But… it's so soon, he's still young."

"No. He's already forty-three. Grandfather was that age when it began for him, and their telepathy is sensibly at the same level."

Idaiki stayed silent for a moment, before putting a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"You know he's strong. He'll try and stay with us for as long as he can. And, Ino, I'll always be there, right? I'll stay here with you, always."

"But I won't," she whispered.

The hand on her shoulder tightened. She knew it was hard for him too. He would remain the last one standing, after having seen his entire family die or disappear.

"Let's talk about something else," he declared, sitting down across from her in the living room. "Have you lost your virginity yet?"

She almost spluttered, reddening quickly.

"Wh-what? Idaiki!"

"What?" he smirked. "So?"

"No," she mumbled. "I have other things to think about lately. I haven't dated anybody since Daiki."

"You didn't date him long. You're interested in no one lately?"

"It's not that I don't have opportunities, I just… never feel well with people other than my friends. It's just…"

"Complicated. I can understand that, even if I can't read thoughts like you do. It can't be easy for you. Some will only be interested in your beauty, your money, your name, your fame, your abilities. Very few will see the real you, and fewer still will like it. But one day, someone special will find a place in your heart, I know it."

"Since when are you a romantic?"

"I'm not."

"It's not important anyway. I'm not really looking for romance these days. Boys just don't seem to be a priority."

"I'm sure your father would love to hear you say that, princess."

"So, dear uncle, who's the mystery woman? It's been months now, right? Four?"

"Almost six," Idaiki smiled. "She didn't run away when she saw my eyes, didn't ask weird questions, couldn't care less about money, is perky, bright, cute and funny."

"Wow. Common?"

"Yep. Her name is Aya. Aya Aido."

"It's great, I'm happy for you."

His smile became gentler.

"I know."

"And now I don't carry the future of the clan on my shoulders anymore. When are you planning to give me cousins?"

It was his turn to splutter.

"Cousins? _Babies_? Wow, slow down!"

"It's the first time I see you so... happy. You're in love, aren't you? You're smiling! Come on, tell me! You want a future with her? A family?"

"I don't know about a family. I… wanted to ask her to marry me before anything else."

"Really? A wedding? Nice!"

"Small, _small_ wedding! As for children… well, it's complicated, isn't it?" he whispered. "I'll have to tell her a few things about our clan before we take that kind of decisions."

"Of course," Ino said. She hesitated for a while. "Idaiki? Do... Do you think mom sometimes regrets having me?"

Idaiki's gaze on her became deadly serious.

"If there is a thing I'm absolutely certain about concerning our clan and its members, it's that _no one _ever regretted having given birth. There is not a single person living under this roof that doesn't love you with all their heart. Your mother will never regret your existence, even with the apprehension, even with the pain, she will _never_ regret having given birth to you. She brought you into our family, and we couldn't have dreamed of a better heir to our clan. Life is the most important thing in the world, never forget this. It doesn't matter if it can eventually come to an early end."

Ino nodded with a terse, shy smile. Idaiki stood up and stretched lazily.

"And you know, princess, I wouldn't hesitate to have a child of mine if I was sure it was going to be a cute little Ino."

He winked and left the room, leaving his niece with a little smile on her face.

"Thanks, uncle."

O

"You know what? Do what you want, I don't care!"

"I'll do what I want, because I'm the mother here, I'm the adult."

Sakura snorted. The adult here was her, it had always been her. Without her, her dear mother would have ended up in the streets years ago.

Clutching her last bottle of white wine, Reika glared at her with her dark, green eyes. Her red hair was falling over her shoulders, dirty and matted. Her pale skin only added to the pitiful image she presented.

"I never asked you anything."

"I was just saying you should stop now, no need to become this aggressive," Sakura retorted.

"If your sister were there, it would be different!"

"Yeah, but it's just me tonight, deal with it!"

"You should stay with your kind, leave us good people in peace…" Reika mumbled. "If we had known, if we had known before…"

"What? You would have had an abortion? But then you wouldn't have had Sairi, right?"

"Don't talk about Sairi!"

"Isn't it all you're capable of talking about?"

"I should have left, like your father! He was the bright one, leaving like that, the bastard!"

"Nobody is forcing you to stay! Leave!"

"I hate you!"

_Oh, that I know._

Sakura took her bag, her jacket and quickly left the flat before saying or doing something she would regret later. It wasn't late, she could go to the library and come back in two hours, her mother would be out and she would be able to sleep.

It was better than to try and stop her mother from drinking or doing stupid things like literally throwing her treatment out the windows. It was better than listening to her mother and her hateful words.

It was better than trying all evening to resist the envy to take her few things with her and leave the flat, the city, the country forever, without turning back.

It was just better.

O

"_Catch me if you can!"_

_Sakura giggled when Ino caught her quickly. The blond little girl grinned._

"_You're slow."_

_Sitting on the grass of the beautiful clearing, Sakura sighed and looked up to the bright, blue sky._

"_I wish I could stay here forever."_

"_But you'll wake up eventually, again."_

"_But then I'll come back later and you'll be here again."_

"_I don't know. I'm not sure of how it works." Ino frowned. "It's been what? Three times? It could stop soon. And I could disappear soon."_

"_Disappear to where?"_

_Ino smiled mysteriously._

"_It's not really important, is it?"_

"_I like to play with you. I like it there."_

"_It's beautiful," Ino nodded as she watched the numerous flowers around them. "But you made that place up with your mind, you know it's not real, not really. And I love to be here with you, too."_

"_I'll miss you," Sakura pouted._

"_Maybe you won't," Ino grinned. "I could be closer than you think."_

"_You're just something I made up in my mind."_

"_You can't be sure of that. Next time, try and remember."_

"_Why? Why don't you tell me?"_

"_I can't," Ino whispered. "I shouldn't even be there. If someone was to find out…" She shivered. "I just wanted to help you."_

"_But you did."_

"_I did? I mean, I did. You'll have to remember alone, Sakura. And remember what I've told you. Stand proudly, be happy, don't let them win, and you'll bloom into a beautiful flower, I'm sure of it. Sometimes it just takes longer than usual."_

_With a smile, Sakura reddened and nodded._

"_You're really strong, Ino. I wish I could be like you."_

"_I'm not, not really," the blond answered, embarrassed. "I'm not intelligent like you, and I'm sure you're stronger than me."_

"_You'll always be there?"_

"_I will," Ino smiled. "That's what friends are for!"_

"_Then we'll always be friends?"_

"_Of course, I promise you, always."_

_O_

Sakura blinked sleepily. It was still dark, but that weird dream had to have woken her, for the third time this week. She couldn't remember it clearly, just bits and pieces.

A warm day, a beautiful clearing, laughter, a child, a… friend.

_You'll bloom into a beautiful flower._

She had heard that somewhere before…

Sakura sighed before going back to sleep.

Everything in her life was just plain weird lately.

It would pass.

O

Ino sighed in the dark, wondering if Sakura was sleeping, wondering if they would have stayed friends all these years if things had played differently then, if Sakura had remembered.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," she whispered. "I failed you. I broke my promise."

O


	5. Conspiracies

O

**V. Conspiracies **

"Ouch!"

Sakura glared at the sixteen-year-old boy who had just bumped into her. He lowered his eyes and quickly ran up to his friend.

"Are you alright?" the other asked anxiously, whispering.

"Yes."

"What if she has done something to you? Some say she's one of them, you know."

Sakura shook her head and left the hallway. Whisperings seemed to be the new way to talk lately, at school of course, but also in the streets, everywhere. People were quietly talking in little groups of friends, looking around them with various feelings. Sakura noticed it only now, but she knew she was slow.

In the classroom, where usually Sakura would have seen teens struggling to be heard over the noise, everybody talking to everybody, she saw quiet classmates, split in little groups of four or five, talking quietly amongst them. In the far left corner, the heirs, Tenten and Lee were left alone. Naruto wasn't doing anything to amuse his classmates, he wasn't even joking around. Kiba was looking unusually grim. And Ino, who always had been sought out by a lot of people, weren't seen with any other than her close friends these days.

_So weird. How can things change this quickly?_

_Or… Was it a long process and I didn't notice?_

Sakura sat down as Hatake began to talk.

She found quickly that school wasn't the same when her classmates were being so quiet and… well, serious.

O

"Hi, Kiba."

Akamaru grunted lightly. Kiba, surprised, turned toward the little brunette and nodded.

"Dina. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just picking my sister up, I saw you and decided to say hello," she explained, smiling sweetly to her ex-boyfriend.

"Hello, Dina," Naruto said as he appeared behind his friend, Hinata and Tenten with him.

"You're far from your school," Tenten noted, taking Kiba's hand in her own with a glare destined to the petite girl.

That didn't seem to unsettle her, she kept smiling friendly, her hands in her pockets.

"But not from my sister's. Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Just leaving the school, you see," Kiba informed her with suspicion.

"How are you?" Hinata asked shyly, but Dina ignored her coldly.

"Well, my sis is here, so I have to leave. See you around."

They looked at her back, Kiba's eyes narrowing.

"That was weird."

"If she thinks she's going to steal you, that little bitch!"

"Calm down, Tenten."

"We all saw how she kept smiling at you. Our presences clearly annoyed her."

Akamaru agreed with her. He had never really liked the girl, mainly because she wasn't very fond of animals.

"Still hate Hyuugas," Naruto said with a frown. "I really don't understand these people."

"Her family's company is crushed under Hyuuga Inc." Kiba answered with a sigh. "They have trouble developing it because of that, the entire Mizuno family is resentful of Hyuugas."

"She never liked Neji and I," Hinata confirmed.

"She never really liked either of us," Tenten corrected. "She hated you, but she disliked us too. That's why you were rarely with us last year, right, Kiba?"

"We fought about it a few times. I think she even never met Ino and Choji. Come on, we have things more interesting to do than talking about her."

"Yep!"

O

"Sakura! Oi, Sakura! SAKURA!"

Damn. It.

It was either waiting for the boy, or letting him scream her name loud enough for all Konoha to hear.

She waited.

"Hi, Sakura!"

"Hello," she answered impassively.

He grinned at her and walked with her, as if they did that every day.

"You never come to our meetings, huh? You missed two already."

"I can take care of myself."

"No one can live completely alone."

She was ready to fight with him on that, but she realized that it was pointless with him. Naruto wasn't one to doubt his beliefs.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, and rolled her eyes when he only shrugged.

Just great.

"I'm going to the library, you know. I suppose that you have better things to do."

"You really like to read, huh? My father loved to read, too. I'm more like my mom when it comes to that."

"Ah," she said, mainly because she really didn't know what one was supposed to say when someone talked to them about their deceased parents.

She didn't want to hurt Naruto, because he really was a nice boy, but she didn't care about his dead loving family, she didn't care about their meetings, she didn't care, simply.

"It's been already thirteen years," he whispered, thinking aloud. "The anniversary of their death is soon, on the 25th of November."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What is it?" he asked, noting the momentarily hesitation in her steps.

"Nothing. Just thinking about coincidences."

She had never really paid attention to the date, of course. At that time, she had had other things to think about. So it was a big shock to learn that both their lives had been irreversibly turned upside down the exact same day.

"I'm bored," Naruto whined.

"Why don't you go see Hinata?"

"I was with her, but Ko came to fetch her."

"Ko?"

"Ko Hyuuga. A distant cousin of hers. He's supposed to keep an eye on her or something. Anyway, everybody is occupied."

_Lucky me_, Sakura thought.

"Are you coming to the meeting this week, Sakura?"

"Can I ask you a question, Naruto?"

"Of course!"

"Why are you all so interested in me?"

"We're worried about you," he answered with a friendly smile. "We know that you don't have a clan behind you to help you if you need it. If those guys decide to come after you, your family won't be able to protect you. I know you're tough, but friends watch each other's back, that's how it works."

Dumbfounded, Sakura blinked, not knowing how to react to that.

"We barely talked outside of schoolwork these last years," she reminded him. "We only know each other because we were in Hatake-sensei's team together."

"So? Argh, I'm hungry… Where can I go to eat ramen? Hey, where are we?"

"Why are you all so sure you can trust me?"

"Because Ino is," he answered her, his smile smaller but _sunnier _somehow, his bright blue eyes holding a serious gleam.

"Ino… is?"

"Exactly. And Ino is one of us, and we trust each other. You're important to her, and she trusts you and worries about you, and so we do, too. It's pretty simple. Besides, Ino is never wrong about people. God, there's nowhere to go to eat there?"

_Yamanaka… _

_You, again._

_Why?_

"Sakura!" Naruto whined. "Where are we going to eat?"

"We?"

"Oh! Yes! There! Ramen! I wonder if they're good? Bah, nobody can be as good as Ichiraku! Come on!"

He took her hand and half dragged her inside the little restaurant.

"B… but it's not even noon!"

"So? Hello!" he called out as he sat down. "Two balls of miso ramen please! Thanks! Huh? Sakura, sit down!"

She did, too shocked to do anything else. Why did that always happen to her when she was with them?

Nevertheless, when the food arrived, the smell awoke her hunger and she had to remember that she hadn't eaten since her light lunch the day before. The soup was good, she hadn't tasted ramen in years. Naruto asked for a refill for the both of them and smiled at her.

"It's my treat, for once I still have money. Besides, I didn't even ask you properly," he said laughing, embarrassed. "If you could please never tell the others I more or less forced you to enter the restaurant… Kiba would never let me forget it, and Lee, Ino and Tenten would kill me for my lack of manners."

"Okay," she whispered.

As they ate, they stayed quiet for a while. Apparently, Naruto knew how to stay silent only when he was eating. But even that didn't last very long.

"It's good to see, you know."

"What?"

"You seem better lately." He frowned and shrugged, trying visibly to find the best words for what he wanted to say. "You were always kind of… I don't know. You always looked tired, and really little. Not really little, because you're tall, but… you seemed to fade away. You're quiet, of course, but you were looking sick, and lately you look better. At least, a little. Well, I think. I like it."

She looked at him, not knowing if she should feel embarrassed, or angry, or hurt, or touched that somebody had noticed, or… She didn't know. He smiled at her, and it was warm, and sincere, and so _true_.

She didn't say a thing.

They kept eating.

O

Somehow, an hour later, Sakura found herself still walking with Naruto. She didn't know why, something about him enticed her to follow him.

They talked a little about their memories of their time with Hatake, and with Sasuke. Or rather, he talked, because Sakura was too used to be alone and too occupied with thinking the situation over. But Naruto didn't look perturbed by the fact that he was talking enough for two.

"And so now I try not to use the clones as much as before. You know, to keep people from gossiping and thinking too much about it. It's too bad, because I can't send a clone to school while I play videogames anymore. Which I was not supposed to do anyway."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Sakura found herself asking suddenly, without the consent of her own mind.

She cringed, and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"What? Being different? Having gifts? No, of course not. I'm born that way. It's a little like having red or blond hair, right? It's a lottery. My father was blond, my mother a redhead, I could have ended with either hair color, or even with brown hair… I ended up with my father's hair, my mother's face and both their abilities. Besides, having my gifts is fun. And it's my parents' heritage. I won't ever regret having them."

"I see," she answered, feeling a little jealous of his easy way of seeing things.

"Now, it must be harder for people like Neji and Hinata, or like Ino. People who are easily recognized by everyone as being able to do extraordinary things because they carry their heritage on their body. Sasuke was really proud of being an Uchiha, he basked in others' admiration. Neji and Hinata were both raised to stay unfazed by the way people look at them. Both of them have learned their own way of drawing strength from it, and both are respected by people. Or were. Ino… half the time you can't guess what she really thinks about things, and I don't know her as well as Shikamaru or Choji do. Life is different for everyone, I guess. But being different isn't a thing we, as gifted, have the monopoly on. Do you really think that all these people around us don't have things in their heart that make them different? I think that we all hurt and love and hope and fear and feel the same way precisely because we're all different in our way. Don't you think that inside, we're all the same?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't. She didn't even understand what he was saying, it didn't make sense to her. It was simply impossible to be both unique and the same as everybody else.

"I love being different, and I know that, in a way, all my friends love it too. Differences are what make this world what it is. You should never feel unhappy because of it, or let anyone treat you differently because of it."

"But isn't it exactly what's happening? People treating you all differently because you're different from them? I saw how the others are wary of you all at school. I suppose it's not different outside."

"Things are weird lately, but soon everything will be normal once more," Naruto said, shrugging. He grinned suddenly. "I'm looking forward to try my new jokes on the teachers and to at last beat Sasuke in a fight!"

Really, Sakura was envious of his innocence, or was it naiveté? Maybe it was neither.

Maybe Naruto was simply too nice and hopeful to see that people were really monsters inside.

How was it possible that someone like him existed?

He was almost too luminous and kind hearted to be human.

O

Ino took the tray silently and nodded to Grey Kino, the fifty-year -old man who was working for her family.

She went to the second floor slowly and stopped in front of the black door behind which was her uncle's suite.

"Uncle Irake?"

No one answered her, but she could hear murmurs and glass breaking. Knowing she couldn't reach him with her voice, she chose her clan's favorite way of talking.

_Uncle Irake? I have your dinner. Can I come in?_

He didn't answer her, but she could feel the agitation in his mind. She put the tray on the floor and slowly opened the door.

The elegant room was a mess. Things and clothes were scattered on the floor, the bed was upside down, the walls carried traces of it all.

_Uncle Irake? It's me, Ino._

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Why? Why are you all attacking me? Go away! GO AWAY!_

Ino looked at him, her heart breaking. Her proud and strong uncle was shaking in a corner of the room, his back pressed against the wall, his pale green eyes (the same as her father's) red from lack of sleep. She didn't really know what he was hearing or seeing, maybe hallucinating. He couldn't read thoughts like her, but he could enter others' minds. And when their telepathy escaped them, they often discovered new aspects they weren't capable of using otherwise, when they were sane.

She calmed her own thoughts down and concentrated on his mind. But there was nothing she could do, nothing they could do anymore to help him. It was too late.

_Why?... Why are they all there? Ah, leave me alone! Alone, I said! It's… it's my mind… MY mind. I can't… Please leave, I can't take it anymore…_ _Please, please, please…_

_IRAKE! Please, listen to me, to my voice! I can't keep these barriers up in your mind for long. I just… I just wanted to say…_

_Ino?_

_It'll be okay, you know? We'll look after you, we will…_

_Do what, Ino? Y-your father stopped me from mentally attacking the neighborhood yesterday, b-but you all won't always be able to react in time. And th-then what? God…_

_We won't let anything happen!_

_Of course, but you're only human and you have your life to live. Ino… You're still so young. And what an impressive gift you have… I hope… Yes, if I could make a last wish, it would be for you to live a long and happy life, without the burden of our fate._

_Uncle…_

_No, don't be so heartbroken, princess. One day, I'll be with my love and my children once more. It's what I dreamed of all these last years. Seeing you grow up somewhat put my heart at ease. Thank you, Ino. Ah!_

_Uncle! Uncle, stay with me!_

"Argh!"

Ino held her head when the pain of being so violently ejected invaded her. The pure maelstrom that was now the mind of his uncle made it impossible for her to try and appease him again, even for a short while.

Irake was lost.

_Uncle…_

Her telepathic call was seen as an attack by the confused mind and Irake raised his hand toward her, releasing a powerful psychic wave. She grunted as her back met the wall behind her, but she had protected her mind just in time.

Dazed, her sight blurred, she tried to stand up and felt strong arms carry her up suddenly. She tensed but quickly recognized her father's presence and relaxed. Inoichi forced his way inside her uncle's mind to put him to sleep and tried to reach her telepathically. She let him and showed him what happened, sensing that it was his goal.

He carried her outside the room and into the living room of their quarters, put her on the white couch there.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Fine. I'll just have a sore back for a while."

"Hmm." He sighed, and Ino realized that she had never seen him this exhausted. "You shouldn't go back up there, Ino."

"How can we make sure he doesn't enter others' minds?" she asked, forcing herself to think clearly despite the pain.

"We can't be sure of that, not if we don't center our telepathy on him every hour of every day. We will have to keep him inside his room and asleep until we find a more suitable solution, or at least until his telepathy is partially blocked, but it will take us a while."

"I can help you," Ino said quietly.

"I know, and you will. Ino…"

"I will block yours when the time comes," she promised, her blue eyes locked with her father's green ones with determination. "And I'll stop you from hurting anyone."

A small smile appeared on his lips, but his face couldn't be sadder.

O

Sakura was annoyed because of it, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Even if she was in the library, two books on medicine opened in front of her, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what Naruto had said, about his friends and their way to act and to be.

She didn't understand them.

She just didn't understand, and any other day she wouldn't have cared, but she found herself curious lately, curious about things she wouldn't even have noticed usually.

All of it was because of these damn people. Of Naruto. Of Yamanaka. Of Mari, too.

All of them had barged into her life suddenly, after years of being simply there. Close to her but far, very far from her.

She didn't like it. That wasn't part of her plan. Her plan was to go through high school with the best marks and use the money to get into Senju University, study medicine and make a new life for herself, maybe even move to another city after that and never come back to Konoha.

Life was hell, it sucked, and Sakura didn't need distractions. It was already hard to stay in control of her existence, and those people were impossible to avoid apparently.

And these dreams that kept bothering her. Why couldn't she remember them? And why was it that important? They were only stupid dreams!

O

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Hatake-sensei?"

Sakura stopped in her steps, raised her head toward her teacher and waited. She was the last one in the classroom, everybody had already left. Usually, she would have hated such a situation, but the strange events of the last weeks and the weird dreams had let her with a surprising confidence in herself boosted by annoyance and frustration.

"I've been telling you for years to call me Kakashi. Ah, I suppose it's a lost cause."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

A few seconds passed.

"Well?" Sakura asked, getting impatient.

"Oh, I only wanted to know how you were doing."

"How I was doing…"

"You know, in classes."

She had never seen the man so awkward. What was wrong with him?

"You have access to my file, you were my tutor, sensei. I'm doing well."

"That's an euphemism."

"Did I do something?"

"No, no! You're as clever and transparent as ever."

_Nice, _Sakura thought. _Ouch, I guess._

"So can I go?"

"I just wanted to know if people showed some interest in you…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"No! I mean…" He rubbed his neck, embarrassed, laughed weirdly and sighed.

What. The. Hell.

Kakashi Hatake was obviously far better at teaching and being the cool mysterious one than at… doing whatever he was trying to do there.

"I was wondering if people showed any strange interest in you or your gift lately," he explained in his usual voice, which was a relief, really.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"You're not the first one to ask me that, sensei. Can I know what the sudden interest in me is all about?"

"I'm just worried."

"The only ones showing any weird interest in me are teachers from this school. I'm beginning to think that you're the ones that I should be worried about. Why these questions, Hatake-sensei?"

"I told you-"

"They should have sent someone other than you, you don't know how to lie. I know that I have to be prudent, and especially lately, I have been warned." _Against my own will... more or less. _"But I'm beginning to think that this school is a much more dangerous place for me than the world outside."

The Heirs Club, the teachers…

It was a damn conspiracy!

And it was really getting on Sakura's nerves. That and (she had trouble admitting it even to herself) she was really beginning to feel nervous about it all.

"Remember that we are here to protect you, Sakura."

Right, of course, as if Sakura would trust those people!

The only thing they saw in all of that was the fact that if these Shadows laid their hands on her they could become a bigger problem to them and Konoha. In their eyes, she was a risk, in the enemy's eyes, she was a tool.

Neat.

It only meant one thing for Sakura herself: troubles.

She left the classroom without answering her teacher.

O

"You look restless," Danzo noted.

The young man snorted.

"Do I? It could be because I _am_. What are we waiting for?"

"Patience. I have trouble tolerating your growing insubordination lately. Never forget your place."

"Oh, I know that," the twenty-three-year old man smirked behind the black mask he was constantly wearing. "Is it because I have the gut to call you by your first name or because of my hatred toward your stupid codenames?"

"You are an important part of the organization, Ekari. But you're not the only one."

The air pressure shifted in the dark office, and the man straightened his stance. Silence filled the room. Danzo was being serious and Ekari knew when to shut up.

A knock on the door broke the tense atmosphere.

"Yes?"

Two new people entered, both looking calm and eerily quiet. The first one was a man of twenty seven, dark haired, his round face hidden behind a white mask bearing red designs. The other was a twelve-year-old girl with short, black hair and black clothes, the like they were all wearing. She, too, had put on a white mask obscuring her features, purple lines decorating it.

"Ichi, Konchu, what news?"

"Our spy in Hyuuga Inc. tells us in his last message that Minako Hyuuga is being extremely cautious. Her son is also suspicious of him."

"It's no wonder. That Sai could be regarded as creepy by Lucifer himself," Ekari sighed, pushing his sandy blond hair away from his mask.

"Konchu, what did you learn about Demari?" Danzo asked.

"Risa Demari is still totally devoted to our cause. She'll continue to financially support the Root."

"Our allies are waiting, Master," Ichi said quietly. "The city will be ready soon."

"Hmm, my young protégés are to be thanked for that. Without them, we wouldn't be this close." Danzo closed his eyes. "Konoha will be saved."

"These kids are very easily influenced," Ekari smirked. "I'm surprised that mere words can have about the same power as my method. And the power rumors and fear can give is… spectacular."

"I really failed to train you," Danzo whispered, glancing at him coldly. "Is it that hard to curb your satisfaction and power greed?"

"Speaking of all of that, I thought you wanted us to work on finding a new host to give that plan of yours the last push it needs to work?"

"I have a few ideas, but the Clans are all really cautious nowadays. The smallest thing could lead them to us."

"And about the girl they have?" Ichi asked. "The one we placed with the Hyuugas before Sai?"

"She was taken care of. They'll never learn anything from her."

"I cleaned her mind," Ekari smiled.

Ichi narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Nevertheless he could almost sense the grin hidden by the black mask. Ekari was challenging him to say something in front of their master. But the oldest of the three special Root members was far more respectful than his comrade. He wouldn't speak freely without being clearly asked to.

"And the Uchihas?" he inquired, concentrating again on the situation at hand.

"We have to find them before they find us, and before the Ring or the Agency find them. Konchu?"

A few strange looking little insects flew around the head of the girl.

"They smelled them in the northwest of Konoha, there are three of them. The adults, two males, a female."

"Very well. It must be Fugaku and his sister, Uruchi, and their cousin, Inabi. They must have hidden the two remaining children with Sasuke. Ichi, you'll lead them directly into our trap. And remember, I want at least one Sharingan intact. No demonstration of power, boys. If your games and competitions interfere with a mission, you will pay."

"Yes, Master."

O

"You seem tired, you know."

"Thanks, Choji," Ino replied with sarcasm.

The boy swallowed his French fries and blinked.

"I was just… Sorry."

"He's right," Shikamaru insisted without caring about her quiet mood. "You look like hell."

"Boys, you're really pushing it."

"What's the matter? You're really not your usual self lately," Choji asked with a worried frown. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," the girl sighed. "Don't worry."

"You didn't go shop with Hinata yesterday after school. You look tired and you failed to notice that Cho has a new ring that his girlfriend bought for him. You're not fine."

Ino's eyes fell onto the piece of jewelry and offered Choji a small smile.

"It's pretty."

"Ino, what is it?"

She stood up, smiled a bright smile and shook her head.

"I'll be fine in no time. Just weird dreams, don't worry. I'll see you later!"

"Where is she going?" Choza asked as he carried their food to their table in the Akimichi Restaurant. "She hasn't even eaten yet! Your mother will throw a fit if she learns that."

"Something is wrong with her," Choji shared, not even looking at his food. "She's distant lately."

His father's eyes darkened and he frowned.

"Hmm."

"Choza? Do you know something?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him. "You never really said why you and dad aren't as close to Inoichi as before."

"Dad? It's Ino, you have to tell us."

Choza sighed and sat down heavily across from them. The room was empty, it was quite late for a lunch.

"I suppose I can tell you now that you're young men. Us Akimichis never liked secrets, unlike other clans."

"Like the Yamanakas."

"Ah, they could surely give the Uchihas a run for their money. It's difficult to tell you exactly what happened to our friendship. I guess that you could say that with time we grew distant. But it all became apparent around the time Ino was born. Inoichi lost his own father quite young, you know. He was thirteen or fourteen when Inai Yamanaka had to leave the manor."

"Had to?"

"Yes. Early Alzheimer. He lives in the Jinsu Home, a private complex where rich elderlies and sick people go when they need care and privacy. I think that Ino reminded him of his father and of his late nephew. I remember he was really nervous during the pregnancy. We would all laugh at him because of it…"

"That's when he distanced himself from you?" Shikamaru asked.

"A few years later. The fact that Shikaku and I became too curious about a few things Inoichi really didn't want to discuss ended our trio. And there is nothing you can hide from a Yamanaka, so he knew we would never stop asking questions. I suppose he found it easier to keep his distance."

"Curious about what?" Choji asked, so immersed in his curiosity and worry for his friend that he still hadn't touched the food in his plate.

"About the very thing you were asking Ino about. When you kids were very young, Inoichi became worried about something, his mind always elsewhere, he appeared tired, always busy. He never answered our questions. Once, we went to the manor to find out what was going on with him. We were asked by a tired Hiza Yamanaka to leave at once."

"Ino's grandmother?"

"Hmm. Ino was four, I believe. Maybe five. We could hear her crying inside, a few minutes later her mother left the house with her."

"We're rarely invited to the manor nowadays."

"Yamanakas are highly cautious people by nature. Anyway, a few weeks later, Santa died."

"Santa?"

"Inoichi's cousin. He was twenty years older than us. Fifty at the time, I think. In the months before his death, he was rarely seen outside the manor. He took a few leaves from work, too. He was in the Secret Police – the Agency, as they call it now, but we heard that he was ready to resign. He died before he could."

"What happened to him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Killed on the job, it was thirteen years ago. After his death, Inoichi slowly became himself again."

"You think that his attitude had something to do with Santa?"

"I think that whatever they're hiding is a secret that has been protected for generations, maybe with the help of others. And I think that the better you can do to help Ino is simply to be there for her. You three are closer than we were. I have faith that one day, Ino will talk to you two, when she's ready and when she decides that her clan's secrets are safe with you."

"But what if she's hurt?"

"Don't worry, son. It appears clear that Yamanakas protect each other fiercely. Nothing will happen to her as long as she has her family and you two behind her."

Shikamaru wasn't convinced, but he nodded.

He had a bad feeling about it all.

O

The boy fidgeted in the office, feeling awkward and ridiculously small.

Why did he have accepted the task?

"Ah, I see," the headmaster said softly upon hearing his request. "And so you're your classmates' spokesman. That is a noble role, Raito."

Carried by a sudden pride, feeling warm and important under the headmaster's dark gaze, the young teen spoke again, more strongly. The warm praises and the fact that his first name was known revived his courage.

"We're feeling that the atmosphere in the Academy isn't good for our studies, nobody is feeling really at ease. We have noted that a lot of class representatives and of members of the Academy Council are gifted ones, chosen because of their old popularity. We think it would be a good idea to organize new elections soon, that people would feel less anxious if they had a new chance to choose."

"Ah, I see. It is quite a wise suggestion, Raito. I will discuss this matter with the teachers and we will decide when to organize this event."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"I always listen to my students' ideas, it's quite normal. As you know, Raito, I'm well aware of the problem at hand, and I am there to help you. In the meanwhile, I advise you and your friends to be careful, but don't worry. Nobody in this world is all powerful."

Raito bowed and left the office, his gaze twinkling, feeling strong and special and part of an invisible force, a secret army of guardians, destined to protect people and Konoha from this group of powerful citizens who was threatening them all.

Unbeknown to him, inside the office, a man chuckled, entering the room thanks to an hidden door.

"Should I call you leader of the Alliance of Commons, now? And where does that leave me?"

The headmaster didn't turn toward him.

"Things are progressing well."

"Indeed. Those kids admire and respect you."

"I am here to protect them, they know it. They are precious, they are the future of Konoha."

"And what about us? You're quite attached to your role here, to those stupid children. And what about the special ones? They are your students, too."

"You know full well what I think of them," the headmaster replied coldly. "You know your role and place. Don't you?"

Suddenly nervous, the blond nodded and straightened.

"Yes."

"Why are you there?"

"We're ready to execute the plan."

"Very well. I don't want any trouble. No survivor this time, Ekari."

"Of course. This Fugaku had me by surprise last time, it won't happen again."

"See to that. Go."

Frustrated, his master still turned away from him as if he didn't exist, Ekari stayed where he was and waited.

"What is it?"

"I have to inform you that you don't control your little school as well as you think. Things apparently escape you."

Shimura Danzo finally turned toward his agent, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This kid. It was faint, but I clearly felt a psychic mark in his mind."

"A mark? Someone has entered this child's mind."

"And done something."

"We have an outlaw in the Yamanaka Clan. Interesting."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't be so impatient. Their clan will pay. I can't do much without risking everything. It just proves my point. This has to stop. And soon, it will."

Eyes darkened by his determination, Danzo dismissed Ekari.

Sarutobi and his gifted circle would fall soon, at last.

It was only a matter of weeks.

O

_Don't worry, chapter 6 will be centered on Ino, Sakura and Ino/Sakura… It is already half written, but I don't know when I'll post it. _

_I could be persuaded to post it sooner…_

_Thank you for reading. Hope that the sun shines where you are. Here it rains, rains, rains… It's been like that for days. And it's cold too! Bwah. _


	6. This crazy world

O

**VI. This crazy world**

"That's really weird. She's late."

"Hmm. And Sakura apparently isn't coming tonight either."

"Do you think she will come eventually, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I hope."

Tenten sighed, putting her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"What is she doing?"

She didn't notice the worried frowns on Choji's and Shikamaru's faces. Akamaru whimpered.

"No," Kiba answered him. "I'm sure she's en route. Don't worry."

They had to wait ten more minutes for Ino to show up. And when she did, her pale skin and the fact that she was out of breath told them immediately that something terrible had happened.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked while she helped her sit down on the couch of her living room.

"Yes." She swallowed, controlled her breathing. "Sorry, my father wanted to talk to me. Something happened today, they found the remaining Uchihas dead!"

"WHAT?"

"Where?"

"And Sasuke?"

"No, there were only the three adults, but their corpses were in bad shape. They were killed, and apparently by people with abilities."

"Where were they all this time?"

"Hiding somewhere. Soon this morning they went to this old factory to the west, you know, the one that is going to be razed to the ground? We don't know why they suddenly went there, but someone was waiting for them, that's for sure. It must have been quite a fight, the building is completely destroyed. They had trouble identifying the bodies."

"And nothing on the killers?"

"No. Father said that they're highly trained, they knew what they were doing. He wants us all to be really cautious from now on."

"And Sasuke? What about him?"

"I don't know, Naruto. They just found his cousins two hours ago, they were safely hidden and called the Agency when they understood their parents weren't coming back. They'll be under the protection of Suna's royal family for now on, until the end of this madness."

"I can't believe it," Kiba exclaimed. "They were all killed? Like that? And what the hell were they doing, why were they hiding?"

"They wanted to attack the Shadows – the enemies. They wanted revenge. But in keeping their secrets they played their game and paid the prize. If they had gone to the Agency and Sarutobi… They surely knew who were behind all this… It could have been avoided. It could all have ended."

"The idiots!"

Hinata shook her head.

"They didn't want us to find out what they were hiding," she quietly stated. "The Shadows know what it is, obviously. In destroying the menace themselves, the Uchihas also would have destroyed the risk of seeing their secrets being revealed."

"So the Uchihas were really plotting against Konoha?" Tenten asked with astonishment. "Why? Fugaku Uchiha was head of the police, all of them were respected… Why?"

"Who knows?" Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not important. They're dead. The only threat we have to be worried about is these Shadows. They're so sure of their power that they almost acted in plain sight. It surely means that they're close to their goal."

"What did they learn about their abilities, Ino?" Choji asked.

Ino hesitated. Her father had surely said more to her, but she was reluctant to share.

"Hey, there are only friends here," Kiba reminded her. "All we are saying there is top secret."

She smiled at him, tense, and nodded.

"They aren't sure, but given the state in which was the factory they think that one may have an explosive power. But it's only a supposition given that the Uchihas have surely used their control over fire and may have been the ones behind the building's destruction. And…"

"And?" Naruto asked.

"My father told me a while ago that he suspects that a telepath is amongst the enemies."

"What? A person with a gift similar to yours?"

"Hmm."

"He didn't tell others, I presume," Shikamaru noted.

"Only Ibiki knows."

"Sharing that information would put Inoichi in a delicate situation given the atmosphere in Konoha lately. People would become wary of him being the head of the Agency. How did he find out about the telepath?"

"He sensed something in Sasuke's mind after the night of the massacre. The Agency also captured two people who were thought to be linked to the Shadows, but both times their minds were completely wiped of any useful information, to such an extent that they had forgotten more than what they should have. One can't remember her date of birth, the other has forgotten his own face and name."

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Harsh."

"I don't know a lot about telepathy but for such a thing to work the guy must have been close to them, no?"

"Not necessarily, Naruto. Telepathy is a gift with so many aspects that it's difficult to know exactly what other users can or can't do. I can't even be sure of what the members of my own family can do exactly and the level their abilities. If this person specializes in entering someone else's mind and tampering with it, there is no saying what they can do. They could very well be in another city, mentally find their target and act. That is, if they're _really_ powerful. Doing that in Konoha alone would be highly difficult, but it could be possible."

"Th-there are really people who can do that?" Tenten murmured. "Enter your mind and play with it? Make you forget things, seeing things? I mean, I know about illusions like in the legends on the Mangekyou Sharingan, or like Kurenai-sensei's gift but… that? People really can make you forget who you are, like that?"

Ino didn't raise her eyes to them.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice shaking ever so slightly, "people can."

"I suppose that it's impossible to heal someone whose memories were erased?" Kiba asked. "Sucks."

"If it is possible, then my clan lost that knowledge a long time ago. But this user has no subtlety when it comes to their power. Maybe they don't care if they leave traces or not. But somebody who would really have mastered their ability would have been able to erase the parts he wanted to erase without touching other memories. They really are powerful, there is no doubt about that, but they don't have absolute control or maybe total understanding of their gift."

"As if they hadn't been taught by their elders?" Hinata asked. "Maybe they were orphaned young, or they left their clan too early…"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Hmm, that could be a good explanation. We have to find from where that one is, that way we'll know all about the clan's gifts."

"I'm not worried," Choji affirmed, his mouth full. "No telepath can beat the Yamanaka Clan."

"And Sasuke? You said your father sensed something in his mind?"

"He sensed a trace of something, but it was more of a… a residue of a manipulation he was close to. I don't… I don't know how to explain that. It's like when you're close to something in fire, even hours later your skin and clothes and hair are still impregnated with the smell."

"You mean that Sasuke was close to someone who was telepathically attacked?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's what my father thinks, yes. And it wasn't without consequences for Sasuke's mind. Anyway they don't know if he was in the factory or not. There's still no trace of him."

"And what about that other telepath? Did Inoichi identify him?" Choji asked. "Nobody in this country apart from your clan still has this kind of gifts. They must be from farer."

"There are still two or three families in the world who have gifts that can be considered as telepathic, even if none is known to be powerful enough to do something like that. But who knows? Like I said, power can vary greatly from one people to the next."

"If they have someone capable of penetrating minds and playing with our own thoughts as they please, it's going to seriously complicate things. Troublesome."

"That's why these meetings are really essential," Hinata reminded them. "Because Ino will feel immediately if one of us is being influenced or has been touched by this person's power."

"Right," Ino nodded. "And I see almost all of you at school. That's why my father wanted us all to be informed. We have to keep our eyes open."

"The news about the Uchihas won't appease things in Konoha, that's for sure."

O

"Hey."

"Oh. Hi."

Ino smiled, amused.

"You could show a little more enthusiasm, or are you really this unhappy about the fact that I'm talking to you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, not stopping in her steps. She didn't want to miss her bus, she had somewhere important to go this afternoon.

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Are you ever?"

Sakura found it surprisingly difficult not to smile at that one.

"Something's the matter?"

"I've been distracted lately, and so I never really thanked you for your help. Thanks to you I rocked in math."

"I barely helped you."

"That's a lie and you know it."

Ino had her black sunglasses on, as always when she wasn't in class lately, Sakura noted. She seemed calm, but exhausted. She was too pale, she really needed to sleep better.

_And when did I begin to notice these things?_

"I heard that they're going to organize new elections next week. Are you worried about your seat in the Council? You are vice president, aren't you?"

Suddenly a lot less relaxed, Ino shrugged.

"I saw it coming. It wasn't a big surprise when the headmaster told me about it. He always supported me and listened to my opinion."

"Apparently he's really appreciated."

"He is. But he's a pragmatic man, he thinks with his mind and logic, never really with his heart. I don't know… every time I talk to him I picture him as a strategist playing chess. See what I mean?"

"I think so, yes," Sakura replied.

She couldn't help but remember what Naruto had said to her about Ino and her opinion on people.

Sakura had only seen Danzo a few times, and it had always been on the occasions of school ceremonies or when she had won prizes thanks to her schoolwork.

She had no idea why, but she had never liked him. Not that this feeling meant something.

Sakura didn't like a lot of people.

"I won't be chosen this time," Ino confessed, her voice soft against the street's noises. "But I have other things to worry about lately anyway. Too bad for them. I'm the best, nobody in this school can compete with me on this. It's their loss."

"I suppose."

Sakura slowed down, nearing her bus stop, and Ino did the same. The sun caught her mid-long golden hair, put back in a high ponytail. She wore black jeans, a blue shirt, a black coat and black boots. She was elegant. She was beautiful, and even if she obviously knew it, even if she had make-up on and jewelry and nail polish on, she didn't look like she really tried to be breathtaking.

She just was, and it was disconcerting.

Having no idea why the idea came to her suddenly, Sakura noted that they were sensibly the same height, even if she herself was wearing simple white shoes with her old green skirt, white shirt and grey coat.

"Are you going home?" Ino asked, standing next to her as if she, too, was waiting a bus.

"No. I have a thing to do."

"Ah."

Ino seemed strangely disappointed, as if she had wanted Sakura to have the possibility to stay longer with her. Was Sakura supposed to do something about it?

It was cold that day. That, and the fact that a lot of people didn't like to stay outside too much lately meant that the streets were calmer than usual. Everything felt strange.

Or was it because of Ino next to her?

"Can I ask you a question?" the girl asked quietly.

Sakura nodded warily.

"Why do you refuse to come to our meetings? Besides the fact that you find them ridiculous."

"Isn't it enough?"

"I would have thought that someone like you, who love knowledge so much and is quite smart, would want to understand what's happening and would take the chance to learn more about special things."

"Gifts, you mean? There is nothing I want to learn about that," Sakura clarified, a cold edge to her voice.

"I see," Ino answered, her tone strangely distant.

Sakura felt immediately guilty.

"I have nothing against gifted ones. I am one, after all. People are people, fundamentally, I guess, they're not defined by what they can or can't do, even if they're different." _But all evil. _"But it doesn't mean I'm in any way curious about or interested in powers."

Ino stayed silent, and Sakura felt that her gaze was on the street, on the people there. She wondered if she had just said something insulting to the girl.

"It can be a burden, sometimes," Ino told her softly, and there was something eerily grave in her tone of voice. "A burden linked with duty, and honor, and dignity, and secrets. But it's a part of who we are. We are the ones capable of transforming this burden into something more, into something useful, something meaningful. You are right, what we can do doesn't define who we are, but what we do does. And what we do with these abilities we didn't ask for reflects who we really are inside, the root of our being."

_Do what with what?_ Sakura wanted to ask. The Laws forbade them all to use their gifts, and it was better that way for everyone! Use them how? Like Naruto, using his powers to clown around at school? Like Kiba, talking to his dog all day long, or his sister, using her gift to promote animals' rights? Like Yamato, using his ability to create and control wood to teach his science class? Like Mitarashi, who liked to scare the students to death with her gift of invisibility?

What did it say about the people they were, then?

It was bullshit.

And still, there was just something, in Ino's voice, in her way of talking, of acting just then, that made Sakura feel like a tiny child, ignorant and stupid.

It was ridiculous.

"You know about the Uchihas?" Ino asked, turning toward her once more.

The sunglasses hid her strange eyes, but Sakura found herself wanting them gone, wanting to see what emotions were swimming in the dark blue.

"Who doesn't?"

"I really have to say a few things to you. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"What?" Sakura blinked, confused, trapped between annoyance and surprise. "It's Saturday."

"I know. Two o'clock? There? Your bus is coming."

Sakura couldn't see it, but somehow she didn't doubt the girl's words. She nodded, not knowing exactly why, and Ino smiled almost shyly. It was kind of cute.

"See you tomorrow, then."

And she left. Just like that.

The bus was already there, and so Sakura took it with a little sigh.

There was just something about Ino Yamanaka that she couldn't resist.

It was infuriating.

And intriguing. A little. Maybe.

And maybe a little exciting, too.

O

The play was boring. The songs were boring. Hell, all of it was excruciatingly _boring_.

And still, Sakura was there, hidden by the shadows, sitting on the last bench of the room, in the far left corner, behind all those spectators – proud, impatient and _bored _parents.

As she kept watching distractingly the thing, Sakura wondered why for heaven's sake people came to those stupid school shows if they found them to be such a waste of their time.

She could see a woman looking to her watch every two minutes before sighing, a man discreetly reading a novel, another one playing with the baby on his lap… All these adults, trapped in this dark theatre like children in a classroom.

But… Yes. Each one of them paid attention to the scene once or twice during the thing, with sudden seriousness, sparkles in their eyes and a soft smile on their face. They were attentive then, not because the play was suddenly and magically better, but because they felt the need to, they _wanted_ to, only for these few minutes.

Sakura felt awkward there, amongst them, she would have felt better in the public library downtown where she would have read and study, but instead she was one of them, and when her time came, she acted like everyone else did on such occasions, she straightened up and paid attention, her eyes stubbornly on the scene and the young performer.

Mari took a step forward nervously, did her thing, sang her song, and as she did, her eyes searched the room and despite the darkness this brown gaze found Sakura's green one. The candid eyes brightened, and a grin appeared on her round face, pleasure, relief and pride radiating from the child for all to see.

And Sakura couldn't help her own little smile upon seeing such a reaction.

Huh. So, _that_ was why.

Why all these people were there. It was to be sure that all these innocent and nervous gazes found familiar ones in the crowd. To see the narcissistic pride there as the kids performed knowing that somebody came to see _them _and only them. To witness the healthy boost in confidence it provoked in them. To be the recipient of this incredible and quite simple joy, to see the happiness illuminating their eyes, their smiles, shy or wide.

Sakura understood now. People were ready to endure two hours of endless bad acting and off-key singing because of that. Of pride. Of protectiveness. Of love.

It was…

It was disconcerting, really, that she understood it. Oh, she didn't doubt that in half an hour her usually cynical mind would explain it all – parents hiding egoistical aims, fearing terrible tantrums and reproachful eyes once back at home, but at that moment, Mari's smile erased all her dark beliefs in human nature.

"Sakura! You came!"

She smiled a little at Mari. The child was bouncing around her, excited, giddy with stage-fright induced adrenaline.

"Are you ready? Can we go?"

"Yessss!"

They began walking toward their bus stop, but even as they left Leaf School behind them, the girl didn't calm down a bit.

"You came! You came!"

"Yes, obviously. Didn't I tell you that I would come if I could? I don't lie, you know that."

"That's true! Did you see Yahiko fall? Oh! And did you like my dress? Mommy did it, you know! She worked hard all week to finish it!"

"I saw. It was very nice of her."

"I wish she could have come."

"She was sorry she couldn't come, wasn't she? That's what you told me the other day."

"Yes. She's working. She's always working on the afternoons. And we need the money." Mari quickly showed her grin once more. "It's okay, you, you were there for me! Thank you so much! Did you like it?"

"It was annoying," Sakura answered truthfully. But seeing the girl's expression, she decided that a simple little lie couldn't hurt. "But you were great."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks! I'm so happy you came to see me!"

"Ah? I didn't notice."

The girl stayed oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Well, I'm happy!"

Mari took Sakura's hand in hers and grinned at her again, almost making Sakura blush. She really wasn't used to see someone so happy to be in her company, to talk with her, to know her, to have her attention. It was quite weird, and strangely worrying.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Is it like that to have a sister?"

Sakura frowned, looked at the child who was herself gazing up at her with curiosity and shyness.

"What?"

"It must be a little like that to have a big sister, no?" Mari reddened a bit and looked at her feet. "You play with me, you help me with my homework, you help me when I'm in trouble, and you even scold me when I'm not cautious enough. And you came today. Is it like that to have a sister?"

"I don't know," Sakura whispered, her warm feeling upon seeing Mari this gleeful dissipating quickly.

"You don't?" the girl asked, surprised.

"But having a kid sister might be like this, I guess."

Mari raised her head, beamed at her and hugged her arm with joy and affection.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at that. Seeing the child so well, carefree and happy seemed to make her forget everything.

It made her forget the possible bruises slowly healing under Mari's clothes.

It made her forget the anger, the anniversary rapidly approaching, the hate, the hunger.

It almost made her forget that each time she herself had searched the audience for familiar faces she hadn't found any. That she was the sole kid in the class whose mother had never bothered showing up for representations, ceremonies or reunions.

But in Mari's eyes, she wasn't that lonely child. She wasn't weird, poor, gifted, asocial. She wasn't the best student, the friendless girl, the quiet and shy one, the First, nor was she a tool or a risk.

In Mari's eyes, she was Sakura, and she was great, and cool, and it was unexplainable, it was wonderful.

It was terrifying, too, in a way.

Still, this little girl's smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And dear god, that thought was so sappy it gave Sakura a headache.

O

Ino was nervous. She really couldn't understand why, but she was.

After a ridiculous amount of time, she left her bathroom, vaguely satisfied with her appearance, and tried to breathe calmly.

She was exhausted, blocking her uncle's telepathy these last few days had taken a toll on her, and she really hadn't slept well. Ino and her father had taken turns watching over Irake, using their gifts to stop any possible telepathic troubles.

Seeing him this weak, this sick… He suffered so much, it was unbearable to hear his cries and painful moans. He couldn't even speak properly anymore, couldn't think properly.

But it was going to end soon. He was now so weak that his gift was slowly dissipating. Tonight, Inoichi and Ino would place a permanent lock on Irake's telepathy. Unable to use it, he wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore. And if things went well, he would regain part of his faculties, he would be able to talk and to walk, maybe to think normally once again.

But he would never be the same again.

Maybe… Yes. Maybe he would have to leave the manor.

But it was better than death. Wasn't it? A lot of Ino's ancestors hadn't survived the blockage of their gifts. It had been before they finally found a way to improve the method. Before they had finally understood how to lock away the part of the mind holding the keys to telepathy without killing the user. But even now, the sealing wasn't perfect. Oh, they usually survived, but…

Well.

No need to think about that. Irake wouldn't like her thinking like that.

Ino took another deep breathe and looked at her reflection in the mirror of her bedroom. She had opted for simple clothes. It was cold outside, but she had put sandals on, black pants and a purple shirt under her black coat. Her hair were up in a messy looking bun, and she had put make-up on to hide her too pale skin and tired eyes.

What the hell? It was only Sakura! She was just meeting a friend, why was she so self-conscious?

She left the house quickly, not bothering to stop her relieved sigh. It was sad how her own home had become such a prison lately. Being in the mansion with Irake's telepathic mayhem, her father's silent presence, her mother avoiding her at all costs and Idaiki's shameful eyes on all of them…

It was too much.

When finally Ino sat down on the bench, her sunglasses on and her hands in her pockets, she distractingly occupied herself in listening to all these people's thoughts, before stopping after a while. Well, stopping to listen to them, because she couldn't really stop hearing them.

She had waited for this moment for so long… Sakura couldn't remember their friendship, but Ino did. She remembered the innocent games, and the laughter, and the long conversations about their wishes, and dreams, and hopes. She remembered the promises, too. She remembered that she had felt joyful, and proud, and important. It had been different than with Shikamaru and Choji. Different than with anybody else.

Sakura had been a scrawny thing then. Well, she had always been, until recently. Ino remembered her as this tiny and sad girl, always alone, her head down, crying silently every time some idiot laughed at her for something, reddening every time a teacher talked to her, unable to form a sound when people looked her way. She always had been distant, nervously avoiding everyone, like she was protecting herself of people's stares.

And so…

Ino hadn't meant to enter her mind, of course. At the time, she hadn't even known she could do that. But it had happened. And so, in Sakura's dreams, they had formed this strong but brief friendship, the kind only children can form in so little time. Ino had wanted to know her for a while, but she had never dared to go to her. She had tried to help the younger girl feeling better, had tried to make her understand that she had to be proud and not to listen to what everybody said to her.

And Ino thought that, maybe, Sakura hadn't forgotten that. Because she had stopped crying after that. Had stopped being a victim, to become the silent, distant one to whom nobody talked, but that everybody somehow respected. She had showed pride in her intelligence, in her mind.

But she had never remembered her dreams.

And Ino didn't know if she should be relieved of the fact, or incredibly depressed.

The blond girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone sit down next to her, and she turned her head to see Sakura looking at her strangely. She was at the other end of the bench, and was wearing faded dark jeans, old worn out snickers seeming ready to dissolve into ashes and a grey coat.

It didn't take a genius to understand that her family must be far from being wealthy. Sakura always had really few different clothes, and younger she often had to wait until her clothes really didn't fit anymore to have new ones. She never had any jewelry on, aside from her old watch and, lately, this strange looking green plastic bead on a black cord that she was wearing as a necklace, and had the same school bag and pencil case since their first year in the Academy. Also, Sakura didn't eat much at lunch and visibly suffered from malnutrition, even if these last weeks Ino had been pleased to see her gain a little weight.

Well, Ino noticed these things, because well, she had always kept an eye on Sakura. But she had known instinctively that any gesture on her part would be seen suspiciously (at best) by the girl. She still vividly remembered the time when she had tried to give Sakura part of her lunch when they had been eleven. Needless to say, it hadn't gone well.

"So, I'm here. What do you want?" Sakura finally asked in this sharp tone she always used when she was annoyed.

And she was often annoyed, Ino knew.

She smiled, amused.

"To talk. Is that too much to ask?"

Her smile turned into a grin when Sakura scowled. She seemed tense and adorably nervous.

"Come on, we should go somewhere calmer."

She stood up and waited for Sakura before walking toward another part of the town. Her house was situated rather far from downtown, in the old north district considered as the rich part of Konoha. Around it were implanted the business districts where a lot of company had their offices. To the west, quiet and middle class neighborhoods were getting bigger and bigger as people slowly deserted the center of Konoha where rents were absurdly high. Lee and his family and Naruto and Iruka still lived downtown. Choji, Shikamaru and Tenten all lived in the west districts. The east districts were sensibly the same at the ones to the west of Konoha. That was where Kiba, Tenten and Neji lived. Hinata and her family's property and the houses of the Uchiha Clan were situated in the north district, not that far from the Yamanaka Manor. Because of the atrocious traffic jams often occurring in the late afternoons between the center of the town where a lot of people worked and the other districts, people liked to cut through a part of the north district to go home. It wasn't a shortcut but it still took less time to go to the city's residential neighborhoods that way.

As for the south district… Well, it wasn't called the Dump District for nothing. These last decades it had seemed to welcome poorer and poorer people. It was made of tall and gloomy old buildings where dozens of families were living in tiny and sometimes decrepit apartments. People rarely ventured there, unless they wanted to go to certain bars and clubs, or unless they were in need of drugs and illegal stuff, amongst other things. The south district was the smallest one, but was always in the center of political debates and elections, as it was the case currently in Konoha, Sarutobi's time as mayor coming to an end soon.

The Academy was the only school situated downtown. The Leaf School was in the northwest part, the Stone College in the east part of the city.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked after a while.

They were currently downtown, walking in the east direction.

"I know a place."

Sakura followed her quietly until they reached a tall building which they entered quickly. They took the elevator and got off it on the twenty-ninth floor. The hallway was dark, but Ino knew where she was going.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here, Yamanaka? It's a private building."

"Don't worry."

They weren't supposed to be here, but Ino knew that the residents wouldn't spot them. She guided Sakura toward the flight of stairs leading up to the roof and expertly took away the metal chains blocking the door.

Once on the roof, Ino smiled. It was cold, the sky was grey, but the most beautiful view of Konoha was in front of them. They could see everything from there. The woods surrounding the city to the north and west, the lake to the east, and the tall and imposing mountains a distance away behind the south district. They could see part of the valley and the entire city.

The view didn't seem to interest Sakura though, but Ino wasn't surprised. The girl seemed so bored most of the time.

"Well, we're here. So?"

Ino sighed softly and explained to her everything they had talked about during the last meeting. She watched how Sakura's face didn't betray anything but how her beautiful pale and bright green eyes widened in curiosity, suspicion and disbelief.

"And you still don't know where Sasuke went?"

"No. He hasn't talked to any of us in months, you know. Not even to Naruto, and they were best pals."

"Sorry about that, but are you sure he's alive?"

"I wondered the same thing. We aren't sure of anything. Who is, lately, huh?"

Sakura crossed her arms, looked at her strangely for a while, almost making Ino blush. Why the hell was she looking at her that way suddenly?

"Why?" Sakura asked, as if her contemplation had led her directly to this random question.

"Huh? What?"

"Why are you telling me that?"

"I told you. I don't want you to be in the dark."

"A lot of other people are in the dark."

"But they're not in danger."

"You're not even sure I am."

"I don't want to take any chances."

"That's not an answer."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"What is wrong with you?" Ino found herself asking, annoyed by the girl. Sakura could be so frustrating. "We're just worried! One of our friends could be dead, we don't want to lose another one!"

Sakura looked strangely confused. She seemed to hesitate between shock, distrust and reluctant acceptance. Finally she sighed tiredly, and her body relaxed.

"Wow," Ino said quietly, "that hard, huh?"

"What?" Sakura asked, frowning.

Ino smiled.

"To accept our friendship."

Sakura reddened quickly, like she used to do so often not so long ago.

"Shut up."

It was kind of cute, and Ino snickered.

"Well, about time."

"You're pushing it, you know. I suppose that I'll just have to bear with you all for a while."

"Nice. Thanks."

"Are you always this touchy?"

"Are you always this bitchy?"

They glared at each other, but Ino couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. She expected a lot of things from Sakura after this reaction, but not the look she gave her then.

It was wonder she could see in her green eyes as she tilted her head to study her face, and more importantly it was worry that made her gaze darker and made Ino stop laughing.

"You really look tired," Sakura noted calmly, without real emotion in her voice.

Ino was stunned, she knew for a fact that she was a great actress, her life was based around appearances after all.

"No. I…" Her throat clenched, she found it strangely hard to lie then, with those green eyes on her. She had to turn her eyes away, even if she knew that Sakura couldn't see them. "I'm fine."

Sakura didn't insist, she accepted the lie for what it was. She turned toward the sky then, and Ino couldn't help but look at her. Even if she really needed to put on some more weight, Sakura was really a beautiful young woman without trying. She didn't even seem to _know_, really. Her hair seemed to shine even under the weak light of this cloudy late afternoon, her eyes were of an unusual pale but sparkling green color, she had flawless skin, she was tall and had a great body. And she was smart, and cute, like an angry defensive child who couldn't help but be cute, and strangely vulnerable and strong at the same time, funny without trying. She looked young most of the time to Ino, because of her reactions to her friends and her, to the world, but sometimes she could see something in her eyes, something old, and Ino understood that too.

She was a mystery. She was fascinating.

Ino couldn't understand why, despite the obvious fact that Sakura was the only person she couldn't hear the thoughts of.

Ino was just… drawn to her.

She had waited years for a chance to talk with that girl, and she found herself intimidated all of a sudden.

"Sakura?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes on Konoha once more.

"Yes?"

"Y-you know, what happened with that boy, at the Academy, a few weeks ago… I…" Ino had never been this nervous. One of the rules of her clan was to never ever talk about their abilities, and it was for a reason. What if Sakura freaked out? "Well, I wanted to thank you. Y-you could have told someone and I… It wouldn't have ended well for me, especially given the atmosphere lately."

She could feel Sakura's curious and surprised eyes on her but she didn't turn toward her.

"I don't see why I would have. Why did you do it, anyway?"

"I don't know," Ino confessed quietly. "I heard him and I… reacted. It's not that I don't control my telepathy! I just… it just happened."

There was a silence.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked finally with innocent curiosity.

"I believe I changed his memory of what happened in the alley. It was the first time I did something like that. But apparently, apparently he's fine, so…"

"You protected me. You do a lot of that, protecting people. You should think more about yourself."

It sounded like an accusation, like a reproach. Harsh and cold.

"It's difficult not to care. Don't you care about people?"

"I care about some people. But the others…"

She shrugged, and Ino frowned. Something in her was terribly sad to see such a cynical expression on this beautiful face.

"They're not that bad, you know."

"Yeah, right. People are angels."

"I'm not saying that. No one is innocent. But it's not because people are flawed that they're evil."

"It's funny," Sakura said, looking at her suddenly. "I would never have thought that you were…"

"What?"

"You know, really convinced that people are all precious or important or whatever. I would never have guessed that you're an idealist."

Ino smiled sadly. Really, she was used to people thinking a lot of things about her, mainly wrong things. But that was part of the game, right? Perfection didn't exist, and she supposed that people were naturally confused about others. She guessed that it must be hard to really see people the way she saw them without hearing their thoughts.

But for the first time in her life, Ino wanted somebody to really _see_ her. And she wanted Sakura to understand, to see that she wasn't living in such a dark world, because Ino found it incredibly sad that such a bright girl could be so bitter.

"I'm not. An idealist, I mean. I just know. I know humans. The best ones, luminous and kind-hearted to the core, and the worst ones, the ones so dark and twisted that it makes you want to throw up, go hide and cry. But you know, these ones are relatively rare. Most of them are just like us. Not good, but not evil either. They're all just a little broken inside, some a little more than others."

Sakura looked at her with a curiosity devoid of any distrust for once. She blinked, and Ino saw a real smile forming on her lips. It was little, but still.

"You're weird," Sakura stated lightly, and for the first time in her life Ino took those words as a compliment.

"Look who's talking," she answered back with a smile of her own.

"No, really. Or maybe, you're just blind."

"Am I?" Ino smirked, amused despite herself. "I can show you. Come here."

With sudden suspicion, Sakura came to stand next to her near the border of the roof. She put her elbows on it and looked toward the street far below.

"See? The woman in black crossing the street?"

"I see someone, but I can't tell if it's a woman or not. What about them?"

"What do you think of her?"

Sakura frowned, trying to see the tiny figure better.

"I don't know."

"Humor me."

"Well, she's wearing an expensive suit. And are those high heels? She's carrying a briefcase and looks in a hurry. Huh, that must be her coworker on the phone and she must be harassing him about their current job. I suppose she lives alone and is one of those workaholics thinking that nothing is more important than them and their work and spending the little time she still has for herself at the end of the day to spend her money in ridiculously classy and expensive stores."

"She's talking to her nanny's children. She has two children, and she's worried about her six-year-old girl who's sick and is currently undergoing her second chemotherapy. That's where she's going in such a hurry. She has to take her to the hospital for her treatment. She's raising her daughter and her four-year-old son alone, the father died during her second pregnancy. She has no other family. She doesn't show it, huh? But inside, she's falling apart. She's staying strong because she needs to keep her job to pay for the treatments, and because she's that kind of moms that would do anything to protect their children. She's terrified of losing her baby, and she's feeling terribly lonely and lost." Ino didn't meet Sakura's stunned gaze and pointed at another figure. "And that man, there?"

"The old one? With the stick?" Sakura asked, now hesitating. "I don't know. He looks kind of… well, old. He has trouble walking. Is he talking all alone? He might be senile. Maybe he's living all alone, he seems to avoid everybody he cross path with, look."

"He is senile, but just a little. He's more of an eccentric man than anything, I guess. He likes talking alone because it helps him keep his mind clear. And yes, he's a bit of an asocial," Ino confirmed, amused by the grumpy thoughts of the elderly man. "Right now, he's going to the flower shop in the corner, because as he always does once a week, he's going to buy a bouquet of flowers for his wife. They've been married for fifty-seven years. They never had children, but she's still the most important person in his heart. He's still in love with her," she stated with a little laugh. She rarely saw people that age with such devotion in their heart, it made her happy. His wife really was the main subject of all his thoughts. "Oh, he's worried, though. She isn't well lately."

Sakura was still looking at her.

"Okay, I'll bite. Is that true? How do you know?"

"I just listen."

"Listen? You mean…"

"It's funny," Ino confessed with a fake little smile, "people are often wary of telepaths, but no one ask themselves what it really means. They make suppositions, but never believe in them, because they don't like them. People are like that, you know? When they don't like something, or when they're scared, they just stop thinking about it and forget it."

Sakura was tense once more, but Ino found herself being strangely calm. It was liberating to finally talk about that, freely, without half-truths and rules as it was the case with Shikamaru, Choji and her clan.

"Don't worry," Ino softly reassured her without looking at her, "I can't read your thoughts. Even if I wanted, your mind is… I don't know. Closed off, somehow."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Ino explained, her eyes still on the street below, on the people. "I can hear theirs, all of theirs, even if I really don't want to. It's like… being forced to listen to a radio you can't turn off, you can only lower the sound a little and try and ignore it. I can't hear other telepaths' thoughts like my dad's and my uncle's because we know how to protect our minds. People like my mom, my grandmother or Shika and Choji who have spent a lot of time with us have learned how to partly shield us from their minds. It's not perfect, but it works most of the time. You… I don't know. You are the only person I've met who can do that."

"I am not doing anything."

"Exactly. It's natural, your mind protects itself. I can't even do that with my powers. But you… not only I can't hear your thoughts, but I can't even feel them, or your presence. I know you hate talking about it, but I think it's part of your gift."

"You saw what I can do. I don't think that a telepathic shield has anything to do with super strength."

"I never said I understood it. I just say that it's the only explanation."

"Maybe you're not on the right frequency or something."

Ino smiled, amused.

"That's not how it works. In my clan, I'm the only one with this ability. My father and my uncle can't read thoughts, not like that. My father has to enter one's mind to have a glimpse of what's inside. I'm just… I was born this way, I guess."

"So it bothers you that you can't read my mind."

This time, Ino laughed, her laugh a tired and humorless one. She couldn't help it. Oh, how wrong Sakura was!

"No," she finally said, turning toward Sakura. She didn't see disgust or fear in her eyes and face, to her extreme relief. "No, that's not it. You don't understand. I don't know if other people like you exist, but… you're like… for people like me, if other people like me exist, your kind is special, your kind is… precious. Being near you is a glimpse of normalcy, you know? It's scary, too, but it's a relief, not to have to hear what you're thinking right know, about the situation, the weather, your upset stomach, your fears or beliefs, about me. It's just… it's as if I was always confined in a room full of screams and voices, and suddenly it's quiet and calm. Well, as calm as it can be for me in a city like Konoha. But being on this roof helps. Distance helps. I can only faintly hear the thoughts of the people under our feet and the ones of the people below walking down the streets near the building if I'm not concentrating on them. And of course, you're silent, so…"

Finally, Sakura nodded, accepting her explanation.

"So it means you can't enter my mind to change my memories or something. It's a relief."

"I would never do that!"

"I was joking."

"O-oh! Huh, sorry," she softly said sheepishly.

"'s okay. I understand why you could be on the defensive, especially if you have to hear the thoughts of all those idiots."

Embarrassed, Ino shrugged and turned her head toward the mountains. She rarely felt this vulnerable, it was new for her. Sakura's eyes on her seemed to provoke strange reactions in her body and mind. She wasn't sure she liked it. But she was infinitely relieved that Sakura hadn't run away in fright and anger upon hearing all this.

"I wonder how you stop yourself from hitting them all," Sakura continued.

Ino almost groaned in frustration.

"Oh, Sakura, you missed my earlier point completely," she sighed, defeated.

"What? About people? Oh, _please_."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"The real question is: why don't you? You're the one who can hear all their hateful thoughts. And don't tell me they don't think awful things about you or your gifts, I wouldn't believe you."

"It's not that they don't, it's why they do. Don't you understand? People are not perfect, but they aren't all evil or even bad, they're just scared."

"It's not an excuse. I mean, if they were in a room with you knowing what I now know and knowing that they could get away with it, what do you think they would do to you, all these people that you help and that you obviously love so much?"

Ino could have laughed. Or maybe cried. One of the two.

Instead, she only whispered the truth.

"It's not them that scare me."

And Ino realized then, on this roof, that she and Sakura were very similar, despite everything, their past, their upbringing, their beliefs. In the end, both of them were terrified.

Only, they were of two very different things.

Sakura was visibly distrustful and wary of the entire world.

Ino was of herself and of her abilities.

She knew that one day she would lose control of her own mind. And really, she could lose control even without that, like that time when she had wanted to protect Sakura and had ended up erasing the boy's memories.

She must have betrayed too much then, with her words, or tone of voice, or expression, or _something_. Because there was a new feeling in Sakura's eyes, something burning but incredibly soft too, as she studied Ino. A strange shiver ran freely inside Ino's body, and she almost took a step back when Sakura came toward her and reached toward her face.

Frozen, and lightly shaking, Ino let her take her sunglasses off. She couldn't help but blush when Sakura's hand brushed against her cheek, and she looked nervously at the girl, blinking against the sudden light, feeling stupid.

Sakura handed the sunglasses to her without a word, and Ino took them, trying valiantly to hide her embarrassment. She had trouble looking Sakura in the eyes now, especially since that weird emotion in the green gaze hadn't faded.

"Weren't you the one telling that girl to face the world proudly?" Sakura finally said softly against the evening wind. "Besides, it's almost dark, you'll trip and fall with these on. And I like your eyes."

At that Ino blushed even more. And she thought that Sakura did, too, but she wasn't sure, because it _was _getting rather dark out there.

And, what the hell? Since when was Sakura so forward?

Maybe she was one of these people that didn't talk much but thought all of their comments and observations with this strength and determination that Ino sometimes felt in others' minds.

Oh, how she wished she could hear what the other girl was thinking right then!

She was at a total loss. She didn't even understand her own reactions.

"You know," she began softly, "for someone who pretends not to care, you're really –"

"Oh, don't," Sakura stopped her with a frown.

"What?" Ino smiled. "You are. You helped that boy in the alley, I was here, you know."

"Please, it was this one time. I don't go and help people every day," Sakura mumbled grumpily, but Ino had the sensation that she didn't tell her all the truth.

She pocketed her sunglasses and was about to say something when Sakura's stomach grumbled. Loudly. The girl immediately reddened.

"Sorry. I didn't – I mean, I only had a light lunch."

Not knowing how her suggestion would be taken, remembering to vividly Sakura's reaction in the café, Ino hesitated a few seconds before asking.

"Could I treat you to dinner?" She asked, before nervously explaining herself. "I… I have to be home at nine, my dad and I have something to do, but until then… Well, I'm sure they won't have dinner at home, so…"

Sakura was visibly torn. She hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Okay."

"Great! I know a quiet place near there. Come on."

Ino led the way, strangely nervous all over again. What was it about Sakura that made her feel so strange inside? All… tingling?

She had chosen a quiet little place, just large enough for people not to notice them, and where they made all kinds of foods because she didn't know what Sakura liked to eat. Ino herself was more used to gourmet restaurants because of her family's status, she liked the food and the intimacy they offered, but she knew Sakura would feel out of place and awkward there, and that wasn't what Ino wanted at all. Besides, her all-time favorite was the Akimichi Restaurant, it was easily affordable but it was far from where they were, and Ino wanted them to be alone.

She felt strangely possessive of Sakura. Protectiveness, that she understood. But possessiveness… that was new.

And the butterflies in her stomach…

Funny, it was as if they were on a date... Wait.

WAIT.

_Oh._

But Ino was human herself and, as she had earlier explained to Sakura, humans tended to make themselves forget the things that scared them.

Nevertheless, as they waited for their food to arrive and chatted remarkably easily, Ino couldn't help but notice how utterly beautiful Sakura was under the restaurant's low light when she was this relaxed, her cheeks lightly colored, her green eyes sparkling as she smiled.

How everything could so mysteriously blend in around them, leaving just Sakura with Ino. And maybe it was because Ino had to really concentrate on Sakura and the conversation to have a chance to guess what was on her mind (and it was new to her), or maybe it was just because she really was enjoying herself, but she barely heard any thoughts coming from the other patrons and the waiters all dinner long.

And that really was a first for her.

When she went home that evening, Ino was calmer than she had been for days, ready to help her father block Irake's telepathy, sure of herself, of her ability to do it.

And somehow, these feelings she had finally understood didn't bother her a bit, because Sakura was...

Well.

Sakura.

She was just happy they were friends again.

O

Ino was not the only one that slept better that night.

For the first time in years, Sakura had liked her day. It had been incredibly stressful, and surprising, and worrying, but it had been good, in the end.

Sakura knew full well that on the roof, for a strange reason or another, Ino had confessed a huge thing to her. For someone so damn perfect and socially capable, that girl was really a weirdo, in an annoyingly cute way. Ah! She couldn't believe she had put weirdo and cute in the same thought.

Anyway, Sakura had felt more at ease after that, after understanding that no, Ino Yamanaka was not that perfect nor was she totally fake, that she was only human with the strangest reactions sometimes.

Like when she reddened for no reason.

Or when she stuttered.

Sakura wondered if she did that only in front of her, because the world couldn't know that its beautiful princess could be such an awkward teenage girl and a shy and scared little girl at times.

It was soothing, and… well, kind of cute.

Gah. That word again!

The dinner had been especially nice. They had talked more freely about a lot of things. It had been… fun. Really fun. Sakura hadn't known it could be this fun to talk with someone. Ino may have a strange way to see people and the world (and what a naïve and stupid way too!), but she had a surprisingly lucid opinion on about anything. Of course, apart from being beautiful, she was smart, which was helping, and witty. Did she mention her weird sense of humor? She could be sarcastic sometimes too, even cynical. It would happen suddenly, and then, as if the mask had slipped, she would become the cheerful Ino again.

Another of these weird things, but that one Sakura didn't like.

Ino was prettiest when she smiled and laughed, not when she had this scary somber gleam in her eyes, when her gaze seemed so old and tired it looked almost grey.

Talking to Ino was surprisingly easy and hard at the same time. It was obvious she was used to hear people's thoughts, because she had the tendency to become really quiet at times during a conversation. Sakura guessed that most of the time, Ino simply _listened_ to people, to their thoughts and their words, and of course she understood them, and so people naturally found it easy to be her friend or to love her.

That was exactly why it was easy and hard to talk with her. Because she listened, really listened. Sakura thought that it was the weirdest thing about the girl, she cared about people, like in _really_ cared. Most of the time, people didn't pay attention to what others were saying in conversations. And Sakura was used to people ignoring her, or barely listening to her. She was used to… well, not matter. Even at school, when teachers asked questions to her, even at home, when her mother screamed at her. She was just… there, but they didn't really see her.

Ino was different. She had been visibly _interested _in everything Sakura had to say, really, it had been embarrassing at first. And when Ino had listened to her, Sakura had almost been able to see her try to draw some conclusion from every word she had said. Maybe because she was so used to hear the thoughts behind everything people voiced, or maybe because she was simply trying to understand Sakura in a way no one had ever tried to understand her.

Sakura had felt a little awkward in the restaurant, and she wondered if Ino had noticed that it was her first time in one that wasn't a little ramen place or a café. If she had, she hadn't said a thing, but Ino wasn't the type of people to be insensitive like that anyway. Not only Sakura had found herself in a nice restaurant where she had eaten delicious food far from the cheapest and tasteless shit she was accustomed to, but she had been with the most attractive woman of Konoha.

Oh, Sakura might be socially retarded, but she wasn't a fool, and she knew herself well. She had noticed quite early that she tended to notice girls far more than boys, but it had never mattered. Really, Sakura didn't want to pursue a relationship with anyone, her focus for now was on her study and this stupid thing called survival, thank you very much.

And, hey, Sakura Haruno in a relationship? Yeah, right.

(Well, maybe in the future where she was an accomplished doctor living far from Konoha.)

But Ino… was special. Of course she was, she was Ino fucking Yamanaka! The princess of Konoha!

And the weirdest person Sakura knew (granted, she didn't know a lot of people). There seemed to be two Inos, really, the perfect and always smiling one, and the other, with the secrets and her interesting views on everything and her flaws and her insecurity and…

Well. Sakura found her fascinating, and unfairly attractive, she could admit it to herself.

Anyway, once Ino had begun to talk more, and once Sakura had swallowed back her nervousness about it all, it had been quite a nice dinner. And it had felt like they had done that before, it had seemed so natural. She felt amazed that she had made such a quick friend.

And really, a nice day, her mother passed out on the couch, her stomach full of delicious food and Ino's soft laughter still ringing in her ears?

It could only mean a nice night, and for once, Sakura believed it sincerely.

O

"Master, you asked for us?" Ichi asked, bowing down.

"It's almost nine, shouldn't you be at the Academy? How are you going to explain the bandages?"

Danzo's left eye narrowed, the right one being currently hidden by the bandages recovering half his head.

"I'll go shortly, and don't worry about inutile things, Ekari. I have found you a new host."

"You did?"

"Sai's letters show that the Hyuuga boy spends most of his time at work. He rarely sees his friends lately, and he seems strangely preoccupied."

"It seems to me that Sai is a poor spy. Still unable to inform us of anything concerning the Ring."

"I wouldn't say that. Thanks to him we know that we can use Neji Hyuuga as a host."

"You want me to penetrate the mind of a Hyuuga?" Ekari asked, his eyes already showing his glee at the prospect.

"Indeed. See what you can learn, try and follow his mother."

"Alright."

"Be careful, Ekari. Don't cross path with a telepath, or it will be the end."

"Of course."

They bowed and left their master's office in the Root quarters underground. Ekari smirked under his mask.

"I'm counting on you to watch over my body, Ichi."

The man snorted.

"Yeah, right. Wouldn't want you to end up like the last time, huh?"

"I knew it was you!"

"Whatever. Don't lose yourself in that boy's mind."

"Oh, are you worried about me?"

The older man glared at him.

"Never, but I'd hate to find myself alone with Konchu. That kid is freaky."

"Is it the girl or the bugs? Because I swear it isn't my fault she's that way."

They entered their living quarters. The walls were grey, the furniture rare. Two futons, a table, two chairs, two laptops, two cupboards. They spend most of their time in the training rooms anyway.

"Be careful with the Hyuugas. They're not to be taken lightly."

"Of course," Ekari answered. "I know. See you later."

He sat down on his futon, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Ten minutes later or so, his body fell limply and miles from there Neji Hyuuga's tensed.

A strange smirk, never seen before on his impassive face, appeared on his pale lips.

"Mister Hyuuga, are you alright?" the graphic artist asked as he waited for the young man in front of an office's door.

"Never been better. Where were we?"

"As I was saying, I think we need to make the Kiminoya's campaign more colorful in terms of…"

O

_Hum. That was long. Too long?_

_To Kirika and IamPumkin: thank you! Here you go!_

_Don't expect the next chapter to be posted soon, work is getting in the way._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	7. Links

O

**VII. Links**

"So, what do you want from me?" Anko Mitarashi, twenty-five, asked as she entered the elegant office of Inoichi Yamanaka in the Agency.

Situated downtown, the Agency was located inside of a simple building, rather discreet, and possessed many exits and entrances unknown to the public. To have access to it, one would need to be led by Agents or to be in possession of a pass, temporary or permanent.

Even once inside, many rooms were locked to most people (even low-grade Agents), and the security system and equipment used by Inoichi's men and women were top secret.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes at the young woman but said nothing. His second in command and long-time friend, Ibiki Morino, leaned casually against the wall next to the tinted windows. A few plants were making the room less dull – without a doubt gifts from Mrs Yamanaka.

"Lately, as you know from the Ring's meetings, we've made progress in our investigation."

"You call this progress?"

"We do," Ibiki answered, his tone as impassive as his heavily scarred face.

"We think that we have found the cause of your amnesia."

"My…?" Anko frowned, straightened up and crossed her arms. "The doc said it was shock."

"She was wrong."

"Shizune is never wrong, she's the best in Konoha. Some say she even went to train under Tsunade Senju."

"I don't question Shizune's talent. We all thought that you had forgotten your kidnapping, your time with the Shadows and your escape because of shock. But recent events made us think otherwise."

"And…?"

"All information shared in this room are highly confidential, Anko."

"Fine. What's the big revelation, then?"

"Our enemies have in their rank someone gifted with telepathy, or a power approaching. We already know that he or she can use this gift to enter one's mind and erase memories. We think that this person is the one behind your lack of memory of what happened to you fifteen years ago."

"They made me forget it, the assholes?"

"It is a possibility," Inoichi answered, not reacting at all to the woman's words and attitude. "To be sure, I need your permission to enter your mind. I won't do anything. I won't see or hear anything. I will only search for a trace of a possible manipulation. It shouldn't take me long, I know where to look and what to look for. It won't hurt you."

Anko's eyes narrowed, but she nodded without hesitation.

"Go ahead, if it can help find my mother's killers, you can visit all my memories for all I care."

Inoichi closed his eyes, and Anko waited. She was clearly surprised to see the telepath open his eyes only a second or so later and nod gravely. She hadn't felt a thing, not even him entering her mind!

"The same mark as the others."

"Fuck! They're playing with our minds? So, could you do something? Make me remember them, or where I was when they had me? What they did to my mother before they threw her body in the forest like she was trash?"

"I'm sorry, Anko. My gift can't undo what another has done. But let me assure you of one thing."

His pale green eyes shined coldly, his presence had become suddenly overwhelming, and for the first time Anko found him far more frightening than Ibiki.

"If a telepath is amongst them and if they are happily messing with people's minds, the Yamanaka Clan will not rest until they are stopped by any means necessary."

Well, Anko would gladly leave the telepath to his clan, if she could spend her anger on another ennemy and make them regret messing with the Mitarashi family.

She nodded and stood up slowly.

"Thanks for the info."

"I hope we'll have good news next time," Ibiki said.

She turned toward him.

"Yeah, well, we'll see. So, what happened?" she asked boldly, gesturing toward his scars.

"They happened," he answered simply. "You are aware of what occurred thirteen years ago in the west districts?"

"You mean the kidnapping attempt on the boy? Of course, that's the event that led to the creation of the Ring. The anniversary is next week. Many died that day. Three of them, right? All of them Commons from other cities. And that Mizuno guy, the old hermit. Three of ours died too, and two civilians were killed."

"Quite the battle," Ibiki confirmed with a grim expression. "One of them has a power over fire, or he may be able to provoke explosions, we aren't sure. It's the First who disappeared years ago. He was still a child then. I saw him when Santa and I appeared on the scene. Santa Yamanaka was the one who sensed them on a patrol and guessed their plan. We were the first ones there. The boy was fourteen then, and in total control of his gift. Highly powerful. I was trying to save Santa when he made a car explode. That's where the scars come from."

"The First they kidnapped as a toddler? So they don't kill all the children they abduct. They make soldiers out of a few of them."

"Exactly."

"Huh. Good thing they killed the parents. To see what their son has become would have destroyed them."

"Being a First, his gift has few limits, and his power being that destructive is highly worrying."

"That and the fact that one of his allies is a telepath, possibly able to control others with his mind, make us think that the Shadows are very few," Inoichi concluded.

"What? Why?"

"Since the beginning we call Shadows the ones behind kidnappings and murders. The Commons that were killed thirteen years ago and the Mizuno elder were only allies. As we see it, a leader makes all the decisions and convinces or manipulates others around them. They must be intelligent, discreet, charismatic and can either be a Common or a Gifted one. Under him are a few powerful gifted agents, people who were kidnapped and indoctrinated like that First, or who might have been persuaded to follow them, possibly like the telepath. We aren't sure how many these agents are, but they can't be more than five."

"I don't understand. There could be a lot more of them!"

"No, not the gifted ones. We are sure that the leader has many spies in Konoha, supporters of their ideal, or the children they kidnapped years ago and raised to become invisible agents. They have gifted allies inside and outside of Konoha, but the allies are relatively independent. If the Shadows were more than a few, they wouldn't have totally ceased their attacks after we stopped the last kidnapping attempt and began our investigation years ago. They would be powerful and confident enough to try and kidnap other gifted children at least in other cities – that seemed to be their primary goal then. Our actions and the fact that we finally linked all these crimes together forced them to stop and act more discreetly than before. In a way, we've made them more dangerous, we forced them to become invisible."

"But they resumed their activities last year," Anko said. "It means that they're taking more risks. They killed all the Uchihas, and those psychos weren't clowns! Their plan must be well thought. If they're risking everything now… they must be ready to do whatever they always wanted to do."

"Hmm, their plan is nearing its end," Inoichi agreed softly. "And somehow, I doubt that what is happening lately in Konoha has nothing to do with it."

"Well, that's good news," Anko decided, her dark eyes shining with determination. "It means we'll soon know who they are and what they want. And then we'll make them all pay!"

"I hope it'll be this easy," Inoichi whispered, his gaze on the blue flower slowly growing on the top of the plant resting near his computer. "I really hope so."

O

"Come on!" Ino whined, talking on her cellphone as she entered her home. "Shika, I really wanted to see this movie! (…) But you told me you would come! (…) No, I don't want to go alone, and Cho's helping his parents in the restaurant tonight. (…) That's bullshit. (…) Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

She sighed and pocketed her phone. Shikamaru was always like this, but lately Ino found herself missing her boys. Choji was either with his girlfriend or working and studying and Shikamaru was… Shikamaru. Well, Ino knew why he wasn't coming that evening, she had heard the thoughts about it, but still.

The manor was eerily silent. Not that it wasn't always the case, it just felt colder than usual. Idaiki was surely at his girlfriend's, and Irake… well, Irake was in his quarters. He was silent since the sealing, pale, thin, a prisoner of his now imperfect body. Ino knew that he had trouble articulating when he was speaking. His memories came and then disappeared once again. Logical links between thoughts and events escaped him. His reasoning was more and more disjointed. His movements were sometimes hesitant and clumsy.

He knew, as well as them all, that the degradation would continue in the next few weeks until his body wouldn't answer to him anymore, paralyzing him totally, and then it would be his mind's turn. If he was lucky, his telepathy wouldn't reappear then, like it had happened for another in the past, almost causing terrible damages to innocent people. And if he was extra lucky, death would take him in his sleep.

It didn't always end that way. Sometimes, the mind resisted better, and body functions were not harmed as much. Sometimes, it was mental capacities which were spared. Ino's grandfather was still alive, twenty-four years after the sealing of his gift. But of course, he was a mere shadow of the man he once was. Living in a wheelchair, incapable of communicating orally or telepathically, not even aware of what was going on around him most of the time. He was living in the Jinsu Home since then, with other elderlies who needed special care. Only, when he had been admitted, Idai had only been 49.

She wondered what Irake was thinking, if he could think properly. But that thought quickly left her, she really didn't want to know. After all, she would soon enough be in his shoes.

Her father was at work, it seemed. Her mother was… not here. Ino couldn't feel her nearby, and it broke her heart. She would have loved to have her parents near her right now, she needed their presences, their strength, even if she had trouble admitting it to herself, and…

Wait.

What was that feeling? This presence, it was so familiar…

Ino's eyes widened with childish glee, and she ran toward the manor entrance, opened the heavy door with such enthusiasm that the wood violently kissed the wall, and bolted toward the white haired woman who was currently paying her taxi.

"Grandma!"

Remembering her manners just in time, Ino stopped and straightened in front of the old woman as the taxi left, a silly grin still on her face, her eyes shining with joy.

"Grandma! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call? I'm so glad to see you!"

"My, Ino, look at you! I swear you're taller than last year!"

Her grandmother embraced her with a warm laugh, and Ino felt a burning feeling in her stomach as she smelled her familiar scent, as her mind reacquainted itself with the familiar feel of her thoughts.

"I missed you, grandma."

Hiza Yamanaka chuckled as she held her granddaughter against her with strength.

"Oh, how I missed you too, my dear child."

She let go of her then, studied the girl with her warm, brown eyes.

"You're as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you," Ino said, reddening with pleasure. "But I haven't changed that much in a year. What took you so long? You were supposed to come home in March!"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Ino! We found a new species of black lion monkeys, and we had to progress even deeper into the forests of the Land of Earth, up north!"

"Wow," Ino chuckled, helping the woman with her luggage. "Quite the adventure, huh?"

"Oh, I feel like I am twenty again!"

"I bet."

Hiza had always been a fervent animals' lover. Her career of animal trainer and veterinarian had led her to become one of the most renowned specialists on many species. Even after her official retirement, she still helped the Inuzukas in Konoha and wrote papers. A year ago, one of her old friends had called her to talk to her about the expedition he was preparing, and she had left with him, to the stupefaction of her family. They had received a few short messages, but those last months Hiza had been unable to contact them due to their exploring of isolated mountains.

They entered the manor and went in the common living room. It was warm, elegantly decorated, framed pictures of their family on the walls. Hiza looked around and smiled.

"Ah, home! So, tell me everything. How are the boys? And your mother? And all your friends? I want to know everything."

Suddenly, reality came crashing on Ino with cruel intensity. Of course, her grandmother couldn't know… They had tried to contact her, but it had been impossible.

"Ino?"

Ino lowered her eyes, tried to find the words to tell this woman that she had lost her oldest son, but Hiza didn't need to hear it.

She paled, all happiness leaving her eyes and face, and she sat down heavily on the black leather armchair near her.

"Which one?" she whispered shakily.

"Irake. Father and I sealed away his gift a few days ago. He is still here, but it is clear that he'll need care soon."

"I… I see…"

In Ino's eyes, there wasn't anyone stronger and more cheerful than Hiza Yamanaka. She had married Inai despite knowing everything on their curse. She had three sons despite that, and had raised them well, had stayed luminous and hopeful even when she had lost her loving husband early on due to his loss of control over his gift. She had been the whole clan's strength when Irake had lost his wife and son, when Santa had begun showing signs of decline and when he was killed. Her no nonsense attitude and her determination to see the bright side of life had always helped them to stay true to their beliefs.

But she was old, Ino could see it, and in spite of this flame still burning inside of her, Hiza was wary.

"I think I'll go see him now."

"Of course," Ino answered quietly, her eyes fixed on the fireplace.

Hiza was almost at the door when she froze. After a few seconds, she turned her head and offered a pale, reassuring smile to the girl.

"And after that, we'll go visit your grandfather and you'll tell me everything that happened while I was away."

Ino nodded, not yet strong enough to smile back.

"Alright, Grandma."

O

"Did you see the headmaster today?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered as he walked with Ino, Tenten, Lee, Hinata and Naruto. "All those bandages on his head… weird."

They were getting out of school, and Ino couldn't help but feel happier than she had felt in a long time. Her grandmother was home, and she was amongst friends.

"Fuam said that he told them he had an accident, that he's fine," Lee answered. "Wow, people are really obsessed with elections lately," he added as they passed a group of people handing out flyers.

"Do we know who will be the candidates?" Kiba asked.

He wouldn't have given a damn if only the situation wasn't so weird lately. But as everyone else in the city, he felt that these elections would determinate Konoha's future.

"Two Commons have already been approved. One of them is the current head of the police."

"The one who seconded Fugaku Uchiha before his disappearance? I see. No gifted one?"

Ino shook her head. She wanted to remind him that it didn't make a difference, but she couldn't because in this climate of suspicion and fear, the character of the mayor would make all the difference. And what if the future Hokage – as was the title of the mayor of Konoha – happened to be hater?

"Sarutobi can't be candidate again. But there're still ten days before they stop accepting new names."

Naruto frowned.

"And Sarutobi hasn't nominated a successor yet. I wonder if he will, now that his daughter and her family are living in Suna."

It was tradition for the Hokage to name a successor, the one they thought the most capable to walk on their path and defend their values. More often than not in Konoha's history, the disciples were chosen to succeed the Hokage during the elections. But it wasn't a rule, and the Hokage could very well choose to have no successor.

"Fuck. Do you think they'll stop if I let Akamaru bite them?" Kiba groaned as he noticed some people obviously talking about their group.

"Ignore them," Ino advised him. "It won't stop for a while anyway, not until all those rumors disappear and the news on the mysterious deaths of the Uchihas becomes old."

"Great."

"Oh, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked. "We were supposed to go buy a few movies for tonight, remember?"

"Sorry, could you go without me? There's something I want to do. I'll be on time, I promise! Thanks!"

"Where the hell is she going?"

O

"Hi."

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. Geez, she really was nervous, apparently. She threw an annoyed glance at the blond girl who had so suddenly appeared beside her and frowned.

"Hello again," she replied.

"So, what's up?"

"Yamanaka, we're in the same class, we just spend the day in the same room and basically lived the same day."

"You're really no fun, you know that?"

"Yeah," Sakura stated before she could stop herself. "Sorry," she added quickly, not wanting to offend her… what? Friend? "It's a strange week."

"It's okay," Ino smiled merrily.

She was a freak. She really was. Sakura was convinced of it.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Hum, the guys and I have a thing planned this evening. Movie night."

"Oh no. I am not going with you. Absolutely _not_."

Ino actually pouted.

She pouted! And it was cute to no end! Sakura hated her life.

"Come on. Please, it's going to be fun!"

"No."

Sakura slowed down as they neared the bus stop, but Ino took her hand and dragged her inside a vehicle that _was not_ the good one. Not to go home anyway.

"What the hell, Yamanaka?"

"Shut up."

"Where are we going?"

"Kiba's."

"I said no."

"You did."

_Freak!_

"Do you often kidnap people like that?"

"No," Ino smiled, looking strangely more nervous. Huh, about time she realized she was acting insanely. "But, I promise, we won't talk about… things. Just movies. And sweets and pizzas."

"I have things to do. I have to go home."

"No, you don't. You're coming with me."

_FREAK!_

O

Tenten wasn't the type of people who shined or stood out in a crowd. She blended in. And she liked it.

She had a lot of friends, some more special than others, a loving family, and until this year no worry in the world. And that was how she loved life.

"I can't reach him," Hinata sighed softly, pocketing her phone.

"Neji must be really busy, don't worry."

"It's been a while, I'm worried. When I talked to him this week-end he said he would come. And since then his phone goes immediately to voicemail. I left him a few messages."

Naruto nodded somberly. He seemed really quiet lately, Tenten had noticed his strange behavior, but she didn't know how to ask him about it.

"It's been a long time since we really had fun together," Kiba mumbled as he opened the bottle of cherry coke. "We should have invited Shikamaru and Choji. The more the merrier."

"They have a lot of work apparently," Tenten said as her boyfriend sat down next to her. "But Ino would've been glad. She's not herself lately."

"I noticed," Hinata whispered worriedly. "She's keeping something from us. She's too… cheerful."

"Ino is always cheerful."

"She's too… something!"

"Where is she now?" Tenten asked. "She's late."

Akamaru stood up and barked, and Kiba grinned.

"She's here. Come in, Ino!"

"Hi," Ino smiled entering the living room. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's nothing. Hey, Sakura."

Tenten smiled, amused by the girl who obviously hesitated between nervousness, shyness and anger.

"Hey, Sakura," she welcomed her softly with a grin.

Her other friends did the same, no surprise and no question there, which only seemed to unnerve the pink haired girl more. But a lot of things about Ino never made any sense, and so they had stopped asking questions a long time ago. Besides, Ino never truly answered.

And Tenten was really lucid about the fact. It made her uneasy, she was far more at ease with overly sincere people, people who were lucky enough and happy enough to show to the world who they really were. Some would have thought of them as naïve, others as strong individuals. Tenten would say that people like that, like Kiba or like herself, were simply well enough in their mind and body that they didn't have a reason to fear. To be scared of being hurt.

Yep, they were the luckiest. It didn't mean that they couldn't get hurt, or that they couldn't see the pain in their friends' eyes.

Ino took a few steps toward them before taking her sunglasses off and sighing. She turned around, went back to Sakura, took her by the wrist and half dragged her with her toward the couches. Once there, she sat down and Sakura did the same automatically, her pale green eyes alive with indignation.

Tenten couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Kiba saved her though, having seen it coming.

"Do you girls want to drink anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Ino smiled.

Sakura only shook her head.

"So, what are we watching first?" Naruto asked.

"Don't care. As long as it's not the girly thi- ow!" Lee frowned and took the thing which had just hit him on the forehead. "What the… A seed? Ino!"

The girl smiled charmingly while Hinata giggled.

"You shouldn't utter sexist words in our presence," the Hyuuga girl advised.

"I was just saying that this stupid chick st- Eep!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the seed began to grow into a weird looking grey plant, enclosing his wrist and hand. Tenten couldn't help but laugh at his girly cry.

"Ino!" Lee protested.

"Don't use powers inside of the house or my mother will have our heads," Kiba warned.

Ino nodded and the plant ceased its growth. Lee had a little trouble freeing himself from it.

"That was not funny!"

"Oh, it was fun," Naruto said back, still laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Ino apologized, a still amused little smile on her lips. "But it was too tempting. Sorry, really."

"Nah, it's fine. My pride is the only hurt one there."

"I should put it in the garden, or it'll die," Ino said, gently taking the strange plant before opening the French windows to go out.

"Your mother won't mind having this thing growing in her backyard?"

"Nah, Naruto, she won't even notice it's there."

Akamaru jumped to his feet suddenly, going toward the front door.

"What is it?" Tenten asked her boyfriend who shrugged.

"Somebody's coming." He went to open the door and came back a minute later with Neji in tow. "Look who's there!"

"Neji! Hi!"

"You could come?"

"Great! It's been a while!"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"I had your message, Hinata," he explained, his smile thinner, his eyes… darker. "I thought it wouldn't be a bad thing to see the group and catch up."

Tenten didn't know why, but her stomach clenched and she tensed. She was the only one besides Sakura to remain sitting on the couch. Something in Neji just then had seemed off, but nobody had caught it.

Well, somebody had. Akamaru was sniffing the young man, groaning softly.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, annoyed. "It's Neji!"

As if he was confused, Akamaru backed down, still looking suspicious.

"Sorry about that, man. We're all tensed lately."

"I understand, don't worry about that."

"Here, have a soda," Naruto said, throwing him a can.

They began talking of their week just as Ino entered the living room. Tenten saw immediately that something wasn't right. Ino's face turned pale, her eyes darkened worryingly and she froze as if she had been punched. Sakura was on her feet before Tenten could do anything, alerted, strangely tuned to the blond's reactions.

"Get back!" Ino ordered, her voice strong but holding a trace of fear and disbelief.

Everyone looked at her, confused, not knowing what to do, what to think.

"What?"

"Get back from him!"

"But it's –"

Tenten didn't let Naruto finish. She never had seen Ino react like that, and she didn't need special powers to know where to put her faith. Pushing Hinata and Naruto toward her, she saw Lee quickly jump to the other side of the couch. Kiba stood beside his dog, his eyes narrowed, his posture showing his tension.

"Who are you?" Ino asked, her eyes in Neji's.

The young man ceased to look confused, relaxed his body and smiled weirdly. The expression looked strange on Neji's face, even his voice didn't seem totally his.

"Well, well. Look at that. A Yamanaka. Too bad for me. Or rather, for my host."

"Who are you?"

"Neji Hyuuga. Currently."

"Leave his mind."

"Tsk. It doesn't work that way. I rarely leave my host alive, unless it's part of the mission of course."

"You're gonna leave him alone!"

Neji's head turned toward Kiba and smirked.

"Or what? You're going to attack me? You hurt me you hurt him, you idiot. The subtlety of telepathy clearly is beyond your reach. That's why you and I are so different."

"You wish," Naruto grumbled. "We could keep you there for a very long time, until you finally release Neji."

"Or I could kill him and go back to my body. Your seals and your pitiful gifts can't do anything against me."

"Telepathy isn't all powerful," Ino retorted coldly.

"Yours clearly isn't. What are you going to do? Penetrate my mind, maybe, if you have the same ability as your father. But you won't pass my defenses that way. And nobody in your dear clan has the ability to control minds as I do."

"Are you really sure about that?"

Suddenly, Ino composed a strange sign with her fingers and a second later her body went limp. Sakura caught her just before she met the floor.

"Ino! Is she alright?" Kiba asked, not taking his eyes away from Neji's body.

"I… I don't know. She fainted…"

"What the hell is happening?" Lee whispered, his gaze on the young man.

Tenten raised her eyes away from Ino to see a strange blank expression on Neji's face. His eyes seemed fixed on nothing.

"Hello?" Naruto asked, prudently advancing toward Neji.

"Be careful," Hinata advised. "We don't know what's happening."

"Neji? Hello? Damn it! How is Ino?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Naruto looked at Neji with wide eyes.

"I… Ino?"

But suddenly Neji's body collapsed too, blood coming out of his nose. He had trouble breathing and was shaking badly.

"Neji!"

"Hinata, wait!"

"Hinata?" whispered the young man, confused. "What happened? I…"

"Neji, is it really you?"

"What?"

Tenten lowered her eyes on Ino and Sakura when she heard the voice of the pink haired one.

"Careful," Sakura whispered to the young woman she was holding.

Ino was waking up, too. Pale and shaken, but apparently fine.

"It's okay," the telepath whispered, grimacing in pain as Sakura helped her get to her feet. "It's Neji."

"And the other one?" Kiba asked.

"Gone."

"What the hell happened?" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes. I would really like to know."

"Neji, you should drink something."

"You've been possessed, man!"

"Naruto, you don't make any sense, as always."

Hinata gave her cousin a napkin for his nosebleed and explained:

"A telepath was controlling your mind, surely the same one the Agency is looking for."

"Since when?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Tenten asked.

"I was working."

"When?"

"Monday."

"It's been a day and a half, then."

"Oh, no."

"But why you? And why now?"

"How… how did you know?"

"We didn't," Naruto said. "Ino did. And Akamaru, too. I think. Ino freed you, somehow."

"Thanks."

The blond girl nodded, but she looked ill at ease, in pain and tired.

"What happened, Ino?" Hinata asked softly.

Tenten knew as well as them all how delicate this question was. Ino seemed to hesitate as Sakura handed a glass of water to her. She took it, smiled a little to the girl and seemed to brace herself.

"The only known way to forcibly free someone from a possession is to fight the telepath for control of the mind."

"That's why he was so sure of himself?" Lee asked. "He seemed to believe that no other telepath could do this control thing, and so he thought himself invincible."

"The idiot. Everybody knows you can never be sure of the extent of others' gifts, especially in the Old Clans. Another proof that this guy seriously lacks any education."

"I had to take control of your mind and body for a few seconds once I chased him in order to free you without hurting you, Neji. I apologize for that."

"Please, don't. I owe you my life."

"No. We're even, then."

"We're lucky Ino can do the same thing as this man. Or woman."

"It's a man, and even if I can take control of minds, he is far more powerful than me in this aspect. Even if I wanted to, I could possess somebody's mind only for a short time, and I have to see the person to do it. He took possession of Neji without seeing him and did it for almost two days. I felt that he was at his maximum, but even then, it's absolutely unheard of."

"But it is possible that this aspect of telepathy is the only one that he uses, or at least has developed to this extent," Neji commented. "Did you happen to learn things while you… fought him?"

"I saw things. I'm not sure of their nature. I… I need to go home."

"Are you alright?"

"I have a headache. I really need to go home."

"I have my car. I'll take you home," Neji offered.

"No! I… Could you call Choji or Shika?"

"Of course," he answered, exchanging worried looks with his friends.

Akamaru went to Ino and licked her hand with a whimper.

A few minutes later, as they were all waiting for Shikamaru, Neji excused himself to call his mother. Ino was near the window, pale, silent, her eyes fixed on the plant she had put outside. Tenten went to her and asked her if she wanted to drink something, but she didn't get an answer.

"Ino?"

"She can't hear you," Sakura said softly.

Tenten turned her head to the quiet girl who was standing near the couch.

"What?"

"No need to talk to her for now."

There was certainty and knowledge in Sakura's voice, a softness that Tenten had never seen in her eyes too. So she nodded and stopped trying to reach Ino, understanding that Sakura knew something they didn't.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked Sakura, but this time she didn't seem to have an answer.

Tenten could only sit down, powerless.

She felt so useless that for the very first time of her life, she disliked being so utterly normal.

And strangely, she also had never hated gifts that much before this moment.

O

Shikamaru quickly said hi to everyone and went immediately to Ino. He put an arm around her shoulders, whispered something to her and listened to her quiet answer.

"Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"Can Akamaru come with us for a while? We might need him."

The boy exchanged a look with the dog and nodded.

"Sure. Of course."

"Sakura, you're coming too."

"Huh, what?"

"I'll drop you off later."

Sakura wasn't happy. At all. But between staying with the others and going with the boy, Ino and the dog, she chose the latter.

Besides, Ino really didn't look well and Sakura was quite worried. They left quickly and it appeared clear that they weren't driving toward the north district. They were leaving the city.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked to Shikamaru to her left.

"To the forest."

A look at Ino in the back of the car, an hand on Akamaru and her eyes closed, confirmed Sakura's theory. They were leaving the city behind to take Ino away from Konoha's inhabitants. Whatever she had done to help Hyuuga, it had left her tired and had fried her control of the thoughts she heard constantly. She needed calm to take it back.

They drove silently for a while until only trees surrounded them.

"You can stop here," Ino's voice whispered suddenly.

Shikamaru nodded and parked. Ino opened the door and exited the car with Akamaru.

"Will you be alright?"

With a pale little smile, Ino nodded and left on the big dog's back, disappearing into the woods.

"Why don't you go with her?" Sakura asked.

"Because my shield isn't perfect. I'm no telepath. She'll be fine, I know she comes here with Akamaru sometimes."

Sakura nodded but wasn't that reassured. After a while of awkward silence (on her part), she opened the car's door and turned toward Shikamaru when she felt he was about to protest.

"I can't hurt her," she confessed, quite honestly, but the phrasing stunned even herself.

Despite that, she left and quickly entered the woods. It didn't take long for her to find Ino, she didn't know why, she just followed her instinct. She could feel something, a bright warmness near her, and so she went to it.

That warmness was coming from both Ino and Akamaru, and Sakura experienced it for the first time. But she buried that new knowledge deep inside her mind and stopped. Ino was sitting against an old tree, her eyes closed, Akamaru beside her. The little clearing was completely full of beautiful and colorful flowers that Sakura hadn't seen anywhere else during her walk toward there. The sight was quite breathtaking.

"I see it's true."

Ino opened her eyes to look at her and relaxed once more.

"What?"

"That you come here often," Sakura explained, nodding toward the flowers. "Those are not supposed to grow here, right? Are you better?"

"Yes. I'm fine now. I'm sorry I worried you all."

"I wasn't worried."

Ino smiled a little but said nothing on the lie.

"You must think that we're only troubles. I swear I just wanted us to see some movies. I promise I won't insist that you come with us anymore."

"You don't insist, you kidnap me. And I can take care of myself."

"Does it mean that I can still invite you?"

"I didn't say that."

Ino grinned and stood up slowly. She still seemed tired.

"We should go back to the car," Sakura said. "Nara's worried."

"Of course, he is. Come on."

It was only when they were nearing the city that Shikamaru spoke.

"Did you learn something while being in Neji's mind?"

"I've seen a few things, like I said. But I'm not really sure of their nature."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw names. I think the telepath took them from Neji's mind, or maybe learnt them while being in his body. And I saw flashes of things."

"What things?"

"The Uchihas' massacre," Ino whispered.

"What? Does it mean the telepath was there?"

"Yes and no. I'll explain once at home."

Sakura was not happy about the fact. Because once they parked in front of the beautiful manor, she had no other choice but to follow them inside the infamous Yamanaka property. And needless to say, it was very far from her comfort zone.

It was beautiful inside, it could have been cold because of its lack of visible inhabitants but flowers and plants were everywhere. They sat down in a living room and Sakura couldn't help but look at the pictures on the wall. Some were old, others were of Ino and her family. It was impressive to see all these faces of the same bloodline for Sakura. She didn't even know what her grandparents had looked like.

"Miss Ino, you're back!" an elderly man said with a smile. "Akamaru, is that you? My, Mister Shikamaru? It's been a while. Look at yourself. A spitting image of your father, I must say."

"Thank you, Mister Kino."

"Mister Kino, this is Sakura Haruno, a friend of mine from school. Sakura, Mister Kino who works for my clan."

"Hello."

"I'm honored, Miss Sakura. Will you need anything?"

"No, thank you," answered Ino with a little smile, and the man left the room.

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hey, Ino. Are your uncles home? It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Idaiki is away a lot. He has a girlfriend, and it's serious."

"And Irake?"

"He's… really occupied lately."

"It's been weeks, maybe months since I've seen him," Shikamaru commented pensively.

"Yeah, well. You know my family. Work is the priority there."

Shikamaru must have heard the lies like Sakura, but he didn't say anything about it, and the girl wondered why.

"So, about those flashes and those names?" he asked, all business.

"A lot were of people we know. Hiruzen Sarutobi, my father, your father, your mother and your uncle, the Akimichis, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Kiba's mother, Tenzo Yamato, Minako Hyuuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Gemma Shiranui and five others I didn't recognized."

"This is…! It must be…"

"The Ring," Ino completed somberly.

"The what?" Sakura asked, confused, wondering once again what the hell she was doing in the middle of this.

"It's… well, it's something we've been suspecting more or less for months now," Shikamaru explained. "Our parents are obviously part of this secret group who's been working against the Shadows, possibly for years."

"Not possibly. I know they created the Ring years ago to protect the clans and the city."

"But why the secret?" Sakura asked. "Ino's father is the head of the Agency, he already works on it!"

"There is another goal that we don't know about," Shikamaru whispered. "I think it's time I have a discussion with my dad."

"There's another name on that list, one far more surprising. Itachi Uchiha."

"What?"

"Sasuke's brother? But you all said that the Uchihas were complotting against Konoha."

"And the Ring knew it, without a doubt. Itachi was working with them, he was a double spy."

"But the Shadows clearly were less patient than the Ring. They stopped the Uchihas before them."

"But the Shadows are far from being good citizens!" Sakura protested. "Why would they protect Konoha?"

"We don't know," Ino whispered.

"Ino? There's something else?"

"When… when I pushed this man away from Neji's mind, I saw a few things coming from him…"

"What?"

"I saw Itachi… killing his own."

"What? But…"

Shikamaru became silent, his wide eyes shining with horror. Sakura glanced at Ino who was looking at her feet, pale. She didn't understand all those old rules about honor and duty and secrets that were bound to the clans, but somehow she couldn't help but feel what Ino was feeling. That another telepath could use their common gift for such a horrible act clearly sickened and angered the girl.

"So that's why Fugaku lied about that night, despite the complot," Shikamaru finally whispered. "But how did he survive? Itachi was by far the most talented in his clan, even if he was being manipulated by this telepath Fugaku and the others could not have beaten him."

"There is another Uchiha extremely talented," Ino murmured. "Fugaku was hurt and so he hid in the house to avoid Itachi. But Sasuke woke up. When he saw his mother's corpse he couldn't believe what had happened at first, but then the telepath tried to kill him and Sasuke managed to hurt him. That's when Fugaku decided to act. He killed Itachi from behind."

"Shit," Shikamaru spat. "No wonder Sasuke lost it."

"My father thinks that he could have helped Sasuke after the massacre. But Fugaku didn't want to hear it. To protect his damn secrets, he sacrificed his son."

"Charming," Sakura commented. "Sasuke's never been an idiot. He knows what happened that night. And if he's still alive, I bet that he's still looking for revenge. He won't stop until he has it, or until they have him."

"Suna."

"What?" Ino asked, raising her eyes toward Shikamaru.

"The Ring. I think that the Ring and Suna are linked."

"Your father has always been a close friend of the royal family. It is possible that Sarutobi asked him to work on a treaty. After all, Fugaku's niece and Inabi's son who survived the massacre have been sent in Suna for protection."

"It could mean that Suna has been working against the Shadows since the beginning too. That little war has been going on at least since what happened thirteen years ago. Maybe longer."

"What happened thirteen years ago?" Sakura asked, her heart stopping. "What do you mean?"

"People died that day," Shikamaru said somberly. "To protect me."

"Wh… what?"

"The Shadows were kidnapping children with abilities. Not only children, in fact. Sometimes, they would abduct adults, too. Some were found, dead. The others… the corpses were never found. But the primary goal was gifted children. They had above all an interest in Firsts and in Old Clans' heirs. A few attempts had already been stopped and the clans were on their guard. That night thirteen years ago, I was their target. But I was lucky, because Santa Yamanaka, Inoichi's cousin, sensed them and understood their plan. He died that night with others during a battle between Shadows' allies and Agents."

"I didn't know you were their target," Ino whispered.

"I learned it not that long ago. I think my father is worried, he has begun to talk to me about a few things. And given what you did today, I suspect that your father had been talking to you too. I thought that you never trained that part of your gifts."

Ino kept silent, her eyes in Shikamaru's ones.

Secrets. That was all these people were thinking about. Secrets, always more secrets.

Sakura never knew, like the most part of Konoha's people, what really happened that night, the 25th of November, thirteen years ago, why so many people died.

Why Sakura's life had never been the same again.

Because of the Shadows. Because of the secrets.

She wondered if Naruto knew, if his parents had been there to defend Shikamaru or if they had only been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She wondered if it had any importance at all.

Screw the Ring. Screw the Old Clans. Screw the Shadows.

Screw them all.

"I have to go home," she announced, getting to her feet.

She saw Ino shook her head to keep Shikamaru from saying anything as she quickly left the room. Maybe the girl could read her thoughts, after all. Maybe she had lied, too.

What was Sakura doing there anyway? She didn't care about this, about them, about anything.

And still, her mind couldn't help but wonder, but try and solve those mysteries.

For example, she thought that something else linked Konoha and Suna in this war. She thought that Ino was hiding something from her since the beginning. She thought that these Shadows surely had a link with someone powerful, highly intelligent and who had access to information on them all.

And she was beginning to think that Ino had been right about her gifts.

Because she had never before had this strange impression that her body was humming with a warm energy thing, and she certainly never had sensed this same energy in people around here.

And this new evolution in the middle of all this could only mean more troubles.

O

The palace was a beautiful place, that was for sure. The young man knew that, even if nothing had really been beautiful to his eyes since it had happened.

His mother, Sara, had never smiled since then. Almost three years now. His father, his uncle, his cousin, his father's cousin, all of them were somber people, tired and sad. But their family was still proud, still standing and, even if they had been forced into hiding, they were still fighting against the enemy.

"We have news," the young prince informed them as he entered the room, his brother and sister in tow.

"Really, Gaara?"

"Inoichi called. It seems that the telepath has been controlling Minako's son. But he's fine, Ino Yamanaka freed him," Kankuro explained.

"She did?" Shin asked, surprised.

At twenty-four years, he looked scrawny but keen and bright. His father, Shikuro, nodded.

"Inoichi did mention once that his girl had greater potential than even himself."

"Why Neji? What did they want from him?" Muta asked quietly, almost sounding like an old man despite being only thirty.

"Ino said the telepath now has all the names of the members of the Ring," Gaara explained.

"Even ours?"

"No, Sara. Ino didn't mention it, and Minako said that Neji was never informed of your whereabouts."

"If that's all they know, they lost their time," Shibi said, his eyes narrowing. "Having their names won't help them, all of them are well known defenders of Sarutobi and of equality."

"Still, it's worrisome. Even if they were hoping Neji Hyuuga knew more, they still know that the Ring is always in the dark about their identities. It could lead them to act."

"You shouldn't worry about that, princess," Shibi answered, ignoring Temari's angered gaze on him. "Let them act. We're tired of waiting."

"Did… did the Yamanaka girl say something about… about her?"

"No, Sara," Gaara softly said to the worried woman. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Shibi assured, putting an hand on his wife's shoulder. "We'll find Sayuri. And one day, we'll go home."

Shino Aburame didn't say anything. He kept looking at Suna's sand desert, his family behind him. He missed Konoha. He missed his friends. He even missed the Academy.

To protect Sayuri, they had to obey the Shadows, to keep quiet about their loss, to leave everything behind and not to keep in contact with their friends.

But the Aburames were part of the Old Clans, they were strong, determined, proud, and they had done the only thing they could think of.

Fight back, even if it was from afar, in secret.

And yes, Shino could see the irony there. Fighting Shadows while staying in the shadows.

It was almost poetic.

O

Hiza Yamanaka smiled sadly at her husband. They both were in the Jinsu Home's gardens, her on a stone bench, him in his wheelchair.

Of course, he didn't acknowledge her. His eyes were downcast, he was softly moaning. She readjusted the blanket on him and sighed softly.

"I've missed you, you know? Oh, I know what you're thinking, Inai. I'm not becoming soft in my old age. But the children… Sometimes, I'm glad you can't see what your beloved city has become. You would not like it."

She looked at him, weak, pale, so old, and tried to imagine the proud and tall man he would be if only his family weren't cursed with this terrible end.

"We're losing our little boy, Inai. Irake's dying, I know that, I can see it. Even with his gift locked away, he can barely talk, and he doesn't want to. He doesn't want us to see him that way. His mind is slowly leaving him. Inoichi thinks it would be better if he was to live here too. We won't have a choice. Our beautiful baby, Inai. I knew it would happen eventually, but he's still so young. He's forty-five, it isn't supposed to happen before around fifty for somebody like him. Inoichi thinks that the accident and the loss accelerated the process somehow."

Hiza took a deep breath. Inai had stopped moaning, and she liked to think it was because somehow, something inside of him was hearing her words.

"And Inoichi… Nobody told me, but… I can see it in his eyes. He must have felt the first signs. I don't understand, he's two years younger than his brother, he shouldn't already be affected, he should have years still. But you felt it, did you? When he was a boy, you told me Inoichi was by far the most gifted of the clan. You told me a gift like his hadn't been seen since your great grandfather. The most powerful you are, the quicker you fall, that's what you told me. Oh Inai…"

She closed her eyes, shook her head.

"Inoichi has a year left, maybe two at most. You should see Kire, she's so lost. Luckily, Idaiki never was strong in telepathy. The stupid boy is ashamed, that's because of your stories on the clan, you know that, right? He should feel lucky, he won't have to die that horrible, horrible, way. But Idaiki is not why I'm here. And I told you all about my pain for the boys two days ago. I'm repeating myself, huh? Maybe I am old, after all." She gazed at her husband, and for the first time, tears welled up in her eyes. "I should stop avoiding the subject, that's what you're thinking, huh? I should simply say what's on my mind. I should…"

Her voice trembled, she swallowed.

"It's the little one. You've seen her often, she comes here to see you every month. Such a good girl, right? You must have felt it, like the boys felt it so early on. Apparently, she's special. The most gifted one in the clan since Kan himself. She could surpass even him. She… she already has troubles, how is that even possible, Inai? You said it didn't happen before forty for the most gifted, later for the others? The child is eighteen! Oh, it's only headaches, because of her ability to read thoughts. But we can only wonder, especially since Inoichi is already beginning to… to… disappear…"

Her tears fell on her cheeks, and she put an hand on Inai's knee.

"How much time does she have left? Would you know? She's precious, you know. Noble, smart, beautiful, proud, and she's so altruistic and luminous. She's… she's just like you, Inai. You would have loved her. You love her, I know. Every time I look at her, I see you. And it scares me. I can't blame her mother, it breaks my heart to be near her, I can't imagine how Kire must feel with Irake and Inoichi… and Ino… And when the time comes, how will we protect her, the clan, the city? To protect the clan's honor has always been our priority, for generations. But…"

She raised her eyes toward the sky, erased her tears with a shaky hand.

"But what can we do against fate?"

O

"Shut up, I'm trying to work here."

"Oh, don't you talk to me that way, brat!"

Sakura sighed softly to calm herself. She didn't know if her mother had been taking her treatment lately, but she was drinking, that was for sure, and she was talking really loudly.

"Why don't you clean up around here, for a change?" the woman groaned as she kept turning around the table where Sakura was trying to read.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl spat, raising her head. "Are you kidding me? Who the hell clean up every time here?"

"Oh, please, we both know that Sairi does all the hard work."

"And where the hell is she now?"

"At least she's doing something with her life!"

Sakura lost it. She was tired, she was preoccupied, she was angry. She stood up and forcibly took her mother's arms in her hands, plunging burning eyes in hers.

"I said I wanted you to be quiet," she said between her teeth, shaking with rage. "Don't you understand? I need silence!"

She was squeezing too much, she knew. But she couldn't help herself, she was so exhausted, too many things were turning in her mind…

What…? What was this sensation? She felt something strange, warm and tingling, leaving her mother to enter her, like a tiny river of… energy?

"Ah!"

Sakura let go of her mother who fell down at her feet, unconscious. Shocked, the girl could only look at her, than at her hands, still tingling. She knew her mother would be fine, she could feel the energy in her, weaker, but still there.

"What the hell…?"

Ino really had been right. Super strength wasn't really her gift. The mind shield, and now this thing…

They had warned her before. They had said that it took years to perfectly know one's gifts. Ino herself had said that she hadn't known she could manipulate memories before that day with the boy…

And Sakura didn't know anything about her own gifts. Nobody knew. Nobody could help her.

They had all warned her. Firsts were special, always highly powerful, more often than not unstable and crazy because of their inability to control their gifts.

Super strength wasn't her gift, but one of its aspects. It was linked with this energy thing, Sakura knew that now, she understood instinctively that she used this energy in her to enhanced her strength and surely to form this mind shield thing. But if what she could sense was right, everybody had this energy in them. Ino's had been really bright and strong, Shikamaru's a little less, and her mother's was tern. Come to think of it, most people Sakura had seen that day while coming home had been inhabited by the same dull energy as Reika.

So the intensity of the energy was linked to gifts. Commons had less energy, and theirs were kind of… lifeless. And gifted ones had intense energy, like Ino whose presence had shined so easily in Sakura's mind. The more people were powerful, the more they had energy.

But what did it mean? What was this energy?

And more importantly, what did Sakura was really capable of?

O

"So, you didn't learn anything special despite those names, and you got expulsed by the Yamanaka girl?"

Ekari's eyes narrowed underneath his mask.

"The girl had me by surprise, that's all, Danzo. It won't happen again. I didn't know she was there, and I certainly didn't know her gift was to control minds."

"Yes, it's quite a surprise, indeed. It seems that the girl has potential. What? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not. I'm far more powerful than this child."

"She's just a few years younger than you, Ekari. But I'm sure you'll have your revenge. What did you learn?"

"That they were far from knowing your identity or understanding your goals. And I found something quite interesting. One of the friends of the little heirs is a First."

"A First, hmm?"

"A discreet girl with an attitude. Sakura Haruno."

"I see. I heard the rumors but… that could be interesting."

"Hyuuga didn't know a lot about her. Nothing on her gifts. It seems that the Yamanaka brat befriended her."

Danzo's eye seemed to shine in the dark room. Ekari couldn't help but to find him creepy with this bandages on his head and this expression on his face.

"Well, we can't do anything about her for now without raising more suspicion. We have to stay discreet for the time being. Too bad. Ichi proved that Firsts are always quite fascinating. You're dismissed."

Ekari nodded and left. He already knew Ichi would never let him forget what had happened.

But that would end. He had sworn that he would destroy the Yamanaka Clan himself years ago.

And he would gladly begin with their little heiress.

O


	8. Fireworks

_I wanted to thank the three reviewers for the last chapter, Kajskk, pilerita90 and glove. Your support was the motor behind the writing of this chapter. That you took the time to review this fic means a lot to me. _

_Also, thanks to the ones who have put this story into their favs!_

O

**VIII. Fireworks**

"B-but… Miss…"

"No buts, Aoba. I know my father and Ibiki asked you to follow us around and to keep an eye on us, but I'm getting tired of it," Ino explained, annoyed, glaring at the thirty year old agent. "It's been weeks, I've been patient. Now take your dear ravens and leave me be."

Aoba Yamashiro secretly grinned. The girl knew he had been following her, of course, Inoichi had warned him it would happen. But that she had the nerve (and the ability) to actually catch him, that amused him greatly.

And so he nodded with a grin.

"I'll be sure to tell your father that, miss."

A flick of his hand, and the two ravens disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Another, and a black bird stood where Aoba had been seconds before.

"Have a good day," the girl said to him with a lovely smile as she resumed walking.

He took off to the sky gladly, but dreading the discussion he would have to have with his boss.

O

It was raining, it was cold, and the night was falling. Sakura Haruno hated the fact that winter was almost there.

She quickly made her way to her neighborhood and, as much as she despised living in this dark and poor world, she couldn't help but breathe better once there. There were few things she didn't understand here. The people, the unsaid laws, the dangers. It was simple. The little South District was another Konoha inside of Konoha. Only people who had been living there for years could really be at ease with how things worked.

For example, the South District was the only part of Konoha where you could see that many beggars and bums and still see them fully integrated in the neighborhood life. Also, even if dealers and robbers were common things, it didn't mean violence and insecurity were daily things. When you were part of the Dump District population, you had to bend to its laws, especially if you didn't want to have problems. Even if you knew full well who the dealers, the thieves, the culprits of the day were, you never said anything. You never talked to the police, and you turned a blind eye to everything going around. You only minded your own business, it was as simple as that.

Sakura's building was situated in the center of the district. And even if a lot of people were living there, strangely she could almost say that she knew everyone in a way or another, mostly because of gossips. Sakura being mistrustful and antisocial didn't mean she was blind or invisible, so people knew her, and she could name at least half of them. But Mari was the only one she could call a friend.

That was why, when she neared the door of her building and saw the little girl alone with three men, her eyes narrowed. Two of the men were in their late twenties, the third one was a little older. They were well known around the district as part of a large and dangerous gang of dealers and bookmakers. And the oldest was none other than the second in command.

"Mari? What happened?"

Even if her face was obscured by the hood of her drenched coat, at least one of them apparently recognized her because they let her joined them under the porch.

"Mari?"

The kid raised her head, her eyes red from crying. She was trembling, pale and cold, but it could easily be explained by the fact that she was without jacket.

"Hi, Sakura," she murmured with a poor little smile.

"We found her like this a few minutes ago during our patrol," the second in command said with his raspy voice.

Sakura raised cold green eyes toward him.

"I've got her. Good bye."

One of the other two turned toward her menacingly.

"Watch your mouth, girlie. Don't you know who you're talking to? That's Lloyd."

As if she could be impressed by him.

"You should calm down, Jam. Haruno and I are old acquaintances."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She would certainly not say that, they only knew each other by sight and because of rumors. But it was true that Sakura had once or twice run into his men and let them know of her displeasure. It meant that around here, a lot of whispers were going around about Sakura's alleged gifts, and that people respected her... or at least, kept their distance.

"She's one of us," Lloyd affirmed. "You should take her inside. It's not that safe for children by night around here."

With a last glare coming from Jam, the three left Sakura and the girl alone. The young woman put an hand on the child's shoulder.

"Come on, Mari. Let's get inside, it's cold."

"Okay."

Once inside, Sakura guided the girl toward the stairs where they sat down together.

"I want you to listen to me, Mari. I don't want to see you around these men again, you understand?"

Her tone of voice was hard and cold, Sakura wanted to be sure that the child would obey her. She had seen how fast some of the youngsters around here became members of these groups, or how easily they became slaves of drugs.

"But they were nice," Mari protested. "They wanted to help me."

"They aren't nice to everyone. Mari?"

"Alright. I'll be careful."

"Now, do you want to explain to me why you were outside without your jacket at this hour?"

"Daddy was mad at us and mom asked me to leave for a little while. After a little while, he's always calmer."

Sakura sighed softly.

"I see."

"He scares me, you know," Mari whispered.

"I know."

"Are you scared, sometimes?"

How to answer to that one?

"Everyone is scared sometimes."

"Where were you? School ended long ago."

"I was studying."

With Ino, as it happened regularly now. They hadn't talked about what had happened the week before with Neji and Shikamaru, and it was a great thing in Sakura's opinion. But she knew full well that she would have to have a discussion with Ino on her dreams. And it didn't make her happy. Sakura rather liked their time together, she didn't want it to stop.

"You do that a lot, studying."

"I want to have a good job later."

"Your mom doesn't work, I know. Why?"

What an annoying curious girl. Sakura didn't like talking about anything doing with her family.

"She can't."

Alcoholism. And everything else.

But they were common things around here.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Mari looked at her, her face so serious it almost made Sakura laugh.

"Do you have friends?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have friends?" the girl repeated more slowly, as if her question weren't totally impolite and just plain… embarrassing.

"I…" Ino's face appeared in Sakura's mind, followed by Naruto's laugh, Hinata's gentle smile, and the others. "Yes," she answered softly, "yes, I think I have."

"Are they like you?"

"I don't understand."

Mari was looking at her with her big innocent eyes still too bright, and Sakura had trouble thinking while under this gaze.

"Are they like you, your friends?"

"What do you mean, Mari?"

"People say that you're… special. Some say that you have powers, you know. Is it true?"

"Huh… I…"

"I don't care if you are. I think nobody really cares, you know. I think they just like talking about it."

The day was getting stranger with every second.

"Hold on, I'm not following you. And you're wrong."

"I am? You don't have gifts?"

"No. I mean, yes, I have, but I was talking about people."

"But at school we learn that gifted people have always been around, and they were many when ninjas exited, you know. My teacher says that all people are the same and we've all been living together peacefully for a long time."

"Well, yeah, but–"

"You see, people don't really care, I think a few are jealous, but that's not really important."

Was it, really? Maybe Mari was right. Maybe things weren't that bad in Konoha. Maybe it was just that the few people who didn't like gifts were louder than the others.

"So, are your friends like you, Sakura?"

"Some of them, yes."

"You'll show me?"

"What?"

"Your powers!"

"It's not that great, you know," Sakura said with a smile.

"It's powers, like in the ninja stories! Show me."

"I'll show you. One day. But right now I think we both should go home, it's getting late."

"Oh."

"Don't look so down. I promise I'll show you, alright?"

"Okay."

Sakura said good night to the girl and went to her apartment's door. She entered, dreading what she would find. There were periods easier than others. When her mother took her treatment regularly, she was better, more lucid, calmer, she even went out sometimes. But more often than not, alcohol won.

The room was as dull and sad as ever. In the years they had been living there, Sakura had found about every possible thing when she had opened that door. She had even found her mother with a wrist cut opened once. In her darkest moments, Sakura still asked herself if it wouldn't have been better if she hadn't called an ambulance. But she would never do that, and she knew it.

Terrible or not, Reika Haruno was her mother, the woman who had gave birth to her and who had loved her during the five first years of her life.

That night, everything looked normal, cluster and all. Nothing was broken, no mess on the floor, no burnt things in the oven. But no mother either.

"Reika?" Sakura asked with weariness.

She used her gift to know if she had to be worried. The weak energy signature of her mother told her that the woman was in the bathroom, and that she was alive.

She was still trying to decide if she wanted to go in the bathroom to see if she had to carry her mother to bed once more when something on the wobbly table caught her eyes.

The picture was old, but despite the traces of time it held, Sakura could easily see the four characters on it. Four smiling people. One happy family. They were standing in a little and well-kept garden, under the sun. Reika had been thin then, and beautiful, her green eyes shining brightly, her red hair held back in a ponytail. To her side, her husband, Kenji, seemed to be laughing, his short blond hair looking unkempt, his bright, blue eyes almost closed with mirth. And next to them, two pink haired little girls.

The past.

It haunted Reika every day, and because of that, it haunted Sakura too.

She sighed, went toward the pile of old things in the corner and retrieved her laptop from under it, kind of relieved to see that it was still where she had hidden it that morning. With it in a hand, she went to the fridge, opened it and took a yogurt and an orange from the counter before locking herself in the tiny bedroom.

If she studied enough, maybe she would forget everything.

O

"What do you want to do?" Ino asked, looking a little unsure of herself.

Sakura had asked her to meet her after school, and the fact that it was the first time the pink haired girl was the one to ask seemed to unnerve the blond girl.

"Nothing special," Sakura answered, leading the way toward a park.

It was cold, but it wasn't raining at least. Ino seemed to fear that Sakura would run and never come back if she happened to mention anything on gifts or the Shadows again. And Sakura was quite happy that their time was spent talking about other things, things that were far from their worries.

She liked spending her free time with Ino, that much she could admit. She made her laugh, she was great to hang out with and their debates were always entertaining. Oh, and the fact that the exhaustion on Ino's face could almost disappear with her smiles was an added bonus.

Sakura loved Ino's smiles.

But that day… that day, Sakura was worried, and annoyed. Now that her dreams were clearer, she couldn't help but wonder what they meant. The fact that somehow she trusted Ino – maybe because Ino trusted her, helped her to stay calm about this.

"Sakura? What is it?"

"I want you to be honest with me," Sakura began, turning toward Ino.

Raising her eyes only to meet her own gaze, she sighed with frustration and reached to take these damn sunglasses away. With an anxious look, Ino took the sunglasses and met Sakura's eyes.

"Okay. But about what?"

"I have dreams about you."

The alarmed and somewhat embarrassed gleam in Ino's eyes made Sakura quickly rephrased her announcement.

"I mean, I see you as a little girl in my dreams, talking with a little me."

Even if the girl seemed less ill at ease, she still looked panicked which only made Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"Explain what?"

"The dreams."

"They're just dreams. I don't understand."

"Don't you? You said you were going to be honest. Isn't what you're supposed to always be as a Yamanaka?"

Of course, Ino took that as an insult, and her eyes brightened with her anger.

"My clan has nothing to do with any of this."

"I know that these dreams weren't dreams! I've been having them for weeks. I know they aren't just dreams. What does it mean? Have you been messing with my mind? Did you erase my memories of that time?"

"What? No! I didn't! I just…"

"Then what did you do?"

"I…"

"Ino!"

"You were sick! You… you were in the school's infirmary and…"

Pale, Ino looked agitated. She rubbed her eyes and turned away from Sakura.

"And what?"

Her eyes on the sunglasses in her hands, Ino sighed and seemed to calm herself down, putting the mask of cool calmness back on.

"At the time, my telepathy was growing and I still had trouble controlling it. The headaches were constant, and I often found myself in the infirmary. One day, you were there too, and you had a high fever. The nurse had trouble getting a hold of your family. They left us alone, and you looked so ill and scared… I only wanted to help you feel better, but I was myself too ill to stand up. So I reached to you in another way."

"With your gift?"

Ino nodded and raised her eyes to her, maybe because no anger was in Sakura's voice anymore.

"I was clumsy, and I didn't know… anything. When I opened my eyes again, I was in your dream. It was an accident, I'm sorry."

"You can go into other people's dreams and talk to them?" Sakura asked, a little amazed.

"I… Well, I was able to go into yours and talk to you. I've never tried it with anybody else."

"But I thought… I thought that my gift didn't allow yours to work on me."

"Well, you were young then too. And you were really sick. I think your shield wasn't as strong as now, and that your fever helped me to reach you. After that, your mind recognized me and so I could do it again when you were asleep."

"Why did you stop?"

"Excuse-me?"

Embarrassment filled Sakura's heart, but the question was a good one.

"Why did you stop? You said you… visited me some times at night. But you stopped. Why?"

"Because it was wrong!" Ino answered. "You never remembered, ever, even when you saw me in class, even when I talked to you. And I was feeling really bad about all this, I still do. Don't you see? It's like with Raito, I'm not supposed to do things like these! I used my telepathy on you without your knowledge, that is against the Laws! If my clan knew… if people knew…"

"But you still did it," Sakura sighed.

"You looked so sad," Ino whispered. "I only wanted to help you. I was a kid, too. And I had fun with you, in your dreams. That's why I did again."

"And that's why you wanted to befriend me," Sakura understood suddenly. "Because you knew we could be good friends."

"Well, we were. And we are. Are we?"

There was so much hesitation in that question that Sakura couldn't help herself. She took Ino's hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

"We are. I… just wanted answers. Why do you think I remember now anyway?"

"I don't know. Look, I'm sorry, I–"

"Oh, will you stop? Did I say I was angry at you? I'm only angry because you didn't tell me the truth."

"You wouldn't have believed me!"

"That's… probably true," Sakura admitted.

"Probably?"

"Shut up."

"Are you hungry? I'm in the mood for chocolate cake."

"Are you?"

"Yep."

Sakura knew that Ino still felt bad, and she didn't like it, so she nodded and they left the park. It took Sakura a few minutes to note that her hand was still in Ino's, it felt so natural! She quickly let her go, blushing heavily. She didn't dare look at the other young woman to see her reaction.

"We could go to my mother's shop. I'm sure she won't mind. I don't feel like eating somewhere with too many people."

"Okay."

Ino's mother seemed genuinely happy to see her daughter, which was weird considering the last time Sakura had been there with the girl. Kire Yamanaka was truly beautiful, with a gentle smile, but she seemed tired and worried, as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sakura couldn't help but be nervous under her warm and curious gaze. Ino seemed to sense her mood and quickly informed her mother that they would be in one of the greenhouses.

They sat down near a few colorful flowers that Ino seemed to love and ate while talking about their day. They laughed as they remembered Naruto's joke on Shiranui, and Sakura asked Ino if she had news on Kurenai Yuhi.

"Yes," Ino beamed. "She finally had the baby yesterday. It's a boy. His name is Atsu. Shikamaru said he's cute."

"Nara said that?" Sakura asked, dubious.

"Well, once I asked him a thousand times, yes, he did. I'll go see him tomorrow afternoon."

"You three were really close to Sarutobi-sensei."

"We were," Ino whispered, looking suddenly sadder. "Asuma taught us many things. We met him when we were kids, even before the Academy, because our parents know quite well his father."

"The hokage."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Sakura softly said, not liking seeing this darkness in Ino's eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just… I miss him, still. You know… Shikamaru thinks that his accident wasn't one."

"Really?"

"Asuma-sensei was a very good driver, and with his abilities… The motorcycle didn't look tampered with, but still… He shouldn't have died this day. There's something weird with his death."

"The Shadows, you think?"

"I don't know. I asked my father, but I think he was trying to protect me."

Sakura nodded gravely. She thought it was possible. After all, Sarutobi was the hokage's son, and he had been part of this Ring thing.

"Ino? What is it?"

"My mother's calling me."

"What? I didn't hear anything."

Ino stood up with a little smile. She pointed at her head and winked as Sakura followed her.

"Your mother isn't a telepath. How can she reach you?"

"She just thinks her words loudly while thinking about me. I can't help but to hear it, remember? But she can do it with my father too, because even if they can't read thoughts, my dad and my uncles still can communicate telepathically, every member of my clan can. It only works if we're close physically. But believe me, if my uncles, my dad and I could only talk telepathically, we would gladly do so. It comes more naturally to us than to use our voices. I could communicate that way before I even pronounced my first word, to my mother's dismay."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm sure people would freak if you talked to them that way."

"That, and my mother would kill us. You can imagine how it is to be excluded from the conversation constantly. Mom?"

Kire was talking with a man, tall and skinny, almost bald. He was a little older than her, and his smile was even bigger.

Ino's steps slowed suddenly, and Sakura could see the tension in her body. It was a reaction she had learned quickly to recognize. Even if nothing showed on Ino's face, Sakura knew every time when she was reading thoughts that disturbed her. She didn't explain their strange link, the way she could be so tuned to the other girl's feelings, it was simply a fact.

Kire saw her daughter coming toward them, and she smiled to them, but her smile seemed contrite, her eyes calculating.

"Ino! Come here. Do you remember Mister Hikata?"

Ino politely bowed.

"Hello, sir."

"Miss Yamanaka, it's a pleasure to see you again. The last time you were barely able to reach the table there."

"It has been a long while, indeed."

"Thank you for the flowers, Mrs Yamanaka. My wife will be very pleased."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

Sakura stayed where she was, a little lost, until the man left the shop. Then Kire turned worriedly toward her daughter, but Ino's face surely told her all she wanted to know.

"Are you alright?"

Ino only nodded, her eyes somber.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't like to talk about it, but we need to know. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked you to come here if it hadn't been necessary."

"I know that. I know how you hate that dad explains things to me."

"Am I right, then?"

Once again, Ino nodded.

"I'm calling your father."

Sakura frowned and followed Ino back to the greenhouse.

"What was that about?"

Ino took a few seconds to answer.

"My mother thought that Hikata was hiding something. She wanted me to confirm that."

"And his thoughts did."

"He's apparently part of a group who uses illegal means to win money, and he hates my family."

"He does?" Sakura asked, surprised.

He had seemed so pleasant.

"I hadn't seen him in years, and he's a regular customer here. But believe me his thoughts on my mother and I were pretty clear."

There wasn't anything that Sakura could do about the anger Ino seemed to feel toward the man. And she didn't like it.

"Your father is going to do something about it?"

"Hikata isn't gifted, but his wife is. She's part of a minor clan. It's possible that they're all involved, so dad will have to check that they're still respecting the Laws. If that's the case, then the investigation will be in the police's hands."

"I see. But how did your mother know?"

"She'd say that it's because she's been with us for far too long, but in fact she doesn't need any gift to see through people's lies."

Sakura nodded quietly when another thought came to her.

"We weren't close."

"Excuse me?"

"You said that to communicate with your gift you had to be close to your family. But you reached my mind when we were kids, and we weren't close. We're living at opposite sides of the city."

Looking reluctant to do so, Ino nodded.

"I don't explain it," she said softly. "I suppose it's because I knew your mind's signature and it helped me naturally find it."

"It never happened otherwise?"

Sighing, Ino began picking at her shoes.

"Well, when I was younger, I reached to my father once. I was panicked and I called out to him telepathically. He heard me."

"How does he explain that, then?"

"He doesn't. You know, abilities are like that. Mysteries. There are things you can't explain. It seems that my father and I are both highly skilled in telepathy, and that it allows our minds to communicate more easily. Maybe it's the same for you. Maybe our gifts helped us."

Even if she nodded, Sakura wasn't really convinced, still having difficulties accepting her own abilities.

"Shit! What time is it?"

"Huh, almost five o'clock," Sakura answered, puzzled by the look of panic on her friend's face.

Ino jumped to her feet.

"I'm late!"

"What?"

"Oh no! I'm late!"

"To what?"

"I was supposed to meet Hinata and two friends at five in a café! I'll never be on time!"

Amused, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"And you're almost having an heart attack because of that?"

Ino stopped her steps only to glare at her.

"Being late is rude. And I was well raised. See you later, mother!"

"Goodbye, girls."

"Goodbye, Mrs Yamanaka." They left the shop and Sakura followed Ino, resuming their discussion, trying to stiffen her laugh. Seeing Ino this worried and flustered was quite fun. "Of course it's rude, but I believed that friends forgave each other."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"You are! I can't believe you!"

Ino having stopped and blocking her steps, Sakura didn't have a choice but to stop herself. She raised her eyes to Ino's, confused.

"What?" she asked, still slightly smiling with amusement.

Her own reactions amazed her sometimes. She found herself having more and more weird feelings, especially when she was with Ino, but it had happened once or twice while she was in company of the others too.

Liking being with them while waiting for a class to start, just listening to their gossips or banters, or even liking being forced to eat with them at school (even if she would never admit to that) were already scary things. But beginning to see the world differently and to become fond of the group of friends was absolutely astounding. Sakura wasn't sure she liked it. She might have to take her distance from them all.

But it was another thing entirely with Ino. She wasn't sure she would be able to stop spending time with girl. It was terrifying.

And Ino was still looking weirdly at her.

"Ino, what?"

Ino grinned, her eyes shining.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked, feeling far more ill at ease than amused at the moment.

She felt herself blushing but try and stopped her reaction. The bright smile on the blonde's face softened.

"I like it when you laugh," Ino confessed softly, almost shyly.

And then, just like that, she took Sakura's hand and kissed her right cheek before quickly leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

And she was gone.

It took Sakura a few minutes to shake herself and to begin walking toward her bus stop. Her fingers went to caress her burning cheek, her heart heavy with feelings she couldn't quite grasp yet.

The lasting feeling of Ino's soft lips on her skin made her forget for a while that the 25th of November was in two days.

O

"Naruto, can I safely come in?"

Iruka waited until either the okay of his charge or the panicked noises of two teens quickly dressing themselves. He frowned when no sound was heard.

"Naruto?"

The teacher opened the door softly and peeked inside. His adoptive son was alone, standing in front of his bedroom's window.

"Hey. I thought that you wanted to spend the afternoon with Hinata."

"Oh, she had to stay with her sister at home," the boy quietly answered back.

It wasn't like him to be so solemn and alone like that in his room. Iruka sat down on the chair and watched him silently for a few minutes, before speaking softly.

"Are you thinking about your parents?"

"I try to remember them. Mostly, I am successful. But sometimes I have the feeling that I don't know them at all."

"You know everything about them, and if you have questions, I am here like all their friends are. You know that."

"I know, but it's not the same."

"It's not the only thing which is on your mind lately. You're rarely this contemplative."

Naruto sighed and finally turned toward him. His blue eyes were darker, his face more mature. He looked like a young man. Iruka took pride in his personality, in his growing up, but he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He knew that soon, Naruto would leave the apartment to build his own family.

"Do you think I'm naïve?"

"Where does that come from?"

"Sasuke used to think that."

Iruka frowned.

"If you are naïve, than I am, too. I raised you. And your parents must have been, too. But being trustful and believing in kindness is not a weakness, Naruto. I'll say it's a strength that few people have."

"Especially in this city," Naruto answered, a little too bitterly. "Murders, kidnappings, secrets. And now people are being suspicious of everyone."

"They don't understand the extent of what is happening. Of course they're suspicious, but it's only because they fear for their loved ones and themselves. Is it that bad?"

"But they're doing more harm than good! How can we know who is behind all of this if they all act as if they wanted us gone?"

"Is it how you see things?"

"How _I _see things? It is what's happening!"

"Do you really think that because things haven't been easy lately in Konoha, people would want gifted ones gone?"

"Apparently."

"I feel insulted."

"You're different!"

"Am I? I don't have any gift, I don't know what all there's happening mean, I fear for my friends, my family and for you. And I have to say that sometimes I find myself being mistrustful of people around me. So, how am I different from them all?"

Naruto looked at him, his face contrite, doubt and anger swimming inside his clear eyes.

"Naruto, even if I don't speak with as many people as before when I take a stroll, even if I tend to be suspicious of strangers, it doesn't mean that I suddenly changed. Look around you more carefully at school, in the streets, you'll see that these people are the same as before. Did someone attack you?"

"No, but –"

"Did they ask you to live the city?"

"Not really, but we –"

"Do they insult you more than before? Do you feel hate in their words, in their gazes?"

"Well, not hate, but there was something!"

"Mistrust? Tell me, Naruto, for you to think such things on them, you must feel distrust toward them, too."

With wide eyes, the young man gazed at him and sat down on his bed.

"We're not different," he whispered.

"Of course, you aren't. You've always known that. They know that too, in their hearts. Well, at least for the majority. There always will be idiots and morons."

"Right." Naruto sighed. "Oh, man. I feel tired."

"Of course, you are."

"And stupid."

"That, too."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"There's something that… bothers me."

"What?"

"A lot of people have been worried for a few months."

"Because of the Uchihas' death."

"Yes, but even without that. And all of them are worried about gifted people. I mean, those kidnappings, those murders… the details were never given to the public, and for a long time the Police and the Agency both were working on them."

Iruka frowned.

"It means that they don't know that the police thinks the crimes were perpetrated by gifted people."

"Then why everybody, even gifted ones, think that?"

"Because someone must be behind all these rumors."

"But it could only be leaks."

"No. I don't think so. There is no leak in the Agency, and because the last victims were Uchihas, they're the only ones investigating this. That's strange. But it could just be people's natural reaction to turn against gifted ones. Or they could be simply observant and have guessed."

"Or someone really wants people to be turning against each other. And to alienate gifted people."

"It could mean…" Iruka whispered, "that the one behind everything is a Common after all. Someone who hates gifts."

"But the murders where done by people with abilities. And Neji has been a victim of the telepath. Why would a Common who dislikes gifts be working with a few?"

"Maybe because it serves its interests."

Naruto's nose wrinkled.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah," Iruka confirmed, highly amused by their conclusions, "we're crazy."

"Thanks."

"What? For what?"

Naruto grinned but didn't answer. And Iruka didn't need him to.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm in need of fresh air. I'll be there for dinner! And I want ramen!"

Iruka shook his head, now alone in the room.

"Of course."

O

"I don't really care," Jun Hikata answered his wife and father in law. "As long as we still benefit from this partnership."

"Without it, we would have lost everything to the Hyuugas. All those Old Clans had it coming, we at least know where to find the best allies. Soon they'll be destroyed or exiled, and we'll be at last in our rightful place."

Rin Hikata nodded to her father's words. Their clan was considered a minor one despite their number and their gift. Their family business had been going strong for years until Hyuuga Inc. conquered more or less all their clients. Their resentment toward the Old Clans, which was linked to the ninja days even if none of them knew exactly why, had been kept strong generation after generation.

"The money isn't bad, that's true," confirmed Jun. "But Danzo tends to forget who exactly permitted him to stay hidden for so long."

"Nevertheless our clan will stay true to its allegiance," Masaharu Mizuno warned his son in law coldly. "Rin, did Dina say anything on the children?"

"My dear niece apparently couldn't regain the Inuzuka boy's trust. Which is not a surprise, given how she dumped him."

"We had to try. Too bad. Danzo will have to find his information another way."

"He surely didn't wait for us, Jun. I bet he had a few other plans up his sleeve. Rin, gather everyone. I want to see the whole clan tonight."

"Yes, father."

O

It was a beautiful day.

At least, it was what Ino thought. It was raining. And even if it was not even noon, it was almost dark in the living room, but nevertheless, it was a good day.

"Ino, could you help me with this?"

"Of course, mother."

She went to Kire to help bring the plates to the table. For the first time in months, they were spending the day all together. It reminded Ino of her youth, of all those days she had spent with her family around her.

Her mother offered her a beautiful smile, putting an hand on her back as she led her to her place, beside her father. Hiza was of course sitting at the end of the table. Inoichi and Irake next to her, then came Ino and her mother, and Idaiki and his girlfriend now fiancée, Aya.

Grey Kino wasn't working today, which meant that they had cooked themselves, and Ino had loved it. Irake wasn't well, but he was still enough himself to be with them, even if he didn't talk and if they needed to feed him. Yamanakas never abandoned theirs.

Hiza raised her crystal glass and smiled to them all.

"I'm glad we finally have the chance to officially meet Miss Aido today. I was beginning to think she was just a figment of Idaiki's imagination."

"Mother," the man groaned with a smile. "Please."

"Oh, come on, let me tease you a little, my boy."

"Get used to it," Inoichi warned his younger brother with a thin smile. "She's going to be like that until your wedding. Eight months to go. I told you that spring would be fine, but you had to pick august."

"Very funny."

"Boys, we have a guest," Kire reminded them.

"Can I continue?" Hiza asked. "Fine. Aya, our family is proud and happy to welcome you. You've been taught our rules and our ways, you'll hear about our history and our past, and I hope you'll grow to cherish this family and to love its members. We will be happy to meet your family, too, and to learn all about you. You've been trusted with our secrets, and we can't deny that they're terrible to bear…" Ino lowered her eyes to avoid seeing the sad look her grandmother was surely giving her uncle, "but I know that you'll find that love is what nourishes this family. Aya Aido, even if your marriage is not before next summer, it's with happiness that we welcome you into the Yamanaka Clan today."

"Welcome, Aya."

"Welcome!"

"Welcome into the family."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here."

"Cheers."

They toasted and Ino couldn't help but grin. It was the first time she welcomed someone into the clan, being the younger one. She was so happy for her uncle! He seemed better, calmer, his face was shining with love.

It was true money didn't interest Aya, Ino had been reassured the first time she had met her two weeks before. Her thoughts had shown her Aya's honesty on the matter. It was also true that she loved Idaiki sincerely, without a care for his name. But even if Aya was usually sure of herself and not the type to be impressed easily, she seemed a little unnerved to be in the presence of all the family for the first time. Ino couldn't blame her. She knew her father could be impressive, especially given his reputation and his position in the Agency, and the presence of Irake must be a solid proof of what Idaiki had confessed to her about the clan. The woman was beautiful. She was smaller than any of them, thin, with black hair and dark eyes, and an easy smile. Ino found her nice, and quite funny too. The girl was excited to have an aunt and was looking forward to know her better.

"Well, children, let's eat. I sure hope that Inoichi didn't participate in the cooking."

"I'm not that bad, Mother."

"Right, keep saying yourself that."

_She's going to be like that all day. Do you think I could put her to sleep and live to see tomorrow?_

_Are you kidding? _Idaiki answered his brother with a smirk. _She would kill us all. I'm engaged, I can't die now and that's what will happen to me if she understands that I heard that and didn't warn her. _

_And that may freak Aya out, _Ino added with an amused smile. _It might be a little too soon to explain to her the extent of our gifts._

_Oh, I talked to her quite a lot about that, I don't think that would frighten her. But mom and Kire would kill you both._

Inoichi and Ino exchanged a glance and a knowing smile as Hiza passed her son the bottle of wine. She sighed and gazed at Aya.

"And that, my dear, is these rude individuals having a mental conversation without including us, poor mortals."

Kire nodded with a little smile.

"You'll get used to it eventually," she explained. "And when you'll be able to detect it easily, you'll be able to berate them for it."

"Sorry, mother," Ino said. "It won't happen again… today."

"That's quite generous of you."

"I know."

Inoichi's phone sounded.

"Oh no, not today," Kire warned.

He smiled at his wife after checking his cell.

"It's just Shikaku. We're organizing Choza's birthday, I'll call him back. Ibiki can do without me for a day, don't worry."

"Oh no. Inoichi, you did help in the kitchen," Hiza grimaced. "What did you put in these potatoes?"

"Hum, that would be me, Grandmother."

"Oh, Ino, my poor girl. You take too much after your father."

"Our princess can't be perfect in _all_ things," Idaiki smirked.

Ino could only glare at him.

"I wouldn't be this cocky if I were you, uncle. I'm sure Aya would be glad to hear some things…"

"Brat."

_Don't… talk… to her… that way…_

As everybody was included in this mental communication, they all froze and turned toward Irake, who hadn't moved. Hiza smiled and took her son's hand in hers warmly, her eyes a little too bright.

"You're with us, Irake?"

_As if... I could… ignore you all…_

_Thanks, uncle._

Once more, Irake became silent, maybe because he had lost control of the only part of his gift he could still use (communicate), or maybe because he had once again left them completely.

A few seconds of silence were observed as they all tried to bury their sadness and worry. It was Kire who talked and dispelled the strange atmosphere.

"Oh, Ino, I forgot to ask you. This girl that you came with to the shop, Sakura, is it?"

Ino's heart clenched as she looked at her mother.

"Yes?"

"It's a new friend, right?"

"I've a lot of friends, mom. Sakura's been in my class for years, you know."

"But I hadn't seen her before this school year."

"I… had a little trouble convincing her to be my friend."

"Since when do you need to convince anyone to be your friend?" Idaiki asked curiously. "I'd be glad to meet that girl, she must be something."

"You seem to like her," her mother said softly.

"Like her?" Ino repeated, suddenly nervous, feeling everybody's gazes on her.

"Yes, you rarely bring any friend to the shop, and Mr Kino said she was here last week."

"Sakura's a First, isn't she?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, I was just asking."

Her father's eyes on her made her uneasy, even if Ino knew that with the training she had lately, Inoichi would be unable to penetrate her mind. Not that he would do it, but still.

"Sakura's a little… on the defensive when it comes to people. But she's really smart, she's top student in the Academy. She's just... special."

"Mmh," Inoichi said.

Ino's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"What?"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, please. Don't insult me. You know something that I don't."

"If your friend wants to talk to you about it, she will. It's not my place to tell. We all have our own pain to carry."

He looked into her gaze and for a second, she entertained the thought of looking for the answer in his mind.

_Don't even try, sweetheart._

Ino smiled guiltily and nodded.

"You know me too well," she observed.

"You take after me, remember."

O

"It's going to rain."

"So? Come on! It's your turn!"

Sakura sighed and caught the ball before trying to score and failing. Again.

"Basketball isn't your thing," Mari laughed a little.

"That's not exactly true. I won last time."

"Barely."

"But I did."

"Right."

"Mari, come on. We can't play under a thunderstorm. And it's cold."

The little girl sighed, took the ball and followed Sakura inside of their building.

"Hello, girls."

"Hello, Mrs Nakamura," Mari cheerfully said, smiling to the old woman who was picking up her mail. "How are you?"

"Rusty. And you, brat?"

"Sakura and I we are going to the park tomorrow!"

"Really? Well, good for you. Oh, my back is fucking killing me."

Sakura couldn't help but frown disapprovingly at the woman. Even if she was used to the colorful vocabulary of their neighbor, she didn't like it when Mari was in the vicinity.

"You shouldn't stay outside after dark, girls." The skinny elderly said before she began walking up the stairs. "Fuck. The floor is still sticky. Luckily for me, I'll soon be far from this shithole. Hell can't be worse than this."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to pick up her mail. Nothing interesting, aside from a bill that made her sigh.

"Sakura?"

"Mmh?"

"Do you like me?"

"Excuse-me?"

"Do you like spending time with me?"

"I wouldn't spend time with you if I didn't like it. That's a stupid question."

With a little grin, the child nodded.

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden? Mari?"

They stopped in front of Mari's apartment's door as the girl reddened.

"You said two days ago that you have friends your age, and you have a lot of work at school. Dad said that you must be annoyed that I spend so much time with you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed with her anger toward the man. She crouched down to be the size of the child and looked into her brown eyes.

"You shouldn't listen to him. Did I ever lie to you?"

"You don't lie."

"Exactly. I find you strange and sometimes annoying, but somehow, and I don't explain it myself, I quite like spending my free time with you. Look." Sakura reached under her shirt to show to Mari the black lace she was still wearing and the green plastic bead attached to it. "See?"

"You kept it!"

"You made it for me, of course I kept it."

"The same color as your eyes! I was right!"

"Of course. Now, it's time to go home."

Sakura knocked on the door and wasn't surprised to see so much tiredness in Mari's mother's eyes. The timid woman let Mari enter and smiled to Sakura.

"Thank you. It's doing her so much good to be away…"

The woman lowered her eyes, and Sakura only nodded before turning and going to her door.

"Wait! I… I made lasagna. I thought that maybe, you would like some?"

Eyeing the plate curiously, having never tasted that type of food before, Sakura went back toward the woman and took the offering.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

This time, Sakura entered the apartment. Her mother was where she had left her after school, before going out with Mari. She was out, on the couch.

Well, at least Sakura would be able to enjoy a warm meal peacefully, a meal Ino hadn't paid, for once. The girl had taken the annoying habit to buy their food every time they were together. Not that Sakura was complaining, she rather liked being free of hunger, but she hated not being able to return the favor. Well, she did tutored Ino in some classes, but still, she didn't feel it was the same.

It felt humiliating sometimes to be in Ino's company. It wasn't her fault, Ino couldn't be mean intentionally in Sakura's eyes (and that was quite troubling), it was just that their differences in social statuses were glaring. Ino knew everybody and the whole city knew who she was. She was an heiress, with a bright future ahead of her, and she lived in a _manor_. Sakura was a nobody who, with a little luck, would go to university thanks to a scholarship. She had no family besides her sick and lousy mother, and she lacked any social skill. And she lived in a tiny and cramped room with no heating.

And in spite of that, they were friends. Ino had put her freedom on the line two times for Sakura. The girl was loyal, and kind, and stubborn, and weird, and… and she had a beautiful smile.

"I'm so screwed."

She hadn't seen Ino at school that day, a family thing apparently. Reddening, Sakura thought back to the kiss Ino had given her on the cheek the day before and wondered what it had meant to the girl.

She wondered how it would be to hold her in her arms and taste her lips.

"So, _so _screwed."

But at least, it kept her mind away from the fact that the day after was November 25th.

O

Sasuke Uchiha entered calmly the Root headquarters underneath the city. His fire had no trouble destroying any security system. He could feel his heart beating inside of his chest, his blood surging, warming his need for revenge. It had taken him weeks to find them.

The first cold rooms held a lot of equipments, but no enemy. The two training rooms he passed were empty. But he could hear noises coming from the next one to his right. He entered it with a smirk.

Shimura Danzo was standing behind a big and beautiful desk. A few shelves holding folders, books and strange objects were adorning the walls. The rest of the vast room was empty.

Perfect.

"Danzo," Sasuke growled lowly, his Sharingan activated.

The man didn't look surprised. He only smiled.

"Sasuke, you were missed, my boy."

"I bet."

"What can I do for you?"

He was so calm, so sure of himself! Sasuke's blood boiled with his hate. Danzo was nothing, how could he be so arrogant in front of him, who had his life in his hands?

Half of Danzo's face was covered with white bandages. He looked old and sick, it was almost ridicule.

"You're going to pay, Danzo."

"Pay? For what?"

"Don't you dare."

"You poor boy. It must have been a big shock to you to learn what your clan was planning. Don't tell me you agreed with them on this. I know you, Sasuke."

"It didn't give you the right to slaughter them."

"I did no such thing. Itachi did. And you know it."

"Don't think I'm stupid. I know full well that you work with a telepath. And I'll kill him, too."

"Are you here to kill me?" Danzo smiled and his eye shined. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

"As if you could stop me!"

Fire appeared in Sasuke's hands and he threw two ardent balls at the man, looking forward to hear him cry out in pain. But to his stupefaction, wind coming out of nowhere smothered his fire.

"You see, Sasuke, you are really far from understanding the situation there."

"You're not a Common", Sasuke noticed somberly.

"Oh, I am, I am. I can assure you of that. And to you, it means that I'm bellow your kind, doesn't it? See, it's exactly because of people like you that I had to act. You are not a god. You are just like anybody else."

The young man smirked. Danzo was crazier than what he had thought. Did he really think that his tricks could rival his gifts?

"We'll see about that."

Activating the power of the Sharingan, Sasuke tried to concentrate on Danzo's eye. But the man disappeared, just like that. He had become invisible. A quiet laugh told Sasuke that his enemy was right in front of him just as Danzo began to reappear to his sight.

"I knew you would come to me, Sasuke. You were born in a powerful clan, that's true. But the power of the Uchihas' Sharingan has greatly decreased since the ninja days." Under Sasuke's suspicious eyes the man began to take the bandages off. "You came here, sure of yourself, of your strength. Did you really believe it would be easy to kill us? You stupid boy."

Sasuke's red eyes narrowed with his rage, but he couldn't hide the shock in his gaze.

Because Danzo's other eye held a Sharingan.

"What have you done?" the young man growled, flames immediately engulfing his hands.

"I just helped myself. With this eye, my allies and my assets, Konoha soon will be mine. And I'll finally be able to protect Konoha's people from yours, as my father wanted."

"How did you dare take this eye! How dare you…!"

Sasuke tried to catch the man but he suddenly couldn't move his arms. Even his fire didn't seem to answer to him anymore. His eyes widened, and Danzo smiled.

"See? You're just a foolish kid, Sasuke. And now you are mine. My agent is going to rearrange a few things inside that head of yours. And after that, you'll be one of us."

"Never."

A little black and red beetle flew from Sasuke's neck to a young teen who had just entered the room. It was a girl, wearing a white mask bearing purple designs.

"Don't bother, Sasuke," Danzo commented calmly. "The bug's bite took away your control of your body. You lost."

No way in hell he was losing like that. He was an Uchiha! Danzo was nothing! And he had to pay for his mother and his brother!

Hate filled his heart, his mind, with burning intensity. Sweat began to run down his face. He wasn't going to become one of this monster's puppets.

And if he couldn't kill him, than he would hurt him and take back what was rightfully his clan's.

He concentrated again, his rage nourishing his adrenaline, and finally he could feel the flames in his hands, obeying his mind. Danzo had underestimated him and would pay the price.

He didn't let him react, he groaned and with a last boost of rage, his fire intensified like never before. If he had been able to, he would have smirked at the stupefaction in the headmaster's eyes.

"Impossible! You –"

Closing his eyes, the young man let his own fire engulf him entirely and at the same time commended it to attack Danzo's face.

Sasuke never heard the man's screams of pain.

A few minutes later, only ashes remained where he had stood.

O


	9. Of hate and love

O

**IX. Of hate and love**

Sakura could feel her gaze on her, and the creepiness was really interfering with her reading. Needless to say, she was really getting ill at ease there, and the fact that she had been trying to forget that it was the 25th didn't help. But the date reminded a lot of people bad things, Sakura now knew. The Uzumaki's death, Inoichi's cousin's, and despite that, Ino and Naruto had both been great company all day long.

Until now. Because those eyes on her really unnerved her.

"Ino?"

"Mmh?"

"Could you stop staring?"

Even if Sakura didn't raise her eyes from her book, she could tell that the other girl was reddening by her tone of voice.

"Hum, sorry."

They were in the library, of course. Hinata, Lee and Tenten had left a little while earlier. But Ino had stayed, even if she apparently wasn't interested in studying. No, the girl was much more interested in... well. _Her._

And so Sakura sighed and closed her own book.

"Do you need help?"

Ino blinked.

"Huh, what?"

"_Maths._"

"Huh?" Ino followed Sakura's gaze to her notebook, opened in front of her, and shook her head. "Right! No, thanks. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay."

Her green eyes observed the girl for a few seconds before narrowing. It wasn't perfect, but Sakura now understood better what she could discern in others thanks to her ability. And in Ino's bright energy, there was an eerie fracture that Sakura couldn't quite grasp and hadn't seen in anybody else.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked, wondering if this default in the telepath's blue energy was the sign of something dangerous.

"What?"

"You look tired. And troubled, too."

Immediately Ino's eyes cleared, the lines on her face almost disappeared and she smiled charmingly.

"I'm fine."

Sakura envied her ability to do that, but it didn't mean she was fooled.

"Are you sure?"

"Sakura Haruno, you should be careful. People could think you actually care about them."

"I don't care about _people_," she retorted harshly.

Ino's expression softened, and Sakura rolled her eyes at her own stupidity when she understood that what she hadn't said had been nonetheless perfectly clear.

"I'm fine," Ino repeated softly.

"I wish you would stop lying," Sakura replied, lowering her eyes onto her book once more.

She could hear the other girl closing her books and for a second she was worried Ino would leave, that she had said too much. But the girl stayed where she was, unmoving now, silent, which was so unlike her that Sakura couldn't help but to fear what was really troubling Ino so much.

"I wish I was like you," Ino murmured suddenly, and Sakura almost didn't catch it.

"What?" she asked softly, raising her head only to find Ino's gaze lowered.

"You're always so sure of yourself when you do something, so sure of your control over your life. I wish I was like you, I wish I could plan things and be sure that if I do everything correctly I'll have the future I want."

At a loss, Sakura could only frown, knowing full well that she clearly was missing something there.

"I…" Screw that. "Why the hell wouldn't you have the future you want?" she asked bluntly.

The girl was Ino Yamanaka, as if she couldn't have everything she wanted!

But Ino simply looked at her with something in her dark blue eyes that made Sakura feel like a lucky and stupid child.

And then, she shook her head and held herself better, all uncertainty and fear gone from her demeanor, as if the feelings she had just showed had never existed. And really, the change was downright scary. Quite impressive, too, but Sakura suddenly didn't envy her anymore.

She only felt sad.

"The future is unwritten," Ino said with a little carefree smile, as if they suddenly were talking about the weather. "I guess we'll see, huh?"

And Sakura hated that. When Ino kept her at arm's length like that, when she just... used her masks against her.

But she simply swallowed her anger and shrugged, closing her book, and then rose to her feet, because really, who was she to blame another of being distant?

Ino took her things and followed her outside without a word. They walked for a while before Sakura just couldn't take the silence anymore. It wouldn't be this terrible if only she could stop herself from trying to understand this anomaly in Ino's energy.

"I have to go home," she announced.

Ino nodded.

"I promised my mom that I would go see her in the shop. And I have to call Shikamaru's dad. Shikaku and my father are still trying to organize Choza's birthday."

"Your father's name is Inoichi, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything, but your parents, Shikamaru's and Choji's don't seem to have a lot of imagination when it comes to naming babies."

Ino grinned.

"It's not that. When they were younger our dads made a bet. They lost and had to name their first born after themselves. You can imagine our mothers' reactions. My mom is still angry at my dad for that. The only one who didn't throw a fit over it is Choji's mom, but that's because it amused her greatly. She's like that, she always takes life as it comes."

"I see. I think."

"You find that totally stupid," Ino said with an amused smile, her eyes alight with her laughter.

Sakura was really glad that Ino had begun to lose the habit of putting sunglasses on.

"It _is_ ridiculous."

"I know, but that's why it's fun. Do you know where your name comes from?"

"No idea."

"You never asked?"

"It wouldn't matter. I wouldn't get an answer anyway."

"Your parents and you aren't close?"

"No. Not at all."

"Sorry."

Sakura shrugged. It was easier to say it bluntly, no question asked that way, she knew.

"I don't need them. I can take care of myself, remember? I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay," Ino smiled. "Huh, where?"

"The park?"

"Right. Two o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

Sakura waved and left. The fact that she couldn't envision a week-end without seeing Ino was quite scary, but her worry for the other girl was justified after all, and it gave her something to look forward to. The fact that she didn't have a cell could be sometimes a little complicated, but she had cracked her neighbor's access to the web and so had an e-mail. It wasn't perfect, but she knew that if Ino couldn't come she would send her a message that way.

As for now, it was three o'clock and she had promised little Mari the day before a trip to the park at four. It meant that Sakura had just the time to go home, leave her things there and fetch Mari.

Perfect.

O

Or not.

"_What have you done!_"

"Quiet."

"Where are my things?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. No. This was a nightmare. It was impossible.

But she looked around her, at the place even messier than before, and she knew that it was real.

All of this was _real_.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I needed the money to pay the rent," Reika groaned as she helped herself to another bottle of white wine and sat down on the couch. "Don't forget who pays here."

"Who pays? WHO PAYS? I did! I did so many times before that you couldn't even remember them all! You _sold_ my… How could you? They were _mine_!"

"Please. Where did you find the money to pay for it, huh? It was my money. Or you stole these things, maybe."

"I did not! I… I…"

The rage was eating her alive. Sakura's frail body shook with the strength of her anger, she needed something, something to stop her from losing her mind. She could feel it, her gift, boiling inside of her, itching for release, she needed to let go of everything or she would lose it.

Lose everything.

"Where were you anyway?" Reika asked bitterly, and Sakura found herself wishing the woman was already drunk. She wasn't this talkative when she was out. "School ended a while ago. So where were you, Sakura?"

The nerve of that…!

Sakura closed her eyes, struggled against herself to control her feelings. She never noticed the faint green glow around her and when she opened her eyes once more, it was gone, and she was once again calmer.

"I'm leaving," she spat at her mother, before turning her back and leaving the apartment.

She couldn't believe this, and after the anger and shock, pain and sadness took over. She couldn't believe it. Her laptop, her microscope, even the two books her mother had found… Everything was gone. Maybe she should be happy she hadn't sold her clothes, but Sakura was beyond caring.

"How could she…!"

But Sakura knew. It was Reika's way of making her pay for what had happened thirteen years ago on the same day. As if Sakura was responsible! She hadn't done anything, and still, she was paying, again and again and again.

Life sucked. Her mother sucked. Everything sucked.

She stayed in the hallway for a while, pushing her thoughts away, swallowing back the sobs under the surface, burying her anger. And finally she sighed. Okay. Breathe in and out. It was alright. She had done without these things before, she could do it again. Besides, she only had to wait a few months more, and she would be in University, away from her dear mother, away from this apartment.

Just a few more months. A few weeks.

She could do it.

As long as she could control herself, she could do anything, and Sakura was a master when it came to control her emotions.

She could do it. It wasn't the end of the world, after all.

It was time, and she was composed enough. After knocking on her neighbors' door, Sakura waited a few seconds for the beaming face of Mari to appear.

Nothing.

She knocked again. Still nothing. Mari's mother knew that Sakura wanted to bring her to the park, so she wouldn't have taken her daughter away this afternoon. Besides, she was working. And Mari never missed a chance to be with Sakura, sometimes against the young woman's wishes.

Sakura knocked again. No answer.

"Well…" she sighed, closing her eyes.

She could feel someone inside. She knew by experience that this energy signature belonged to Mari, and so she opened the door.

"Mari?"

She entered the apartment. It was larger than hers, with two bedrooms and a living room, and tidier of course. But the paint on the wall was falling apart there too, and the strange faint smell of humidity filled the air as it did in the entire building.

"Mari? It's me."

There were pictures of Mari and her mother on the walls, almost none of the father, Sakura noted. Toys were neatly put away on a cupboard. A few flowers made the room livelier.

What was that sound?

With apprehension, Sakura followed it until she reached a door on which four pink letters composed the name of the child. Mari was crying.

_Oh no. No. Not that. And not today._

"Hey."

The seven year old was curled up on her bedroom's floor, crying silently.

"Hey, Mari. What is it?"

_Not today._

She put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and waited for the little girl to raise her head. When she did, Sakura's breath caught in her chest. Mari's bottom lip was opened and blood still ran down her chin. Her left cheek was turning blue, and Sakura saw by the way she was holding herself that her right wrist was badly hurt, though not broken.

_Not today._

Strangely, Sakura had no problem holding back the sheer rage that boiled in her stomach once again. She forced herself to stay calm, but her voice betrayed the slightest tension.

"It's okay. It's just me."

"S-Sakura…"

"I'm here."

Mari lowered her eyes and the teen, after hesitating, took her gently in her arms. She let the child sob on her shoulder for a while, wondering if she should say something. But Sakura had no clue how to comfort her. She did the only thing that came to her mind and examined her wounds. She wiped the blood from her face, and took the hurt wrist in her hands prudently. It was turning a nasty shade of violet.

"He was angry," Mari whispered. "Because I was late."

"It doesn't give him the right to do that to you," Sakura replied too coldly.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing, Sakura helped her get to her feet and slowly raised the girl's shirt, deciding that it would surely be better if she didn't talk. She was only upsetting Mari more. The bluish skin on Mari's side could very well hide something more serious.

Without a sound, she gave Mari her jacket and shoes and waited until the girl was dressed up. Then they left the apartment and the building.

Mari kept throwing her worried glances. It was obvious that she was in pain, and Sakura had to stop after a while to permit her to breathe.

"He threw away my basketball," she whispered sadly.

The _basketball_? Really? Was it the only thing that was bothering the child? Her fucking ball?

Clenching her fists, Sakura struggled against herself once more. Mari kept talking.

"I… I should have hurried back home. It's my fault. Now he's gonna get angry at mommy too." She sniffed, her tears once again falling. "I… I don't want to go home. I don't want him to hurt mommy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Needing to reassure the poor sobbing girl but being unable to speak without losing it, Sakura watched her silently. What was she supposed to do now? Mari was holding her hurt arm against her chest with her good hand, shaking against the cold. There. That was something Sakura could help her with. The young woman bent down and gently zipped up her jacket.

What now? She could… Maybe she should find a way to contact the mother. Yes. That would be better. But Sakura and mothers weren't the best of friends. Her brown eyes on her feet, Mari sniffed, struggling to contain her sobs, and Sakura suddenly felt incredibly useless.

An instinct seemed to awaken slowly in her and, not knowing exactly why, Sakura took the girl's hands in hers gently and looked her in the eyes. She could feel a sudden warmness in her palms, on her skin, it was soothing and strangely familiar. It felt a little weird too…

Sakura frowned and let go of Mari when she saw a faint and pale green glow around their hands. It immediately stopped.

"S-Sakura?" the little girl asked, still weeping and having apparently missed the strange light. But she couldn't have not feel the warmth, and her wondering and worried gaze showed that. "Are you angry?"

Oh yes, she was angry. So angry it hurt. So angry she could barely breathe.

"Sakura?"

Sakura took Mari into her arms, ashamed of being incapable of reassuring the crying girl.

She needed to take her away from here. To someone who would know what to do with a crying child.

And when the hell had her life become this complicated?

Carrying Mari was not a problem for Sakura and that way people couldn't see her face. Also, the child seemed to have calmed down, maybe because of the contact. It took them thirty minutes to arrive, thanks to the bus. And luckily, Sakura could feel that Ino was still in her mother's shop.

"Sakura?" Ino frowned immediately upon seeing her face and the surprising charge. "What…?"

The shop seemed to be empty except for the girl. At last a good thing. Without a word, Sakura carefully put Mari on the floor. The girl caught Sakura's hand in hers firmly and stayed at her side, eyeing Ino curiously. The blonde's eyes widened upon seeing Mari's state, but she didn't freak out or throw a fit. She merely nodded, wrote something on a piece of paper – surely for her mother, and took her jacket.

"Hi," she softly said to Mari, as if she had understood that Sakura really didn't want to talk right now. She smiled that warm smile of hers and her eyes on the girl were full of reassuring strength and kindness. How did she do that, really? Mari already seemed a little more like herself. "My name is Ino. I'm one of Sakura's friends. What is your name?"

"Mari."

"Well, nice to meet you. I know a good doctor. She could help you get better really fast. What do you say?"

Mari raised her eyes toward Sakura, but the young woman had already made her choice. She carried Mari once more as Ino led the way. The hospital wasn't far from the shop, and Sakura knew that this one in particular was expensive. Knowing full well that Ino would take care of things, Sakura followed her inside. She was ready to pay herself anyway, she would even force Lloyd and his crew to give her the needed money if she had to. Anything to make everything alright for Mari.

Ino stopped before the door of an office. They had entered the hospital without any problem and nobody had tried to stop them from going to this floor, even if only the staff and special patients were normally authorized there. People had gazed at them, but one look from Ino and they had ignored them. Apparently, few people wanted to cross the Yamanaka Clan, even there. Or maybe they had their entries in the hospital, for all Sakura knew.

Before knocking however, Ino turned toward them and smiled at Mari.

"Her name is Shizune Katou. She's a friend of my family, and she's very nice. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't really like doctors," Mari whispered.

"I know," Ino said, and Sakura tried not to be worried about the fact that her friend could read Mari's thoughts. "That's why I've brought you here. She's the best and the nicest. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ino knocked on the door and opened it.

"Shizune? Hello."

"Ino? Hi! Come in."

"I was wondering if you had the time to take a look at the girl's injuries."

"You know full well that I do, or you wouldn't be there," the woman answered.

Sakura looked at her warily. She had short black hair, black eyes, and was in her early thirties. She looked strangely young to be this respected in the hospital, Sakura had seen on the door that she was one of their departments' chiefs.

One look at Mari and the doctor exchanged a strange gaze with Ino.

"Can I?"

Sakura nodded and put Mari on the examination table. She helped her remove her jacket and stepped back to allow the doctor to take a look at her. Mari didn't seem at ease, but after a few minutes and a few words, she seemed to take a liking to this Shizune. Typical of the girl, really. She already seemed to have forgotten her tears.

Where the hell did she find all this strength?

"Does it hurt when I press here?"

"No," Mari answered as Shizune checked her stomach.

"And here?"

"A little."

"I don't think I'll need to take an x-ray."

"Good."

"Good, indeed." Shizune smiled.

"That tickles!" Mari giggled.

"Whoups! My bad."

The doctor didn't ask how Mari happened to have all these injuries. It was quite obvious, Sakura thought cynically, and she was pretty sure the woman wouldn't believe them if they said that Mari had fallen in the building's stairs, especially given the traces of older wounds.

"Your sister should be fine," Shizune said to Sakura with an unreadable gaze, eyeing her strangely.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to understand that the doctor was checking whether she herself had injuries.

Mari giggled.

"Sakura isn't my sister. I don't have one. She's my neighbor and her sister's name is Sairi."

What. The. Hell.

Shut up.

"Ah. Alright."

Sakura could feel Ino's gaze on her. She would have some explaining to do about her never mentioning Sairi apparently. Shizune had stopped looking at Sakura to concentrate on Mari once more, to the girl's relief.

"Hmm. Your wrist seems fine."

Surprised, Sakura gazed at Mari's arm to find it far less bruised than before. Strange. Mari moved her wrist with little to no problem and smiled.

"Look! It's better!" she beamed at Sakura, which didn't go unnoticed. "It doesn't hurt that much now!"

Ino looked at Mari strangely, her eyes suddenly widened and she turned toward Sakura who ignored her. Whatever she had heard coming from Mari's head, Sakura didn't want to know.

She was far too occupied with trying to control her need to leave the room to spend her anger on something, anything. Each time her eyes happened to land on Mari, her ire threatened to explode.

As Sakura helped Mari put her clothes back on, Shizune wrote some things down before putting two little boxes of medicines in a paper bag and giving it to Sakura.

"I won't write a report this time, because you're Ino's friend and I'm sure you have your reasons. But if it happens again, something will have to be done. You now have a responsibility to this child."

Without a word or a nod, Sakura took the bag and turned toward the door. When Mari took her hand to follow her, she remembered her manners, stopped, and patted the girl's head.

"What?" Sakura glared at the girl and Mari reddened. "Oh!" She turned toward the doctor, smiled a little and bowed. "Thank you, doctor Kentou."

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, please."

Once again, Mari caught Sakura's hand and they left the room and then the hospital in silence.

_You have a responsibility. If it happens again…_

No way in hell.

No way.

Sakura would not let anything happen to Mari again.

Never.

She had to do something. For Mari. But also to quench her anger.

A shiver. She froze.

She had to do something. Now.

"Sakura?" Mari asked with a shy, hesitant voice. "I'm fine now. Are you still angry?"

Oh _yes_.

She turned to Ino, gave her a little too roughly the paper bag and let go of Mari's hand.

"You're going to stay with Ino for a while."

Mari looked at her with wide eyes, gazed at Ino and frowned worriedly.

"But…"

Ino didn't protest and Sakura didn't question this.

"You're going to stay for a little while with her, and I'll come back to fetch you. I have something important to do, Mari."

"But, Sakura…"

"Everything will be alright. Did I ever lie to you?"

"No."

"Okay."

And she turned and left. She would thank Ino later, would ask her why she did all that without asking questions too. But maybe her friend already had her answers, maybe she had read them all in Mari's thoughts.

But right now, something had to give.

O

If someone had asked her at this moment how Sakura had found herself in front of Mari's apartment's door, she would have been unable to answer.

All she knew was the rage boiling in her blood, ready to be unleashed.

She could feel he was inside, and so she didn't wait. She just kicked the door opened, almost tearing it off its hinges. The man jumped and turned toward her with anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sakura still didn't want to talk. She _really_ didn't want to.

A fist meeting his jaw was his only answer. He stumbled, stunned, and his eyes alighted with rage.

"Fucking…!"

"It's not as funny when you're on the other end of the bargain, huh?" Sakura snarled.

Finally, talking helped, too.

"You bitch!"

He tried to hit her, but Sakura found herself stopping his fist easily with one hand only. She squeezed and he winced when his knuckles cracked.

"You… what the hell are you?" he chocked, trying not to fall on his knees.

"It's not as fun when you're not the strongest one, huh?"

"Leave or I'm calling the police!"

She felt his energy leaving him and make her stronger. She hadn't consciously activated the absorption, but she found herself enjoying his distress. When he looked like he was about to faint, she let him go, only to hit him in the abdomen. She must have put too much strength in her gesture because she heard a rib or two crack. Well, too bad.

"Call them. I'll be happy to tell them how you treat your own little girl. How will they react when they see what you've done to her? Konoha doesn't take too kindly children's molesters. What do you think, you asshole?"

She couldn't help but strike again and he fell back, a hand on his broken nose already full of blood. Catching him by his collar, she beat him again, and again, careful not to put too much strength in her actions. Then she lifted him up in the air, shaking with a rage she wasn't ready to understand yet.

"You're going to leave."

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"You're going to leave Konoha. Right now. Take a few things and leave, and never ever come back here. Never call or write to your now ex partner and your daughter. If you come back, if you try to contact Mari or her mother again, I'll know, and I'll find you, I promise you that."

"You're crazy."

"Yes, I am. You'll do well to remember that. I'll be back in an hour, and you'll be gone. Make sure of that."

She let him fall on the floor and quickly left the building before doing something she would really regret. Once outside she found she couldn't breathe. Everything seemed too intense, too oppressive, nothing made sense anymore. Her whole body was shivering. Her only reaction was to run, and despite the funny stares she got her feet wouldn't let her stop.

She soon found herself in front of the East Cemetery, twenty minutes away, and frowned, out of breath, tired, still shaking.

Her eyes closed, but all she could see was Mari's bruises, all she could hear was her mother's hateful words, all she could smell was blood, and all she could feel was…

Anger.

No. Not anger. It was…

It was hate. Hate.

Holding herself, Sakura walked slowly into the cemetery. She hadn't set a foot there in thirteen years and still, she remembered perfectly where she had to go. The white tombstone was as immaculate as in her memories. And the flowers showing that her mother had been there earlier were as beautiful as the ones in her nightmares.

Shaking her head, Sakura tried to control all these emotions inside of her chest, but she found herself failing miserably. For the first time in her life, she was unable to swallow back her feelings. She just couldn't, and she didn't understand why.

Why?

Confused, Sakura could feel her chest heaving with her sobs. What the hell?

No, she wasn't that sad, she wasn't that angry. She wasn't. She wasn't!

She wasn't!

But she was.

"I… hate you," she murmured, and her eyes widened when the truth exploded inside of her heart. "I hate you."

Hate was something Sakura abhorred. Hate was a disgusting feeling in her opinion, too powerful, too violent. Hate was everything she despised.

And still…

"I hate you!"

She was alone, and the sun was shining despite the cold weather, and her scream bounced against the tombstones.

"Why? Why did you die? Why you and not…? Why did you leave me with them? You were supposed to be at my side! I HATE YOU!"

She closed her eyes once again, but once again she could only see the blood, hear the screams of her sister and mother, remember the years of loneliness and pain and self-loathing because of guilt she shouldn't even be feeling. But knowing that didn't help.

She had been hating them all along, hadn't she? Her father. Her sister. And above all her mother. All of them. She hated them all. And the world, which was a terrible, terrible place.

And all these books which sang the beauty of family, love, friendship, justice. There wasn't any justice into this world, children were beaten by their fathers, abandoned by their loved ones, unloved by their mothers, humans betrayed each other every day. And she didn't understand, she just couldn't understand this world, and it terrified her.

She hated all of it. And she felt so, so ashamed. So angry, and so hurt, and so _ashamed_.

She hated her own mother to a point she couldn't even breathe, her own blood, and she disgusted herself.

The confusion shocked her, because she knew that a little part of her, deep inside of her heart, still loved and maybe would always love her mother. Oh, she was a fool, wasn't she? Because a part of her still hoped, but it was foolish, she _knew_ that there was nothing to hope for.

"I… hate you."

Her sobs finally subsided, fifteen minutes later. On shaky legs, she stood up and began to walk toward the bus stop, never looking back, trying to control herself once more. Strangely, she felt a lot better, calmer. Exhausted, but composed.

She could breathe again.

The sun was setting, this awful day was almost behind her. She was far from being proud of what she had done, and she knew Ino would ask questions, but in a way she was glad she had lost her common sense. Mari would grow up without her father, and she would be happier, she would be different once adult.

She wouldn't hate, maybe. Sakura could hope.

It was the only good thing of the day.

O

Ino smiled.

Mari was watching Kire as she worked on a few colorful flowers with her gift, and the girl looked absolutely awed.

"Do you want some?" Kire asked warmly to the now not so shy child.

Mari looked at her.

"Can I?"

"Yes. We could make a bouquet of flowers together, and you could give it to your mother."

"Yes! Please!"

It was amazing that the child was so cheerful. The way she talked about her mother showed that the father was the one behind the bruises. Ino had told Kire not to call the police, which her mother had wanted to do as soon as she had set eyes on the girl. Luckily, Ino had successfully convinced her. If Sakura hadn't done it, she must have had her reasons.

The night had fallen. Ino glanced outside but Sakura was nowhere to be seen. If she still wasn't there in half an hour, Ino would go find her. The other young woman clearly wasn't in her usual state of mind earlier and Ino was quite worried. She knew Sakura could take care of herself, but still, if her little neighbor had that kind of life, Ino couldn't help but wonder what type of home her friend had grown up in.

And what of the friendship between Sakura and little Mari? That was a surprise, too. Who would have thought that the girl who was so reluctant about spending time with Ino's friends readily dedicated her free time to a child?

Ino found the fact incredibly cute.

Ah! And to think that Sakura criticized _her_ kindness!

"Ino?"

"Yes, Mari?"

The girl looked at her.

"Is my bouquet pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Thanks," Mari beamed. "You have funny eyes. They're not like your mom's."

"No. I have my father's eyes."

"Me, I have my mommy's eyes. And I'm glad. Do you have super powers like your mommy? Sakura have some, too. One day, she'll show me. So, do you?"

"Are you done asking annoying questions?"

"Sakura!"

Ino turned around and found the other girl in the shop. She looked pale, and tired, and… had she been crying?

"Sakura!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Calm down. And what did I tell you about questions?"

"But –"

"No buts. Take your things, we have to go home."

"Okay."

Sakura then turned toward Ino and Kire and bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"It wasn't a bother," Kire reassured her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Her mother is surely waiting for her right now."

"I'm ready."

"Alright. Come on."

"Goodbye, Ino. Goodbye, Kire!"

"Mari!" Sakura sputtered, horrified. "Don't call people by their first name like that!"

"Sorry."

"It's nothing, Sakura," Kire chuckled. "I don't mind, really. It's refreshing to see someone being so carefree around us for once. Goodbye, Mari. You should come see us with your mother next time."

"Okay. I will ask her."

Looking amused by the child, Ino nodded.

"Goodbye."

Even if they were leaving the shop, Ino could still hear the faint voice of the child.

"Sakura? Why do you have blood on your jacket?"

It did nothing to calm the worry in Ino's heart.

O

"Mari! I was so worried! My god, are you alright?"

Tears shining in her eyes, the woman looked at her daughter with horror.

"Oh, my baby…"

"I'm okay, mom. Sakura brought me to the nice doctor and she gave me medicine, look."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine."

Sakura waited by the door, ill at ease. Once Mari disappeared in her bedroom, knowing her father wasn't there, her mother turned toward Sakura with fright.

"I know that to you, it must seem that I don't care about my daughter but –"

"You should have done something."

"I needed to work, and he would have left with her! He threatened me with it, and I know he would have done it. I couldn't lose her, I… I planned to leave with her as soon as I had enough money."

Sakura scowled but say nothing.

"Have you seen him? He took his things and the money and disappeared."

"It's better than having him near Mari, isn't it?" Sakura asked dryly.

"You…"

"He won't come back if he's not stupid. You can breathe now."

She turned to leave, but the woman stopped her.

"If you need anything, like another place to sleep sometimes, you're welcome here."

Mari's mother wasn't a naïve child and walls were really thin there. The woman surely knew what was going on in the Haruno's apartment.

It was wrong, Sakura knew. She didn't want to be too close to anybody, she really didn't want to have to bear with Mari more than she already did. But still, she looked at the door of the apartment, thought of what was awaiting her inside, and she couldn't help but feel sick.

And she was so tired.

"A-actually, that would be nice. Thank you, miss."

"It's Haruka Riyaki. And I should be the one to thank you. No matter what you did, I am in your debts."

Embarrassed, Sakura entered the flat. She declined dinner, really not feeling that well, and was offered to sleep in Mari's room while the girl would sleep with her mother.

O

"Master?"

"What… happened?"

"The Uchiha boy, remember?" Ichi almost groaned.

He straightened on his chair near Danzo's bed in his hospital room. Ichi had anonymously called an ambulance after having carried the man in the street.

Coming into the hospital and this room without being seen after that had been easy, given the numerous things Danzo had taught him.

"Ah, yes. I remember."

"It's been two days. How are you feeling?"

"It's painful. I suppose that these bandages mean bad scaring?"

"Yes. Half your face and your upper body. And you lost the Sharingan."

"And the boy?"

"He killed himself."

"He had style, we can't deny that," Ekari said, standing against a wall.

"You're here, finally. Where have you been?"

"None of your business, Ichi."

"Quiet, both of you."

"We know that it's bad news to our plan, Master. Losing the eye is –"

"No. Not at all." Danzo stood up slowly and smiled despite the pain. "In fact, it's perfect. This is exactly what I needed."

"Master?"

"Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha. Your actions are going to help me take control of Konoha."

O

"I'm not –"

The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes as she put her jacket on.

"You may be eighteen Lee Rock, but you are still my boy and you're still living under this roof, so I won't hear it! You won't go to this party of yours!"

"But it's not a party! It's just a gathering with the boys! You know them, and you never stopped me from seeing them before!"

"Things are different, and don't you dare disobey me! I promised I would go out with your sisters to buy them new shoes, and I'll be back for dinner. You stay here in the meanwhile."

His fists shaking with anger, Lee watched his mother and his two little sisters leave the apartment. Then he sighed and went to his bedroom, letting himself fall onto his bed.

His mother was authoritative, irascible, and never listened to anybody but herself. It didn't mean Lee didn't love her. He had a lot of respect for her even if they disagreed on a few matters. Disobey her wouldn't even cross his mind. He couldn't have wished for a better mother, she had done anything in her power to ensure that her son and daughter were happy when Lee's father had left them. Even if Lee had been four at the time, he still remembered it very well.

He had trouble admitting it, because it disgusted him, but somehow he understood his mother's view. Yachiru didn't hate gifted people. No, hate was too strong a word. Yachiru was only… resentful. Yes, Lee thought, she was resentful of them, or rather of the image she had of a few of them. Therefore she was more inclined to believe those stupid rumors on them.

She had always found Lee's friends charming and nice, but their families? Not so much. It wasn't a secret to Lee. He never invited his friends over because of that, but he knew that his mother accepted them in her own way.

But Lee couldn't believe that she changed her mind, just like that. As if he could stop seeing friends he had had for years! He understood, and still, he couldn't do anything against his mother's feelings.

Yachiru had worked all her life as a cleaning lady in a few malls, taking double shifts to pay the rent and everything for her children. Lee remembered the days he had spent with the neighbors as his mother worked the nights in addition to the days when her salary hadn't been enough. She still had the same job, and she now walked with her back slightly bent because of it, because of the pain. Even if she had remarried seven years before, she needed to keep a part time job. Lee's stepfather was a full time seller in a little clothes shop. They were happy, they had always had all they needed, but still, sometimes money could get a little tight.

So, of course it was hard for her and people like her to see others having an easy life. An easy life they hadn't worked for, at least in their eyes. And how could Lee blame her? Blame all of them? It was true in a way. Nobody knew where the wealth of the Uchiha Clan came from. The most of it had been earned in the Ninja days apparently, some of it by a few individuals having good jobs. And what about the Hyuugas? They had been well off even before their company took off, because of a few important inheritances. As for the Yamanakas, well, this wasn't a secret. Besides their huge manor from the old days, they had many real estate holdings in Konoha and in other cities, properties and lands purchased over time. They didn't need to work, really, but many of them had taken jobs in the Agency or somewhere else more common. And of course Lee knew that people were often wondering - because of distrust or jealously or some other thing - if all this money some of the clans had could come from other means. Illegal means.

To Yachiru, all these people didn't really know the real meaning behind the word work. They never had to struggle to feed their family, never had to endure hours on end of torture doing a job they hated, never had to fear the bills that were coming faster than the money so hardly earned.

And Lee, who had seen his mother work so hard, understood that. He was friend with the heirs, after all, and he honestly couldn't say he never felt jealous of them, of their situation. Lee wasn't poor, he had always eaten well, had always had gifts and toys and inutile things. But still, he knew the feeling of going out with his wealthy friends and counting the money it would cost him in his head. He wondered if Naruto and Kiba felt the same. Or Tenten, even if her mother was a well-paid lawyer. Contrary to them, their friends didn't have to worry about their future, after all, about unemployment and taxes.

Yes, Lee could understand his mother, but he would never agree with her. After all, many of the richer people of Konoha weren't gifted at all. And idols won a lot of money just smiling all day and they weren't overly disliked for it.

"Enough about that," the boy murmured, trying to chase away his gloomy thoughts.

Lee didn't know how to define himself. He saw his friends everyday, so sure of themselves, so strong. And he was so lost.

Lee Rock was a good son. A good friend. He tried.

But the boy felt like he didn't know himself at all sometimes. Tenten already told them she was going to learn to become a designer. Hinata would go to university to study arts. Kiba was going to work with animals of course. Whatever Ino had in mind, it was obvious she would continue to help a lot of people, because it was the kind of persons she was. And Naruto… Naruto would close the Academy's door with a cry of pure joy and would march toward adult life with faith, without a doubt finding his way naturally.

But Lee wasn't like that. He didn't know what he wanted, and he didn't have any special strength. Lee, who was not really funny, nor really smart, nor really kind, nor even good looking. Lee was just… normal. He was average. Yes, he was just average, in everything. It wasn't that Lee wanted celebrity, but he would find it nice if people one day recognized him, respected him.

Having a gift would have been nice too, he decided, not for the first time. A lot of people felt envious of gifted ones, and Lee was sometimes one of them. What child never dreamed of having special powers, really? Lee found it fascinating. But, as he concluded with a sigh, it wouldn't have helped him.

Unless he could have used it without breaking the Laws.

"And even so…"

Lee smirked to himself. He didn't think he would have had enough self-control to stop himself from using it. A lot of students had always wondered if Hinata's and Ino's gifts could explain their good marks. Hinata could easily have seen others' answers with her Byakugan and Ino could have looked inside their minds… if she had that ability at all, of course. Lee knew that Ino especially had to answer a few of their classmates in the past when they had accused her of cheating. She hadn't blamed them, and Lee couldn't either. He couldn't say he hadn't thought of it himself. After all, why not? Ino worked in her mother's shop sometimes, she went to all these obligations her family had to attend, she had a lot of friends and spent time with all of them, she had time to do sports, to enjoy herself, to see her family _and _to study enough to be part of the top five of their year. It was incredible.

But Lee now knew that Ino _was_ incredible. And even if she had cheated once or twice, Lee didn't really care, because really, _he_ would have in her place. He knew all too well the feeling of being completely loss during an exam and in these moments, few people would resist if they had a way of avoiding it.

Luckily, Lee wasn't in his friends' place. But it also meant that Lee had a tiny inferiority complex. And he was tired of it, of feeling like he was missing a big thing in his life. A goal.

"Lee?"

"Huh?"

"Where are the girls?"

"To the mall," Lee explained his stepfather.

"Oh. We're alone, then? Great. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Want to share a pizza? Without telling your mother, of course."

Lee nodded and followed the man into the kitchen. Even if they had had their moments of tension, Lee knew full well that he was lucky to have such a man as a stepfather. Kintaro was a good guy, he hadn't cared that Yachiru had two children in tow when he had met her. He had married her, had loved the kids, had raised them as well as he was raising Lee's nine year old half-sister, Megumi. Lee's little sister, Kanori, was fourteen now, and still a brat. A brat Lee loved, but still, a brat. Megumi was much more soft spoken than her, that was for sure.

Kintaro and Lee talked about some things while waiting for the pizza to be delivered. And it was only when they were eating that Lee felt the need to speak about the other thing that was eating at his mind lately.

"Kintaro?" he asked, cutting of the man's explanation of his day rather abruptly.

Knowing that this sort of tension in Lee's voice and manners meant he was being emotional about something, Kintaro nodded.

"Yes?"

"When… when did your first kiss happen?"

Lee couldn't help but redden when his stepfather looked at him, eyes a little too wide.

"I was fifteen."

"O-oh."

Of course.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Are you seeing someone, Lee? You never talk about any girl in particular, but…"

"N-no. No."

Kintaro gazed at him silently for a while and then seemed to soften suddenly.

"Is that what is troubling you, son?"

"I just… I'll be eighteen in two days, and I never had a girlfriend."

"So?"

"At my age everybody has at least kissed someone! All my friends did! They even aren't virgins anymore."

"And because everyone around you have a girlfriend or boyfriend you think that it's abnormal you don't?"

"It is. It's awkward at best."

"There isn't a rule about those things, Lee. Our society put a lot of pressure on people about relationships and sex, but it doesn't mean that because people generally have their first experience between age fifteen and twenty people who don't are abnormal."

"I just want to know what it's like to have a girlfriend. I feel a little lonely when I'm with Tenten and Kiba and Naruto and Hinata. And… well, the boys talk about their sex life sometimes and I feel stupid and left out."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Kintaro said with a smile. "There is a lot more adult virgins than we generally believe, I can assure you of that. I know what I'm talking about, I had a friend in university when I was twenty-three who was a virgin."

"And?"

"He finally met someone when he was twenty-nine. Don't look so down. He was shy. You'll meet someone, Lee. You're a great guy. I know how hormones can be, but don't rush things. Go to parties, meet people, maybe you'll find someone you like sooner than you think."

"Hmm. Thanks, Kintaro."

"Anytime. And about your friends, don't be angry at your mom. You know she trust them, right? She just loves you and wants to protect you."

Lee scowled.

"I know. But I'm not a baby anymore and I miss them."

"You see them every day at school."

"That's not the same."

"I know. And I know you're a great friend, Lee. Stop thinking, and just live. And everything will fall into place, you'll see."

O

Sakura had left early in the morning. She had taken two buses and had walked for a while.

The clearing she had found was near the one Ino went to when she needed to be alone. The river ran in the middle of it. It was perfect. Soothing.

A little out of breath, because apparently using one's gifts excessively during hours didn't come without a price, Sakura was nonetheless satisfied with herself. It wasn't perfect and she knew she didn't understand all of it, but she had found how to better control this strange ability of hers.

The energy in her body could be manipulated. It was in fact what she had been doing easily, without even knowing it, for years when using her strength, putting the energy at work in her muscles and releasing a violent portion of it upon contact. It was also what she did so naturally to protect her mind. She now could feel the mental shield, the way her energy worked and the amount she could put in her strikes for example. Quite remarkable.

She was still sorry for the poor tree she had obliterated when she had tested how far she could go with the strength.

Another stupefying discovery was what she could do when she concentrated that energy into her feet. She had done it because she had thought it could make her faster. Instead, she had found herself being strangely tuned to the earth, and had soon after found out she could walk on trees. Yes, _on _trees. And walls, without a doubt. And, even better, on water.

Even if she found herself, surprisingly enough, amused by the fact, it didn't mean that it didn't annoy her. Because really, who needed a gift like that? What a stupid thing.

She still couldn't imitate what she had done to Mari's wrist. If she really had… What? Partly healed her? Sakura hadn't a clue on how she did it. When she concentrated energy into her hands, it only served to make them glow with a green light way too aggressive, far from the warm hue Sakura had seen when she had been holding little Mari. She still didn't know what this energy in her hands could do, how much of it she could concentrate, but she wasn't really looking forward to discover it, and so she had stopped there.

Sighing, Sakura began the walk back to Konoha.

She had the feeling she was just beginning to understand what her gift was.

And strangely, the fact didn't bother her as much as before.

O

Ino wasn't used to go in the South District, but it didn't bother her one bit. She had crossed path with a few people who had looked weirdly at her, but nothing out of the ordinary for her.

Finding where Sakura lived, of course, was a piece of cake.

She knocked and waited for a few seconds. Finally the door opened and Sakura's eyes widened when they met hers. She had obviously taken a shower very recently, because Ino could smell her shampoo.

"Hey," the telepath said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to meet one hour ago at the park, remember?"

"Damn, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"That's what I thought, and I didn't get any e-mail. I was kind of worried."

"I don't have my laptop anymore. Don't ask. Huh, wait here, I'll go get my things."

As Sakura disappeared, Ino took a look at the tiny apartment. Well, it was far from being nice, obviously, but she wasn't going to comment. It didn't mean she didn't feel sorry for Sakura or ill at ease to be there when she clearly wasn't wanted.

"Please, take something," said a soft and raspy voice.

Ino watched the woman, surely Sakura's mother, who was sitting at the only table eating something burnt to the extent that it was impossible to identify its nature. The blue dressing gown she was wearing appeared less than passable, and her thoughts were so disjointed it was hard for Ino to make sense of them. She hadn't reacted at all to the door being opened, to Ino's presence in the hallway and to Sakura's actions.

"Please, I know that, but you should take care of your health, Sairi."

"You're ready?" Sakura asked as she exited the apartment without a gaze for her mother.

Ino nodded and threw a last look inside, glancing at the second plate on the table and the empty chair Mrs Haruno kept looking at as Sakura closed the door.

"Your mother… Who is she talking to?"

Sakura shrugged, her face devoid of any emotion.

"A ghost."

Sensing that Sakura was not in a talkative mood, Ino followed without a word until they reached the bus stop.

"I'm sorry about forgetting our meeting. I was out until an hour ago, and it totally slipped off my mind."

"It's nothing. But after what happened yesterday, I was kind of worried."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Mari."

"She told you?"

"Not exactly."

"I see. But you shouldn't come here."

Ino could understand Sakura's uneasiness but she would not accept her anger.

"You shouldn't forget our dates, then."

She could have slapped herself, but instead she bit her tongue. Great, now Sakura looked even tenser, if it was possible. They got into the bus and kept quiet until they arrived downtown.

Walking side by side was something they both seemed to like, at least.

After a while, they found themselves in the park they liked to go to and Ino couldn't stand the silence anymore. She was tired of hearing the strollers' thoughts without a distraction to keep her mind off them.

"Is Mari alright?"

"Yes."

Okay… Now to get full sentences out of her…

"And her mother?"

"They're both fine. He left and won't come back."

"You mean you made him leave. What? Don't look at me like that, I'm not stupid and I know her mother was too scared to do anything."

Sakura sighed, apparently annoyed, and Ino wondered if the fact that she went to fetch her where she lived was the reason behind this treatment.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked, not really caring if she pushed too far, knowing by now that questions were the only way of making Sakura talk when she was in this mood.

"I'm fine."

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"What you did."

"Should I? You don't seem ready to go give my name to your father."

This time, Ino caught her hand in hers to stop their walk, and forced her to turn to her side and look at her.

"Then I would have to give him my name too, remember? And come on, don't be like this with me. You were right to act, you have no idea how scared Mari was of him. Her mind was literally full of screams of fear."

Sakura frowned.

"She's fine now, though."

"Yeah, she is," Ino agreed softly. "She was with her mother in the apartment next to yours, and she seemed quite happy. Well, you know, from what I heard."

"It's kind of worrying, this ability of yours."

Nobody would say that Sakura wasn't honest, and it was sometimes a bother.

Ino put her hands in her pocket and shrugged, resuming their stroll.

"So… are you alright? You seemed kind of preoccupied yesterday, even before what happened with Mari."

"I'm okay now."

"I thought you didn't care about people," Ino smiled. "But Mari had a lot to say about you."

"Please," Sakura snorted. "She's a kid."

"Who worships you. She loves you."

"She loves everybody, she's naïve and weird that way. She kind of reminds me of you, by the way."

"Thanks. I found her adorable."

"You would."

"Because you don't?" Ino eyed her and saw her hesitate. "I knew it!"

"Would you let that go?"

"You are full of surprises, Sakura Haruno."

"Hardly. And what about you? Who would have thought that Ino Yamanaka would look so at ease in our dear old Dump District? And I maintain that you really shouldn't step foot in there. Besides, seeing you in the South-D is just plain weird."

Ino grinned when she noted that her friend seemed more relaxed at last. She even saw a tiny smile on her face just then.

She let a minute or two passed.

"And… is your mother fine? She…" How could she phrase this? "She's sick, isn't she?"

"She would have gotten better if she hadn't sold her treatment to buy alcohol early on," Sakura retorted bitterly. "Now it's too late, though. It wouldn't really make a difference."

Struggling to decide what to do or say, Ino hesitated. Nothing was more important than family to the telepath, she had trouble understanding Sakura's feelings.

"Is that why she's hallucinating?"

"She's just too happy living in the past."

"I'm sorry for your sister."

"You don't have to be."

"But I am."

Sakura didn't answer, and she looked quite distant then. Ino wanted to ask about Sairi, about her absent father (was he dead?), about everything.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura warned her.

And so Ino kept silent. She was a little hurt, and she wondered if she shouldn't push Sakura into talking to her, because she really wanted to help her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The silence lasted a few more minutes.

"And you?"

"Me?" Ino asked, glancing at Sakura's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm not the only one looking preoccupied. And everybody has seen it."

Keeping her eyes on the path in front of them, Ino thought with irony that they definitively had a few things in common.

"Don't be worried about me."

"I feel obligated to be, given that you seem to believe that you're my guardian angel."

"Angel?" Ino smiled, reassured to be on easier grounds. "Hardly."

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people would disagree with you."

"Right."

"You seem to spend more time at home lately."

"I suppose I do. My grandmother has come back from a trip and with her at home it's different. She forces us to take at least three meals per week together, so…"

"And it's not crowded?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen where I live? Well, it's not that big, but still. And we kind of like being together. I suppose we just are used to it. Stop grimacing," Ino smiled. "My grandmother is pretty occupied anyway. My uncle Idaiki is engaged and she wants Idaiki and his fiancée to live in the manor. Aya hesitates."

"No kidding."

"Stop that."

"Sorry."

"You're not."

"Right, but you have to admit that your way of living in community is a little weird."

"We're only six, you know, seven with Aya. That's hardy a community. We have private apartments in the manor. And some nuclear families are bigger than my entire clan."

"Good point. Are you cold?"

"Well… yeah."

"We should go somewhere warmer."

"We could go see a movie."

"I rarely go to the movies."

"Do you want to?"

"Why not? I guess it's better than staying there. It's beginning to rain."

O

"That was stupid."

"I found it funny."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did."

Ino grinned and left the building with Sakura in tow. The girl scowled but followed her, and Ino was quite glad to see that the other young woman seemed happier. It was raining a lot more now and few people were around.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not that occupied, you know."

"That's a first."

Ino wasn't ready to tell her she kind of refused to go join Shikamaru and Choji that afternoon. And Tenten and the others that evening.

"Are you going to vote?" Sakura asked as she nodded toward a poster of one of the candidates.

"To choose the next Hokage? Of course, I am. Why? Don't tell me you're not?"

"Don't look so scandalized."

"Don't roll your eyes! It's important!"

"Sure it is."

"Sakura! That's our mayor, the image of our city, the chief of our police forces! The head of the council who has the power to pass laws!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that."

"Then you have to vote!"

"Like that would change anything."

"You're wrong," Ino retorted somberly. How could _Sakura_ be so _naïve_? "It could change everything."

Sakura turned to her, her searching eyes pushing Ino to avoid her gaze.

"Fine, I'll vote. Don't stress yourself on my account."

The softness in her voice and green eyes calmed Ino down instantly. The warmness she suddenly felt in her stomach made her smile. She nodded.

"Great, then."

"For a spoiled brat, you're not that hard to please."

"Don't be so sure of that. Come on!"

"Where're we going?"

"Up!"

Sakura didn't look as enthusiast as Ino once on the roof, the same one they had been on weeks before.

"Ino, it's raining and it's dark!"

"So?"

"You're going to catch a cold."

"We'll be fine, Sakura! Stop worrying so much!"

Sakura sighed but followed her anyway. She looked around, to the lights of the city bellow, then gazed at Ino with this funny look she gave her every time she was confused. It was adorable.

"I don't understand why you like it so much up here."

"You love being in the library."

"Because there are things to do there. There's nothing on this roof. And it's freezing!"

Ino smiled. Well, she was cold too. She rubbed Sakura's back with her hand before putting an arm around her waist to draw her to her side. The girl looked at her with surprise but didn't resist.

"Better?" Ino asked softly, a little nervous all of a sudden.

"You do know that you're cold, right? And I'm still under the rain."

"Sorry, spoiled brat. I don't have my umbrella."

"Too bad."

"Don't you find it beautiful?"

"The rain?"

"Konoha by night."

"Pop-corns must be bad for your mental health. You really need to stop eating sugar."

"That's irrelevant."

"We're soaked and it's cold. What's your point?"

"Do you really never stop to look around you and appreciate the beauty of things?"

A few seconds passed and Ino turned her head to try and find out why Sakura hadn't answered. Instead, she found green eyes looking at her attentively, intensely. Ino wondered if Sakura had been gazing at her all along and couldn't help but redden. Luckily, it was night.

"I do," Sakura finally answered, so softly Ino almost didn't hear her.

The telepath would have given a lot to be able to read Sakura's thoughts right at that moment. Instead, she kept looking at Sakura, into her pale green eyes and tried to see what kind of feelings were dancing in them.

Sakura's lips tasted of rainwater and were surprisingly warm, incredibly soft too. Closing her eyes, Ino tried with all her might to forget her nervousness, not knowing if she was the one who had initiated the kiss, if they both wanted what was happening. Even if she knew she was the most experienced, she still couldn't shake off her absolute fright. But feeling Sakura's body in her arms sent a delicious shiver of happiness running inside of her body, it was different, it was soothing and exhilarating.

Sakura was the one who deepened the kiss, which made any fear of rejection disappear. The fingers on her neck made Ino want to never let her go, the tongue dancing with hers made her weak in the knees. For a few minutes, she forgot everything. And during the time of a few kisses, nothing existed except them.

Nothing.

Until suddenly, just as they separated, something exploded into Ino's mind. She stumbled, a hand pressing uselessly against her temple, her eyes closed with pain instead of pleasure. The rain, the cold, everything seemed to reappear to her senses with utmost intensity, but it was nothing compared to what her telepathy was detecting.

"Ino?"

"I…"

She winced, tried to reinforce her shield but to no avail. What was that? The coldness in her heart, the burning explosion of pain inside her head, slowly seeping into her body…

"Ino?"

She felt Sakura's hands on her shoulders, and then her arm around her waist, helping her stay on her feet, she heard the concern in her voice, but Ino could barely talk, barely stand.

"Something's… something's happened…"

Regaining part of her control on her telepathy, Ino concentrated and tried to locate her family, tried to contact them even if she knew it could very well fail. But somehow she partly succeeded. Her heart broke, her eyes opened wide, and the pain in her head echoed the one in her chest.

"No…"

"What?"

"No!"

"Ino?"

She didn't have time. She had to check, she had to go home, and fast.

"I have to go. I… I have to…"

"Wh – Ino? Wait! _Ino_!"

But Ino couldn't wait, couldn't even stop to explain, couldn't. Saying it would make it true, saying it would break her.

She left without turning back.

O

"Hokage?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi raised his eyes from the picture he was looking at to the person who had just entered his office. He nodded and gestured for him to take a seat.

The room was large and circular, pictures of every past Hokage and of the founders of New Konoha hanging on the walls. Inside of the office? One desk, three chairs, a few shelves and a beautiful view of Konoha.

Kazunaga Yamaha, fifty-five, as tall as he was bald, was a member of Konoha Council and as such, a counselor of the Hokage. He was also a friend. Partisan of the harmony, Kazunaga was the most respected of the twenty-four members, Hiruzen being the twenty-fifth.

"Have you heard?"

"I did," Hiruzen replied, not letting his weariness show. "Not really surprising."

"It is for a lot of people, Hokage. And your history with the Danzo family is also well known. It is bad news."

"But his candidature is going to be approved during tomorrow's council session, we both know that. There is no reason not to."

"And a few of our colleagues will gladly be on his side. They share the same views. Do you think it's true?"

"That Sasuke Uchiha attacked him? It's possible. Inoichi Yamanaka will have to confirm. But I doubt that the story behind the attack is true, however."

"Danzo can be quite dramatic. I never knew he had so much charisma."

"It's troubling, indeed. After such a declaration and the loss of his eye, he's going to attract sympathy. And his words are quite convincing."

"Exhorting people to keep their distance from the gifted population is intolerable."

"He didn't say that."

"It was quite obvious, even if he knows how to play with words. But we can only wonder why the Uchiha boy would stay hidden for weeks only to try to kill his headmaster suddenly."

"Sasuke was quite disturbed, Inoichi has confirmed it. We can't know what was going on inside of his mind. But I'm sure the Agency will keep an eye on Danzo from now on."

"Danzo isn't gifted. Be careful. If people knew that, given that both Inoichi and Ibiki Morino are gifted, they would side with Danzo immediately."

"Are you worried for Konoha's balance? Danzo was attacked by an Uchiha, which gives the Agency the right to act."

"I know that. Also, Danzo will be unable to keep his place as headmaster now that he's candidate, especially given that part of the students in the Academy is gifted."

"You and I have always known that he dislikes people with abilities."

"But he hides it well. Until today, that is. A lot of his students can now vote. If what is said about his bond with his students is true, then he already has a few followers. And given the atmosphere lately, if he keeps going on about the danger the gifted people represents, he could very well be the next Hokage. I'm not gifted myself, but I wouldn't be glad to see that happening. Even if he seems quite level-headed, and even if he has not spoken clearly of actions against gifted citizens, I have no faith in him."

"And him being Hokage, or even being elected as a member of the Council, would give him access to the information on the Shadows."

"You fear that he would try and make the whole story public?"

"I don't know," Hiruzen answered warily. "But I don't like him suddenly stepping into the light. He's hiding something, and if it's Konoha he wants, I know he would do anything to have it."

"Mmh. Well, enough about that. It's not in our hands anyway. Are you alright?"

"I'm quite looking forward to my retirement."

Kazunaga stood up and took the framed picture the Hokage had been gazing at. His children.

"Asuma was a good man."

"He was."

"Is it true? Was he really going to the Agency when the accident happened?"

"Ibiki told me Asuma had contacted him, saying he had finally found proofs on the Shadows. We'll never know if these proofs were really relevant. We found nothing on him, and he didn't want to say more on the phone."

"I'm sorry. Sadly, nothing seems to go our way lately."

"Kazunaga, don't be so pessimistic." Hiruzen smiled. "I'm older than you, but I know where to put my faith."

"Are you going to babble about the Will of Fire yet again?"

"The Senju Clan has always known that Konoha's strength resides in the Will of Fire. And I would add that our future isn't in our hands, but in the children's. I'm not afraid, they're going to make the right decisions."

"To you, the major part of the population is composed of children."

"Don't tease an old man. And mark my words. Konoha is in good hands."

"I don't see how children could arrest the Shadows and appease things, but we'll see."

"We will, indeed."

O

_Phew. Yeah. I had a little trouble with this chap. Who am I kidding? HUGE troubles. It just wouldn't come out right. Nope. NEVER. I rewrote things, and again, and again, and… It's been three days! Three days of rerereading it and changing it and… ARGH! _

_And yeah, Lee seems to fall off the sky suddenly, given that Sakura and Ino are the main subjects there (with the end of Mari's side story), but it has a purpose. I think. I'm not even sure anymore._

_Gah._

_Four chapters to go until the end. I think._

_(I'm so glad to be rid of the EVIL-chapter-who-didn't-want-to-be-finished!)_

_(Also, thank you so much for the reviews, guys! If you're wondering about the lack of answers, blame the EVIL-EVIL-chapter)_

_Bleh._


	10. First and Last

O

**X. First and Last**

"Do you have it?"

"Of course, Master," Ichi answered as he gave Danzo the folder he was holding. "Here. All the statuses of the gifted families in Konoha."

"Fine. You can go. Konchu is waiting for you in the training room."

Ichi bowed and left the room.

The few sheets of paper only held simple data, but it was enough for the man.

Without surprise, the Hyuugas formed the most powerful gifted clan since the Uchihas' massacre. They were wealthy and the family was large. Sixty-three members, forty-two with the family's gift. And this number didn't include the minor branches in or out of the city.

In the Fire Country, the Nara clan included fourteen people, ten of them gifted with the clan's ability or another. They weren't part of Konoha's nobility but they were highly respected by a lot of people.

The same could be said about the Akimichi Clan. Fifteen Akimichis still lived in the city, nine of them held the family's power. But they had cousins in two other nearby countries. Anyway, Danzo doubted that they could come to the rescue if things happened in the future.

The Yamanakas, as much as they could be a pain mainly because of their ridiculous honor and their annoying telepathy, weren't much of a threat, Danzo had seen to that a long time ago. Furthermore, the clan was now ridiculously small, the smallest these days. Six members, and only four with the clan's gift, another one with a power over plants, of all things. Even with their aura, their faultless behavior and the respect Konoha had for them, and with Inoichi's position, they were hardly a threat. But their social status and their heritage could be a problem in the future Danzo envisioned for his city and later, country.

Amongst the minor clans, the Inuzuka family was the most renowned. Thirteen of them, eleven with the gift, and all of them had friendly relations with about everyone. The old Sarutobi was the last one of his clan still living in Konoha. The Hatakes, the Mitarashis, the Yuhis, the Yamatos, the Katous, the Yamashiros, the Morinos, the brat who was the last heir to both the Namikazes and the Uzumakis, all of them were little families with close to no political power, even if the Hatake heir and the Katou heiress both had earned quite a reputation thanks to their fast careers. After all, Shizune had been the youngest doctor in Konoha's history since Tsunade Senju herself. As for Kakashi, he had been the youngest agent in the Secret Police history ever and had saved the Hokage once, which had made his reputation shined beyond the country's borders. Why he had decided to drop such a promising career to begin teaching was a mystery. What a waste!

As for the Mizunos, they were seventeen, thirteen with their gift, and all of them were so engrossed with their greediness that they would continue to be on Danzo's side for a while, like a few others.

As for all the other families, Danzo didn't even bother himself with reading their data. Their gifts were inoffensive for the most part, and their position in the society was non-existent in his eyes. Too bad he had been unable to find a way to shake the Hyuuga Clan. It might have been for nothing, but still, he would have loved to see them lose their damn impassive attitude. But no matter how, the Old Clans were going to be his first targets, even if clearing Konoha and then the Fire Country of their threatening presences was going to take him another few years.

Shimura's father had given his life for Konoha and he would make sure that the man's dream became reality.

First, he had to become Hokage, and then, one day soon, he would free Konoha and its people once and for all, one way or another.

O

When Sakura entered the Academy, she was ready to throttle someone. She had spent the rest of the week-end trying to find a way to contact Ino, but besides going directly to the Manor she had found none. And there was _no way_ Sakura was going in there again.

And so, as soon as she found them, she walked straight toward Naruto, Kiba and the others. No Ino, of course. She was tense, she was tired and she was worried. Not a good combination. At all.

"Hey, Sakura!"

She answered the blond boy with a glare and nodded nonetheless, noting his weird, terse smile.

"Hi," Hinata shyly added, eyeing her strangely.

All of them were gazing at her strangely, in fact. What the hell? Had they been talking about her or what?

Sakura was on the verge of asking them about Ino's whereabouts, but something stopped her. The kiss couldn't be what had made Ino react like that and run away. Even if Sakura was far from being experienced in these things (heck, she wasn't even experienced in basic social interactions), she could say quite confidently that she hadn't been the only one enjoying this moment on the roof.

And it wasn't shame, or panic, or regret that had pushed Ino to leave. She had been in pain, in a lot of it, and Sakura could bet that her telepathy was linked to it.

"So, do we know who will be replacing Danzo?" Tenten asked awkwardly to cover the silence.

Lee nodded.

"Hatake-sensei apparently."

Were they fucking kidding? Oh no, no way they were going to avoid talking about it.

"Where is Ino?" Sakura asked, cutting Kiba in the middle of his opinion on Hatake's nomination, her voice low and controlled but clearly indicating that she wasn't blind to their little conspiracy.

They all gazed at each other, wondering what to say.

"You don't know, then?" Lee asked, his eyes wide with surprise. "I mean… it's what everybody's been talking about since Saturday!"

"It's been on the newspapers, the news on TV, on the internet too," Kiba said, "they're even digging out old stories and rumors!"

"I don't have a TV, I don't have a computer, I don't have a cell, and we don't get the newspaper," Sakura replied between her teeth. "What are you talking about? Where is Ino?"

"Hum," Hinata took a step toward her and Sakura turned to her thankfully. "Irake Yamanaka, Ino's uncle, died Saturday. The newspapers revealed yesterday morning that he killed himself. None of us could reach Ino but she's with her family."

"Yamanakas are like that," Tenten noted. "They don't talk about family matters. The journalists are going nuts because of it. They were camping in front of the Manor until the police ordered them to back off."

"Fucking sharks," Kiba spat.

Naruto turned to Sakura with a serious face that made him look much older than usual.

"They're going to bury him tomorrow morning. Only their Clan, the Hokage, the Akimichis' head family and the Nara's head family are invited, it's tradition for them. Ino should come back to school later in the week."

"Are you sure Ino is okay, I mean, physically?"

"Well, we didn't talk to her, but yeah, I suppose."

"My father and I went to present my clan's sympathies to Ino's father. Ino was pale but she was okay, she was receiving people with her parents," Hinata reassured.

"Mom went, too," Kiba commented, "but she didn't tell me that."

"Heads of clans go to offer their condolences to other clans?"

"Yes, Tenten. Well, Old Clans still respect this tradition, but they're the only ones. It's all about social standing and relations. My mother and Mrs Yamanaka are kind of friends, that's why she could pass the massive security service."

As if Sakura cared about that. All she could think of was Ino's obvious pain after their kiss.

_Her uncle's death must have triggered it. She said before that her family can communicate telepathically, and she can read thoughts. Are they able to feel when another disappears? Or is it just an ability Ino has? _

"Sakura?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts to see Hinata looking at her curiously.

"Aren't you coming? We're going to be late."

"Actually, I'm not going," Sakura found herself saying before she could stop herself.

Her words didn't seem to surprise the other girl in the least. With a little nod and a soft smile, Hinata turned away and entered the building holding their classroom.

Sakura was almost at the east entrance (the less frequented), when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Sakura?"

Damn. Busted.

"Miss Yonto?"

The old cook smiled and walked toward her.

"Hello, young girl. How are you? It's been a while!"

"Hello," Sakura answered meekly. Her cheeks were warm and she knew she was blushing. Being caught skipping school really didn't sit well with the good student in her. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Where are you going like that?" Yonto asked with a lower tone of voice.

"I'm worried for a friend." Sakura's eyes widened. "Ino. I wanted to go see her," she kept blurting out, to her own horror. "She isn't there. So… Well…" SHUT UP! "I'm going to skip school this morning."

Oh god. It was ridiculous! She was so stupid! What was her mouth doing? She was skipping school, she wasn't going to kill someone!

Who was she? Princess Goodie Goodie? Fuck!

The culpability was almost as ridiculous as her need to go find Ino.

"Ino?" Yonto repeated. "Ino Yamanaka?"

Her curiosity and her surprise were painfully obvious.

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware you were friends."

"Well, we are."

Her defensiveness seemed to amuse the woman.

"I'm glad for you! A few years ago I worked for their clan as a cook. And you won't be able to see Miss Ino, not after this week-end. The clan doesn't joke about security. And even if they let you pass, the journalists who are surely hidden in cars to watch the front door will without a doubt take a few pictures of you and try to interview you when you go back out."

Ready to go hide inside a hole to cry her frustration out, Sakura sighed with exasperation. What was wrong with the world, really?

"But," Yonto continued with a little smile, "behind the Manor, the park is delimited by a wall and behind this wall there are the private sections of the woods belonging to the Naras. Few people know this because we're talking about private properties there, but there is a little portal in the woods giving access to the Manor's park with a security system. Camera and intercom. They'll let you in if Ino is there and wants to see you."

"But… the woods? If they belong to the Nara Clan, how can I go into them?"

"They are delimited by stone walls too, but there are a few wooden portals. The only one being constantly unlocked is the one situated on the Sannin Street, which follows first the wall surrounding the woods and then the one delimitating the Yamanakas' property. Once inside the woods you'll just have to follow the Yamanakas' wall to find the portal. And if you're a friend of Miss Ino the Naras won't be angry at your trespassing. Just beware of the deer."

"The deer?"

Her eyes twinkling, Yonto waved at her.

"Have a good day! And come see me more often, okay?"

Confused, Sakura could just watch her as the woman went back to her kitchen.

"What the hell am I doing?" Sakura asked herself as she quickly left the Academy to walk toward the bus stop.

This was ridiculously stupid. And what did Yonto mean by deer?

O

The portal was simple and discreet, while the woods were thick and held a breathtaking sense of majesty. Sakura was convinced that she would have gotten lost without the wall as a guide, and that even if she had walked only ten or maybe fifteen minutes to get there.

And there was this feeling too. Nothing in this forest felt right. It didn't feel evil either, just… different. And of course, there was this big, impressive deer that was watching her and had been following her at a distance since she had entered the woods. The animal didn't seem ready to attack, it merely kept an eye on her. Unnerving, but none-threatening. At least, Sakura hoped. If the woods were owned by the Nara Clan, she supposed the deer was the same. And she remembered that the Naras, the Akimichis and the Yamanakas were old buddies or something. Great. Deer as guards, how weird was that? And how did the Naras trained them? Maybe they were old ninja deer or something.

Yeah. Right.

So, the portal.

What to do, what to do.

She had to look crazy or highly suspicious, standing there wondering what her next step would be.

To ring the bell or not to ring the bell?

Just above it, on the wall, was installed a shining and rather discreet camera. If Sakura rang this bell, someone would answer of course, and the voice surely would be unfamiliar. A security guard maybe, or an employee, or (knowing her luck) Ino's father. And what then? How would she explain how she knew about this portal? She didn't want Miss Yonto to have problems because of her. What would she say? And why would they let her come in and see Ino? They didn't know her, and she was nothing to them!

"Damn."

She was thinking with her heart rather than with her mind, and it was absolutely insane. What the hell was she doing there! She should be at school, studying, earning the best marks to enter Senju University, to become a doctor and to leave this city.

Skipping school, worrying about others, risking everything to protect a little girl, learning to use her gift, growing fond of stupid teens and… and liking Ino weren't parts of her plan.

Who was she kidding?

These few weeks had _killed_ her plan! She was confused, she was lost, and she didn't know what to do. Listen to her head, to her heart? Which one? Turn around and go back to school, or ring that bell?

Why was that choice so difficult?

And that damn animal was still watching her!

_Take a deep breath and think, Sakura._

So, she didn't want to have to do with anyone other than Ino, and apparently she wasn't going to leave without being sure that the girl was alright. And that everything was fine between them.

Her heart sucked.

The idea came to her without warning. She knew for a fact that she could manipulate that mind shield of hers now that she was conscious of its existence. And if she succeeded in lowering it, then Ino would be able to read her thoughts, right? She had been able to sense her uncle despite being districts away from him, after all.

Controlling her own energy was a little like touching and moving a slick and cold substance. It could harden to become unbreakable, or liquefy to allow Sakura to manipulate it with ease and speed. When she willed it to come to the surface and released a portion of it, like when she used her strength, the energy warmed her a little. It was soothing.

Once she was sure her shield was down, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to think of only one thing – she really didn't want Ino to hear anything else after all.

_Ino? Can you hear me? Ino? I can't believe I'm doing that. I feel stupid. And how do I know if she hears me? Ino? Ino! Can you come outside? I sound like a psychopath trying to kill the bimbo of the movie. Come out, come out, wherever you are, blondie, I have a nice blade that you somehow won't see until it's too late. This is ridiculous. Ino, come on! I'm cold, too. What are you doing here, Sakura? Idiot. Let's try a last time, and then bye bye. Ino? Ino, if you can hear me… do something! INO! INO!_

"Could you please stop yelling like that? My head is already killing me."

The portal was still closed. Nobody behind… because Ino was _on _the wall, standing on it to be exact. Sakura quickly put her mental shield back on and frowned.

"Get down, you could fall and get hurt."

"As you want… psychopath."

Damn, she had heard that too? Sakura had never been so thankful for her shield. There were a lot of thoughts she didn't want Ino to hear.

The heiress jumped with too much grace and stood before Sakura with a little smile. She was only wearing a simple blue dress with a thin jacket, her hair was down, and she looked pale and exhausted. Sakura could easily link the somber flashes of pain in Ino's eyes with her headaches now that she knew her better. She didn't like what she was seeing.

"Hi," Ino said – almost shyly – in the silence, crossing her arms against herself. The moment could get awkward really fast, Sakura realized. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I was. But they told me about your uncle. I'm sorry."

Lowering her pained eyes, Ino nodded once. She blinked away her tears so fast that Sakura wasn't even sure she had seen them in the first place.

"Thank you. And I'm fine, you shouldn't have come. Don't worry about me."

"You say that often, don't you?" Sakura replied, annoyed. "And I do what I want."

"I know," Ino said with a little smile. "Hum… about the other day, I'm sorry I left as I did. I… I needed to go."

"I understand. You… felt it, didn't you?"

Ill at ease, Ino shrugged.

"When I came home, I found Mister Kino near him. Irake shot himself with one of our guns."

"Guns?"

"We have three. It's just for… precaution. How did you know about this entrance?"

"I know someone who knows. It's weird. Especially this deer. It's a voyeur or what?"

Ino turned her head and smiled when she saw the animal.

"His name is Rikumaru. You should be honored. Rikumaru is prideful and distant most of the time, that he decided he would be the one to watch you means he found you worthy of his interest."

As Sakura took a look at him, the deer seemed to decide that she definitely wasn't a threat and left, walking deeper into the woods. Weird.

"Nice."

"Sakura, you should go back to school. I'm fine, really."

"Right."

"You know, your sarcasm can be quite vexing at times."

"I don't care!"

Ino's eyes hardened.

"I do."

With a sigh, Sakura calmed herself down. She adjusted the way her schoolbag was falling on her shoulder and tried to say something, anything to convey how she felt about the situation. Her frustration. Her confusion. Her fear.

Her worry won.

"Are you really fine?" she asked, her voice too shy, too soft.

At first, Ino didn't answer, seeming stunned into silence. And then her bright aura seemed to shrink, her eyes became greyer somehow. Sakura didn't like her eyes when they were grey. She liked the blue better, especially when they were shining with laughter.

"I… spent a few hours crying, I had to take a few pills for my headaches, and the rest of the time I stood beside my family. I'll be fine."

There was an honesty in Ino's voice that Sakura found unsettling. Saying such things was a weakness in Sakura's eyes. But Ino made confessing being human a strength, and Sakura wondered if herself would ever have such bravery.

"I…" Ah, the cute shyness showed itself once more. "I would have called you. But…"

"Yeah," Sakura said, her throat suddenly too tight. "It's not easy to reach me, I guess. It's okay. Really."

Was she supposed to say something about the kiss? She just wanted things to be fine between them again. To be easy.

She racked her brain to find a way to ease the tension, but Ino was faster.

"It's cold out there," she began softly, and Sakura could feel her gaze on her. "We should get inside."

"I can't. I have to go back to the Academy."

"You could call and tell them you're sick. You've missed two hours already."

"It would be a lie."

"Some lies are necessary."

Her green eyes raising to meet blue ones, Sakura frowned.

"In your world, maybe."

"Maybe," Ino answered with that soft voice she used when they spoke of things that made her uneasy. "You came here. You must have had a reason."

"I… only wanted to find out if you were alright. The others were worried."

"The others."

"We were worried," Sakura finally admitted begrudgingly.

Ino grinned.

"What is it that you're always saying? I can take of myself? Well, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself, too."

"If you say so."

"I'm serious," Ino said, now on the defensive.

"It's not that I doubt that you could take care of yourself if you had the chance –"

"If I had the chance?" the girl repeated, her voice rising. Sakura found it incredibly amusing, but she fought to hide her reaction. "What are you insinuating exactly?"

Woups.

"Well –"

"It's not because my parents are rich, because I'm the only heir to my clan, because I'm famous and because a lot of people know me and care about me that I'm a poor doll unable to stand up for myself!"

"That's not what I –"

"I have far more responsibilities than most people our age, I work twice harder than anyone, I live in a beautiful home but it seems empty most of the time, people have no idea of what it is to be me."

"Hey! I was just implying that a lot of people seem to want to protect you. Nara, Akimichi, your family, your friends…"

"Please! Are you… Wait. Are you amused?"

She seemed outraged, and Sakura found the fact incredibly cute. The confusion on Ino's face made her outwardly smile before she could stop it.

"A little," she admitted.

"You…" Ino sighed. "I can't believe you." She turned toward the portal, put her thumb on a little black device near the bell and a click let them now they could enter the property. "Are you coming?"

Ready to protest, Sakura watched her walk into the park and, in spite of her reluctance, she followed. She had already been there once a few weeks ago, but now all of it seemed even more impressive. Even if winter was almost there, even if the sky was low and grey, the flowers and plants seemed healthy, perfect, all of it was luminous and colorful. A swimming pool, a fountain, a pond, benches, and attached to the enormous manor not one, but two verandas which could visibly be opened in the summer. It was huge, it was beautiful.

It was not Sakura's world, and she grew more and more aware of the fact as she watched Ino, so beautiful and elegant, walked with grace, her head high in this environment she had grown up in.

They entered the manor and Ino led her through the living room they had been in the last time, a big dining room and the hall where a white staircase could have led them to the first floor. They stopped on the other side of it, where a double-door was closed. The Yamanaka emblem had been carved into the wood.

Sakura couldn't help but notice once again that her apartment could have fit quite a few times in the rooms she had visited. Hell, it would fit a few times in the hall! And unnerving enough, the only other person they had come across had been a tall man in a dark costume who had simply nodded to them. A guard? An Agent? The butler? Ino had mentioned that the property had been somehow shared between the family's members. What Sakura had seen could have been the common rooms. She imagined that the grandparents' quarters were to the other side of them. And there were two floors? No wonder Ino's body was so perfect. No need to do sports when going from the bedroom to the kitchen took fifteen minutes!

Ino pushed the door opened and invited Sakura to enter the room. It was a training room of some sort. Tatamis, no window, a few targets on the wall – which could be explained by the old fashioned kunai and shuriken on display on a few elegant shelves. There were katana and other weapons too. Some books and even old scrolls were put away in a wooden bookcase, and the emblem of the clan could be found on the walls, the weapons and the books.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked, her voice soft – somehow the room demanded it.

"Nobody besides us ever come here. Some traditions are still held in a few Old Clans. Like Shikamaru and Choji, I've been taught the ninja arts since birth. Oh, it's only sports now of course. I spend a lot of time here. Training and meditating."

When Ino didn't move and didn't say anything else, Sakura looked around herself once more, ill at ease. She didn't understand what she was doing here, even more so since she was apparently the only one to have ever been invited inside this room.

"It's not the first time that you accuse me of lying."

"I didn't accuse you of lying. Not in that way," Sakura explained. "But I believe that there are a lot of things that you hide. I don't like it."

"You're so honest."

Impossible to decide if it was a good thing or not. And in truth, Sakura wasn't honest. At all. She didn't like it, but she had lied often one way or another. And she loved to hide.

Ino didn't seem to notice her uneasiness though.

"Honesty… it's something rare here. Not because we are liars, but because some things are better left unsaid."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's something I know, being able to read thoughts that some people would kill to keep hidden. Honor is a way of life for my clan. You don't understand that, I know. You don't understand that part of me."

"No, I don't," Sakura answered, wondering where this discussion was going. Ino always had a goal and so she was willing to follow her. "I think you can be human. I think the world wouldn't crumble if you tripped a few times, if you get angry once in a while or if for once in your life you weren't perfect."

"You say that, but you're rarely open yourself. You're honest, but you don't talk about some things. You don't lie, but you hide yourself behind walls. The world might not crumble, but it could mean the end for us."

There was solemnness, sadness in Ino, in her gaze. Something dark, and pained, weariness maybe. It didn't sit well with Sakura.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

Ino nodded toward a part of the wall that Sakura hadn't really looked at. A lot of names and dates were carved there. It was a family tree. The first names came from the ninja days. The clan had been a lot larger then, but still not as much as others, Sakura noted. She also saw that wars – surely – and maybe other things had tended to cut branches rather fast. Then the clan had stabilized for a few generations.

And then… Well, Yamanakas tended to die young, apparently. And to have fewer and fewer children, and more often than not, none. At the end only the main branch remained. A lot of them had died in mid adulthood. At the bottom of the tree, a few names were more familiar. There were Hiza, Inai and his older brother, Satoshi, who had died at 48. Satoshi's only son, Santa, had died without heir at 50. Irake's child and wife had died years ago, himself had only been 45. That left Inoichi, Kire, Ino and Idaiki and that was that.

If Ino had wanted to show her the tree, it meant that there really was something that had disseminated their clan. And killed it, if Ino and Idaiki didn't have children.

"You're not supposed to be there, and I'm not supposed to speak about that. But you know how to keep secrets even if you don't like to lie."

"If you're not supposed to, then why do you?"

Ino smiled at her, but it didn't chase away her apparent pain.

"Because it's you."

"I-Ino…"

"You don't pay attention to what people are saying, right? You don't read people magazines either, I suppose. But I know you read a lot of things. Have you ever come across why and how the Agency was created?"

"Huh…" Sakura frowned, but she couldn't remember having read anything about that. "No. I don't think so."

"It's not a coincidence if so many Yamanakas chose to work in the Agency. It was created by my clan because of a member of my clan."

"The Agency was created by your family?"

"Yes. Because of one man. My grandfather's grand-uncle."

Sakura gazed at the tree and followed the branches.

"Kan Yamanaka?"

"Himself. The most powerful telepath my clan has ever known since the ninja days. He could manipulate people without even completely entering their mind – that's what I did to free Neji, and he had found a way to plant an idea into someone's mind and to let it grow alone. His ability was extraordinary. But Kan was selfish. He wanted power, he wanted glory."

"He was human," Sakura snorted, not able to stop herself.

"Careful, your cynicism is worse than the sarcasm. Anyway, Kan began using his telepathy to gain what he wanted. At that time, it wasn't that uncommon for mine to use their gifts on others, but only for little things, more often than not to help. Kan was different. He went too far. He manipulated a lot of people, he even forced a woman to fall in love with him. He used his gift to steal memories from some powerful persons, to blackmail them. They got angry, and so they tried to stop him and arranged for the police to arrest him. But Kan wasn't willing to pay for his crimes and he murdered the two policemen sent for him. To stop his actions and to clean our name, my clan killed him the morning after."

_Huh, they didn't joke about this honor thing even then_, Sakura thought while trying to guess where all this were going.

Ino's eyes were now turned toward the wall and the names, something dark in her eyes.

"The fact that Kan could kill with a mere thought frightened the whole city, people began to fear our abilities. The head of the clan began to talk about a special kind of police, one with people with abilities and ordinary ones, specialized in watching the gifted population and stopping the rogue ones. He joined forces with other clans, got the Council to vote its creation and the Agency was born, effectively easing people's worries. Since then, my clan has been working to ensure that ours would not follow in Kan's footsteps and every generation has sworn to protect Konoha."

"Is that why so many of you are in the Agency? To work to keep Konoha at peace? Or to prove to people that you're honorable members of society?"

"Both. Kan hurt a lot of people, he destroyed a lot of lives. My family has worked hard to help people see us in a different light. But all it would take is one incident, one misstep, and everything would crumble for us. Every time something happens in my clan someone brings back Kan's crimes and everything they can find on us. At least we were greatly helped by the fact that no one after Kan showed this much power."

Sakura felt that Ino didn't tell her whole truth on that, but she let it pass.

"It's only rumors."

"Don't tell me, Sakura, that you never thought of what we could do, of the fact that we could use our gift to our advantage and that nobody would know it?"

Impossible to say no to that one. Of course she had thought about it. Of course everybody had thought at least once about it. Of course people (gifted or not) would accuse them of anything and everything given the chance.

"My clan's honor, freedom and power depend on our image. And so we have to be perfect in every aspect of our life. We have to be stronger, smarter, nicer than everyone, just to ensure that this balance our ancestors worked for keeps existing."

"What balance? That's not sarcasm, that's the truth. Don't look at me this way." Sakura crossed her arms. "Anyway I'm pretty sure a lot of families have secrets, and not only the gifted ones. Especially all those rich people. As if you were the only ones!"

"All is so simple with you."

"What?" Sakura asked with surprise. In her eyes, nothing was ever simple, especially these days. If _her_ world was simple, she didn't want to think about Ino's! "This is… This is…!"

"Don't get all flustered because of me."

"What!" Ino grinned to Sakura's embarrassment. "Don't smile!"

"Sorry."

With a sigh, Sakura crossed her arms against herself, not knowing if she should be pleased or nervous.

"You're weird."

"It's not the first time you tell me that," Ino noted, suddenly serious.

"Well, you are. Are you alright? Ino, you look really pale."

"It's okay. It's just my headaches. They're worse."

"You should sit down at least. Come on."

O

Konoha's Council was composed of twenty-five elected members, the most important of which was the Hokage. They decided about everything for the city and systematically asked for the people's opinion. With the Fire Country's Lord's authorization they could also pass minor laws.

These days, the room was occupied by six gifted ones and nineteen commons. Not that Hiruzen was counting, but he was rather bored with the current discussion. As usual Eru Tanaka and Seishi Soheto were arguing that they needed more control measures for the gifted population. At fifty and forty-two, they both were intelligent and despite that they could still be influenced. And Masaharu Mizuno knew how to do that perfectly. Not that Eru and Seishi didn't see gifts as potential dangerous weapons, but they were usually much more subdued and cold headed.

Aritsune Hotoka and Kazunaga Yamaha were Commons too, but both were believer of harmony and were presently contradicting every statement the other members were making.

"You can't deny that they could be dangerous!"

"They could, but as could be every single person living in Konoha, especially the armed ones," Erza Yamashiro stated calmly.

Hiruzen secretly smiled. After all, the woman knew what she was talking about, her younger brother, Aoba, was in the Agency and both were gifted.

Ensui Nara and Hiashi Hyuuga kept silent on the matter. They knew that given their statuses their words could be taken wrongly.

"The Uchihas clearly were plotting against us," Masaharu reminded them all. "If they hadn't been murdered, who knows what could have happened?"

"The Uchihas were plotting against _all of us_," Gaiya Linato pointed out, forty and usually neutral despite having a power. "They had an old grudge against the Senjus and the Sarutobis because of their eviction of the Council thirty years ago."

"Gifted families have been targeted by the Shadows, they lost loved ones, children." Kazunaga said lowly, keeping eye contact with all of them. "The Uchihas weren't innocent, but what of their children? What about all these good people killed because of the Shadows, this group of criminals? I understand your fear, and your worries. I understand that they've slowly taken over your hearts. Of course, a few of us have gifts, and some of them could be dangerous if used with evil intent. But we are Konoha's people, all of us. We all love our city and our country. We all have the same history. When all these kidnappings happened years ago, I remember some of you urging the Council to take measures to protect gifted families, to protect the children of Konoha. When the Agency thought that the Shadows would target the Old Clans next, some of you were amongst the first ones to volunteer to be part of patrols to keep their families safe. And today, even if the Shadows are still out there, still complotting against us all, you are here, in this room, all of you elected by Konoha's people - gifted or not, and all you are talking about is the possibility that a gifted one might suddenly turn against you and harm you? This is life, this risk is always going to exist, always, with or without gift, we all have the power to hurt our neighbor. But today, today this Council has the responsibility of protecting Konoha from our true enemy, the Shadows."

That old Kazunaga! He knew how to be heard. Now it was his turn.

"I remember," Hiruzen began softly, slowly, "Konoha in tears thirteen years ago. I remember all of us united in the same pain in front of a memorial. Nine people had died, but we were crying for five of them. All these people disappeared on the same day trying to protect a gifted little boy. Three of them were gifted and would surely have given their life for any of you too if needed, for they were that kind of people. A man without any gift and a civilian to boot died this night doing what he thought was right. And a poor little girl was killed because her family was at the wrong place at the wrong time. All those beautiful lives taken because of some people full of hate, selfishness and malice. That night, the Shadows proved that in their ranks gifted and common ones were fighting together. That night, we proved that we could do the same to counter their evil intentions. Today, we have to make a choice. Stand united for Konoha or give in to our fears and doubts. But as Hokage, I have to warn you. Beware. Others walked this path before, and we all know how it ended. Are you ready to take such measures? Are you ready to live in the world you would be creating?"

A silence followed his words as he watched each member.

Finally, Aritsune nodded gravely.

"The Laws were adopted after the last war, and the Agency makes sure that they are respected. Konoha has been an example since the beginning of tensions between populations. But we all know how it works. We all know that tolerance is the key."

"We have been too tolerant!" Masaharu again. He clearly didn't like seeing his allies agreeing with their words. "We should have strictly adhered to the Laws, even for their children! Look at what the Uchiha kid did to Shimura Danzo! This idea that the children are too precious to be punished as their elders is preposterous! The Laws state that they should be judged as adults, that nothing should be forgiven."

Eru Tanaka tensed, seeming ill at ease with his ideas. She was a grandmother after all, and even if she tended to see gifts as a danger, she was fully able to empathize with others. And it was exactly because of that ability nested in the heart of many that Hiruzen had faith in the future. That, and the young ones, always stronger and wiser than their elders.

"It is as difficult for the children to learn how to control their abilities as it is for every children to learn to walk or to watch what they are saying to others," Ensui Nara explained, his dark gaze on Masaharu. "But their slips are more often than not totally harmless."

"The Fire Country – and Konoha especially – has always seen children as precious beings," Aritsune reminded them with a hard voice. "A criminal, child or not, has to face judgment. But if no harm is done, this Council and the Agency have to be secretly tolerant toward the gifted population, as it has been decided when the Laws were created. This city won't become a prison, to anyone."

This, Hiruzen Sarutobi thought, only future would tell.

O

The living room of the first floor was smaller than the one on the ground floor. Fewer pictures were decorating the walls, and Sakura could identify more people on them.

Ino sat on the couch, a glass of water in one hand, her eyes closed. Sakura went to her and took the tube of medicine.

"Katou is your doctor?" Sakura asked softly, to avoid hurting Ino more.

"She's the best. She's been my clan's doctor for years."

"Are you better?"

"A little. You can sit down, you know."

Sakura did, fighting the urge to leave.

"So," she said, trying to keep her nervousness from taking over, "you can throw shuriken and kunai, then?"

"I can. Not a really useful ability these days, huh?"

"Are you going to tell me?" Sakura finally blurted out. "What you really want to talk about, are you going to tell me? I just… I don't like…"

She sighed, unable to put her thoughts into words, and Ino didn't raise her head. She kept silent for a few seconds before speaking with a voice so soft it almost qualified as a whisper. Strangely it didn't stop her words to seem frighteningly loud.

"I was taught from a really young age to keep information secret about my clan. Because things could become really complicated otherwise."

"If you really want to talk, you know I'll listen. I know how to keep secrets. And you know I can keep my mind closed."

"I know. I… You saw the tree."

"Yes," Sakura answered, wishing Ino would look at her.

"You must have understood that my clan is dying."

"I don't really like how you say that."

"It's the truth though. Irake wasn't the first one to… to…" Her voice died down before she controlled once again her emotions. "Anyway, he was not the first. Satoshi killed himself when he was forty-eight. His grandfather and his aunt committed suicide too. And they weren't the only ones."

"Why…"

"A few generations ago, the members of my clan began to have difficulties controlling their telepathy after a few years. Passing a certain age, we lose control. We need other telepaths to stop us from hurting people, because losing control of our gift means losing our mind. For decades we tried to find a way to seal away our telepathy. Many were killed in the process, and even now the sealing is not perfect. The effects vary from one person to another, but we are rarely ourselves after it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her thoughts escaping her. She just couldn't understand what she was hearing and its implications.

She didn't want to understand.

"I've never really known my grandfather. His gift was sealed away twenty-four years ago. Since then he can't talk, can't walk, more often than not he can't move at all, and his thoughts are unreachable. We're not sure he's even aware of what's going on around him. He's been living in the Jinsu Home for years." She hesitated and her tone of voice lowered again. "Uncle Irake had begun losing control months ago. We sealed away his gift a while ago and he was finally stable. We were talking about admitting him in the Home too because he… he hadn't reached us telepathically for two weeks and seemed unable to talk or even do things by himself. He… he must have had a moment of lucidity and… Well."

No. She wasn't there, hearing this. It wasn't possible!

"Isn't there a way to avoid this?"

"My clan has worked with the best doctors. Even Tsunade Senju still hasn't found a way to help us. Shizune is still in contact with her and they are still trying to find something to help us seal the telepathy without hurting the mind. But it's impossible. There is only one fate for us in the end. And many chose death over hurting innocent people, becoming insane or senile at forty or fifty."

There was something wrong. Something had gone horribly wrong in the universe. It was the only reason. It couldn't be otherwise.

She wasn't the brightest, but Sakura took pride in her intelligence. What she had just heard didn't make any sense, it simply didn't. It couldn't be.

It couldn't be!

So many people were terrible beings, violent and evil and egoistical, just like this world. But Ino wasn't. Ino was… She was different. She was the only one different. Ino cared. She _cared_ about things she shouldn't even care about. It was stupid and it was weird and it was utterly incomprehensible – and Sakura had found she rather liked that light in the girl. That crazy light, and the darkness there too, in her heart, the one she tried so hard to hide. She liked it.

Ino was human, but she was also the only one Sakura knew able to understand her own darkness and to use it to make the light stronger.

Every day Ino fought, and every day she forgave. She forgave all these people for their unkind thoughts, she had forgiven Sakura for having forgotten her and for her angry words, she constantly forgave everyone for their ignorance, for their gazes full of judgment. And somehow Ino would never really forgive herself if one day her ability caused her to hurt someone. Sakura knew Ino would rather shot herself in the head than take the risk of destroying the life of others.

"My father is…" Ino took a second to control once again her voice. "My father is already showing some signs. In a few months, I'll have to seal away his telepathy. And then, I'll be the last true telepath in the clan. My uncle Idaiki barely can use his gift."

The last one. The last. Easy to do the math. There would be no one to seal away Ino's gift when she… It left only one possible outcome.

Sakura felt sick.

"Do you understand now?" Ino asked softly, raising her eyes to Sakura's. And there was only strength in them suddenly, only the shadows of destiny. "Do you understand who I am?"

She didn't. She didn't understand, didn't want to, didn't need to. Sakura never really understood anything in this world, in this city, she never understood people. She didn't need to, she had never needed to.

She had fallen in love with Ino Yamanaka without understanding a single thing about her, and it was alright. They were different, and it was alright. They were the same too, and that was the only thing Sakura really needed to understand.

"I know who you are," she finally answered, her voice too low, too raw. "I've always known."

The strange fracture in Ino's blue energy made sense now. Sakura was almost sure she would be able to see the same one in Idaiki, Inai and Inoichi.

It really wasn't fair, this world needed someone like Ino, someone with this smile that healed and this laugh that brightened souls, with this strength and this faith. Sakura needed her. It wasn't fair that people like Mari's father, her parents, dealers and killers, the Shadows could live their lives peacefully while Ino was slowly dying.

Sakura really hated this world.

"Do they know?" she found herself asking.

"Who?"

"Nara and Akimichi. You three seem really close. And your families are allies or something."

"Nobody knows. But… but I think I'll tell them, eventually. One day. I know Father almost told Shikaku and Choza once. Nobody else can know, you can imagine people's reaction if they knew, or what it could be. Questions would be asked, and we would be seen as possible threats, unstable and dangerous."

"I'm surprised to hear that from you."

"Well, I'm lucid. I want to believe that if we did things correctly concerning the revelation people would understand. A part of me really does believe that. But given things lately, it's not really possible to disclose our secret. And right now we have other problems anyway."

"Like these journalists following your family anywhere."

"I was thinking about the Shadows and Danzo, but that's right, too."

"It's the Agency's and the police's problem. Not ours."

"They targeted Shikamaru years ago, one of them made Naruto's parents' car explode, the telepath possessed Neji, it's our problem, it's everybody's problem."

"They killed Santa Yamanaka, too," Sakura said, noting that Ino hadn't mentioned him.

"Santa… Santa had already given his demission to the Agency then. He had already lost control of his telepathy a few times and my family was preparing to seal his gift away. He dedicated his life to the Agency and to pursue the Shadows, that's why he was on their trail that night. I think he liked the idea of dying while doing his duty better than the alternative. But we'll never know if he really didn't hear Ibiki yelling for him to get away from that car."

"How can you concentrate on those Shadows when so much is going on?"

"This is important, Sakura."

"Of course it is! I'd kill them myself if I could, but I'm lucid and I know that the Agency and the Police have more chances of finding them than I have! They're monsters, they destroyed a lot of lives. Don't think for a minute that I don't care about them, because I do. I do."

"Okay," Ino whispered, watching Sakura with concern, questions in her eyes.

But Sakura wasn't ready to answer them, and it wasn't the moment. Right now she had other things in her mind, right now they were talking about Ino, not the Shadows. Sakura tried to calm down, but apparently she wasn't the best when it came to control her… what? Anger? Fear? Sadness?

"How can you be so calm about this!"

"I've had years to get used to the idea."

"Bullshit!"

Definitely too many emotions. Sakura stood up and took a few steps in the room to try and calm herself. What was she supposed to say now? To do? Things were already so complicated!

Ino seemed to share her uneasiness, for she stayed where she was, her hands fidgeting, her eyes downcast in a posture far from her perfect attitude.

"How long do you have?" Sakura asked softly, her hands trembling.

"It won't happen tomorrow."

"Do you know?"

"At least two decades. After that, I can't know."

"I can walk on water."

"Huh, what?"

Sakura sighed and turned to look at her. It was the only thing that had come to her mind, she just couldn't keep thinking about Ino's future or she would lose it.

"I can walk on water."

"You can… You mean, your gift?"

"I can walk on trees, too. On walls. On about anything but air."

"That's… cool."

"It's stupid. It's just a stupid effect of my gift."

"An effect?"

"I just don't understand it. Nothing seems natural about it, except the mental shield. And the strength."

"You mean they're parts of one gift?"

"I can feel something too, I can see things. In people. Or around people. It's unclear, I'm not sure. It's like a blue aura. Blue energy. Bright for powerful gifted ones, dull for Commons. It's different for everyone. I think that's what I'm doing when I use my gift. Manipulating my own energy thing. That's how I can have super strength, how I can have a shield, how I can walk on water."

Ino stood, her eyes alight with interest and excitation, her demeanor at last more like usual.

"Are you kidding? That's your gift?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I hate it."

"Oh my god! Sakura, it's chakra!"

"Chakra? What?"

"The blue energy you can sense and use, it's called chakra, that's what our ninja ancestors were using to complete techniques!"

"Then that must be what you are using too."

"Yes. Well, no, not exactly. Ninjas could all manipulate it as they wanted, but clans already had specialties, techniques they were more gifted in because of their blood. Little by little these special techniques became the only ones they could use until that, too, ceased to be controllable. And now we come into this world with a gift written in our genes and the nature of our chakra permits us to use only certain aspects of our power. I can't really feel my chakra and I can't control it, I just know I have it, and I know that if I use my gift too much I use too much of my chakra, which could be dangerous. Low level of chakra means unconsciousness, coma if it's really low. And no more chakra means death."

"So you're saying that my ability is the capacity to control my chakra?" Sakura asked, annoyed with it all.

"Well, it's your gift, you tell me."

"As if I would know! I don't understand it!"

"But you know what you can do."

"I don't!" Sakura sighed, her voice lower. "All my life I hated it, I still dislike it."

"So you never used it. I… I can't say that I understand your situation. I had my clan to teach me everything about my ability and to guide me through my discoveries. I never was alone. But I know that the only way to understand what you're capable of is to try."

"You're a clan's heir and you still don't know all you could be able to do," Sakura reminded her without anger. "You never knew you could manipulate memories and you didn't even enter that boy's mind to do it a few weeks ago. How could I know what I can do when it's only been a few weeks since I began accepting it?"

"You must have noticed that our control over our power is mainly instinctive. We don't know what we can do, but we know how. And sometimes, we know how we can do something but we're not sure what that something is."

"If I can manipulate chakra, does it mean I can do anything?"

"No. I don't think so. Like I said, our limits are written in our blood. If the stories are true about Firsts, then you must be able to use your gift to full effect, with as much power as possible."

"You mean that if I were a telepath, I could use all aspects of telepathy without restrictions?"

"That's it."

"It means that the way I control my chakra and its effects are predetermined by my genes."

"Yes. Are they the only aspects you discovered? Sorry if it's…"

"No. It's okay. I… I can gather energy in my hands. It makes them glow. But I don't really know what it does."

"You didn't try it?"

"I wasn't looking forward to."

"Is that energy blue, like chakra?"

"No. It's green. But not a peaceful green. It's bright green. It's like a glow, not a ball or anything. My hands just… shine."

"Can you show me?"

Sakura hesitated but finally manipulated her chakra to gather energy into her hands like she had done into the woods. She found that quite easy to do strangely, and in seconds the bright green glow appeared.

"See?"

"No. I can't see anything."

"What!"

Ino smiled.

"I suspected as much. You can see chakra because of your gift, and the green energy is your chakra being somehow changed by your gift for a purpose. I can't see chakra. You're the only one who can see that. Do you want to try?"

"Try what?"

"The energy thing."

"I'm not sure it's wise."

"Only touch something with it. It can't be that dangerous."

Doubtful, Sakura slowly lowered her right hand toward to low table before her. She felt her energy come in contact with the wood without her hand touching anything and stopped immediately upon seeing the effect.

"Shit!" She quickly let the energy disappear. "Sorry!"

Ino didn't seem at all phased by what had happened. She was inspecting the thin, almost invisible cut in the table.

"It's so neat, it's unbelievable! Look at that, there isn't even a crack! And it went completely through, too, and that wood is heavy and incredibly resistant."

And incredibly expensive, Sakura bet.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be stupid," Ino said to her with a wave of her hand. "It's nothing, it's almost invisible anyway. I bet you could cut it neatly in half without even thinking about it. It's like a scalpel! But powerful enough to cut through that without effort on your part."

"Great."

"Oh come on."

"It's just great, you know why? Because the gift I have either help me do inutile things like walking on walls or give me super strength, or it can consist in creating an energy scalpel or absorbing chakra, which make me a potential killer. Just great!"

"You can absorb chakra?"

"Yes. I knocked out my mother once that way. And what if I had kept doing it just a few seconds more, huh?"

"The fact that you can kill is not what matters. It's the fact that you do or don't that does. Would you use your gift that way?"

Sakura frowned, and she thought about her mother, about her hate for her, about the fact that she could have, and didn't do.

"No. I… No," she whispered, and the surprise she felt was incredibly sincere. "I don't think so."

"Then, why does it matter that you can? It's like when you're holding a knife, you can stab someone with it but you don't. Most of people don't."

"You make it sounds so easy," Sakura sighed, sitting down next to Ino once more.

"It's because it is."

"Can you?"

"What?"

"Can you kill people with your telepathy?"

"I… never tried. But I suppose that killing people without having to touch them and not doing it is another thing we have in common."

"That, and having a power with too many aspects. How many can you use?"

"Hum… Seven now. Seven, if you count the mental shield and the ability to connect with other minds, but these two are things everybody in my clan can do. It's how we talk mentally."

"And you could still find other abilities linked to your telepathy, right?" She looked at Ino closing her eyes once more and frowned. "Have you eaten?"

"Huh, what?"

"Eaten. Have you eaten this morning?"

"Hum. No. No, I didn't feel like it."

"You really should eat something. You look sick."

"Gee, thanks."

"What? It's true."

"You know, sometimes too much honesty can be a pain."

"I don't think so."

"Stubborn woman."

"Hey!"

"I thought you liked honesty?"

"Very funny."

"Am I interrupting?"

Sakura jumped to her feet to bow to Inoichi Yamanaka, suddenly cruelly regretting not having left earlier. He was tall, handsome and an aura of power seemed to surround him.

"Father! You're not interrupting anything. Sakura and I were only talking."

"Sakura Haruno, then?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I finally meet you after all."

"Hum, finally, Sir?"

"Ino talked a few times about you."

"I didn't," Ino stressed, and Sakura wondered if it was a message for her, meaning he didn't know… things.

"I didn't hear you come in," Inoichi noted.

"You can't feel her, Sakura's special that way."

"Oh, fine, then. I wanted to inform you that we're ready for the press conference."

"Okay."

"You have twenty minutes to prepare."

"Thanks."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Sakura Haruno. I hope that next time, it'll be under better circumstances. You should come have dinner with us one of these days."

He disappeared before Sakura could say anything and she realized, with utmost unease, that she hadn't even offered her condolences to him.

"Don't worry," Ino reassured, looking a little amused. "He's not as cold as he seems and we really aren't that strict about everything. He has a big heart and he loves to tease me. He's quite clumsy too."

"If you say so. I should go anyway. I have to go back to the Academy."

"You should leave the way you came in to avoid the sharks in front of the Manor. Come on."

Sakura wondered, once in the gardens, if Ino had avoided the living room where her family had been on purpose. If it was the case, she really was thankful.

They stopped near the portal and Ino opened it for Sakura. A soft, sincere smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's nothing," Sakura replied, shrugging to hide her uneasiness.

"Could you tell our friends I'm fine? I'll be at school the day after tomorrow."

"I will. Hey, they aren't my friends!" The cute giggles made her cross her arms. "Never mind," she mumbled, "you're annoying."

"I'm not. And you're lying, miss honesty. But really, thanks. For everything."

Shaking her head, Sakura didn't comment.

"Do your parents know that you came to the South-D the other day?"

"Are you kidding? They'd kill me if they knew, especially if they knew I didn't even ask for a bodyguard. Could that be our secret?"

"Well, it's not like it's the only one," Sakura smiled, not believing Ino could trust her without a doubt with the secrets of her clan but not with this little information.

"You know you can come find me anytime, right? If… if you wanted to talk about something or..."

"I know."

She really did. After all, she had entrusted Mari to her, and she had talked to her about her ability, hadn't she?

"I should go, and you should go prepare."

"Yes," Ino whispered.

"And eat something."

"I'll try."

But as Sakura walked past her to leave, Ino caught her hand gently and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

Hoping she was not reddening, Sakura nodded and squeezed her hand softly, trying to convey all she wasn't ready to say.

The Academy wasn't her destination. She had research to do in the library, a lot of it. Of course finding anything that would help Ino was impossible (she wasn't stupid), but Sakura needed to do something, _anything_. How could she act as if everything was normal with this on her mind? She would not wait to see if maybe someone somewhere would finally find a treatment or a solution!

Seconds after having begun her walk, she felt eyes on her and turned her head to see the deer watching her once more.

"What?" she asked lowly as she followed the wall toward the road. "Something to say, voyeur?"

No answer, of course. But she could have sworn she saw laughter in his black eyes.

O

"God, I'm gonna be sick," Kiba groaned.

Akamaru, who was busy being petted by Ino, yelped his agreement.

"I'm completely lost," Naruto added, his hands locked behind his neck. "I really don't know for whom I'm going to vote. Not for Danzo, that's for sure. I told you the man was crazy!"

"He's not crazy. He just hates us," Choji noted. "Too bad Sarutobi isn't candidate."

The group of friends was standing against a wall, far away from the crowd and the stage where the candidates were giving their speeches one after the other. Agents and policemen could be seen in the vicinity, watching people and the sector with keen eyes.

Sakura frowned, immersed by what she could see on the stage. And something was off. She had never really seen or paid attention to her old headmaster since she had developed that part of her gift, but now she couldn't help but to see the anomaly. She quietly took a step to be closer to Ino and whispered in her ear.

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Is the Danzo family gifted?"

"Of course not, have you heard him? Why?"

"There is something wrong. His chakra. It's too bright."

"You mean like in gifted people?" Ino asked, turning her head toward her, her eyes shining with surprise.

"Not quite. But it's brighter than the energy in other Commons. It's weird."

"His parents weren't gifted," Ino said, her voice soft against the noise of the crowd. "His father was a hater. We all thought Danzo was different, but…"

"I suppose it can simply be an anomaly."

"No. There always was something about Danzo…"

"You've read his thoughts, right? Why did you never know?"

"Some people, even Commons, are naturally gifted when it comes to discipline their minds. I can only hear the minor thoughts. It was the case with Danzo, and the few times I've seen him he always had a powerful grip on his mind. But…" The girl frowned, her eyes on him. "But I never tried to look closer of course."

"Closer? Ino?"

After a few seconds, Ino gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked, a hand on the girl's arm.

As the blond turned her worried gaze toward her, Sakura could feel her heart miss a bit.

"I think he has a mind shield," Ino whispered.

"What!"

"Not like yours, it's not perfect and it doesn't seem natural. But there is a barrier of sort that stops me from reading anything but his minor thoughts. I could go over it though, it's not that powerful."

"A barrier… Like one a telepath could place in a mind? Or like he would have if he was possessed by one?"

"It could be either. Or it could neither."

The sigh escaping Sakura's lips was of desperation.

"Why is there always something else?"

O

Lee asked for another cherry coke as he watched the match on the little TV. He liked that bar, situated midway between the Academy and his house.

"Are you kidding? No!"

The boy near him, an old friend of his, yelled at the screen.

"Come on! It sucks!"

"They lost again," Lee smiled, amused by his friend's attitude. "Don't look so down, Asaki. Come on. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, Lee's right, man. Chill out."

"You're no fun, guys. I have to go anyway."

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and there's school tomorrow. My dad's pretty strict, remember? It sucks but it's like that. See you!"

Asaki was quickly followed by Daiki and Nami. And lost in his thoughts, Lee started when a voice across from him sounded suddenly.

"Wow, everybody left?"

He raised his eyes to see the girl Nami had brought with her. She was a Leaf School student like their other friends, blond with chestnut eyes and had seemed quiet but really easy going.

"Nami could have at least warned me. Oh, we lost again, huh?"

"Yes. Too bad."

"I don't think I'll live long enough to see Konoha win the Championship," she joked.

"No kidding. Do you play?"

"Basketball? A little. I'm more of a soccer player."

"Oh? That's great!"

"Do you play?"

"A little with my friends, but I've taken Karate lessons nearly all my life."

"Competitions?"

"A few. A few medals. Nothing special though. The night is falling, that's why the others had to go. Do you need to leave?"

"Oh, hum, no," she answered, looking a little ill at ease suddenly. "I'm not really looking forward to the time I spend at home."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Oh, no! Don't be, it's nothing. It's just that I'm not really close to my parents and my two older brothers. And to my entire family, in fact. We don't really see things the same way."

"Ah. I'm sorry for you. Family is an important thing."

"Don't be, really. Soon I'll go to university and I'll find a job and I will finally be able to live my own life. Your name is Lee, right?"

"Lee Rock, nice to meet you."

"Nami really should watch her manners sometimes. I don't even know the name of your other friend, and I was too embarrassed to ask."

"I don't think she introduced you either," Lee smiled. "But Nami is like that."

"She is a total airhead sometimes, right? I'm Arame. Arame Hikata. Nice to meet you too."

O

_Two chapters and an epilogue left. Normally. Next time, some more explanations/discussions and some of our little friends will become too curious. And the Shadows won't like that, of course. _


	11. Faith

_Ahem. It's been months. What can I say? Work, work and real life? _

_I want to thank all of you for reading, the reviewers and followers for encouraging me even after all those weeks._

_I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be. Surely one or two, maybe three if you want to read a little more about our little friends after the end of the main plot. We'll see._

O

**XI. Faith**

Happiness. It was something that Ino knew well. Because she loved her world, her country, her city, the people in her life. Because she knew a lot of things, and those things taught her to forgive, taught her compassion and wisdom. Because Ino was loved dearly by her family and by her friends. And because she was strong enough to be happy to live, here and now, despite her anger, her doubts, her cursed future.

She never forgot it, but she lived with it.

This was something strange anyway. The fact that people could so easily choose to ignore their musings. Like that. As if they weren't even the ones who were thinking them in the first place, they quickly pushed them far away in their mind and chose to concentrate on something better, happier. Ino didn't have that luxury, she couldn't forget. Even when her own thoughts didn't plague her, theirs did.

It was why she found it so hard to forget. All those thoughts and quiet rumors about Gifted ones, about her clan, about her. All those murmurs of fear and anger, of doubts and anxiety. Konoha was fearing its own future – a situation she knew all too well. Thanks to years of actions in the shadows, a group of people was destroying everything they had worked so hard in the past to gain. The balance of Konoha was threatened. Danzo, because he was without a doubt a Shadow, was on the verge of obtaining the city's keys. And even if Ino wanted to believe that one man couldn't change decades of respect and laws, she somehow knew that he very well could force them into a civil war.

And if what she had perceived was true, he had made many allies and disciples incapable of thinking by themselves.

"Ino?"

She turned her head to see her father in the threshold of their secret room.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you coming? Choza's birthday party is going to begin soon. We have to go."

"Oh. Yes."

"Are you alright?"

She went to him, looked him in the eye and nodded once. Once upon a time, she would have told him everything. She had unwavering faith in him, in his strength and his honor. But as the days passed, she could hear more and more disjointed thoughts escape his mental shield and she knew that his gift was slowly destroying what made him the man he was. She couldn't talk to him about all of this, like he knew he couldn't be privy to everything – that was why secretly Ibiki had taken control of the Shadows' pursuit.

And he knew she was lying. And both of them kept quiet about it, because both of them knew that their duty to their clan and their city was to come before everything else. Including them.

"Do we know exactly how many children the Shadows abducted before stopping years ago?" she asked quietly without preamble.

"No. But we found some bodies. We know that the rest of them were certainly raised to become faithful servants to their cause."

"But how could they have reintroduced them in society without nobody noticing?"

"Papers are easy to reproduce. And the children, young adults now, are surely living in cities different from the ones they were taken from. They're called if needed. A few are surely here, in Konoha. But finding them is nearly impossible."

"They're working to convince people of the threat the gifted could be."

"You shouldn't be thinking about that, Ino. Today is for our friend."

"I know. But I can't help it. They are all thinking about that, father. All of them, and a lot are scared of what is to come. I fear that many of them will look elsewhere if the worst happens, instead of standing for their true beliefs."

"This is usually what happens in that case. People often fear for their own and choose to stay quiet and safe. It's what many did during the last war, just before the Laws were created to prevent it from happening again."

"Sixty years ago, when the gifted clans of Lightening Country and Earth Country fought for their rights."

"People feared gifts so much that they maintained strict and unfair laws toward the gifted population for many years before the revolt. Racism and discriminations were common things then, especially in those countries. Soon people in all countries took sides and battles erupted even in the most peaceful ones. Konoha never knew tensions before but even there conflicts took lives."

"A lot of people died then. It could have degenerated into world war if the extremists in Earth Country hadn't killed those families."

"Yes. A real massacre. Six gifted families were killed. Thirty-seven people, including the children, were murdered that night with cruelty unseen before. This shocked everyone and authorities finally took control of their country once again. The war stopped and the Laws were created to protect Gifted families and to ensure that they wouldn't use their gifts against others."

"So you think it could happen again? So soon?"

"I honestly don't know but I doubt it. Not like that. Mentalities have changed."

"But the Shadows could force us to take sides again. To create a new world, where we'd live separately. What then?"

Inoichi looked at her with gravity.

"I know you probably know a lot more than all of us, Ino. But you can't lose faith."

"I won't," Ino assured, a little bit vexed. "I have faith in Konoha. In people."

"Okay. Fine."

He began to smile but stopped himself, a little awkward.

Things weren't the same between them. She knew she couldn't tell him everything anymore, and he knew full well he was slowly becoming unreliable. His future, the future of their clan and their honor were now in her hands. She knew he would have liked another life for her, but this was her life. And her duty.

Which reminded her of something else she had wanted to ask him about.

"Father, do you know how the Byakugan works?"

"I know a little, at least. Why?"

"The Byakugan permits its holder to see one's chakra, right?"

"Yes. Well, I think that it depends on the holder, in truth. Few can now see variations and nature of the chakra, but they do can see it and its flow."

"So they can't see if people are gifted or not given their chakra?"

"I'm not sure. A few can, I think, but you know as well as I that we all keep our secrets concerning our gifts. Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Danzo has done something that has modified the very nature of his chakra. Is that possible?"

"In theory, the chakra is the manifestation of the possibilities given by our genes, the energy our body products. So I'd say no, but who knows? Orochimaru's researches did mention something like this. After all, he was certain that we could learn to manipulate new gifts as long as the body was itself modified to accommodate them."

"So a Hyuuga can see chakra but can't see if this chakra allow someone to use gifts or not?"

"I think so given my conversations with a few of them but I can't be absolutely sure."

"Is there a way to be sure?"

"I will ask Hiashi to use his Byakugan to see if he can detect something abnormal concerning Danzo. You really think that he could have found a way to obtain gifts? I highly doubt it, given his words lately."

Ino sighed.

"Yeah, that's true."

She had so much more to ask him, because the situation was so complicated. But she knew that she couldn't. She had to stop there. He himself had asked her to keep an eye on him, and the only reason why he wasn't asking her the questions that were floating in his mind was because he wasn't sure he could be of help given his troubles lately. What if he accidently opened a telepathic link and informed their enemies of all this? It was highly improbable, but still, it was a risk that at this stage they weren't willing to take. Maybe she would go see Ibiki the day after, to talk about that with him. He needed to know.

"Anyway, I don't want you to worry anymore about that, Ino. The Agency and the Ring are working against the Shadows and believe me they have serious leads. Danzo is a fool if he thinks he really can act in daylight without us being on his trail. We have to restrain Anko lately, I never saw her so enraged. That he had been there in front of us this whole time has vexed a lot of us. We're not sure of his role, but we know he knows a lot. And we'll catch him as soon as we have proofs. But enough about those gloomy talks." He smiled. "Come with me."

He turned and walked quickly toward the front door, and Ino followed him, curious and surprised. They went outside where the cold made her shiver before they finally entered one of their two garages. Ino never went there, so she wondered what her father had in mind.

"What are we doing here, dad?"

He smiled a little at her and turned on the light.

"For you."

Bewildered, Ino looked at the new car, a convertible, in front of her. It was dark blue, sleek and not too flashy.

"B-but…"

Of course, her family had money. Of course, she often received beautiful and expensive gifts. But never on a whim or for no reason.

"We wanted to give it to you on Christmas. But given that you successfully passed your driver license and that you keep having excellent marks despite everything, we thought it was a good time. Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's awesome! Thank you so much!"

She grinned at him as he took her in his arms and she relished his warmth.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," he whispered in her hair. "Thank you, for being you. We're so proud of you, all of us. I chose the model of the car, your mother the color and your grandmother took the liberty of putting a few things inside."

"I'm proud of being a Yamanaka."

He smiled at her, and for the first time in many months, she could see his green eyes truly shine.

"You should go, show it to Shikamaru and Choji. Your mother and I will be right behind you."

"Actually," Ino hesitated, "there's someone I'd like to see. If that's alright? I don't want to disappoint Choza."

He looked curious but nodded nonetheless.

"Don't worry about that, go. I'll tell him you'll be there later."

"Say hi to everyone for me."

"Of course. Be careful."

"Don't worry!"

She opened the door to her new car and entered. As she left the garage, she gazed at him and waved. A thought, warm and delicate, made its way into her mind.

_I love you, princess._

O

"Are you kidnapping me? Again?" was the first thing Sakura said to her when she entered the car at Ino's invitation.

"That's not a kidnapping!" she smiled.

"How did you find me?"

"We're Saturday and I thought you could be heading to the library. The rest is sheer luck."

"So, where did you steal this car?"

"Ahaha. Funny. My parents gave it to me this morning."

"And where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to the forest for a little while."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Akimichi's party?"

"What? Are you reading my mind now?"

"Now who's being funny?" Sakura retorted, rolling her eyes but a little smile playing at the corner of her lips. "I heard Naruto talking about it yesterday."

"I'll go later. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing interesting. Reading, I think. I'm spending the week-end at Haruka and Mari's apartment. You?"

"Oh, I have to study. I'm a little behind these days and with the winter tests coming..."

Sakura nodded. Ino surely had a lot on her mind lately, and she had noted that the girl spent really little time with her other friends and acquaintances these days. She seemed to isolate herself, to the point where she only talked to Sakura, Naruto and the others of their little group. It was unusual for her, and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was because Ino simply couldn't find the time anymore to be everywhere, or because of what she might have heard because of her telepathy.

Once they left the car behind them to enter this part of the woods Ino seemed to affectionate, their hands naturally found the other's and Sakura was a little surprised herself to really appreciate those relationship things. If they were in a relationship. Which they were in. Weren't they?

"You know, I don't need to read your mind to know that something's bothering you."

"What?"

"Your brooding face is a dead giveaway."

"Sorry. I didn't sleep well."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She hesitated, but talking to Ino was easy and she felt strangely safe, here in those woods with her, their hands intertwined.

"Don't you find it troubling?"

"I'm sorry, you need to be clearer. I'm not used to have to read between the lines, remember?" she said softly, almost embarrassed.

Sakura found herself being torn between affection and frustration. So she raised their hands in explanation and found the expression of surprise and sudden shyness quite adorable.

"Oh! Err, well, yes. I mean, sometimes. Why? You…?"

"Sometimes. And sometimes… I don't. Because it – I don't know. Everything seems easier somehow when I'm with you."

The look Ino gave her was of surprise and hesitant joy. Sakura herself was quite stupefied by her own openness, but she had found that it happened more and more often when she was with Ino. Because it was simply a fact, everything was truly simpler with the girl.

And there was no denying the warmth in her heart when Ino smiled at her like that.

Really, she was going to make her redden if she didn't stop that.

They walked for a while in silence, enjoying the forest around them, their closeness. Sakura could have asked Ino if her father was alright, if she was well herself, if she was as tired as she looked. Like Ino could have asked her things about her mother, why she spent less and less nights at her apartment to go to her neighbors', her way of life.

But they didn't. They didn't need to. So many things were left unsaid between them and yet, so many things didn't need to be said. They _understood_, and that was why it was so simple to be together.

So, instead, after a while, they talked about their friends, their school, their courses, everything and anything.

"What? You remember that?" Sakura asked, laughing a little, surprised.

"Of course I do," Ino answered with a proud smile, her thumb lightly caressing Sakura's skin on the back of her hand. "You were reading Lord of the Flies and looked absolutely bored with what Hatake was saying, and Naruto and Sasuke kept trying to make you participate in the race because they didn't want to lose against Hinata, Kiba and Shino. But you didn't even seem to hear them."

"Well, it _is_ a great book."

"And when Naruto took the book away from you to force you to participate, you had that gaze on your face… I swear your eyes looked almost emerald then."

"Of course they did, they're green," Sakura said, a little embarrassed.

"But they're way lighter than emerald, unless you're angry. Anyway, you punched him on his shoulder even if you were this tiny thing then and Naruto's yelp alerted Kakashi."

"And he forbade us to participate, I remember."

"Which, of course, was to your liking."

"Of course it was. Those so-called bonding activities between teams were ridiculous. Thank god they happen only during the second and third years."

"I loved them."

"And that is a big surprise."

Ino only smiled at her gentle sarcasm.

"And you won a few of them with Akimichi and Nara. I still find it weird that they make a few teams with members of different years."

"It's to help the students of different years to know each other. That's why a few teams are changed the second year."

"Anyway Uchiha didn't talk to me for weeks after that day, even during activities."

"Sasuke did hate to lose," Ino replied softly. "Sometimes I still can't believe he's gone. He was with us last year, happy and a great friend, and then he was this taciturn, angry and disturbed person and now… I don't know. It doesn't seem real."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She let a few seconds of silence take away her memories and smiled at Sakura. "You know, you did make quite a scene when you beat poor Naruto that morning."

"I don't think so. Besides you, I don't think anybody noticed. Which is weird, how can you remember that?"

"Well," Ino slowly began, a little shy smile on her lips, "you were cute, and fascinating."

"And have you spent a lot of your time stalking me these last years?"

"I never stalked! I just wanted to be your friend again. And I'm stubborn."

"No kidding."

Even if Sakura played the cool one, she found herself astounded that someone took an interest in her like that for so long, even if she knew that at the time Ino remembered their time spent in her dreams. How many times did Ino try to make contact with her? To be her friend? How many times did she wish Sakura would take notice of her?

And how ironic was that? Sakura was the one ignored by everyone and Ino the celebrity known because of her name and blood. The situation should have been reversed, at least it always were in the books Sakura read. Stupid books.

As Ino played with a flower thanks to her gift, Sakura spoke softly, respecting the silence surrounding them.

"I saw Shikamaru two days ago, in the city."

"Yeah?"

"He was with someone. A blond young woman."

The little smile on Ino's face told Sakura that her friend understood where this was going.

"I'm pretty sure I recognized her, even if they were in a secluded area and she was discreet."

"Shikamaru hates to talk about his private life. So nobody knows. Well, officially, I mean. He knows I can't help but to know, but we pretend I know nothing. And I think Choji knows too."

"So, Shikamaru really goes out with Suna's princess?"

"Yep."

"They seemed… troubled, somehow."

"I suppose they talk about what worries everyone. Suna has always been an ally of Konoha. The Hokage and the royal family are good acquaintances. And… few people know it, but the queen's mother, Kazami Kuma, was killed a few years ago."

"Let me guess."

"Yes, the Shadows, without a doubt. Kidnapped, never to be seen again, but we know she's dead."

"If I'm not mistaken, there're a few gifts in their family."

"For someone who not so long ago abhorred talking about these things, you're well informed."

"I have read a few things lately."

"Kuma had the gift to generate and control winds. Her husband could control objects like marionettes. The Suna line is known to control sand. And so, the actual heirs have in their genes at least three potential gifts."

"Which ones manifested in them then?"

"Well, Kankuro can manipulate marionettes, and his minor gift is the control of sand. Temari can generate and control wind like no one else, but she also have the minor gift of marionettes. And their little brother and king, Gaara, only can control sand."

"And so I suppose that Suna also wants the Shadows to be stopped."

"They keep an eye open for any lead, yes. Like other allies in other countries and cities."

Sakura looked at the trees around them, at the flowers Ino kept playing with. She sighed heavily.

"I can't believe that with so many enemies they're still escaping justice."

"Me neither." Ino held out one of her blue-green flowers to Sakura with a sheepish smile. "Here, that one is for you."

"You made me a flower," Sakura pointed out dumbly, taking the delicate offering.

"I know, foolishly romantic, right? But it makes me think of you, so…"

"_Terribly _foolishly romantic," Sakura smiled. She couldn't help but blush a little as she gazed at the little flower. It was the first time she received one. "Thank you. It's pretty."

"You're welcome."

"So, how many times exactly did you try to ask me out, miss Yamanaka?"

"It's not – I didn't…! I wanted to be your _friend_! Oh yeah, very funny. You just enjoy embarrassing me, huh?"

"I just find you so adorable when you stutter and redden like that, miss perfect," Sakura grinned.

"Well, _I_ find you even more beautiful when you smile."

Ino made a little surprised sound when Sakura's lips found hers that was quite adorable as well. It was really a wonder that such duality existed in the young woman. She could be so hesitant and shy sometimes…

But she always made Sakura feel beautiful and important. _Special_.

O

Ekari wasn't a patient man. He had been trained of course, he was capable of being a good agent and he certainly wouldn't dare disobey Danzo's orders.

But inside, he was boiling. Waiting was a torture when he could feel Konoha finally on the verge of collapsing. He wasn't stupid. Danzo's ideas went against his very existence, the man had trained Ichi, Konchu and Ekari to serve his goals and nothing else. All his other young agents were commons, all of them made normal members of society to spy and act for him. The three of them were the only Gifted Ones whose lives he had spared, because he needed them. They weren't allies like those idiots of the Mizuno-Hikata Clan or robots like the commons, they were _agents_. Bodyguards.

He needed them now. But what about after his goals were reached?

Would they stay his agents until the end? What other goals Danzo had hidden in that devil mind of his? But Ekari could only wait and see, for he wouldn't dare penetrate his master's mind. He would serve him until the end, because he owed everything to the man. Because it was his guidance that had permitted him to develop his gift, to become the most powerful telepath alive.

And now that everything was ready, Konchu, Ichi and the young man were parked in the secret underground. Without anything better to do, Ekari was left to ponder on his number one preoccupation as of late.

Revenge.

In all his years under Danzo's authority, he had never failed. _Never_.

Until that day, with the Hyuuga boy. Until that Yamanaka girl…

She had battled against him for the control of the boy's mind and had won. It was enraging. And incomprehensible.

"Still thinking about that?" Ichi sighed while entering the room.

"Shut up."

For once, they had left theirs masks in their room and Ekari could freely glare at the dark-haired older man.

"Poor you. Losing against that spoiled girl."

"She had me by surprise, that's all. The next time…"

"Master told you not to try anything against the Yamanakas without his consent."

"Tss. I can feel her, above. Her mind… It's protected, but I can feel her presence."

"Ignore it," Ichi warned with his controlled and cold voice. "We have to stay hidden. The day will come."

"Where is Konchu?"

"In her rooms, with her dear insects, as always."

"Freaky child."

"You can say that again."

"Too bad that the death of the Uchihas failed to definitely install the fear we wanted them all to feel."

"It didn't fail, exactly. Our primary goal was to protect Konoha and to stop the clan from taking the city by force. And if Sasuke Uchiha hadn't woken up and if Fugaku hadn't killed Itachi and hidden what really happened, everything would have worked out. The Agency would have arrested Itachi. The whole city would have seen him as a violent murderer, an insane psychopath, and inevitably those fools would have perceived every Gifted as a potential killer."

"Instead of that, the Agency hid facts and we had to wait months more for Konoha to be ready for a change."

"Patience."

"Yeah, patience," Ekari sneered. "Danzo waited for that for _decades_. It took him years for him to find allies, to study the Gifted population and to follow his father's wishes. Those kidnappings to forge his little army of mindless robots asked for a lot of patience. And all of that for what? To become Hokage? Tsss."

"To protect Konoha and to restore the truth."

"The truth," Ekari repeated, a smirk slowly taking over his lips. "Everybody knows why the Senjus and the Sarutobis kept the Uchihas away from the positions of power thirty years ago. It became clear that they were right about the clan. Maybe they were right about Danzo senior too, don't you think?"

Ichi didn't contradict him, not because he agreed, but because he knew the man didn't care one bit about truths and the past, about Danzo's goals and their mission. He was only provoking him, as always.

"You're like a child, Ekari. Arrogant and impatient. The master knows what he's doing. Just wait, and be ready to act."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm very ready."

And Ekari really hoped that Danzo's success meant he would have the occasion to destroy the Yamanaka Clan, and especially their little princess.

O

"Wha…? Why did you let me sleep?" Sakura mumbled as she sat down.

Last thing she remembered, they had sat down against a tree and had talked for a while. The feel of Ino's arms around her middle and the warmth of her body against her back must have lured her into sleep. Ino kept her arms around her and smiled sweetly. She answered quietly, as if she didn't want to disturb the silence around them.

"Because you needed it. You slept almost an hour."

"We're in the middle of the forest and it's cold."

"So? I like it there. It's quiet."

They were in that little clearing, full of beautiful flowers which weren't supposed to grow around here. Sakura raised her eyes to look into dark blue ones and couldn't help the worry growing in her chest upon seeing exhaustion in them.

"Are you alright?"

"I just needed to get away for a while," Ino said simply. "I'm better than this morning. Even if I'm hungry. We skipped lunch."

"God, it's getting dark. It's half past five! Ino, you were supposed to go to the party…"

"The afternoon passed quickly, huh? Don't worry, it's okay. I told my father I needed to go somewhere. He understands that. They all do."

"Do you come here often? The others said that these last months you tended to disappear less."

"Lately it's getting hard to ignore everything, I guess."

"What?" Sakura asked softly, sensing her hesitation.

She reached for her hands and noticed that Ino's were cold in hers.

"I'm just… It's just that I'm not sure of what I'm…" She hesitated again and finally shook her head with a little smile. "No, it's nothing."

"Okay. As you want."

Sakura stood and helped Ino get to her feet.

"We should go back to Konoha. I'm hungry, too."

"We could go to a restaurant. If you want."

Even if Sakura hated letting the girl pay again, she agreed, primarily because she liked the idea of being in Ino's company for a while more. And the smile on her girlfriend's face told her she wasn't the only one happy with the idea.

They chose a little establishment almost deserted Ino knew of. It was as if the girl knew every corner of the city, really! The owner even went to their table to welcome Ino personally, which seemed to embarrass her greatly but Sakura was surely the only one to notice it. To others, Ino must have seemed opened, gracious and polite.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you where your father is?"

Sakura knew the question was coming, so she tried not to retreat into herself too much and just shrugged, schooling her voice to appear detached.

"I have no idea. He left for a first time a month or so after my sister's death."

"Oh."

"I think he went after her killers, he left without a goodbye, never called or wrote. And one day he came back, a year and a half later. He wasn't the same man. He had spent all his money on his quest without finding anything, he was bitter, angry. And by then my mother… Well, we had already lost the house and she had lost three jobs in a row, so I guess he didn't find any reason to stay. He left again two weeks later. Never heard of him since."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. But you don't need to be. It's not your fault."

"Your sister was killed?"

"Yes. That day."

She didn't need to explain what day she meant and she was thankful. Talking about it didn't hurt as much as she had always thought it would, strangely. It wasn't liberating either. She felt almost detached from this story, all this pain and anger, all these screams she had so often kept deep inside herself, all of this seemed pointless somehow there and then, after this quiet day far away from everything with just Ino and her smiles just for her and their secrets.

The rage, the sadness, the coldness, all of this was if not erased at least forgotten in the wake of warmth, faith, love. And really, what was it in Ino that was so bright, powerful enough to push away all her bitter feelings, all her fears?

"We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Caught in the crossfire. Sairi was my twin. This guy, the one who was making everything explode, he kept using his powers on the cars. One of them fell onto her. We couldn't do anything, really, she was already dead, but I tried. And I lifted the car. That was the first time I ever used my gift. My parents saw me of course. One of the Agents must have seen me too, because soon after I was registered as a First. My mother… never really accepted what happened that day. Sairi's death, and me… My parents never accepted me being… different."

Once again she left the rest unsaid, because they didn't need words. Reika's hate. Her words. The unease of her father, his distrustful eyes, his departures in the night.

It was almost funny how one moment could change everything.

One moment you were the spoiled and happy daughter of a good family, pampered by your parents, the best friend of your twin sister, the next moment you were alone with your hateful mother, hungry, cold and ashamed of your very nature.

A few weeks ago, Sakura wouldn't have been able to see the irony here. Because even if she had died instead of Sairi like her mother had sometimes wished aloud in front of her, who's to say that Sairi wouldn't have developed gifts, too? After all, gifts were in the blood, in the genes, weren't they? And Sakura and Sairi were twins. Maybe, if Sairi hadn't been killed, Sakura wouldn't have been alone, her father wouldn't have left, her parents would have kept loving her.

But she'd never know.

And in a way, for the first time in her life, she didn't even care.

"You're not different," Ino affirmed, her hand on hers. A smile touched her eyes as she whispered, "you're special."

And there, with her eyes in Ino's, her hand in hers, in this quiet restaurant, Sakura felt more than special.

She felt loved, and it was the most amazing thing.

O

"Come on! Leave me be!"

"What's going on?" Ino asked as she sat down with them in the cafeteria. "Sorry, I was held behind by Tukumi."

Naruto grinned.

"Lee has a girlfriend."

The boy in question, red in the face, tried to hit his friend only to almost punch Hinata in the face.

"Shit! Sorry, Hinata!"

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"And I don't have a girlfriend! She's only a friend!"

Ino exchanged a glance with Sakura and couldn't help the little fluster in her chest. She wondered what their friends would say if they knew about them. But for now, she was happy with the secret.

"You talk about her all the time lately," Kiba added with a shrug.

"Arame is only a friend, thank you very much. Now we move on."

"Tsss. You're no fun."

"So sorry, Tenten."

"What the…? Ino! Stop giving him food like that!"

The girl raised her head, looking sheepish.

"Sorry," she murmured, half to Kiba and half to Akamaru.

The dog looked quite pleased with himself, a piece of chicken between his teeth.

"He just looked hungry," Ino defended.

"He _always_ looks hungry," Kiba mumbled while rolling his eyes. "And he knows quite well you can't say no to him."

Ino grinned and winked at the dog.

"That's because we're besties, aren't we?"

As her friends kept chatting around her, Ino's good mood quickly dissolved. The cafeteria was almost full, and if usually she could do with the whispers and thoughts, lately it was harder to discipline her mind.

_Keep your attention on them. Come on, Ino._

But even Naruto's thoughts on his upset stomach covered his words, Tenten's worried musings on her fight with her mother were like shouts in her head, everybody just seemed to harass her mentally. She knew it was because of her tiredness and her concern over everything that she had trouble concentrating. That, and the fact that her telepathy still hadn't stabilized.

And she just couldn't…

_What's with her? _

_Didn't she hear him?_

_She looks pale. There is…_

_What…_

_Is she sick? Damn…_

_We need to…_

_Ino._

_Is she alright?_

_Ino?_

_What does…_

_She's weird lately. Hell, she's always…_

_We should leave. Ino is…_

_Ino!_

"Just shut up, Kiba!"

_What?_

"What? But I didn't say anything."

_What the hell? Is she alright?_

"I'm fine!"

_She's shaking._

"I'm not shaking! I'm fine!"

"Ino, I… I didn't say anything…"

Hinata was looking at her with wide eyes and Ino finally succeeded in pushing all their thoughts in the back of her own mind. Enough, at least, to notice the way they all looked at her. She mumbled an apology and quickly stood to leave the cafeteria. She walked with her head held high, calmly, her face betraying nothing. She couldn't afford to make a scene.

She went to sit down on a bench in front of the Academy and took deep breaths. Akamaru soon found her and sat at her feet, looking at expectantly.

"No. Not today. I can't skip those classes. I have a big test. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need air. That's all."

Sakura came to sit next to her too. She stayed silent for a while, gave her a bottle of water when Ino took her pills from her bag.

"Thanks."

"Are you better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do they…"

"They're worried. They're your friends."

"Now they must think I'm crazy."

"That they didn't think it before is weird anyway."

Ino couldn't help but smile at that one. Then she sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"You must have missed the point of discussion earlier. But it was quite entertaining."

"Oh?" Ino asked softly.

She really didn't know what to make of Sakura's tone.

"Naruto kept saying it was weird that Danzo spent so much time here and in his office if he's really part of the Shadows."

"Oh boy."

"Yep. And then Kiba agreed and then Tenten agreed and of course they somehow concluded that we have to go snooping in the office, because he _certainly_ has left things there."

"It's completely crazy."

"It is. But I keep saying you're all crazy, remember? So nothing surprises me anymore. It even amuses me now. Kind of."

"Kakashi doesn't use this office. Nobody does."

"Don't tell me you think they're right!"

Ino smiled upon seeing Sakura's shock.

"Well, Danzo _did_ spend a lot of time in this office. And I remember that every time I had to be there he seemed really eager to see me leave."

"Like he feared you could somehow tell that he was hiding things."

"Exactly. It surely would be for nothing, but we still could take a look."

"You're insane. You're all _insane_."

Ino's laugh made Sakura smile. She gazed at her, admiring the way her face lighted up.

"You look better now," she noted, sounding somewhat proud of herself.

"You won't be this pleased when I finally outdo you in math this afternoon. I studied all day yesterday."

"You wish. I bet I'll still be first. Math really isn't your forte."

Ino grimaced as she stood up.

"I know. I hate it!"

She hesitated once again at the door, and Sakura smiled gently at her.

"They're your friends, Ino. And you don't need to explain anything to them. Come on."

Her eyes were warm, her feet not moving, and Ino wondered if she would come with her if she decided to skip the afternoon. Akamaru seemed to be ready to either go inside the school or leave its ground, whatever she chose.

And so Ino chose to have faith in her friends, as they seemed to have faith in her, and she reentered the Academy to join the rest of them.

O

"Shibi?"

"_Yes. It's me. How are you, Shikaku?"_

"Well. Thank you. Things are moving there. The Ring keeps its eyes open, but it's getting more difficult to be discreet. Our friendships and our link to Sarutobi make us obvious opponents."

"_Of course. We're having trouble keeping contact with our allies too."_

"And about your swarms?"

"_They're ready."_

"There is a large clan we need to keep an eye on. They're without a doubt allies of the Shadows. And we're suspecting them of using their money to buy votes for Danzo."

"_Who are they?"_

Shikaku could hear the anger in the man's voice very well.

"Shibi, I know it's hard. I know it's been a long while. But soon it will all end. You need to keep faith."

"_Keep faith? My kid is there somewhere, if she is alive. And who knows what those monsters have done to her? My family has been forced to leave everything behind, my daughter included, to stay in exile all these years, and you think it's still time for your stupid games of patience?"_

"Once upon a time you were the most patient man I knew."

"_That was before they took my girl. But don't worry, we won't act before we're sure we have them. We won't risk Sayuri. Now tell me. Who do we need to spy on?"_

"Do you know Masaharu Mizuno?"

"_Of course. Head of his clan, right? Sixty and something. Holds a grudge against the Hyuugas. He's also Kanata Mizuno's cousin, who died during the kidnapping attempt of your boy. He was associated with the Shadows but the rest of his clan wasn't."_

"Because Kanata was a loner, kind of a hermit. But we now know that he wasn't the only one of his clan to side with our enemies."

"_So Masaharu's with the Shadows?"_

"Him and without a doubt all his clan. And the funding surely comes from the Damari heiress among others. We need your insects to keep an eye on all of them. We hope they'll lead us to more allies and maybe even to their agents."

"_We're sending them today."_

"Fine. Keep us posted. And be careful."

"_You too, my friend. You, too."_

O

"Ino?"

"Mother? Please, come in."

"Thank you."

Kire entered her daughter's room as Ino smiled her, closing her books.

"You're going out tonight?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to go meet a few friends. Don't worry, I won't come back late."

"Okay."

There was an hesitant air to her mother that Ino had rarely seen. She stopped her movements to concentrate solely on the woman and frowned.

"Mom?" she asked softly. "Is everything alright?"

"Your father… already called. He'll work late tonight."

"Oh. I suppose that with the Shadows…"

"Yes. Ino, you know I trust you completely."

"Mom…?"

"I know that your father is…" She swallowed hard, averted her eyes for a few seconds, just a few seconds to swallow her tears back. "I know that your father is already showing some signs of decline. And I know him. He talked to you about the Ring, because he wants to be sure that if something happens to him, there'll still be a strong telepath ready to stand against the Shadows."

"It's true," Ino whispered, frozen in place.

It was the first time they talked about such things, about Inoichi's situation, about the Ring, about everything. Silence always were the Yamanakas' favorite way of talking.

Kire took a few steps toward her and stopped just in front of her. She looked so deeply into her eyes that for a second Ino thought she was capable of reading her soul.

"Ino, I won't ask you to betray your father's trust of course, but there are enough secrets in this house to destroy us a dozen times. I need to know. Did he ask you to do something?"

"No," she answered truthfully, her heard hammering in her chest.

There were so many feelings in her beautiful mother's eyes. A vulnerability Ino had never seen in her, even if she had always been able to read the few odd thoughts that Kire's trained mind shield could not hide. It was terrifying.

"Did he teach you something? Something… dangerous?"

Truthfully, Inoichi taught her many things these last few months. Ino learned fast, so fast that she now had a mind shield powerful enough to stop even her father, so fast that she had mastered a few telepathic skills even her father never could understand. So fast that Inoichi had no trouble teaching her a technique he had needed years to master. It was linked to the ability to enter the mind of another, the specialty of her father, the aspect he had developed the most.

Ino wasn't bad at it herself, it seemed.

"Ino?"

And the thing was, Ino couldn't lie to her mother about such things. And she couldn't tell her the truth either, because she didn't want to hurt her.

"You have to promise me… Ino, look at me, please. You have to promise me to never use this power unless it's absolutely necessary. You have to promise you'll think about your safety too. Promise me."

"I promise I will, mom."

"You're my daughter, Ino. You're my child, and I don't want you to be destroyed even sooner than… Just, please, be careful."

"I will."

And then, for the first time in a long while, Ino felt her mother's arms around her as the woman hugged her tightly. She could feel Kire's fear and worry in the taste of her thoughts, in the way she kissed her hair, in the way she held her, so strongly and yet so tenderly.

"We raised you the best we could, but we're not without weaknesses. It doesn't mean you have to repeat our mistakes. Of course you are our child and the future head of this clan, but there is so much more than honor, duty and strength in this life. And you have the potential to be so much more than we'll ever be, Ino."

Not knowing what to do or say while dealing with this new side of her mother, Ino let Kire examine her face with so much love and concern that it threatened to swallow her whole.

"We are proud of the woman you are and the woman you will be, and we will always be proud of you, no matter what. No matter your choices, as long as you're happy, I'll always be there for you. You know that, right?"

Ino thought of her telepathy which didn't seem to stop expending, she thought of her troubles lately to appear unfazed and calm in front of her friends, and she thought of Sakura, of her ever growing love for her, of the future of her dying clan…

No matter what, really?

"I know," she answered nonetheless, because she knew her mother loved her, because she knew her mother would never let her be cold at night and starving, her mother would never let her think she was a monster, no matter the distance between them sometimes. "I know, mom. And I love you, too."

Of course she did. And it was so hard to see so much pain in this honorable and beautiful woman. Ino didn't know how Kire had the strength to endure all this heartache.

What was worse wasn't being condemned, she decided. Loving the cursed ones probably was.

And she thought of Sakura, and she wondered if she wasn't for the first time of her life being selfish.

Sakura really didn't need to have someone else she loved abandoning her. Granted, Sakura wasn't oblivious to Ino's probable future anymore, and doubting of her understanding of their situation would be insulting her. She made her own choices, as Ino did. Hurting her would kill Ino, but to simply stop loving her was clearly impossible.

And for the first time, Ino just wanted to live her life without thinking of her future.

O

"You're insane," Sakura mumbled as she prudently followed Naruto, Ino and Tenten inside the Academy that evening.

The night had fallen a while ago and the building was empty. Naruto had opened the door with skills he was proud to show off, but didn't want to reveal the origins of.

"Well, you're here, too," Tenten noted with a grin. She looked like she enjoyed herself immensely. "So you must be quite insane. And you should feel lucky, Kiba was so disappointed he couldn't come."

"We were supposed to _watch a movie_!" Sakura reminded her quietly, talking through her teeth.

"But this is so much more exciting."

"Why are you whispering?" Ino asked with her normal tone of voice as she walked calmly near them, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that they had just broken in.

"Err… in case someone hears us?"

"Oh! No, don't worry about that, there's no one here."

"If you say so," Tenten answered, raising her voice too. "I suppose you can also warn us if you err… detect someone?"

"I will."

"Cool," Naruto nodded. "Here we are! You can't even imagine how many times I dreamed of doing that!"

"Enjoy," Ino laughed as her friend made his fingers crack before forcing the lock on the office's door.

"Tadaa!" he triumphed as the door opened.

"Why, thank you, nice sir," Tenten joked as she entered. "So what are we looking for? Really, I doubt he left papers around with his notes on racism and intrigues."

"No, it's something else. Something we can't see, maybe."

"Way to be evasive, Ino."

They kept looking around and joking for a while until Naruto talked about secret safes. They really didn't seriously think they were going to find something in this room, least of all a safe, but somehow they had to try. Staying inactive when they knew so much thanks to the heirs was out of the question, especially when so many of them had lost someone to the Shadows. If Danzo was one of them, he who had been their headmaster for so long, they wanted to participate in his demise.

"Aha!"

"What now? If it's one of your jokes, Naruto, I swear …"

Sakura was the only one having paid attention to the young man.

"No, listen, it sounds hollow. There! Behind this part of the wall."

And he was right! There definitely was something there. He tried to push the wall, hit it, touching it, to find a mechanism to maybe open a door or something but to no success. Until suddenly, part of the wall moved without a sound, revealing a dark and narrow stairway which descended somewhere unknown.

"What have you done?" Sakura asked him warily.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Come on!"

"Wha – Wait! Wait!" But he was already gone. "The _idiot_!"

She went after him without thinking and was relieved to hear Tenten behind her. Ino followed, and as soon as they began descending, the door behind them closed.

"Oooooh, I don't like this," the dark haired one whispered in Sakura's ear. "Naruto?"

"I'm right here."

A soft glow began illuminating their progress, thanks to their three mobiles. All of them quickly noted that they had no signal there.

"We must be under the Academy, right?" Tenten asked softly.

"Yeah. There's that legend that says that under Konoha many of the old underground galleries remain. They used them to escape when the village was attacked in the ninja days. Some say that the galleries weren't all sealed up."

"Really?" Tenten asked Sakura. "I never heard of that legend."

"In the South-D it's one of the favorite stories about Old Konoha, especially the ones about the ghosts that supposedly haunt the underground. Lloyd even swears that he uses one of these unsealed galleries to escape the cops."

"Lloyd?"

"You don't want to know, believe me."

"You live in the South-D?"

Sakura couldn't answer her because (to her relief) the boy stopped in front of her. They were at a crossway.

"Well, apparently, those galleries weren't sealed at all around here," Naruto noted. "Left or right?"

"We should look for an exit," Ino whispered, her voice tensed.

Sakura instinctively went closer to her.

"Do you feel someone?"

"It's faint, but… There's something. You?"

"I don't know. It's strange, I can detect traces of chakra… but it's like points around us, too weak to be anything human."

"It doesn't make sense."

"I know. I don't like it. We should hurry."

"Yes, please. I don't know what you're talking about, but suddenly you're worrying me too. And those damn mosquitoes!" Tenten mumbled while trying to get rid of the one on her neck. "How the hell did they find their way here?"

Just as Sakura detected a sudden peak in the faint chakra she had been sensing, she also felt something prick the skin on her throat.

And then, everything went black.

O


	12. At dusk

_**Finally! Sorry, these last weeks were nuts, I couldn't even answer you, dear reviewers! But I will if you take the time to comment on this chapter, I promise! Thank you, all of you readers and followers, and especially reviewers! **_

O

**XII. At dusk **

At first, there was nothing. Only the deep ache in her head and back. And then, she remembered, and there was fear, and even panic.

Her eyes opened, a low moan escaped from her pale lips. She sat down with difficulty and blinked, looking around her. They were still underground, in a large room, and under her hand the ground made of stone and dirt was icy cold.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked her.

She turned her head and saw Tenten a few meters away on her right. The girl was standing, she looked tired and afraid, but she was also trying to hide it.

"Yeah," Sakura murmured.

On her left, Ino was waking up, too. And on Tenten's right, Naruto looked absolutely pissed.

"What is that?" Ino asked as she stood up.

She was talking about the weird walls around them, isolating them in little cells made of… this weird yellowish thing. It was transparent and seemed to vibrate, it was…

"Energy," Naruto answered. "Energy barriers to be precise. Do not touch it, it hurts like hell."

The girl turned their attention toward him, and he sighed.

"And that's the Mizuno Clan's gift."

"Allies of the Shadows," Ino murmured.

"Huh. I knew Dina was nuts."

Sakura frowned.

"Dina?"

"Kiba's ex? She's a Mizuno."

"Ah."

"Ino?" Naruto called, his face grave, his eyes shining with anger. Sakura had never seen him this menacing before. "Remember Arame?"

"Lee's new friend?"

"She's an Hikata."

"I see."

"See what?" Tenten asked. "Stop talking in riddles."

"Her mother is a Mizuno," Ino explained. "And it has been proven that Jun Hikata, her father, is an ally of the Shadows."

"What? Why the hell didn't we know that? Lee doesn't know!"

"If we had known her name sooner, we'd have said something," Naruto explained. "We have to escape from there."

"Is it breakable?"

"Not with physical strength, that's for sure. I tried with as many clones as I could."

"Have you seen anybody?"

"Nope."

"What time is it?" Tenten asked Ino. "They took our phones and we don't have our watches."

Ino looked at her wrist.

"It's only been an hour. Nobody is looking for us yet."

"Have you tried a seal?" Tenten asked Naruto.

The boy shook his head.

"I'm not that good with them yet and I don't know one capable of doing that."

"Someone is coming," Sakura warned, just as two figures came into the room.

They were men. The tallest was dressed simply in black and was wearing a weird white mask, red designs decorating it. The other one was strangely dressed in a grey costume, a plain black mask hiding his identity.

Well, trying to hide his identity, at least.

"Koseki Mizuno. Strange not seeing your twin brother here too. You usually are inseparable."

The boy – because he was in fact only eighteen like them, revealed his face calmly. His cold green eyes studied Ino warily.

"Yamanaka, I'm surprised your recognized me so easily. We've seen each other only a few times."

Sakura clearly knew how Ino had identified him, but Ino of course didn't say anything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let us leave!"

"Do you really think things work like that, Uzumaki?"

"How can you even be here when you know what the Shadows think about gifted people?"

"I just like to be on the winning side. Our society is unfair anyway. My family never had what should have been ours from the start."

"Leave. You're not needed anymore."

The voice came from the taller man and it held no room for discussion.

"But, the barriers…"

"Will held for a while more and we know how to dissolve them. Leave."

Mizuno held his tongue, visibly fearing the unknown man, and left without another word. He nonetheless threw them all a sickening smirk as he disappeared into the gallery.

"And who are you?"

The man ignored Naruto and didn't move from his spot. At the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Ino's slight movement. She turned her head to see her lightly stroke her temple while throwing her a discreet gaze. Sakura understood immediately and lowered her mental shield just enough for her thoughts to reach her. She was surprised to find that the feel of Ino's thoughts in her mind appeared so natural, warm and not at all intrusive.

_Sakura?_

_Ino. I thought you did that only with other telepaths._

_I can do it with others, but it's a lot harder. Well, it doesn't really feel that hard with you, though._

_Okay._

_Sakura, that man. He's…_

_What?_

_He's the First. _

…

_Sakura? I'm sorry._

_So… He's…_

The First. The only one like her in Konoha. The one who had an impressive and dangerous gift permitting him to make things explode. The one who, at fourteen, had been in the team trying to kidnap Shikamaru, the one who during the battle had made bombs out of everything in the street, rocks, bins, lamp posts, mailboxes,… Cars, too. The one who had killed Naruto's parents. The one who had killed Sairi.

_What is he thinking?_

_Nothing much. He's very disciplined. But Mizuno was thinking of him as Ichi. _

_Huh. That's original._

_I don't think that Ichi even knows that once upon a time he was named Ren Hikari._

_What are we going to do? I don't think they're going to let us go. _

_I know. He seems to be waiting. _

"Oi! Aren't you going to tell us what we're doing here?" Naruto asked Ichi. "Come on! You don't really think that kidnapping us is going to help you! We have a lot of friends, and our parents are going to flip, and they have a lot of friends too!"

"Yeah," Tenten agreed, and her calm was astonishing, "I mean, do you know who that is?" she asked as she pointed at Ino. "Her disappearance is going to awake the whole city, believe me. If there was _one_ person you shouldn't have laid a finger on in Konoha, it's her. And I'm not saying that only because of her family, even if the mere thought of the Yamanaka Clan being angry at me gives me the chills."

"That's right and –"

Two explosions happened at once and Sakura couldn't help her little cry of surprise. Tenten and Naruto had both fallen on the ground, gasping in pain.

"Are you alright? Guys!"

"I'm fine, Ino," Naruto mumbled between his teeth, holding his bloodied knee.

Tenten tried to stand, but her left foot seemed to have taken the worst of the explosion in her cell.

"That's only a warning," explained Ichi, his voice full of steel. "Next time, I'll charge your skin instead of a part of your clothing."

"So, that's you, huh?" Naruto stood up with difficulty, his clear blue eyes on the First. "Ren Hikata."

"My name is Ichi."

"I don't care what your name is. You're a murderer. You're going to pay for your crimes, one way or another."

"Really? You shouldn't be angry at me, Naruto Uzumaki. You should be angry at your parents. If they hadn't decided to intervene, they'd still be alive."

"You as –"

"Now, if you care about your little friend here, you keep quiet. A Common certainly doesn't interest my master, so if any of you try anything, I kill her."

All of them swallowed back their rage. This man, Ichi, had used his gift without even moving, with a terrifying precision. Even Sakura, who didn't know as much about powers as the others, could see the danger he represented.

So they stayed like that for a while, unmoving, in silence, all of them trying to find a way to escape. But those barriers of energy still seemed strong, and their guard was like an hawk. When would others worry about their absence? Nobody would wonder where Sakura had gone. Not her mother, and Haruka wouldn't ask questions for a while. Tenten's and Naruto's parents were convinced they were watching movies at Ino's, and even if they noticed in the middle of the night that their kids hadn't come home, they would think they were spending the night there. And Ino… Sakura knew enough about her family to understand that, busy as they all were, they might not even be at home themselves.

All in all, they were alone, and they had little chance to survive this night.

O

_Sakura?_

_Yes?_

_I need you to distract Ichi._

_Why?_

_We have to communicate to formulate a plan. But I fear the others' reactions when they first hear my voice in their head, and I'm not sure I can reach them both easily. If Ichi notices, given that he works with a telepath, he might understand…_

_Okay. Ready?_

_Yes._

"Aren't we at least going to have water? Or a sandwich? Because, you know, you suck at this. And what? You're alone in there? You were punished with guarding duty? It can't be always fun to be stuck here all day, huh? When Danzo can live the good life in the city."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm bored. And I wouldn't try to hurt me if I were you because, you know, you might regret it. You don't know what I'm capable of, remember? That's the funny thing with Firsts, nobody knows what they're capable of. Oh, wait. You're one too, aren't you? Then, you know."

"Do not worry. Your abilities won't be a secret anymore soon. Now, if you don't shut up, I'll make the hands of your friend explode."

_Sakura? It's okay._

_Whoa, _Tenten's voice sounded weird in Sakura's mind, maybe because she wasn't used to it, _that's so weird._

_Hey, Ino, why didn't you say you could do that before? It could have been useful in class._

_Really, Naruto?_

_Sorry._

_I didn't know I could do that, not with three people who aren't telepaths. Well, I wasn't sure I could, at least. Talking with another telepath is as natural as breathing, but talking to others is another thing entirely. As for maintaining the link between my mind and three others… well, it's new. And tiring. And we have to be quick, the telepath could sense the link._

_We can't do anything with this freak here, _Naruto said. _Not when he could kill Tenten without even thinking about it. Have you seen how fast he is with is ability?_

_Yeah. He's scary._

_How is your foot?_

_It hurts a lot, _Tenten answered Ino, _I should maybe try and take away my shoe? But I'm afraid the burns will get worse if I do._

_Don't, _Sakura advised quickly, _We don't know how bad it is and you could worsen it. Don't try to stand either. If we have to leave quickly, I'll carry you._

_Err, okay._

_Have you seen that? _Naruto asked.

_Seen what?_

_The barriers. They're… modulating._

_What?_

_I don't know how to explain it! They're not always as powerful, one second they're strong and one second they're a little weaker. But only in places._

_That's normal. I suppose they'll get weaker and weaker until they dissolve without a Mizuno to hold them up. _

_What are we going to do, then? _Tenten asked. _They won't let us leave. How can they think they'll get away with this?_

_They don't, but Danzo is the key, _Sakura answered somberly. _We all know that he's a Shadow, but nobody can find any poof. He must be protected by their chief. _

_And the others, Ichi and the telepath, they're ghosts. Nobody knows where they live, nobody knows anything about them. No link, nothing. As long as Danzo and their allies stay clean, the Agency can't do anything. _

_And besides Kiba, nobody knows where we are, _Naruto sighed. _Damn it, he won't notice there's something wrong until at least tomorrow. Ino, can you sense others in there?_

_The telepath is there, somewhere. Another is, too. And Danzo. A few commons are in the vicinity, eight of them._

_They could be armed._

_And… _Tenten hesitated. _And none of you can do anything? I mean… you know…_

_My clones can't get passed these barriers, and the seals I know aren't of any help in this case. It's hard to learn how to use them without guidance… You, Ino?_

_I… I can learn things from their minds. But Ichi's is very disciplined. I think the telepath might have put a barrier in Danzo's, I could easily destroy it but it would alert him._

_You fought this telepath and you won once._

_Yes, but, Naruto, we're not talking about the same thing here. He'll know. It won't be an easy fight._

_And… you know, sorry to ask that, but do you have any offensive skills?_

_If… if I have to, I'll try some other things. But I fear that Ichi could very well hurt us or worse before I can finish, he's that fast._

At the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Ino staggered on her feet.

_Are you alright?_

_Headache. _

_Stop the connection._

_But… _

_We know what we have to know. You and I are the only ones who can act despite the barriers but we're not sure we can succeed. We can't do more than that. Ino, stop the connection._

_Alright._

As soon as Ino dropped her concentration, she sat down on the ground, pale, trying to appear as composed as possible in front of Ichi. It wasn't easy for Sakura to stop herself from looking at her, she was so worried. Ino's headaches seemed to have worsened these last few weeks, and Sakura didn't know for sure if it was a common thing for telepaths or if it was something to be scared of.

After all, Ino never clearly said how this sickness her clan suffered first manifested itself. But she did say that they all lived at least forty years in good health, and even more often than not fifty years. It couldn't be that, Sakura told herself.

She finally turned her head toward Ino and studied her aura. The chakra around her didn't seem to have changed, the fracture was still there, still the same. It didn't mean anything of course. Sakura didn't know if what she saw was supposed to worsen as years passed or if it was just a mark all Yamanakas were born with, a flaw in their chakra causing their demise later in life.

Why the hell had she agreed to come here? She should have stopped them! It was stupid, she had known it was, and she…! That was what she gained for having friends! Idiots, at that! Damn it, she should have been the one to stop their crazy plan!

"Well, well, well, what mighty guests we have there!"

Another young man entered, blue lines decorating his black mask. Sakura didn't have to recognize him to know who he was. Ino's tense posture and the way she slowly stood told her that this was the telepath who had destroyed the Uchiha Clan and had possessed Neji.

The telepath didn't have the presence of his colleague nor did he have his professionalism, so to speak. He paraded in front of their cells and Sakura's eyes narrowed when she noticed she had trouble reading his chakra. Could it be possible that he had found a way to hide it, as he could protect his mind?

Now, Sakura still was clumsy with her gifts. But Ino had told her that it was merely instincts, so even if she had never tried to do it without physical contact, she tried and reach out with her mind. She immediately felt it, the telepath's chakra, even if she couldn't clearly see it. She pulled and felt the energy leaving him to strengthen hers, and she inwardly smiled.

She could absorb chakra even from a distance. Sadly, it worked only when they were near her cell. For now she couldn't reach out farer than that and the telepath was already standing in the corner, near Ichi. But he hadn't felt a thing, which was a good sign. If she had the opportunity, Sakura now was sure she could put them to sleep. Well, she would rather use her strength on Ichi, but she could settle for taking away all his energy.

But honestly? Her thirst for revenge was weak compared to her need to take Ino far away from here and those killers. It was strange, but Sakura was too tired to fight her feelings. She could leave Ichi and the others to the Agency or Naruto or whoever, as long as they were put away, all she wanted was to finally be able to forget about all this, all those horror stories about kidnappings and murders and complots, and spend quiet days in the forest with a smiling Ino. And she could forget about her estranged father, about the death of that sister she came to hate because of her mother, and about that mother that disgusted her and confused her and… Yes. She could put all this behind her. As long as she had Ino, she could do anything.

It was a strange feeling.

Especially when Sakura didn't see how they could survive this night.

O

"Shibi! Sara! I'm so happy to see you."

"You can't even begin to imagine how good it feels to be in Konoha, Shikaku."

The Aburames exchanged a few words with Inoichi, Hatake, Tsume, Choza and his wife, Anko, Ibiki and Minako, before they all settled in the Naras' living room.

"The agents are ready to intervene," Inoichi informed them. "They've been following Damari, Mizunos and a few youngsters we think are members of Danzo's network. They're waiting for our orders."

"Our insects have been following the Mizunos and we now have proofs against them. Sadly, we were unable to determine where the Shadows' headquarters are."

"But now we know that Shimura Danzo is the one behind everything."

"We only have to catch him."

"When are you going to arrest them?" Sara asked anxiously.

"As soon as we know where they're hiding," Ibiki answered her. "Our agents have strict orders about Sayuri, we'll do everything to bring her back safely."

"We should have talked sooner, but he knows things on our clan… We couldn't risk these information being leaked to the press, and we couldn't risk Sayuri's safety."

"Do not worry. We know. Going to Suna was the best idea you could have had. They're also ready to act on their side, as are all members of the Ring in other cities."

"I can't believe that I worked under this monster for years," Anko mumbled angrily. "He might even be the one who killed my mother!"

"Do not worry," Inoichi's quiet voice answered her. "His crimes end tonight."

O

"That's strange," the telepath said, looking straight at Sakura. "You have the strongest mental barrier I have ever seen in a non-telepath."

Ino tensed and narrowed her eyes at the mask man.

"Would that mean your gift is a mental one, First? Congrats on that, by the way. You're really impressive when it comes to keeping secrets. No one seems to find anything on the nature of your gifts."

Sakura kept silent, and Ino found her ability to stay impassive in such circumstances astounding.

"Well…"

She felt the exact moment the telepath began to prepare invading Sakura's mind, and so she acted before thinking. Penetrating Ichi's one wasn't that hard and destroying the barrier here was easier than what she'd thought. She pushed a little more and let him go, but not before having heard a few interesting things. The moaning the man let escaped from his lips alerted the telepath who apparently wasn't fast enough to catch the few seconds attack.

"You little…"

"I'd be careful if I were you," Ino replied. "Do not try anything you'd later regret. This energy barrier can't stop _me_."

Ichi seemed ready to retaliate but the telepath merely raised a hand.

"So you can feel me, huh? I must admit that I may have underestimated your power. For you to feel that and to act before I can even begin… Things could get interesting."

"What did she do?"

"She broke the mental shield. Don't worry, I'll put it back later."

"You really think that's the only thing I had the time to do? Why not ask Danzo to come here, huh? After all, he's the one you all call master."

"_What_?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Danzo's the one behind the Shadows? _Seriously_?"

"I've always known that you were a force to be reckoned with, Ino Yamanaka." Danzo entered the room with a thin smile. In this atmosphere, with his bandages and pale skin, he looked downright scary. But Ino could only see him as the traitor he was. "Since you were a tiny girl. The pride of your clan, coupled with your natural charisma and that so-called honesty, always defending the rights of the weakest. It is really no wonder that at eighteen you already have the respect of nearly all Konoha. Of course, your father had that too, before Konoha finally began to open its eyes. But he was never loved like you are. You might even be able to make anybody forget about their fear of your abilities… which would be dangerous, given what you really can do. You've proven that you can easily enter one's mind to take information and that you can control one's body. Even my telepath here think you have an impressive gift, and he's not one to make that observation lightly."

"Maybe he's simply not as powerful as he thinks."

"Really, now? I'm fairly certain that you are the one that is much more powerful than you'd like us to know. But I understand, I mean… What people would think, knowing what you can do to them?"

"That's bullshit and you know it! Ino is the most respectful person I know!" Naruto answered back. "And what about what people would think knowing the real you, huh? Strangely I'm pretty sure not many of them would vote for you then!"

"And that would be a shame, because I'm the only one at this point who can save Konoha."

"You're insane!"

"Save Konoha from what?" Tenten asked.

"From them, of course."

"You're saying that even as your two dogs here are not only gifted but a First and a telepath at that?" Naruto snorted. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous? You're as stupid as your father, boy. Do you really think I'd still be there if Konoha wasn't sick? For years, I was the one responsible for their children, I was the one teaching them, I was just there… When all of them were looking for me and mine, I was just _right there_. People only see what they want to see. Now, tell me. Who really is ridiculous?"

"Kidnapping innocent children, transforming them into monsters when you didn't kill them!" Tenten accused. "That's disgusting!"

"No, that's constructing the future."

"A future without gifted ones?"

"At least in Konoha. At first. They're far more dangerous than what people generally believe because nobody really knows what they're capable of. Did you know about those worrying abilities your friend Ino has before tonight? Have you thought about what Miss Haruno could possibly be able to do? Putting them in positions of power is furthermore an outrage. The Hokage position, the Agency, the Police, the biggest companies, the estates,… Can't you see the danger here?"

"Like father, like son," Naruto spat. "All along you never were different from your insane old man!"

"My father sacrificed his life for Konoha! Sarutobi was made Hokage instead of my father because he was gifted, just like Senju. And when the Senju Clan decided to exile him, nobody tried to stop them."

"Exactly. The _whole_ Council voted for his exile because he was dangerous. And in the Council, there are always more Commons than gifted ones," Ino reminded him.

"Commons manipulated by yours. I've seen how things work in this world, miss Yamanaka. It's the ones in position of power that always decide for everyone. But when I'm Hokage, I'll be able to fully protect Konoha's people."

"In making new Laws. And once only Commons remain, once you have the total control of the Police, you'll be able to do everything you want, there will be no one anymore to stop you."

"It's the only way to permit Konoha to free itself from the corruption."

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that you'll have all the power in this new world," Sakura remarked with sarcasm. "You're no different than any of those people you describe."

"Oh, I am. I am the father of a whole new generation, and I am the one who will show everyone that there is nothing special about having gifts."

"It's a wonder you were able to escape the Agency for so long. You're nuts!"

A rush of wind threw Naruto against the wall behind him, opening one of his eyebrows and leaving him half conscious.

"Naruto!"

"So that's how you're going to prove to them your theory," noted Ino. "But you didn't want us to know that, right? It's not easy to control them sometimes, isn't it? And furthermore when those gifts aren't yours to begin with!"

Danzo didn't show it, but the girl could feel he was furious, the few thoughts escaping his mind gave him away.

"You… You're a common… How…?"

"Wind," Sakura said as Tenten couldn't let go of her shock. "Like the gift the royal family of Suna inherited from their mother. Or rather, from their maternal grandmother who disappeared years ago."

"How did you succeed in stealing that gift? It's impossible."

Danzo put his hands behind his back, in a relaxed posture.

"Not from Orochimaru Yashagoro's point of view. He made quite a lot of interesting discoveries during his researches."

"All of his notes were destroyed."

"I'm afraid some of them escaped that fate. It wasn't easy to find them and even less to succeed in filling the blanks. But after many years, I finally proved that the genius he was was right. Given a few… experiences and discomforts, a body and mind really can _learn_ gifts. And furthermore, more than one."

"You experienced on those poor people you kidnapped…"

"The gifted ones gave us the parts, the common children who weren't fit to become part of the Root of our new world served our cause in –"

"They weren't guinea pigs! They were children, how could you!" Tenten hit the barrier with her fist and didn't even wince at the pain it caused, her eyes alighted with rage and horror.

"What did you do with Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly, his voice full of restrained anger. "What did you do with him? That eye that you miss, have you tried to take one of his instead?"

"Sasuke was a disturbed boy. He tried to kill me."

"Because he knew what you were," Ino replied. "And apparently, he didn't die without putting up a fight."

"He was a fighter, but he was also an idiot, destroyed by what he had seen. He really thought that he could come here and kill me without trouble. Sadly, he took his own life before we could make him our ally, and he took away the Sharingan I had taken with him. It's a shame. He wasn't as skilled as Itachi, but he was close second."

"You monster… How could you do all this?"

"Simply because when people see me, a Common, using gifts, they'll stop eyeing you all with fear. And what do you think will happen when the moment comes to vote whether or not to keep the Clans in Konoha, with all this resentment and this anxiety they now feel toward them?"

"But you and your minions will stay gifted," Naruto said. "They'll never accept that."

"They'll never know about my agents, of course. As for me, I'll be their savior."

"You're not a savior. You're only an insane man dreaming of power and revenge. Nothing else. You destroyed all those lives for what? To take revenge on your father's exile? On these years of being kept away from positions of power because of your name? This is pathetic."

"It is justice. But don't worry, none of you will see it. Given Miss Haruno's impressive mental shield, it'll be difficult for us to make her a good agent. So we'll only study her gifts before disposing of her. As for you three, the only reason you're still alive is because we could need you for now. I'll leave you now, I have things to do."

"What? Oi!"

"Keep an eye on them. As soon as the barriers fail, Konchu will put them to sleep."

"And if they're being brats?" the telepath asked.

"You know what to do. I don't want any trouble. Am I clear?"

"Very."

He left as a thin and short agent they had never seen entered the room. She was a girl, younger than them, but her white and purple mask hid her face. It didn't matter to Ino though. She knew immediately.

"Sayuri! Oh my god, Sayuri, what are you doing here?"

"What? That's…?" Tenten breathed, before her eyes widened. "Sayuri?"

"Her name is Konchu now," the telepath informed them, and Ino could almost see the smirk he was harboring.

"Her name is Sayuri Aburame!" Naruto turned toward the twelve-year-old. "Sayuri, remember me? I went to your home a few times to see Shino with my friends. We played Monopoly in the same team and we cheated, remember?"

"She can't remember you. Nor her name. She is an agent of Root now."

"What have you done?" Ino asked him, unable to keep the horror from her voice.

"I've reorganized her mind, that's all."

"Minds aren't toys, and telepathy isn't a weapon!"

"It isn't, really? Tell me, Little Yamanaka, how many aspects of your gifts are not designed to be weapons? Not many, huh? Telepathy is a tool, and a powerful one at that. Your clan is the best when it comes to give lessons to others. But in truth, you're no better than us all. Just because yours use their telepathy with the laws as their other weapon, it doesn't mean you are different."

"Do not compare members of my clan with you!" Ino replied back, anger plainly entering her tone despite herself.

She was tired, and her head hurt, and she was a little scared, and this horrible being was disgusting her with his mere existence. She was beyond caring about her behavior.

The telepath advanced toward her and Ino kept defying him with her gaze. Just as he was about to talk, Ichi stopped him.

"Don't."

"Tsss," the other replied. "Too bad."

"Konchu, be ready in case any of them try anything."

Insects seemed to appear from nowhere around the girl's head. They flew near the cells and stayed here, at the ready. Ino had the feeling that those bugs were the ones behind their loss of consciousness earlier.

Suddenly Naruto's thoughts became louder and louder, and she focused her gift on him without turning toward the boy.

_INO INO CAN YOU HEAR I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT WORKS SHE –_

_Naruto?_

_Ino? Yay! You can hear me! Wait. You can hear me? You really can hear me think?_

_Naruto, what is it?_

_I was just wondering about Sayuri. Do you think the Aburames know? Does your father know?_

_I don't know. I never heard anything about them. Shino never mentioned it?_

_He never answered our letters. We don't even know where he lives now. It's been two years since they moved. _

_Do you think it's linked?_

_Well, they did move quickly and without telling anyone. _

_The Shadows must have kidnapped her and forced them to keep quiet about it._

_Her life against their silence. But why take such a risk?_

_Maybe the Aburames had something on them? I don't know and I don't care. During two years they had to stay away from Konoha to try and save their daughter. _

_Then when we leave, we leave with her. Even if I have to use five clones to restrain and carry her._

_We're on the same page here, Naruto._

_And about these guys? We have to do something before Danzo comes back. I have the feeling that next time we see him, it'll be the last time. And I don't want to think about what he'll do to Sakura._

_I have a plan to take care of the telepath. But I'm not sure I'll be unscathed even if I succeed. And how are we going to neutralize Ichi and Sayuri? _

_If the barrier goes away, I could occupy Ichi at least, and other clones could take care of eventual commons. But what about the insects?_

_Sakura could do something about them. Maybe._

_Really? _

_Yeah. About Ichi, too, if you can occupy him long enough. _

"So. I heard that you knew Sarutobi's son."

That forced Ino to stop her little conversation. She turned her head toward the telepath and narrowed her eyes.

"Asuma?"

"That's the name, I think. He was truly an arrogant man, wasn't he?"

"Don't," Ichi warned once more as his colleague stopped in front of Ino's cell.

"Come on, Danzo isn't here. And even then, he'd be glad to see one threat disappear."

"What did you say about Asuma?"

"Just that his mind was quite a place. Such a shame that he was driving his motorcycle just when I tried to take control. Of course we couldn't let him go to his father with what he had learned about our master."

"You _killed_ him!"

"Did I? He had an accident. That killed him."

O

Sakura had the feeling that all of this was going to take a turn for the worse, and very soon. That telepath seemed all too eager to provoke them, and especially Ino. He clearly wanted to defy her, and he took great pleasure in having them at his mercy to do so. Ichi seemed colder, and as for the Aburame girl… she was simply completely impassive.

Traces of her chakra were attached to her insects, and Sakura knew it would only take her a second to absorb it and rendered all those bugs inoffensive, as long as they were near her. She knew Ino knew of this ability of hers, and so she was waiting for a sign on her part to act. They only needed to take down those energy barriers now.

The only thing was, they didn't know how.

O

Lee was enjoying a late evening. His sisters were asleep, his mother was reading in her bedroom and so he was watching an horror movie with his stepfather.

It was nearing eleven and at this hour, they clearly weren't expecting any visit. When somebody knocked on their apartment's door, the two men nearly jumped out of their skin before laughing at each other awkwardly.

"That stays between us?"

Lee nodded.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to see what that's about. Maybe Mrs Hotoman searching for her cat again."

But it wasn't their orderly neighbor. It was Arame. An out of breath, coatless, agitated Arame.

"I'm so sorry to come at this hour! But I left my phone at home and I couldn't call you and I had to see you!"

"Yeah, calm down! Are you alright? Come on, come on, don't stay outside." He closed the door and looked at the panicked girl. "What happened?"

"My horrible family happened! My father invited them all tonight and one of my stupid cousins was so happy to tell my stupid older brothers about this mission of his!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about. Slow down."

"I can't! Lee, I think they have your friends!"

"What? Who?" Kintaro asked, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"The Root! Root has your friends! My cousin had to put them into cells, that's our gift you know, creating solid energy and –"

"What the hell is Root?"

"You mean the Shadows?" Lee asked, frowning.

"Yes! My family's always been one of their allies. Lee, I'm so sorry! But I couldn't tell you! I couldn't tell anybody, you've no idea what they're capable of!"

"What about my friends?"

"Koseki said four people went into their headquarters and they called him to put them into cells! He couldn't tell us who they were but I'm sure it's your friends! You have to warn the Agency! Lee, they'd arrest me, but if it's you, they'll immediately believe you! They need to act quickly, before it's too late for them!"

"Okay… Okay! Where are they? Arame, where is that place?"

"Underneath Konoha. They're in the old undergrounds." As Kintaro began to make the call, Arame looked at Lee with tears in her eyes. "I never knew where they were, I swear Lee, I've never wanted to be a part of this, I stayed away from them all as much as I could. Lee, please…"

"I know," he quietly said, and, as the first sob came out of her, he couldn't help but take her in his arms. "I know. Calm down. It's going to be alright. They're going to find them. They'll be fine, and we'll protect you from your clan. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm so sorry…"

"You did the right thing."

O

Everything hurt.

It wasn't the violent pain that made you cry out or curl into a tight little ball. It was dull, beginning in her head to go down her neck and her spine and invade her whole body.

But Sakura couldn't let him see that. So she struggled to stay on her feet, even if she knew she was pale now, even if she knew she had begun shaking a while ago. The telepath could try all he wanted, he would not enter her head. Her power was strong, strong enough to hold him out, she could fight him.

It had begun an hour ago. Ichi had left and come back declaring his master had to know what Sakura's gifts were. When she had refused to answer, the telepath had told her that she didn't have to, he would find the truth in her mind. Ino had retaliated immediately, of course, but that had backfired when Ichi had hurt Naruto once more. The boy's shoulder was still bleeding, his arm useless for the moment. So Sakura had asked Ino to stop. She didn't need protection.

The fact was, using her shield to block such violent attacks was tiring. It was exhausting even, but Sakura knew she could hold on for a while more, and so she smirked at the telepath.

"So, are you finished yet? I told you. Mental shield is my only gift. And as a First, I have a highly powerful gift, so you won't be able to break it."

The anger in him was obvious despite the mask he was constantly wearing. She wished he would be furious enough to go near her, but he didn't and only cursed.

"It doesn't matter," Ichi tempered to calm his comrade down. "We don't need her anyway."

The Aburame girl was still there too, in the corner, immobile, silent. Sakura wondered what the telepath had done to her mind to transform her into this robot, but seeing this child that way moved her beyond her understanding. She didn't know her, and yet she was a friend of Ino, of Naruto. Sayuri was a friend of her friends, and Sakura cared. She cared.

Her life was a lot harder since she cared.

And still, here she was, facing two murderers, cold and weak and monsters, they were all she despised about humanity, here to prove that she was right, that people were just dangerous.

Except… except all of them weren't.

She remembered her life these past few months, with Mari, with Ino, with the others. She remembered their words.

_The world is a beautiful place, Sakura! When you try and forget the hurt inside, it's really a beautiful place_

_Friends watch each other's back, that's how it works._

_Don't you think that inside, we're all the same?_

_What we do with these abilities we didn't ask for reflects who we really are inside, at the root of our being._

And she finally understood. In a way, there and at this moment, she understood them all better than she ever did. She knew her place.

It was true, people could be monsters, people could use their powers to hurt and to kill, people could hate. But she… was different. She could choose. She could choose not to hate that world, her sister, her parents, she could choose who she was and who she was going to be.

And she wanted to be a good friend, she wanted to be able to help others, she wanted to be someone Ino could be proud of and happy with.

"Are you alright?" Tenten's soft voice asked her.

She was still on the ground, unable to stand up. Sakura nodded, feeling exhausted but determined.

"I'm fine."

The barriers were weaker and weaker. Sakura knew that the only reason the Shadows hadn't put them down yet was because they wanted to avoid confrontation. They counted on the insects to put them down, but they were rightfully cautious. Because Sakura knew that her friends were just like her. They were waiting for the freedom to act, for the barriers to disappear to attack, to try and save their life.

"I'm just fine."

And she was. Because she never felt and saw chakra so clearly before, as if the danger she was in helped her owning her gifts. Her powers were pulsing through her veins, ready to explode at her demand.

"So, you think you're superior just because you can enter others' minds?" Ino asked the telepath with cold anger seeping from her voice.

Apparently, Sakura wasn't the only one to never have heard that tone coming from her, because Tenten and Naruto both looked at her with surprised eyes. There was an unknown rage coming from her in waves, her blues eyes looking almost grey as she gazed at the masked man.

"You think that you being a telepath gives you rights on others?"

"Are we really going to have that discussion once more, Little Yamanaka?"

"Damn right, we are!" Ino took a step forward, almost touching the energy barrier. "Come and fight me, and we'll see if you're really that superior!"

Sakura almost choke from disbelief and sudden fear. Was the damn girl out of her mind?! Challenging that insane murderer like that! And all of that because…

Because…

Because he had spent the better part of that last hour trying to break through Sakura's shield, to go through her mind, hurting her and doing damages she didn't even want to think about. Because Ino had been forced to wait and to have faith in Sakura's skills, because she had been worried sick… about her. Because she had feared for her.

"Ino, shut up," Sakura advised between her teeth, to no avail.

"What? Are you really that scared? Are you really just a puppy, obeying your captain here and your master? Oh my, for a self-proclaimed superior man, you're so pathetic."

"Pathetic?" The man retorted, his anger making his voice colder even. He stepped toward her and let out a low chuckle. "Pathetic, huh? Why? Because I'm not a member of one of those mighty clans like yours? Because you're a Yamanaka? Your family thinks it has all the answers, doesn't it? Money, fame, power,… Making people believe you're honorable persons, when in reality, you're just like me."

"We are nothing like you."

"Aren't you? As if none of yours ever used telepathy… Remember Kan? Your clan has worked really hard to erase his name and acts from memory. Manipulator, rapist, murderer… The more powerful you get, the more dangerous you are to society. I think that it's because of this that yours never ever talk about your abilities. That, and the fact that you must sometimes use your gift to serve your own goals too."

"We never do," Ino simply stated.

"You do. Every day. It's in your nature. Telepathy is so natural, isn't it? Yours use it for the Agency, have used it that way since Kan… But that can't be the only way you use it."

"You really know nothing about my clan. You know nothing about honor, family, about empathy. You are just a toy in Danzo's hands, a lackey without a mind of your own. That's terribly ironic for a telepath, isn't it?"

She smirked as the man planted himself just in front of her, shaking with rage, the only thing between them being the barrier of energy.

"Careful, princess."

"Your ego is going to be your downfall," she promised with assurance, her eyes a stormy grey.

"Take down the barrier."

His demand was done to his comrade without turning to him. Ichi sighed and crossed his arms, apparently bored.

"No."

"Take it down! We don't need her anyway."

"Don't even think of touching her!" Sakura threatened to no avail.

"Fine," Ichi agreed, lifting an arm toward them.

The barrier seemed to shimmer before it exploded, disappearing with the force of the attack. Ino jumped back, her hands lightly burned, and the telepath advanced toward her. Sakura began absorbing his chakra but the few meters separating them were enough to weaken the effect. It would take her minutes to render him unconscious.

"You have a strong mind, princess," the man begun as he stopped a meter away from Ino, "but your shield isn't strong enough to stop me."

"You think so? All I see inside this room is three poor kids having been taken away from their loving parents to be turned into mindless soldiers. What do you think Danzo really think about you all, huh? Come on, you must have seen it into his mind. Because I have. The barrier you put up into his head? _Weak._ Like the one in Ichi's. Danzo has no respect for gifted people, he abhors them because he was raised to abhor them. All he wants is power, and revenge for his father. He's going to use you until he doesn't need you anymore and then what?"

"You're wrong about one point. The day Danzo took me from my so called family was the day my life truly began. Do you know why, Little Yamanaka? Because I would never have reached my true potential if I had stayed with them. They are weak, bending to rules others created for them, or at least pretending to. I am different. I am what they never will be. And once Danzo is the one in charge, I'll finally be able to get rid of them once and for all, and you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that day."

Suddenly, Sakura was able to sense his chakra a little more clearly, as if his control slipped with his thirst for blood. It lasted for a few seconds, but the feeling invaded Sakura's whole being, because in this foreign presence, in this aura, there was a strong trace of something very familiar… Just like… a fracture.

"How's that even…?" she murmured, her eyes widening.

"And how fitting it is that I begin with you, their precious little girl."

As he kept talking with a strange glee in his otherwise more controlled voice, his right hand reached for his mask and he took it away from his face. Sakura barely heard Ino's gasp as she gazed at pale skin, white-blond hair and dark blue eyes, eyes without apparent pupils.

"E – Ekari?" Ino whispered, her shock making her voice barely shake.

"Hello, cousin."

"You're dead. That's impossible."

"The explosion of the car made identifying the remains impossible. Of course, my dear father was ejected from the vehicle which is why he survived the wreckage. But while he was unconscious, I was taken away by Danzo and his men."

"This was no accident."

"Of course it wasn't. Danzo needed to study gifted children, and what better allies than Firsts and powerful heirs? A telepath from the Yamanaka Clan was a perfect choice. And at that time, I was their only heir. He thought Irake would die as the woman did."

"That woman was your _mother_! And she wasn't the only victim. Your unborn brother died that day, too."

"Too bad my father is now dead," Ekari commented, shrugging and taking visible pleasure in the distress his words were provoking in Ino. "I'd have loved to meet him. And by meet, I really mean kill him."

"You have no right to talk about him, about any of them!" Ino took a step toward the young man and shook her head. "Irake's little boy died a long time ago. And you are not a member of our clan."

"Oh, I am, by blood I am. I am Ekari Yamanaka. Oh, and guess what? I am the future head of the clan. How is it not to be the princess of the castle anymore? And I have great plans for my clan."

"You aren't a Yamanaka, you know nothing of our life and nothing of our ways."

"Am I not good enough for you, little one? Too bad. But don't worry, you won't see what I intend to do to them."

Sakura wasn't going to wait and see what he was talking about and especially what he intended to do to Ino. Ichi was stupid enough to show her how to take down this barrier, and if she was not mistaken, she could do it. She coupled her strength with the scalpel made of her chakra and hit the yellowish barrier as fast as she could. It dissolved immediately and she killed all insects coming toward her as she ran to Naruto, liberating him in a smooth movement. Despite his injuries he created five clones, quickly useful as a few agents entered the room.

Believing Tenten to be much safer for the moment in her cell, Sakura tried to see what Ino and Ekari were doing but the melee was blocking her view, that and the explosion that nearly took away her leg.

"You are quite interesting, indeed."

She turned to see Ichi behind her and her eyes widened as he raised a hand toward her. Running out of the way, she nonetheless grimaced when she heard an agent's cry of pain, his aura disappearing from her perception. That man had no claim in killing even his own apparently. Konchu – no, _Sayuri _was dispatching insects all over the place. Trying to keep her distance from the other First, Sakura went to the girl and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Do you even know what you are capable of, Sakura Haruno?" Ichi asked her as he advanced calmly toward her, his mask still on his face, and Sakura had the unpleasant feeling that he never took it off.

"I don't care!" she replied, turning toward him.

"Don't you? When it could make the difference, here and now? When it could save your life, and your friends?"

"I'm not like you, using it to hurt people."

"Ekari isn't wrong. Power is everything in this world, and I have the feeling you know it perfectly. And you and I, we have more power than any of them."

"Just because we're Firsts? Being the first one to develop gifts in a bloodline isn't a chance, it's a curse! A curse we pass on to the children we have, creating new gifted clans, new people who will be watched strangely because of their very blood! Where is the power in that? Where is the power when we had no choice, no guidance, nothing!"

His only reaction was to chuckle. He _laughed_.

"You really know nothing. Do you really believe that this version they tell us is the only truth about Firsts? Do you really believe that we are really firsts in that way? That gifts can really just appear in families, like that? Don't you know anything?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, curious but suspicious.

But she couldn't deny that she wanted to learn what he had to say. Here she was, facing the only one in the city that was like her. And apparently, he held answers.

"We aren't the firsts in our respective bloodlines to have gifts, you ignorant child. All gifted ones are ninjas' descendants. It's only because of their ninja blood that they hold the power of using their chakra in their respective ways. Why would we be any different?"

"You… mean…"

"We are ninjas' heirs, too. Our gifts aren't any different from theirs."

Gifts were in the blood. In the genes. They could be dormant, as in heirs of different gifted bloodlines, or active. The fact that they could be dormant meant that…

"Ours were dormant for generations," she brutally realized.

"Exactly. One day, one of our ancestors didn't develop their family's gift. Strangely, their child didn't either. And so on. It's an anomaly, it's very rare for a child born in a gifted bloodline to show absolutely no sign of any power. It's even rarer that it skips several generations. At the time, those children without any ability were seen as abnormal and often casted aside. Ironic, isn't it? And so they separated themselves from their family, often moving out of the country, building their own clan, never saying a thing about their past. Until one day, decades later, when more often than not everything about those gifts is forgotten, a special baby is born."

"A baby with active gifts."

"And after all these generations of dormant potential, the child's gifts are always at their fullest. It's a new beginning for the bloodline, in that way we truly are first ones. But in truth, we're simply heirs to our ancestors."

Sakura had no time to dwell on that information, on the irony, on _anything_. Because suddenly Ichi made the dirt around her feet explodes with his chakra and she barely had time to dodge. Even then, she could feel the skin on her right calf being torn, but the pain only kept her running.

Naruto had managed to take down four agents. His last clone and himself were disarming the last one. As for Ino… she could see her, her back to the wall, Ekari in front of her. But what they were saying or doing remained a worrying mystery for now. Damn it! She had to get rid of Ichi somehow!

"Sakura! Behind you!"

Tenten's voice warned her just in time. Sakura turned and felt the chakra around Ichi modulate to accommodate his wishes. That was when she understood. Of course! Ichi used his own energy to use his gift, like herself. He charged objects with his chakra to make them implode, and for that to happen he didn't even have to touch his target. And as a First, his gift was perfect, meaning that he didn't even need a lot of his chakra to create giant explosions.

When she felt the energy accumulate around her, she reacted on instinct, absorbing it with her own. The more he tried to create a bomb, the more she struggled to annihilate his efforts.

"Interesting," Ichi noted.

"You've seen nothing!"

"If you say so."

Sakura could see Naruto behind Ichi, near Tenten's cell. He was sitting against the wall, slouching really, barely conscious.

"How can you obey Danzo like this? How can you agree with him?" she asked Ichi, barely understanding how someone apparently intelligent and powerful like this man could really be this clueless.

"He's my master. I believe in what he believes in. I owe him everything."

"Then you're just an idiot."

She didn't have the time to talk, she had just heard Ino cry out and Tenten calling her name with fright.

And she thought of Naruto's family, of her own family, of their loss. Stopping him was a priority.

She concentrated and let her instincts guide her, just like Ino had taught her.

O

Ino barely had time to see Sakura escape from her cell. Ekari had attacked her mind before she could anything. Their struggle must have lasted minutes, and when he stopped trying to force her shield, both were out of breath.

"How can you…?" he asked her, and she was glad to finally see hesitation in his too familiar eyes.

"I told you the first time we met. Telepathy isn't all powerful."

"Isn't it, really? I can feel you doubt your own words."

"There is no doubt in me. And you know why? Because I was raised by my clan, I know everything about my gifts, about my history." She was lying of course, but there also was truth in her words and it was enough. "You know nothing!"

"I know that once I'm the head of the clan, I will reinstate the truth about you, your dear family and all our ancestors. Every little secret about the clan will be revealed until there is nothing left of the Yamanaka heritage."

"I won't let you destroy my clan!"

She attacked this time, even if it was against all she believed in. They had worked so hard for so many years to be fully accepted in Konoha again… And what about her grandparents? Her uncles? Her parents? God, her parents. They had always put the city before themselves, before their family. They were altruistic, honorable people, and she would not let this murderer tarnish them.

And she sure as hell would not let him hurt any of them.

Hurt anyone else, for that matter.

She entered his mind, putting for the first time of her life all her potential behind her gift. His shield broke after a few minutes, and she had to slow down to not lose herself in the process.

_What the hell! How did you do that, brat!_

_I am a Yamanaka. I know how to use my gift, because I was taught how to. That's what you lack! Knowledge!_

_It doesn't matter. I will destroy you inside my mind! You're on my territory now!_

_No. I am on mine._

She pushed away all his attacks, and they were pretty weak. Defense hadn't been a priority for him, arrogant as he was. He could only use two aspects of his gift apparently, possession and attack, and he was good at it, excellent even, but it was not enough. Not against her.

_I'll destroy your precious clan, and then I'll show everyone what telepathy truly is!_

Ino smirked as she pushed Ekari's consciousness further and further away into his own mind. She only needed to enclose him and then… and then she would do what her father had taught her to do. Because she couldn't let that telepath on the loose, not when he was insane, not with what he was planning. And especially not when he was or had been a member of her own clan.

_You fool! _she cried into his mind, wincing as he attacked her. She could feel him weaken, but she could also feel her headaches becoming worse, the blood coming out of her nose. _Don't you know? Haven't you felt it, with the level of your gift? You are dying! You are dying like the rest of us!_

_What are you talking about? You're insane!_

_Oh no, I'm not. Not yet, at least. From the moment you were born with that gift of yours, you were condemned to live a short life. And you said it yourself, you're talented. That means that you only have a few more years to live, you idiot. See?_

She threw a few images at him, their grandfather, his father, the old book in which their ancestors had written about their curse. His shock was all she needed to seal him inside his mind with mental barriers.

_You little brat! I'll kill you for that._

_You won't have the time. I told you. That ego of yours is going to be your downfall._

_What are you saying? Come on, I know you. You aren't capable of hurting, of killing. _

_I am the future head of my clan and as such, I have responsibilities. And as a telepath, I can't let a rogue one and a murderer at that leave to destroy other lives. This ends there. _

_You don't have this power, _he taunted her. _You're just a stupid spoiled little girl._

He chuckled, but it didn't last long and she smiled without any mirth. It was easy to create a mental image of herself (without the blood on her face) into his mind, and there she could see him in the prison she had created a few meters away. He looked so much like Irake, even if he had the face of his mother… And those hair, those eyes… It was hard, knowing he was one of them. But he really wasn't, was he?

She gazed at him as she kept working, feeling her mind weakening too, her body reacting to this pressure. His eyes grew wide as he began to sense what she was able to do.

_No…_

It was strange. She wasn't scared. She was in pain, and so exhausted. She could feel her body shaking, but she wasn't shaking. At least, this image of her body wasn't. But the body slouching against the wall, her physical body was. And in spite of that, she wasn't scared, because she knew she was doing the right thing. The only possible thing to stop him.

_You're right, you know, _she told him softly as he fell to his knees, _I can't stop you, because I can't force you to lose consciousness, because even then you could use your gift. And I know that even if you're put into a cell, you'll just have to use your telepathy to possess someone and you'll be free. That leaves only one outcome, doesn't it?_

_You can't kill me! You don't have this power!_

_I have. The trick you used to kill all those poor victims of yours, the ones you possessed, can not work on a telepath, that's true. But I know so much more than you do about telepathy._

_You… you… What are you…_

_I am simply destroying your mind, don't you understand that? _

She had never used her gift in that way of course, but she also had never used her telepathy at its fullest before that moment. It was strange, because it seemed so _natural_. And she could feel everyone around her, in the room, in the underground, above them. Hear their thoughts, without being submerged. Detect the delicate intricacies of their consciousness. And she knew, she _knew_ that even in the weakened state she was in at that moment, she still would have been able to reach out and possess a few, communicate with them, confuse them, kill them. All this at the same time, maybe.

Because the truth was, she was that powerful.

It terrified her. Amazed her. Disgusted her.

And she had no time to dwell on it.

_No, you can't! You can't do that!_

_I can. I have to._

And she was so sorry. So sorry that her father had to teach her that technique which had never been used since her clan had to stop Kan. So sorry for having lied to her mother, because at this moment she couldn't think about herself. So sorry for not being able to say goodbye to her friends. So sorry for not being able to help Sakura who was struggling with the man who had killed her sister. So sorry for not being able to hold her a last time, kiss her, tell her everything she was, everything they could have been together.

Oh. She could feel them. Her father's Agents. Everywhere. With policemen. Fighting against enemies. They were here. They were coming for them. Her father. And his friends.

It was such a relief to feel his mind nearby, to hear his thoughts, that she almost stopped what she was doing, a sob coming from deep inside of her chest. But, no. No! She couldn't stop, she was the only one who could do this. She had to!

_I have to, and I'm sorry. Forgive me._

She didn't know to whom she was talking then. Her cousin? Her parents? Her friends? Sakura?

All she knew was that to destroy his mind, she had to destroy hers in the process. As powerful as she was, she simply couldn't leave this mental place before her own mind was irremediably damaged. Already she could feel her body reacting, because at this stage mind and body were still profoundly linked, and so even if she could have been able to protect her mind enough to survive, her body still would have died anyway.

She should have told her. She really should have told her. What an idiot she was.

Sakura…

_I'm sorry._

A last effort. And then all she knew was pain.

When darkness came, she only felt terror. And solace.

O

She simply didn't have time. She could feel it in her very being.

And the chakra… Ino's chakra… Something was wrong.

What was that idiot doing?!

"You're distracted!"

Sakura groaned when an explosion stopped her from looking back at Ino. She threw the agent sprawled at her feet directly at Ichi and ran toward him in the same movement. She managed to punch him hard and stepped back quickly as he stood up again.

"You're strong."

"I told you. You've seen nothing!"

She felt it, in her arms, in her hands. The energy, the one she had stolen from him, boosting her chakra. She felt it, accumulating in her hands, a pale halo enveloping them. And it wasn't bright green, like for the scalpel thing. Nor it was the pale green one, like that time with Mari. No, it was grey. Pale grey. And almost burning.

"It's time to say goodbye, Sakura Haruno. It seems your bloodline ends with you. And your friends, too."

Just as he prepared another bomb, way bigger this time, big enough to destroy this whole room, she threw the energy she had gathered at him and, to her astonishment, the grey ball flew toward him so fast she could barely see its path. Her strength had its perks. Unable to see the manifestation of chakra in her hand and of course unable to see it coming toward him, he didn't even try to avoid it.

He fell with a silent cry, blood jerking from his wound. Shocked at her own actions, Sakura was kind of relieved to feel that he wasn't dead though. She hadn't put that much energy in her attack. But well enough to hurt him badly. She could hear noises coming from above. Gunshots, cries. The cavalry. Just when a foreign thought, distant and weak, entered her mind.

_I'm sorry._

_Ino?_

"Ino!"

Sakura turned on her heels to see Ekari's corpse fall onto the ground, blood coming from his nose and his mouth, his eyes unseeing. Tenten had finally been freed, her cell disappearing on its own, and she tried to stand up without success as Naruto looked at the scene with wide, pained eyes.

Ino's body began to fall too but Sakura, despite her few injuries, sprinted forward just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ino? Ino! Answer me!"

Ino blinked, her veiled eyes looking straight ahead. She coughed up blood and Sakura saw and felt her chakra slowly dissolving into nothing.

"No! NO! INO! INO! ANSWER ME!"

She shook the girl's body, and it was stupid and it didn't do anything to help her. But what could she do?

_Ino? INO! Ino… Please, Ino, I know you can hear me. Please, don't leave. Don't die. Just… please, don't leave me._

Wait. She couldn't see. What…? No, she was crying. That was why. Ino's intakes of breath were getting weaker, she seemed to choke on her own blood. What the hell was wrong with her? And her chakra… it was like it was slipping through Sakura's fingers.

Her life was escaping her.

She was dying.

_Ino! Ino, please! I… I don't know what to do. Ino, answer me, damn it! You're scaring me! Do something! Ino… I… I lo – Damn you! Damn you, you stupid girl! What have you done? What have you done, huh? Something stupid, I'm sure, something selfless and incredibly stupid, huh? You… you…! COME ON!_

"What…?"

Her hands. Her hands, holding Ino against her… They were glowing again. And it was that pale green glow. It was warm, soothing. It was different.

What was that? There! It reacted! It reacted in contact with Ino's chakra…

Sakura put Ino back on the ground delicately and held her hands above her, palms passing over Ino's chakra, just above her body. She could _feel_ her, her body, the injuries, her chakra and its cracks… She could feel everything, she could manipulate Ino's energy with her own, nourishing it, mending it.

It was a healing power.

Healing. At last, a part of her gift that wasn't offensive.

_I won't let you leave me without a fight, Ino!_

She concentrated all that was left of her chakra into her actions, and for the first time of her life, she wished she was more powerful.

How much time had passed? She wasn't sure. It could have been hours, but it surely was only minutes, seconds perhaps, before she exhausted herself. Another thing Ino had taught her. Using too much chakra was dangerous, and she had given as much as she was able to to Ino to try and heal what she could.

_No… I can't… faint… Ino…_

_I-no…_

It couldn't end that way. But she felt herself slipping, and she wondered.

Ino had told her that if using too much chakra meant unconsciousness, then using all their chakra meant death.

_Damn… it…_

_Ino… I'm sorry._

O


	13. At dawn

O

**XIII. At dawn **

Opening her eyes seemed impossible. She still felt _so_ tired. Where was she? What happened? Why was she feeling exhausted like that?

Everything felt heavy. Her legs, her arms, her fingers, her eyelids. She couldn't move.

"Miss Haruno? Open your eyes. Come on. Miss Haruno? Sakura?"

Someone was there. She could hear the man clearly. She blinked. Closed her eyes, blinked. Why was it so hard?

"That's great, Sakura. Keep trying."

Everything was white. Then she saw shapes.

"Welcome back, Sakura."

Back? Back from where? Where was she?

But her questions were trapped inside of her, she couldn't talk, she could barely stay awake.

"Can you see me? Look at me, please."

She couldn't turn her head. But she could see him, there, next to her bed. A nurse. He was tall, strong, about forty. Looking at her with gentleness.

"My name is Yusuke Ishiyama. I've been your nurse these last few days. Do you remember seeing me before?"

Her vision was already clearer, but she still felt worn out. She opened her mouth. Her word came out weak and cracked.

"No? It's alright. You woke up a few times before, but only for a few minutes. Can you try and stay awake longer this time?"

A woman, another nurse, younger, with clear eyes and dark hair, helped her drink water.

She was at the hospital. Because… because she had been hurt? She could feel a bandage on her calf, could feel a few scratches on her left forearm, a dull ache coming from her hands. Nothing dangerous it seemed, but she couldn't be sure. A few bruises were there, too, but all of them seemed mostly healed.

"You stayed asleep for a long time there, young lady. Ten days already. We've been worried for a while. But everything seems perfectly fine now."

Was she alright? Then, why did she sleep for so long? A coma? But why?

Wait…

Her chakra. She had used a lot of it during her fight against… Yes, that was it. The Shadows. And what little chakra she had left she had used for…

Ino!

She tried to ask, but her eyes were closing already.

"Sakura? Try and stay awake a little longer. Sakura?"

Too late, she couldn't open her eyelids anymore, and yet she was not completely asleep.

"We should talk to the doctor," the woman was saying to her colleague.

"Mmh," Yusuke answered as he walked toward the door. "I'm sure she'll be awake soon, and this time for good. Everything seems excellent and it's the first time she seemed so aware."

"Then we should ask that someone comes and stays with her. She'll have questions when she wakes up. A part of me thinks she'd be better off sleeping for a few more days. With everything that's happening outside…"

"Yeah. The Agency is going to make a new communiqué tonight."

"Strange. Its head has enough on his plate already. And the Yamanaka Clan is… Well. I can't begin to imagine what they're feeling. With the telepath being one of their own!"

"They have already officially excluded him from the clan. No wonder, given all his crimes. And what he did to the girl…"

"The burial is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"I think so. They stayed really quiet about it. And the reporters have deserted their street since the report has been made public."

"About time. They really don't need to be harassed. Oh my, the poor mother… I hope they'll pull through."

"I hope so, too. At least, Sakura here is finally getting better. Hopefully the reporters camping in front of the hospital will leave before she does, too."

"Another reason for her not to wake up too soon. I don't know what she's been dreaming about, but I hope it's great."

"Do you…"

Sakura couldn't hear them anymore, and she soon lost her fight against unconsciousness.

O

Flowers. A few bouquets of them.

It was stupid, but it was all Sakura could think of.

Those flowers she could see in her room, colorful, beautiful.

Since she had woken up, alone, a few minutes earlier, she was concentrating on that. The flowers in her hospital room.

Yellow. Light blue. Orange. Pink.

Anything to distract herself from what she had heard just before she fell asleep the day before.

Because Ino was dead. Ino was dead. She had failed and Ino was dead.

And the _flowers_.

All those annoying, bright colored flowers. Looking at them wasn't helping her in the least, even thinking about them… this was stupid! Stupid Sakura! Flowers were linked to Ino, flowers would always be linked to Ino now.

And Ino was no more.

She still felt tired and couldn't find the strength to even sit. Her hands were bandaged, but she could not remember why.

And what about the others?

Tenten? Naruto? The Aburame girl? What about them?

Were they dead, too?

And the Shadows or Root or whatever? Ichi, was he free? In prison? And Danzo?

What the hell had happened after she had lost consciousness?

"So. You're awake."

The voice, hard but feminine, came from near the door that Sakura hadn't even heard moving. The woman entered without another gaze at her, closed the door, took the file from the table in the corner of the room, read it quickly before putting it back near a bouquet of red flowers.

She wasn't dressed as a nurse nor did she wear the white of doctors. Looking to be around fifty, she had long blond hair, light brown eyes, and she held herself with pride. She was a beautiful woman, with a powerful aura.

It was while she looked at the unknown woman moving things as if she was in her own house that Sakura noted the size of her room. For an hospital room, it was huge. There was a big TV on the wall, two little round tables made in dark wood, three chairs, one armchair, two nightstands, one cupboard, elegant black and white pictures of Konoha on the walls.

Not a lot of hospitals possessed such luxury. This was a private one.

"You're possibly the most insolent person I've ever met, Sakura Haruno."

Huh? Was that woman insulting her?

"Excuse-me? Who the hell are you? No. I don't care. Leave-me alone."

"Who I am?" A smirk appeared on the woman's face as she lazily turned toward Sakura. "You're definitely awake, huh? Good, I suppose."

Irked, sad, confused, tired, Sakura forced on her arms to sit up and huffed at the white cotton pajamas she was wearing. She struggled for a few seconds against the bandages on her hands until they finally came off. Frowning, she gazed at the scars. The worse of it seemed to be on her palms, a round and irregular mark on the skin of each one. Thin lines parting from the scars on the palms wandered on her skin, a few going as far as the back of her hands or her fingers. It didn't hurt, Sakura noted, closing her fists. But she didn't understand how she could have gotten such weird injuries.

And how could it have healed so quickly?

"I thought I was unconscious for ten days."

"More or less," the woman confirmed, her tone neutral.

"But my injuries… even the one on my calf… They've cicatrized. And what about my hands?"

"Burns."

Impossible. Sakura studied the weird scars, strangely looking like suns with irregulars and long beams, or like little round creatures, attaching themselves to her hands with thin tentacles.

"I can't remember."

"I suppose you were too busy stealing back a soul from Death's hands. As I said, insolent."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait, sh-she's alive? She's…"

Her voice lost itself in her chest as the blond woman frowned.

"Ino? Yes, she is. She's… alive. We're not fully sure about her mind, though, but it seems she's doing rather well, considering she was as good as dead."

"I don't…" Sakura swallowed, her hands were shaking, her eyes blurring. "I don't understand. They said… a burial and…"

"I suppose you're talking about Inoichi Yamanaka's burial," she answered, something dark in her voice. "He died along with two other Agents and three policemen during the operation."

The relief she was feeling was accompanied by shame and sadness, but she couldn't help but be glad that it was Inoichi and not Ino who had died that day. Blocking her thoughts, she focused once more on the woman.

"What happened?"

"Danzo was killed, as were a lot of his men. The Police and the Agency are currently tracking down his allies and the spies Danzo put into organizations and cities."

"The abducted children."

"Yes."

"And… and Naruto and Tenten?"

"They're fine."

"And the girl… Aburame…"

"She's in the Agency headquarters, in a cell. Sadly, we can't do anything against telepathy, and she doesn't seem able to remember her family or her past. She doesn't react to anything."

"Oh. Where… where am I?"

"The Kenji Hospital."

"It's private."

It was also expensive, and the hospital where Ino had brought Mari not so long ago.

"Konoha takes care of its children."

Since when?

But Sakura didn't say anything.

"And you have powerful friends, Sakura Haruno."

"I have?"

"The Yamanaka Clan, even at such a hard time for them, insisted that you be brought there. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You?"

"I was part of the operation against Root and I've been the one treating you."

"And what about Ino?"

"She's been brought here too, but we couldn't do more for her, you had already done all that was possible and more. Her family decided to bring her home the day after. Physically, there is nothing wrong with her, but she doesn't wake up. And even if she does, we can't be sure of her mental state."

"She hasn't waken up? Not once?"

"No. You healed her internal injuries perfectly, Sakura, you couldn't have done more for her. But telepathy isn't something we can understand, and apparently it isn't something your gift can access."

"I… I don't… I'm not sure of what I've done."

"You possess a very old and nowadays very rare gift. Once upon a time some ninjas were specialized in medical techniques. Only the ones with perfect chakra control could be medic-nin, and only the best of them were able to really shine in that specialty. You, as a First, really have a lot of potential. I guess your ancestors were brilliant medic-nin."

"My ancestors…" Sakura murmured with irony.

"Anyway I have to ask you how you're feeling, as your doctor."

"I feel fine."

"Really?"

In fact, she felt nauseous and exhausted, and a few parts of her body hurt, but she would not say it. She only wanted to be left alone.

"Really."

"Fine, after all I'm that good," the woman nodded, looking at her as if she could read her. "The best. At least, until you grow up enough to be called doctor."

"Excuse-me?" Sakura frowned, confused. Nobody knew of her plan post-Academy. "What?"

"With a gift like yours, I'd feel personally insulted if you didn't become the best doctor Konoha has ever seen since, well, me."

"You? You mean…" Sakura's eyes widened. "Tsunade Senju?"

"Strange. I've heard a lot about you these last few days and you seemed to be quite bright."

"I… I am! I just…" She sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Konoha is my home, too, even if I've been away for a while."

"You were in contact with members of the Ring?"

"Yes. We couldn't let these youngsters take down Danzo without us, now, could we? Good thing I was here. You were almost dead. Nobody told you that using too much chakra was dangerous, you idiot?"

"I know that."

"What you did was reckless. You're still too clumsy with your gift. So much that when you used that healing ability you have, manipulating Ino's chakra and nourishing it with yours to heal her injuries, the energy you deployed burnt your own palms."

Sakura looked down at her scarred hands.

"Oh."

"One of my medical seals permitted me to reduce the damages to a minimum and accelerate the healing."

"Thanks."

"We'll need to work on that gift of yours, at least on the healing part. You should be able to heal yourself too, once you learn how to master it."

"We?" The gaze Tsunade threw her showed that Sakura she didn't really have a choice. "Of course, we."

"Ah, you're there," a man exclaimed as he opened the door. He entered and sighed. "I can't seem to find a quiet place in this city full of beautiful girls and even prettier women."

"Jiraiya," Tsunade warned, glaring at him, her voice shaking with her annoyance.

"I only have eyes for you, of course!"

The man, tall, same age as Tsunade, long white hair and weird smile, turned toward Sakura and smirked.

"Oh! She's awake!"

"Yes, and she's beginning to think her room is wide open for everyone," Sakura retorted before she could stop herself.

But the famous First only grinned.

"You're a celebrity, miss Haruno. But those pictures on the papers don't do justice to your beauty."

"Excuse-me?"

"Jiraiya, really! You'll never change!" Tsunade groaned, apparently ready to punch him.

The man shrugged with a little smile he surely wanted to be charming as he turned toward her.

"I thought that was why you married me. Speaking of that, Shizune must have poisoned our son or something, because since we arrived here he seems unable to leave her side with that silly smile on his face. He even carries Tonton around for her."

"Leave Kenta and Shizune alone, I warn you. And leave my patients alone."

"Fine, fine! I'm going! I have to go eat ramen with Naruto anyway. See you soon!"

He left as Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him. Where were we? Ah, yes. Your hands."

"My hands are fine. What did he mean by pictures?"

"Well, the Council and the Agency decided four days ago to publish a complete report on the Shadows. The Uchihas's case, the years of investigation, the events in the underground."

"Why did they do that?"

"Why do you think?"

"To destroy all of Danzo's work and erase all doubt people could still have about gifted ones."

"In that case, transparency was the best way to protect Konoha and its laws, and to honor our dead."

"It means everybody knows."

"Not the details. But they do know about the kidnappings and the fights in the underground. They know Naruto fought to protect his friends, that you defeated a First and they know that Ino sacrificed herself to destroy the telepath who happened to be her cousin."

"Ino is not dead!"

"That's not what I'm saying."

Staying silent for a while, Sakura couldn't help but think it wasn't fair that it had to come to this for Konoha to wake up, for the truth to be known.

"I'll leave you be now. You'll have to stay here for at least three more days. You can tell your annoying friends it's okay to visit now, but not before tomorrow."

Tsunade left without another glance at her and Sakura sighed softly. Normally she would have been mortified to have to talk to Tsunade and Jiraiya but her exhaustion left her little energy, and that energy was used to focus only on what she had learnt about Ino.

She was in a sort of coma, in the manor.

And Sakura had to see her.

An hour later, as she felt a little more awake thanks to the food a nurse had brought her, Sakura stood up and went to the cupboard. She was stupefied to see some of her clothes in it, neatly folded and waiting for her.

Who had brought that here? Not her mother, that was for sure. Huh, that's strange. Tsunade hadn't asked her about her family. In fact, she had not mentioned it at all. Weird.

Shaking her head, Sakura showered and dressed clumsily, still not totally healed, and as she went toward the door, she noticed a big white card near one of the bouquets. She went to it curiously and read the '_Get well soon!_' before seeing the signatures of her friends below it.

Nara, Akimichi, Neji and Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, and Naruto of course. There was even a PS that the blond boy had written in that clumsy way of his.

_If the hospital freaks you out or something, you can escape and come visit any of us (they forbade us to come, Tsunade even tried to hit me – be careful, she's crazy!). _

Even if she really tried not to, Sakura smiled – she couldn't help it. They cared. They had asked about her, they had tried (surely a lot more than once) to come visit her, they had bought her flowers and this card. They _cared. _And it was nice. Really, really nice.

But if Sakura was indeed escaping, it wasn't to go to any of them.

She opened her door prudently and as quietly as she could. Nobody seemed to be around. She pulled the hood of her old dark blue vest over her head and quickly made her way toward the stairs. Once on the ground floor, she immediately saw the reporters, standing across the road, waiting for something or someone. She hesitated but they surely didn't know that she was up and moving around, so she exited the hospital, head lowered, and walked as naturally as she could toward the next crossroad. There she went left and breathed easier.

She didn't have any money and she hadn't found her bus pass in her room. Unfortunately, the Yamanaka Manor was quite far from here. And of course it was freezing.

"Well, let's hope I don't faint before I arrive there."

O

The dizzy spells were annoying, but she was in front of the Yamanaka Manor's gate. She forced herself to breathe slowly and waited for an answer. When she heard a _bip_, she remembered to lower her hood and turned toward the camera.

"_Hello, Mister Kino here. How can I help you?"_

"Hum, hello. I'm Sakura Haruno. I came to –"

"_Oh my! Miss Haruno, welcome! Come in!"_

The strange sound she heard surely meant the gate was opened. Sakura put an hand on it and was ready to use her strength to push the enormous black thing, but she was surprised to find that it moved easily. She entered the park and closed the gate behind her.

The end of December would be soon enough upon them. Christmas too. Sakura had seen the decorations and the lights in the streets. Apparently people were anxious to leave the Shadows and everything linked to them behind, and Konoha loved the holidays. She raised her eyes toward the grey sky. It was low. It might even snow soon.

The flowers in the gardens seemed to be duller than usual. Their colors sadder, their stance not as proud. Sakura wondered if it was linked to Kire Yamanaka's mood, or if it was just that they didn't like winter as much as Konoha.

She had barely put her right foot on the first of five stairs leading to the tall wooden door that someone opened said door quickly. She jumped and froze, looking into the brown eyes of Ino's mother. The woman was pale, she looked exhausted and sad, beautiful as ever but… distressed. Her elegancy, her stance, nothing seemed able to hide the fact that she was breaking.

"Sakura."

"Hello, Mrs Yamanaka," Sakura said as she lightly bowed.

"Come on, come on in."

Kire closed the door behind them and looked at Sakura critically from head to toe.

"Look at you! You're frozen, and your lips are blue! Here, give me your jacket."

Too cold and stunned to do anything else, Sakura did what she was told. Mister Kino took her vest and gave her a pair of warm, soft slippers to put on.

"Do you like tea?"

"Err, what? Y-yes."

"I'll bring some."

"Bring it to Ino's room, please," Kire asked softly.

"Of course."

Suddenly really nervous to be there, with Kire, under such circumstances, Sakura looked at her feet, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"I… I am sorry for your loss. I heard…"

She was supposed to say that kind of things while looking at the person in the eyes, not mumbling it with her head bowed like that, damn it! Sakura realized only at that moment that she might not even have the right or a good reason to be here. Yamanakas were really private, they hated people putting their noses into their affairs, and apparently they had asked to be left alone, not doing any declaration to the press, not going out (with the exception of the burial), not receiving anybody, even their friends.

And there she was, a girl they didn't know, or barely knew, not even capable of speaking clearly and intelligently!

"Thank you," Kire's voice was soft, and when Sakura found the courage to raise her eyes, she could see that the brown gaze was veiled with pain.

The woman began to walk slowly toward the wooden stairs and Sakura followed her after an hesitation, intimidated and not daring to ask anything. They went to the first floor, where Ino and her family had their quarters, but instead of turning right to go to the living room where she had discussed her gift with Ino for the first time, they took left.

The hallway was luminous and elegant, warm in its decoration. Kire led her to the third door on the right. It was a double door made with white wood, and Kire put her hand on the doorknob before stopping herself.

"I have to thank you, Sakura."

"W- what?"

"Naruto and Tenten told me you did something to help her. They didn't know what, they only knew you saved her life. Tsunade said that without you, Ino would have died before they got there. Thank you, for saving my daughter's life. Be assured that our clan is forever in your debts."

"I don't…" Sakura took a deep breath to stabilize her voice. "I… Doctor Senju said that she was in a coma."

"You should call her Tsunade. And Ino is… She hasn't woken up. Yet. But… but I know that she will."

It sounded too much like a desperate mother's plea to reassure Sakura. Kire opened the door and they entered into Ino's large bedroom. It was beautiful and classy, but Sakura didn't look around more than that. Ino looked so tiny in the middle of her king-sized bed, her skin was white, her chest barely moving. It was terrifying.

"Sometimes, she opens her eyes," Kire informed her softly. "But she doesn't react to anything. Doesn't seem to really see us. Doesn't seem to hear us. I've tried to reach her. But…"

Kire caressed her daughter's forehead with the tip of her fingers, tenderly. Sakura couldn't take her eyes away from Ino's face.

"You can stay here. Drink your tea and eat a little. I'm going to call the hospital to tell them you're here."

She exited the room but Sakura barely noticed. She took a step toward Ino and looked at her for a while. It was the first time she saw her asleep like that, so... inert. She did not like it.

Opening her mouth, the girl tried to say something. _Anything_. Nothing came, her mind stayed blank. So she stayed quiet and went toward the round table in the corner, where a beautiful bouquet of flowers stood. Sakura immediately recognized them. She still had the flower Ino gave her in the forest. They were like nothing Sakura had ever seen before that day. Their form, between the one of a tulip and a rose, their size, smaller than these two, their color… At first, one would see them as plain green-blue. But when you looked closely, you could see that in truth they had touches of green and of blue, the two colors separated, but present in such thin and little touches that they seemed to blend together. Also, the blue was more present toward the base of the flowers, the green toward the end of the petals, giving the plant a unique look. They were beautiful. And they reminded Sakura of the color of Ino's eyes and of her own.

She slowly drank her tea, ate two biscuits and took one of the flowers before going to sit next to the bed, Ino's hand in hers. She just wanted her to wake up, to speak, to move, _anything_. But Sakura seemed incapable of talking to her, the words simply did not come.

Tired, worried, Sakura decided to do the only thing she could. She lowered her mental shield totally for the first time, and let Ino hear all the thoughts that were crossing her mind. At least, she hoped Ino could hear them.

She hoped she would answer them.

O

"Sakura? Sakura, wake up."

Blinking, Sakura raised her head and noted she had fallen asleep in Ino's room. Kire helped her stand up and guided her toward the hallway and then another room. Sakura couldn't protest, she felt so tired, a little sick too.

"Here. You can sleep here."

Unable to protest, she let the woman push her toward the bed and under the covers.

She was asleep even before Kire left the room.

O

It was beautiful.

The sun was shining, it was so warm. So peaceful.

The blue and green flowers were everywhere, covering the whole field. Even the few huge trees were astounding.

Sakura felt fine there. No more exhaustion due to her use of too much chakra, no more dull ache due to her injuries. In fact… She lowered her eyes, and saw no scar on her hands.

Her hands… They seemed strangely little.

Because she was. She was a child here. She wore a simple green shirt with white pants, and she was barefoot.

What a strange dream.

_Wait._

A dream?

Her eyes widening, Sakura looked all around her once more. The flowers, the weird giant trees, that warm sun, the soft wind and…

And this _silence_.

This… this wasn't a dream she could have had. It didn't feel like one. At least, not one unmodified.

Ino?

Sakura ran, scanning the field, the trees, and she thought her heart was going to burst when finally she noticed a tiny form at the base of a very large weeping willow. She turned and sprinted toward there. Her hair was short, and she looked tiny for she was a child too, with black pants and a purple shirt, but this was Ino without the tiniest doubt.

_This was Ino_. Here. At least, the mental image of her. In her mind.

She was pressing her legs against her chest, her arms around her knees, her head lowered down against them.

"Ino?"

Sakura's voice made her jump. Ino tentatively raised her head and her eyes were full of fear and tears but the other girl could not have been more relieved.

"Hi," Sakura smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Hi," Ino answered, looking at her curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember what's happened?"

"I…" Ino frowned and erased the traces of tears on her pink cheeks, turning her head to avoid her gaze. "I… No. It hurt. It hurt and then I was so tired…"

"It's okay."

"I want to go home."

"You are home."

Her voice was childish and Sakura wondered if Ino even recognized her, until she turned her head and looked her in the eyes once more. And this gaze, this somber gaze was not the one of a child.

"I heard your voice."

"You did?"

Ino nodded.

"I felt you. Near me."

Because she had lowered her shield, Sakura realized. And then she had fallen asleep, which surely had permitted Ino to enter her mind, just like when they were children.

"I am with you," Sakura confirmed. "I thought…" Her throat felt tight and she lowered her eyes to the flowers around them. "I thought you weren't there anymore. I hoped but…"

"I am still there."

"Yes, I see that. And… and if you can do that, use your gift like that, hear me then… then you can wake up, can't you?"

"I am asleep?"

"You are. You've been for the past eleven days."

"Why?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"I am not!"

Sakura shook her head and couldn't help but smile. They were acting like eight-year-olds. Well, they were looking the part, at least.

"Don't you remember us being kidnapped? The First? And… Ekari?"

"Ekari," Ino murmured. "I remember him."

"You stopped him from killing you, from killing a lot of people but you hurt yourself in the process, remember? You were dying, Ino."

"I was. I… think I did, for a few seconds. And then… I don't know. Something happened."

"That was me, and I swear that if you do something like that ever again I'll kill you myself."

"You… How?"

"My gift. I can heal, apparently. I don't really know how, or what, but I was able to heal the damages your technique or whatever had done to your body. Only, I can't do anything for your mind. They were all worried that you weren't there anymore, but you are."

"I am."

"That's good. Your family's been so worried, Ino. You have to wake up."

"But I…"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Ino?" Sakura took her hand and forced her to look into her eyes once more. "Everything will be alright."

"No," the blond girl answered, her eyes once more filling up with tears.

"Ino…"

"I… My father… He told me to use it if… But… I only wanted to protect my clan… and you and the others and… I didn't know another way. I… This was the only way I knew of."

"I know."

"But…" Ino choked on her breath, trying and failing to control her sob. "But Ekari's dead, isn't he?"

"He is," Sakura confirmed, her voice soft in the silence of the field.

"He's… And I'm… And…"

"He was a monster. Your cousin died a long time ago, what he had become was not something good. There wasn't any good left in him, Ino. You had to stop him, or he would have hurt a lot more people."

"But… but that's not how it's supposed to work. That's not… That's not justice."

"You were the only one able to stop him, Ino. Arrest, trial, sentence,… It was impossible in his case, you know that."

"I just… I just… I didn't want to," she cried, her eyes closing but tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Oh, I know you didn't want to," Sakura assured, her heart breaking. She moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair. "I know that."

"I killed him."

Sakura opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say to that. So she just held her more tightly.

"I killed a man."

Saying that nobody would condemn her for it really wouldn't help. Nothing could help. Sakura knew that one of Ino's worst nightmares had come true and she couldn't do a thing to erase that truth.

They stayed in silence for a while more, looking at the beautiful place around them, until Ino reached for Sakura's hand. She sniffed and stayed right were she was against Sakura.

"Are you alright?" she asked her worriedly despite her broken voice.

Sakura nodded against her head.

"I am, now."

"Were you hurt?"

"A little. But it's okay. I slept for a few days, too."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine."

"And the others?"

"They're alright."

There was a pause then, and Sakura somehow knew what was coming next.

"My father's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"I think I heard my mother's thoughts… or yours… I'm not sure. I can't really believe he's dead."

"He is. I… I don't really know much. I just know that he was killed during the operation against the Shadows. Danzo is dead too."

"It's the end, then?"

"It seems it is."

"My father would've been happy."

Ino seemed calmer, even if she was still shaking a little. Sakura wondered if she had been listening to her family's thoughts all these days, at least unconsciously.

"I'm glad you're alive," Sakura whispered. "I… I was terrified. I… could feel you dying and… I'm glad you're here."

"I'm happy you're here, too. And thank you. For saving my life."

"Just open your eyes and talk to me in real life, would you?"

"I'll try."

"Okay."

"But for now, let's stay here a little while more. Just you and me. Okay? Please."

"Okay."

O

Sakura woke up around noon. Disoriented at first, she finally remembered everything. She stood up and left her room, easily finding Ino's thanks to her chakra. The girl was still asleep.

Worried, but knowing that her girlfriend was still there somewhere, Sakura built back her mental shield and went back to the room she had slept in, where she found new clothes at her size. She put them on and timidly went in search of someone.

The living room on the first floor was empty but she could feel people below her. She went down the stairs and hesitated before entering the common quarters. Nobody in the lounge. But that was because the whole clan was in the large living room, eating lunch.

Great.

All eyes immediately fell on her, some seemed even relieved to see her, maybe because the room had been absolutely silent before. Sakura guessed that it surely wasn't easy to be there together eating lunch, when they had so recently lost two members of their family, learnt that the boy they had thought dead had in fact been kidnapped and had become a psychopath, and when they might be losing their youngest. And all of that under the watchful eyes of all Konoha's inhabitants.

Frozen, Sakura waited for someone to do something. Finally it was the oldest who moved first, coming toward her with a watery smile.

"We owe you a lot, young lady."

Sakura opened her mouth to put a term to this madness when the beautiful old woman hugged her. Like that. Without warning.

The girl didn't move, completely shocked, until the short elderly released her.

"Oh, sorry, dear. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Hiza Yamanaka. Ino's grandmother. And I think you already know Kire. This is my younge-" Her word died, she paled but quickly recovered, chasing away her pain. "This is my son, Idaiki, and his fiancée, Aya Aido."

Sakura lightly bowed, feeling awkward and shy. She really wasn't at her place here. They were grieving, in family, and they were the _Yamanaka Clan_, even as tiny as it was.

All of this was such a mess, Sakura thought. Such a sad and unfair mess.

"Come and sit down. Grey?"

The elderly butler nodded with a smile. He quickly put another plate for her on the long table and Sakura found herself sitting next to Kire, in front of Aya, absolutely mortified.

What _the hell_ was she doing here?

She looked around to try and control herself, but seeing the paintings and pictures of former members of the clan only increased her unease.

Here she was, at lunch with one of the most prestigious and richest of Konoha's families, when she had been raised in the South District with a sick, poor and alcoholic mother.

Just _great_.

"You can eat, you know," Idaiki said to her with a gentle and teasing smile.

He looked like Ino, Sakura noted. He was the only one around the table to look so much like… well, like a Yamanaka. Bright blond hair, eyes without pupils… Blue eyes. Lighter than Ino's. Inoichi's had been green, Sakura remembered.

She forced herself to eat a little. The food was delicious. Hiza began to talk with Kire about her flower's shop. Sakura wondered if it was for her sake, or to force Kire to stop thinking about her late husband and sick child. She wondered how Hiza was feeling. She looked pale and tired, but she seemed strong, still. Ino had once mentioned her grandfather, and Sakura couldn't help but admire this woman who had lost her husband and two of her sons so young. And she also had lost a daughter-in-law and two grandsons, and her last grandchild was…

Was…

_Sa…kura…_

_Ino?_

Sakura let her chopsticks fell on the table and didn't hesitate before standing up without a word and running toward the stairs. She entered Ino's room two minutes later.

"Ino?" Sakura went to the bed and sat there, one of her hands coming to Ino's cheek. "Ino?"

Ino moved her head and struggled to open her eyes. And when she did, she immediately looked for Sakura.

"Hey," Sakura whispered.

"Hi."

That single word brought tears to Sakura's eyes, and she swallowed them back with difficulty.

"I thought I had put my shield back on."

"You need to reinforce it then," Ino said, her voice soft and raspy. "Or maybe you let me in."

"Maybe. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Isn't it weird? And my head hurts a little. But I'm fine."

"Great."

Feeling the chakra of the other members of the family quickly coming toward them, Sakura stood up and smiled at Ino. Just when the others entered, worried, Sakura turned her head toward them.

"She's fine," she reassured, taking a step back to allow the family to go to the girl.

And as she looked Ino being reunited with her loved ones, Sakura thought that for the first time of her life, she might believe in luck.

O

A while later, the girls were alone once more. Sakura looked around, at the pictures of Ino and family or friends, and she sighed.

"I really have to go. I should go home."

"You're not supposed to," Ino protested from her bed where she was sat down. "You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"And you aren't?"

"Look, you're shaking. Come on, you need to sit down. Come here," she invited as she shifted to leave room for Sakura. "What? You're going to faint if you don't rest."

With another sigh, Sakura obeyed and took place on the bed.

"I'm just a little tired still, I guess."

"Mom said that Tsunade allowed her to keep you there for the remainder of your recovery."

"I can't stay."

"Why? It's not like we don't have room."

"But I have to go to see my mother. And Mari and Haruka, they must be worried."

"You… you mean you don't know?"

Sakura's heart constricted.

"What?"

Ino looked really ill at ease.

"I heard… things, from my mother's mind. I thought they told you."

"I left the hospital pretty quickly. What?"

"Apparently your mother was hospitalized."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure. I… I heard something about confusion or something."

"Damn it."

"Wait!" Ino took her arm to stop her from leaving. "You can't go, you aren't well enough."

"I have to find out what happened with Reika. Again."

"I know she's not in danger. You could call the hospital. Maybe Tsunade can answer you."

The sheer idea of calling Tsunade Senju to know her mother's whereabouts was absolutely unthinkable. Damn, even in this situation her mother was a pain.

"Here," Ino said a she put a mobile in Sakura's hand. "She's in it."

"You have Tsunade Senju's number in your phone?"

"I mentioned before that she's a friend of the family, I think."

Sakura shook her head but called. It lasted only a few minutes, Tsunade really wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to, at least on the phone. Apparently when Sakura had been brought to the hospital two policemen went to her domicile to warn her family. They had found her mother drunk and confused, a deep gash on her arm, and had to call for an ambulance. It was Haruka and Mari who gave the men a few of Sakura's clothes. She would have to call them, too. Later.

But now that her mother had been hospitalized in the public clinic near the South-D, Social Services could become a problem. Sakura would not turn eighteen until March, and she already knew that Reika wasn't going to stay long in that hospital. She had always refused to be treated.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura lied.

Ino knew, but she didn't say anything. She just took one of her hands in her own and caressed it softly.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, tracing her scars.

"It's okay."

"What happened to you?"

"Just a few burns, it's nothing. It doesn't hurt, thanks to Tsunade."

"Yes, she's amazing, isn't she? What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sakura couldn't answer, she was too stunned. Too preoccupied before, she hadn't noticed it. What she was seeing could not be right. Ino's chakra seemed to be intact. Sakura looked at it, from Ino's head to her toes, forced the girl to turn a little to glance at her back but… the fracture, it was so faint that Sakura could barely perceive it.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Ino asked, looking at her with incredulity.

What did it mean?

"No-nothing. Sorry. I… No. Nothing."

"Are you sure? Are you alright? Do you need something?"

"No… Well, I'm tired but…"

"Hey," Ino said softly, putting her hand on her cheek tenderly, "Are you sure you're alright? You're pale."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you apparently."

Could she have…? She didn't really know how she had healed Ino. What if she had healed her from that, too? From that sickness or whatever? If she couldn't see that fracture in her aura anymore, the same fracture she had barely seen in Idaiki's earlier, did it mean that Ino was healed? How could she be sure?

She couldn't, could she? Only future would tell.

"Sakura?"

"Sorry, I'm fine. I'm fine, stop looking at me like that."

"Okay. Then…"

Ino's hand moved to her neck as her lips met Sakura's. She kissed her slowly and Sakura closed her eyes, immediately calmer. Ino was here, she was alright. Both of them were.

They kissed and talked softly for a while, until they fell asleep next to each other.

O

The morning after, Sakura awoke early. She quickly dressed and went to Ino's room to find the other girl asleep. Knowing she needed it, Sakura stayed silent as she entered.

Ino's sleep seemed serene and she was breathing well, so Sakura tried to reason with herself. The girls had slept for three hours the afternoon before, and just before dinner Tsunade had come to see them both. They had taken their dinner in Ino's room, for the girl was still too weak to leave her bed, but the blond had only eaten a little. Tsunade had said it was normal, that eating solid food again wasn't always easy. But Ino had fallen asleep quickly after that and Sakura couldn't help but be worried for her health.

She went toward the end of the room and studied the blue and green flowers again, thoughtfully. Staying in the manor wasn't a good idea, she knew that much, and she would have to leave soon.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Startled, Sakura turned to see Kire behind her. The woman looked tired and pale, but she smiled gently at Sakura, her voice soft to avoid disturbing her daughter's sleep.

"Ino asked me to bring her a few seeds from one of my trips a few weeks ago. I told her they were too fragile to grow in Konoha and that it was inutile to try, but she was adamant. She worked on them for weeks with her gift before she finally found the right equilibrium to permit them to grow and live in this climate, even if it's to decorate a room. They wouldn't survive in the garden, but Ino put a few in our greenhouse." Kire took one delicately. "They grow in a warm country in the south, but even there they're rare. Ino saw them in one of my books, and I don't know why, but she immediately took a liking to them. I'd never seen her working this hard on a single plant before. I've been taking care of them for her."

Sakura looked at the flowers and remembered that moment in the forest, and that field in her dream. She wondered if Ino had linked the flower to them as soon as she had seen the picture of it.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Sakura answered. "I just wanted to…"

"Yes, I know. I wanted to see her, too."

She found it weird that Kire and the others just accepted Sakura there, with them, like that, even if they barely knew her. Well, she saved Ino's life, but still. They didn't question her attachment to the girl and they apparently never asked Ino about their close friendship. Nobody did. It was as if nobody ever asked Ino why she did things she did, even her own mother. It was weird, especially considering Sakura herself questioned Ino regularly.

"I'm going back to my room. If you need anything, Mister Kino will arrive shortly to begin his day."

"Thank you."

O

"Choji, I'm fine, really."

"I'm sorry," the young man answered, struggling against the tears, "I'm sorry! I'm just happy!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru answered as he crossed his arms.

Ino smiled gently at Choji, her hand still in his, as their genius friend sat down on the armchair. Sakura was in a corner of the room, on a chair near the window, a book in her hands and her attention apparently focused on whatever she was reading.

"We were so scared! Mom and Dad wanted to come, too, but they didn't want to tire you out. They send their best wishes."

"Really, I'm fine, Cho. I'm sorry I worried you."

"What did Tsunade tell you?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes betraying his cool attitude.

"That I'm fine, I just need to rest for a few days. I'll probably be able to go back to school after Christmas."

"That's good," Choji answered. "Really good."

"Ino…"

Shikamaru's thoughts told her what he was going to say before he did, and she felt her chest tightened but she forced herself to breathe slowly. She couldn't cry anymore, she didn't even think she had tears left in her body, not after this day.

"I'm so sorry about Inoichi."

"I am, too," Choji added with that warm tenderness he alone could master. "We're here for you if you need anything."

"I know, guys," Ino whispered, because she feared that if she tried to talk louder, she would lose her fight. "I know."

In truth, Ino had spent the better part of the day mourning her father. Her mother had explained to her how he had died heroically, the burial and what had happened to the clan these last days. Once she had left, Ino had been unable to stop the sobs she had contained in front of her already grieving mother. Sakura had entered the room then, she had held her without a word and she had not left the room since.

"Did they tell you about what happened?"

"Not the details. Apparently they found us and evacuated us?"

"Yeah," Choji confirmed. "But that almost ended tragically."

"What? Why?"

Sakura raised her head too. She didn't know about that part either apparently.

"Well, that First, Ichi, he woke up just when they were helping you all out. And when he saw that his partner had died, he lost it. He made everything explode."

"That's when two policemen died. Luckily you were already far enough to be safe from the explosion."

"It was so violent that this part of the underground collapsed. We only found a few body parts."

"Choji…"

"Sorry."

Ino nodded, trying not to think about Ekari and what had happened. No one in the clan had mentioned him in front of her, even if Idaiki, Hiza and her mother came to see her a few times. She wondered if that subject would become another taboo for them, as so many others before.

Her gaze met Sakura's and she immediately felt lighter, for she knew that between them, silence would never reign.

O

Kire entered the room later that day, just before dinner. Sakura and Ino were watching a movie and the woman smiled as her daughter paused it.

"Sorry to bother you, girls. I was just bringing this to Sakura."

The girl looked at the worn out green bag and frowned.

"That's mine," she said, not understanding.

"Your neighbor apparently brought it to the hospital this morning, thinking you'd need it. Mister Kino went to retrieve it. You need more clothes. And there is your school stuff too in there."

"Oh, that's nice, but as I was telling Ino, I'll leave tomorrow morning. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Nonsense."

"Excuse-me?"

Kire raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're staying here for the duration of your convalescence."

"But I'm healed. Tsunade said I'd have to rest for three more days, and it's been three days. I'm going back to school on Monday and –"

"You're not going back to school yet, it's too soon, and besides it's the last week before the holidays. You need to rest more. You can stay here as long as needed. Have a good night."

She left before Sakura could argue and the girl turned to a giggling Ino, quite annoyed.

"What was that?"

"Sorry, Sakura, but you should know that arguing with my clan is useless. We usually get what we want, so we don't take no for an answer."

"I know that about you, but your mother… And I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore, that's not –"

"She's just worried about you," Ino softly informed. "She doesn't want you to go…"

"Where? To the South-D? That's where I live, Ino. That's where I grew up."

"I don't… We aren't snobs, and we may have a few prejudices, but we just… Your mother is still at the hospital, isn't she?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Sakura answered back, not looking at her, tensed.

Ino traded carefully.

"And even if she isn't, you're better here, with me, aren't you?" Sakura didn't answer. "I just…" She sighed. "I'm going to talk frankly, okay? Please, don't hold it against me. Your mother doesn't have any money, and for what I've heard in the South District about her, what little she has isn't spend to take care of you. And I know you can take care of yourself, I mean, you're almost an adult and I guess you'd be dead already if you weren't able to get by, but it's cold outside and you're still a little sick and you need to eat well and the idea of you back there worries me, and I know your relationship with your mother is complicated. I'm not saying that I understand, but I-"

Sakura had put her fingers on Ino's mouth to shut her up. She looked at her calmly, and hopefully the feeling the blond could see in those green eyes wasn't anger.

"You could have simply asked me to stay, you know."

"Stay. Please."

Sighing, Sakura turned toward the flat-screened TV on the wall in front of Ino's bed as the other girl still looked at her, studying her face.

"You're staying?"

"For a while more, I guess. Until you feel better."

Grinning, Ino gave her a kiss on the cheek and press the play button.

O

A week later, Sakura was still living in the Yamanaka Manor and she was beginning to think that they were not going to let her go until she left for university. Ino was better, and even if both of them were forced to stay indoors because of the weather and the potential media attention, they were enjoying themselves.

It was not surprising that Ino could get excited like a child just because snow was falling. The fact that she was forbidden by Tsunade and her mother to go out and enjoy it made her even more annoyingly hyper. But Hiza and Mister Kino had promised her they would begin to decorate the manor for Christmas the day after and Sakura was hoping that this activity would calm her down a little. Hyper-Ino was kind of scary.

Hiding the true nature of their relationship was not that easy when living under the same roof with Ino's family, but at the same time the fact that they were both women helped them. Granted, the country (and a lot of others) permitted same-sex couples to marry and adopt, and even if it didn't mean that twelve years of legality had changed all mentalities, it showed that gay people were generally well accepted. But the truth was, Sakura was simply not looking forward to see her private life being revealed to anybody, and Ino wasn't ready yet to come out to her clan, especially given the fact that (thanks to those old fashioned and inutile traditional laws) she was now the head of it.

It was too soon, and too many things had happened. They needed time, it was as simple as that.

It was the first day of the holidays, and Ino's close friends came to see them. Well, _yes_, they were Sakura's too.

It was a surprise, all of them entered the common living room where the girls were reading at once. After the pleasantries, Naruto complained about the fact that visiting them had been forbidden until then.

"Sorry, my mother's been a tad overprotective," Ino said with a little grimace.

Tenten, crutches in hands, nodded.

"We noticed. I'm so happy you are both well."

"Thank you."

"And…" Lee began with a wide grin, "we have something for you two."

Hinata smiled as she put a little box into Sakura's unwilling hands. Kiba put a much larger one at Ino's feet.

"You can say that they're Christmas presents, only a little early."

"Thank you. But why?"

"Because you're alive," Neji said flatly.

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances before opening their respective present. It turned out they had brought Sakura a phone, one of these new technological sleek devices that did everything but bring you coffee in the morning, with a full year subscription.

"You won't have any excuse now," Naruto warned her. "You'll have to come to each of our gatherings."

"Thanks," she answered, not knowing what to say to that.

"Kiba… That's…"

Sakura gazed down at Ino, who was kneeling in front of her box. And, jumping around inside it, a little fur ball apparently wanted attention. A puppy. As Ino took it into her arms, the little dog began licking her face, having already fallen in love with her.

"He's a male. His name is Hoshimaru, but he seems to answer better to Hoshi. He's Kuromaru's grandson, and Akamaru's cousin. Coming from the best lineage we have. My mother has personally been raising and training his litter for the police force. The Inuzuka Clan is happy to entrust him to you. I hope he'll be a great companion."

"Well, he already adores her," Lee noted with a grin.

Ino smiled.

"Thanks, Kiba. That means so much to me. Please, tell your mother and your grandfather I thank them."

"I will, don't worry."

Hoshimaru was as white as Akamaru everywhere but on his lower members, where his fur was black. He looked like he wore socks. The end of his tail and his left ear were also black.

"Maybe now you'll stop disappearing with Akamaru," Kiba joked as his dog emitted a few noises. "Apparently he doesn't agree. He'll be there if you need him."

"Thanks, Akamaru", Ino grinned, still playing with her puppy. "And thank you, everyone. Please, have a seat, Mister Kino is going to bring us hot drinks and cakes."

Once settled, the group of friends informed the girls they had brought their homework with them, and they began to gossip about everything that that happened in the Academy and in Konoha, and even in other countries where the consequences of the fall of Danzo's Root were appearing too.

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you," Tenten began as she turned toward the mostly quiet girl, "what was this thing you did against Ichi?"

"What thing?"

"I mean, you did a few extraordinary things, but the way you finally defeated him was just plain weird. I still can't understand what your gift is."

All the others fell quiet and turned their head toward the girl with a slightly accusatory gaze. Tenten only crossed her arms defensively.

"What? I know there's this rule or another against asking, but she can choose not to answer."

Because she really didn't want to be at the center of a new debate, Sakura simply explained:

"I used his own chakra against him. Stole it and threw it. That's my gift, controlling chakra."

"Neat," Naruto commented, his mouth full. "What can you do with that?"

With a frown, Sakura turned to Ino next to her.

"Isn't that _really_ against the rules?"

"I think so", Ino answered quite seriously.

"Come on," Naruto moaned. "Ino! Eh, you can tell us what _you _really can do."

"She has a power over vegetation and is a telepath, everybody knows that."

Sakura could have added _duh_, but she chose not to (it sounded childish). Teasing Naruto was fun, but in truth she didn't want to really answer questions about her gift and she surely didn't want Ino to feel ill at ease. Her bout of protectiveness didn't go unnoticed.

"You know!" Kiba accused with surprise, pointing a finger at her. "You know what she can do and she knows what you can do!"

"No."

"Tsss, you're no fun. Hey, give me another piece of this chocolate cake. Damn, Mister Kino really is the best, I should ask him to cook for us too."

"I don't think you're wealthy enough to pay for his services," Tenten joked.

"Hey, have you seen Mitarashi scaring Hoto and his stupid lackeys the other day? It was hilarious."

They spend another three hours just talking and joking around, making plans for the holidays, talking about everything and anything, and for the first time since they woke up, both girls forgot the events in the underground and their worries.

They were just happy, there, together, with their friends.

O

"Can I come in?"

Sakura raised her head from her history book and smiled.

"It's your home."

"But it's your bedroom," Ino answered back as she walked toward the large bed, Hoshimaru in her arms.

Ino knew that once upon a time this room had been Idaiki's, and before that Satoshi's. Now since her parents had redecorated, the room was mostly blue, from the wall to the sheets. A few chosen paintings had been hung to appease the potential guests. In truth, Ino couldn't remember seeing anyone use one of the guestrooms in the different quarters. She wondered if there was a time when her family hadn't been this secret. She had liked having all her friends there the day before, hearing laughter and such animation in the manor. Shikamaru and Choji visited often too, but they were kind of part the family, at least of _her_ family.

And why had her mother finally accepted their request to surprise Ino and Sakura with a visit? To please them? Or because she really wanted to?

"Ino?"

The girl shook herself out of her reverie and smiled at Sakura.

"You should decorate a little."

"No, because I won't stay much longer."

"But…"

"Ino, it's been two weeks already. I'm in good health and you're fine, too. Haruka told me my mother reappeared yesterday. I have to go back."

"I know," Ino sighed.

Truth was, she really didn't want Sakura to go home – if she could call that a home. She didn't trust her sick mother especially after what she had learned and she doubted Sakura was safe there. Hell, she even doubted she had food and heating waiting for her there. She _really_ did not like it.

She could try to give her money, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings. Why were things always so complicated?

"Besides," Sakura added softly, surely to appease her, "Christmas is in a few days."

"You could spend it here with us."

"You need to spend it with your family."

With her family. But without her uncle, without her father, with Ekari's ghost still haunting her mind.

"Hey," Sakura called gently, taking her hand in hers to push her to sit down on the bed.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?

"Usually, no. But I'll spend it with Haruka and Mari this year, so… new experience. Mari's waiting for me to decorate the tree."

"Oh."

"I'll leave the day after tomorrow."

"Okay. Will you come back after Christmas?"

"What? Why?"

"My home is closer to the Academy?"

"That's ridiculous."

"Please. My mother wouldn't mind, in truth I know she's thinking of asking you to stay with us for a while."

"But…"

"But what?" Ino asked. "I know you need to talk to your mother, and you need to settle things there. But once it's done, you could stay here."

"I can't accept that."

"Why? They'll put you in a student dorm maybe, given you'll be eighteen in a few weeks. Or they'll put you in a children's home. Why not stay here instead? At least until the end of the school year. We owe you, remember?"

"Don't say that," Sakura reprimanded her.

"Please, say you'll think about it."

"Fine. Yes, I will think about it."

"Great," Ino smiled and gazed at the books around them. "Still working?"

"Yeah. I have to."

"What are you going to do?"

"When?"

"After the Academy, I mean."

"Oh." Sakura looked a little embarrassed suddenly. "It depends."

"On what?"

"On how much money I have in the bank."

Sometimes, Ino really felt like a spoiled and ignorant heiress.

"Ah."

"I'd like to enter Senju University. Medicine."

"Really? That's great!"

"That's years of studies."

And a lot of money. But Ino knew that Konoha helped young adults with talent to pay for their studies and offered a few scholarships, and Sakura had worked hard enough to be eligible for all of them.

"And you?"

"Oh. Hum, law and criminality."

"Law and…?" Sakura's eyes widened and at the same time, there wasn't any real surprise in them. "You want to enter the Agency."

"That's not only a… you know, family thing. I really believe in what they're doing and with my… _talents_, I'll be of better use in the Agency than in the Police. I could have chosen to work with my mother, or to do anything else, or even not to work at all and go explore the world or something, but I want – I _need_ to use my telepathy to help people."

"I understand."

And she did, and it was what was extraordinary between them, Ino thought. They understood.

"Do you know how's Sayuri?"

"She's… well. I succeeded in removing the mental barriers blocking her memories, but some of them were too torn to be salvaged and others had been simply erased. Her true personality seems to emerge once more, though, even if she doesn't remember all her childhood. She remembers her family and enough things to be her. She won't ever be the same as before but she's Sayuri now. I pushed her memories as Konchu to the back of her mind. She remembers these years but not clearly."

"It'll be easier for her."

"I hope so."

"That's great, that you were able to do that for her and for her family."

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"About my telepathy…"

She hesitated. What could she tell her, really? That she was powerful? That since waking up she seemed to be able to avoid being submerged by the thoughts she heard? That she still heard a lot, maybe even more than before, but that it was easier somehow? That she feared her telepathy and was terrified of losing control of it someday? What?

She played with Hoshimaru for a while, quietly pondering what to say, and Sakura stayed silent, waiting. Finally, Ino began to whisper the words as they came to her mind.

"There was truth in Ekari's words. If we don't talk about telepathy, it's because we don't want people fearing us or accusing us of things. But we are dangerous. Or we could be. I could be. Really, really dangerous."

"It doesn't mean you are. You told me yourself that having the power to kill doesn't make you a killer. And everybody knows that. They know about Kan and about Ekari, and they know about Santa and your father who died protecting what they believed in. They know about you who almost died fighting your own cousin to protect people. They don't need to know more, Ino, it's as simple as that, because in truth they already know."

She was right. Of course she was right. Ino let Hoshi play with her fingers until Sakura took the dog and invited Ino to come next to her, which the girl did with a little stern smile.

"You know about whose gift I'd want to know more?" Sakura asked lightly.

Ino shook her head, curious.

"Inuzuka's," the girl answered while holding Hoshimaru on his back legs, facing them. "What do you think this little guy is thinking right now? You're a specialist on the matter, do you think dogs think like us? Do they use words to talk? And the other animals, do they use the same language or is it different for each race? And if it's the case, do Inuzukas understand all of them? How do Kiba and Akamaru understand each other? What if Hoshimaru was insulting us when he yelped this morning?"

"Actually, you're right, that's intriguing," Ino nodded, laughing. "Huh, Hoshi?"

"He agrees. That was a yes. He agreed, didn't he?"

"I think so."

Ino let the dog settle between them and put her head on Sakura's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Anytime.

Ino liked the sound of that.

_I love you._

And she liked the sound of that even better.

_I love you, too._

She could almost feel Sakura's grin, and she knew that if she turned her head just a little she would be able to see it. But she didn't want to disturb this moment and so she just took Sakura's hand in hers, caressing the skin and the scars here. Those scars that Sakura had gotten while saving her life.

_I've become quite adept at modulating this mental shield thingy, don't you think?_

_You should be careful. A misstep and I could hear your thoughts. _

_Yeah, and that would be so interesting._

_I happen to think so, yes._

_You can simply ask me what I'm thinking when you're wondering._

"Okay," Ino whispered. "Do you ever wonder what I'm thinking?"

"All the time. But you make no sense at all most of the time, so…"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"I'm used to being unable to hear others' thoughts, you know," Sakura teased.

"Most of the time it's annoying or downright embarrassing," Ino confessed. "But sometimes it's useful, to understand, to see things differently. I wonder sometimes how you see the world, without all this constant information."

"I told you before. The world sucks."

"And yet you're a hero now," Ino grinned. "Sakura Haruno, you're going to have to talk to people now, you know."

"Why?"

"Because they'll talk to you, because they're curious. And when you're a doctor, training under Tsunade, our new Hokage, you'll be a true celebrity."

"Just great," Sakura groaned.

"I'll help you."

"Shut up."

"I'm hurt."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I do. Doesn't mean I don't hate you."

"You're weird."

"You're worse. Hush, I'm trying to study."

Ino chuckled and closed her eyes once more, feeling at peace with the world around her. And knowing that asking if Sakura felt the same would be pointless.

In spite of everything, they were finally happy.

O

**END**

_Wow. Finally, the end. I can't believe this epilogue is that long! There were a lot more things than I first thought that needed to be addressed in there! And look at that! An happy ending (for the most part)! I really needed this to be happy, because the real world sucks nowadays. (I can't believe I even married Tsunade and Jiraiya, and probably Shizune and their handsome son, too. *sigh* And believe me, Kenta and Shizune (and Tonton, because in there she's Shizune's pet) are living a beautiful romance, too!). _

_And yeah, Irake probably was part of this bet Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza made when they were teens, and so he also named his first born after himself, which probably permitted a few of you to guess that Ekari was a Yamanaka and exactly who he was.  
_

_Anyway, thank you, all of you, especially the reviewers who have encouraged me until the end! You're the best! And all the followers too, and all of you who put this story into your favorites!_

_Questions? Comments? _

_A little review to celebrate the end? _


End file.
